


Прыгнуть выше головы

by BellJorg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Вымышленные заболевания, Нездоровые механизмы преодоления, ОЖП - Freeform, ОЖП!Лаванда Браун, Попаданчество, Проблемы доверия, Упоминание самоубийства, магия, насилие, одиночество, отказ от чувств, персонажка заебалась ей нужен отдых и терапия а не покорение вершин, плантокинез, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJorg/pseuds/BellJorg
Summary: На свой одиннадцатый день рождения Лаванда проснулась от кошмара, в страхе ощупала свою шею, пытаясь найти признаки укусов или разодранной плоти, и сорвалась к родовому алтарю — сон, по всем признакам, был вещим. Она не хотела умирать так: в стенах собственной школы, с переломанными ногами и в лапах оборотня. Лаванда, сотрясаясь в истерике, молила Магию о защите и другой судьбе.
Kudos: 4





	1. До Хогвартса

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждаю, несколько матюков на фф  
> название - отсылка к треку «Дайте Танк (!) — Вы»

За спиной раздался хлопок. Василиса, пристально разглядывающая себя в зеркале, дёрнулась и резко развернулась. Рука стремительно дотянулась до резинки домашних штанов и медленно, на выдохе, опустилась. Она не дома, на ней чужие штаны, на ремне не висит нож. Блядство.

— Прошу простить меня, хозяйка, Пенка не хотела вас напугать. Завтрак готов, вам принести его сюда или в игровую?

Василиса посмотрела в слезящиеся глаза лопоухой домовушки, неопределённо пожала плечами и сощурила глаза в намёке на милость — хотя губы её кривились.

— Ничего, Пенка, — голос звучал устало. — Неси в игровую.

Большой дом мог позволить себе иметь несколько комнат под сводами крыши для разных сомнительных нужд. Игровая представляла собой пространство на чердаке, заставленное полками с детской учебной литературой и двумя столами — журнальным и письменным. В углах, давно не использованные, ютились мягкие игрушки и красивые фарфоровые куклы в пышных платьях. Василиса знала, что в них никогда не играли — скорее, выставляли как признак роскоши ради восхищения редких гостей.

Поднявшись по винтовой лестнице на чердак, Василиса проверила каждую встречную комнату — она не желала, чтобы с ней на этаже находился кто-то ещё. В закрытых, хоть и не пыльных помещениях, либо горами были навалены сундуки, либо стояли на железных витых столах котлы. Положение вещей не менялось последние две недели, и Василиса была готова признать, что никто на её территорию покушаться не собирался. Домовушка следила за порядком, убиралась и готовила — но никогда не трогала личные вещи, если её не просили. Женщина же, приходящаяся этому ребёнку матерью, особо не интересовалась, как проводит досуг её чадо и путешествовала только по стандартному маршруту столовая−кабинет−спальня. Иногда, в особо удачные дни, Ида Браун пропадала на работе по несколько суток или запиралась в подвалах, проводя исследования над какими-то проклятыми артефактами. Другой жизни, казалось, помимо длительных командировок во Францию и Италию, для неё не существовало.

И Василиса, не испытывающая к Иде ничего, кроме холодного равнодушия, была благодарна такому раскладу. Будь на её месте гиперзаботливая и опекающая мать, проще бы оказалось снова повеситься. Из плюсов: было время разобраться что к чему, перебрать в голове воспоминания и задуматься о смысле жизни. Из минусов: последний пункт и, в принципе, всё остальное.

Умирая, Василиса прокляла свою жизнь последними словами и мысленно обрадовалась, что всё, наконец, закончилось. Не было у неё ни далеко идущих планов, ни хватки бульдожьей, ни цели в жизни. Просыпалась, чтобы снова заснуть, и засыпала, чтобы не проснуться. И ситуация, произошедшая с ней, сильно выбивалась из привычных, ничего не значащих дней. 

На свой одиннадцатый день рождения Лаванда проснулась от кошмара, в страхе ощупала свою шею, пытаясь найти признаки укусов или разодранной плоти, и сорвалась к родовому алтарю — сон, по всем признакам, был вещим. Она не хотела умирать так: в стенах собственной школы, с переломанными ногами и в лапах оборотня. Лаванда, сотрясаясь в истерике, молила Магию о защите и другой судьбе.

И вот, получилось как получилось. Василиса не назвала бы себя ханжой, но и второго шанса она не просила. Новый мир и новые правила, сомнительные знания и приоритеты — всё это было другим. Существенное отличие оказалось во времени и менталитете. Волшебный настенный календарь показывал 6 февраля 1991 года, шелестел страницами, как на ветру, и выполнял функцию планера — рядом с датой часто появлялись аккуратные пометки розовыми и оранжевыми чернилами, оставленные ещё Лавандой. Она была умной девочкой и любила всё планировать до мельчайших деталей. Предстоящий год был расписан праздниками, заказами подарков (с адресами магазинов) и датами поездок матери за границу.

Василиса выгребла из стола все ежедневники и личные тетради — она пролистывала старые записи Лаванды и оставляла закладки на нужных страницах. Впоследствии она собиралась выписать в чистый блокнот важные для себя моменты и углубиться в них поподробнее.

В первые дни, когда шок прошёл и бояться неизвестности надоело, Василиса выбралась из комнаты и начала исследовать дом. Двухэтажный, с внушительными подвалами и большой дворовой территорией, которую занимали засохшие и поломанные деревья — Василиса залезла в каждую незапертую щель, желая убедиться, что ей ничего не угрожает. Через неделю перед ней показалась домовушка: Пенка плакала в ногах, признавалась в страхе за рассудок хозяйки и умоляла о прощении недостойной слуги. Василисе пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы справиться с порывом пришибить неизвестное существо табуреткой.

Домовушка считала своей виной, что Лаванда больше не чувствует себя в безопасности в родном доме. После спонтанного ритуала магия поместья постоянно находилась в движении, перестраиваясь. Василиса не думала долго — приказала отвести её к алтарю, и там, обнимая гладкий и тёплый, будто нагретый солнцем камень, она впитывала в себя знания.

Сейчас, примерно представляя, во что она ввязалась, Василиса хотела только посмотреть в лицо той сущности, которая вдруг решила, что запихнуть её сюда — прекрасная идея. Знания Лаванды щекотно перекатывались в голове, будто меховые маленькие шарики — желание то ли биться в истерике, то ли разнести поместье по кусочкам не проходило ни на минуту, и магия, искрящаяся на задворках, радостно откликалась на чужие эмоции.

Василиса потратила — она заслуженно считала это время бездарно просранным — ещё две недели на то, чтобы решиться влезть в закрытые комнаты, в которые не смогла пробраться со второй и прочих попыток. Кабинет Иды светился из-за оплетающих его защитных жгутов. И дело было не в неверии в собственную дочь, а из-за артефактов, которые она туда приносила. Рисковать, да ещё и так бездарно, не хотелось — мало ли, чем шарахнет, — и здесь помогла Пенка. Выслушав просьбу хозяйки, она радостно притопнула и притащила гору бумажной волокиты — квитанции сомнительного вида, чеки, выписки, дарственные и книги, больше похожие на куски пожёванной мятой бумаги многовековой давности. Василиса — от скуки и неизвестности, не более — решила узнать, как обстоят дела у её новоприобретённой недосемьи.

Спустя три часа неторопливого и вдумчивого чтения, Василиса отшвырнула от себя шитую папку и зажала рот рукой, с силой прикусив костяшку. Изнутри распирали бешенство и злость: на инфантильную Иду, пустившую дела на самотёк; на погибшего в первой магвойне Хенрика, отца Лаванды; на магический мир в целом, за их консерватизм и кретинизм; на себя, что даже сдохнуть не смогла нормально; на странных созданий и глупые законы; на предстоящую жизнь Лаванды Браун, которой напророчено встретить смерть в зубах оборотня; на всё вокруг, за несправедливость и такую мощную подставу.

Василиса выбежала из поместья, пожелав затеряться среди иссохших стволов, ударила первое попавшееся на её пути дерево и закричала.

Магия, забурлившая внутри, будто убегающее молоко, выплеснулась наружу.

Толстые корни, подобно живым лианам, раздвинули в сторону почву. Словно дождевые черви, грязные от земли — они подняли стволы деревьев, вмиг напитанные силой, а кроны, пушистые и зелёные, закрыли собой небо. Василиса, тяжело дыша, исподлобья наблюдала, как давно погибший сад восстанавливается и начинает цвести; на глазах вырастали яблоки и наползала на стволы кора, крепли и переплетались меж собой ветки. Впервые несдержанное ею бешенство принесло такой результат. От Василисы во все стороны тянулся дикий, напитанный магией яблоневый сад. 

Перед глазами побелело, и Василиса, прежде чем свалиться на землю, мысленно вызвала Пенку.

Когда Василиса проснулась, полная сил и искрящейся на кончиках пальцев магии, домовушка уже приготовила завтрак. Оглядев яства на своей прикроватной тумбочке, Василиса потянулась к горячим тостам, откусила сочную грушу и снова задумалась о собственном будущем. Злость поутихла, улеглась горячей золой, но хотя бы больше не пылала, облизывая пятки. Грядущие перспективы не воодушевляли, но на Василису, к её удивлению, напало что-то вроде апатии. Ей же всё равно, а, значит, и результат устроит любой. Попытается пару раз и если не получится, то… что ж, она уже умирала, умереть ещё раз — не страшно.

Она приняла ванну, легко оделась, не привыкшая к ненужным слоям одежды, взяла толстую личную тетрадь и отправилась на прогулку — осматривать своё детище. Трава ластилась к ногам, а яблоки сыпались в руки по малейшему проблеску желания. Пенка расстелила покрывало и поставила вазочку со сладостями. Василиса, грея руки о пузатую чашку горячего какао, наблюдала, как корни сплетались вокруг неё в кольцо, лезли под руки и приносили с собой кусочки земли с растущими из них цветами. Было поразительно спокойно.

Василиса, поймав себя на мысли, что ей действительно любопытно, начала таскать книги из библиотеки и пропадать целыми днями в саду. С помощью домовушки, она переделала старую беседку по своему усмотрению: поставила доску для заметок выше собственного роста (она была аналогична той, что стояла в игровой и даже отображала те же записи), притащила лишние черновые листы для внезапных идей и разложила мягкое кресло. Из-за деревьев найти беседку было сложно — даже меткой на глаз, но редко посещающей собственный дом Иде, стало бы затруднительно, загорись та желанием найти дочь.

Первый документ, который для Василисы стал тем самым “толчком” и сомнительно хорошей новостью, оказался заверенным письмом из банка за 1984 год, которое сообщало об удовлетворении запроса Иды Браун и отречении её от своих обязанностей и действующего титула в пользу дочери. У Василисы в голове это вызвало будто всплеск — нужна была информация. Расспросы указали направление: Пенка толком ничего не знала, но удалось выяснить, что Ида в то время выглядела плохо, мало ела и часто проводила время напротив портрета погибшего мужа. Примерно тогда же пострадала от проклятья и наблюдалась у целителя ещё на протяжении нескольких месяцев. В подтверждение, среди бумаг нашлась выписка из амбулаторной карты, сделанная для работы. Василиса больше удивилась, что у магов требуются справки наподобие магловских, чем безупречному выздоровлению её нареченной матери. В таком ключе справка казалась больше купленной. Ида Браун, продолжая чувствовать боль, похожую на сотни внутренних порезов, с поразительной настойчивостью вернулась к работе. И вряд ли проблема в нехватке денег и неблагодарном начальстве, из-за которого люди выходят больными на работу — она просто не могла бездействовать, зная, что при малейшем отдыхе голова превратится в улей из мыслей и сожалений.

Василиса не была близко знакома с Идой, но её позицию понимала и принимала. Уйти с концами в дела — это казалось таким знакомым.

Василиса выбрала чистый лист из тех, что Лаванда использовала для деловых переписок, и вкратце описала, что ей нужно.

— Пенка, письмо в банк. Отнеси поверенному.

Домовушка низко поклонилась и исчезла. Василиса внимательно посмотрела на то место, где она стояла, и откинулась в кресло. Сад, будто чувствуя настроение своей хозяйки, зашелестел и потянулся тонкими ростками к её рукам. Василиса погладила несколько зелёных листочков, перехватила скатившееся к ней с ветки яблоко и взяла свою личную тетрадь — ей было необходимо структурировать полученные знания. 

Грубо говоря, Василиса потребовала полную банковскую выписку по счёту за последние одиннадцать лет. Чего точно не хотелось обнаружить — не привлекательную кредитную историю, горящую ипотеку или какие-то личные обязательства перед банком. Из знаний Лаванды было понятно, что хранилища в Гринготтсе, а точнее ячейки, были больше похожи на вклады с годовым обслуживанием — плата, конечно же, зависела от степени защиты. Процентная ставка, минимальный остаток, чтобы не потерять накопленное — всё это для Василисы было в порядке вещей, как и для любого человека, заботящегося о своих капиталах. Структура банка, несмотря на волшебные причуды, была предельно понятной.

Мысли прервал всплеск магии, больше похожий на маленький секундный смерч. Василиса сначала дописала предложение, поставила точку и только после подняла взгляд — Пенка протягивала ей сшитую стопку листов.

Чтиво вышло познавательным. Денег оказалось прилично, почти четыре миллиона — Ида была востребованным, дорогим и редким специалистом (особенно — в Англии) и практически всё заработанное складывала под ключ. В какой-то момент, по мере прочтения, начало казаться, что она жила на одну зарплату целый год, умудряясь закупаться продуктами и выдавать дочери карманные. Теперь, разобравшись в ситуации, были понятны и запустение и скромные хоромы. Траты после смерти Хенрика, которая приходилась на конец мая 1981 года, оказались минимальными.

К счастью, никаких долгов на Василисе (да и на Браунах, в принципе) не висело. Нашлось несколько государственных облигаций, акции магического похоронного бюро (сомнительное приобретение с подозрительно приятными дивидендами) и небольшой участок земли на юге Ирландии, на берегу Кельтского моря.

В последних листах нашлась записка от поверенного: Флимлонк был рад, что юной наследнице не безразлична судьба её рода, выражал ей наилучшие пожелания и просил не стесняться беспокоить его по любым вопросам. Василиса поняла это как «Любой каприз за ваши деньги», «Пожалуйста, приумножайте капиталы, больно смотреть на практически замороженный счёт» и «Я могу опуститься в иерархии из-за вашей некомпетентности как клиента».

Выяснилось, что у Василисы, как у действующей главы рода, развязаны руки. Ида, благодаря собственному отказу, всё ещё имела вес, её приказы не были пустым звуком, но по бумагам она являлась будто тяжело и смертельно больной — практически мёртвой.

Дыхание перехватило. Василиса больше не обязана выбирать самый дешёвый сыр к макаронам или пить чай, похожий на грязь. Она, наконец, дождалась своего безбедного существования.

Василиса откинула с колен плед, заботливо принесённый домовушкой, сунула под мышку тетрадь, взяла несколько чистых листов и отправилась в поместье — проводить инвентаризацию. Благодаря первым исследованиям, она примерно представляла, с чем ей предстоит столкнуться, но реальность оказалась суровее.

Начать было решено с подвалов. К родовому алтарю Василиса не полезла, справедливо решив, что там и без того всё замечательно, а вот продуктовые залы эта участь не обошла. Еда на практически пустых полках, хранящаяся под чарами стазиса, не вызывала восторга: во-первых, её было мало (особенно в сравнении с габаритами помещения), во-вторых, разнообразием она не блистала. Какие-то крупы, несколько кусков говядины, сомнительного вида сосиски, три десятка яиц и небольшое количество овощей. Пенка, следующая за хозяйкой по пятам, стыдливо закрывалась ушами, хотя, на взгляд Василисы, вины её здесь не было. Нет финансирования — нет запасов. Список увеличивался, но, к удивлению, своими размерами не пугал — Василиса собиралась заполнить полки доверху, чтобы при надобности пережить в этом поместье, как минимум, пандемию. Как максимум — апокалипсис. Василису совсем не смущал предполагаемый размах.

Совершенно случайно, обходя по кругу помещение — в движении думалось лучше, — Василиса обнаружила неприметный проход в другое помещение. Он был заставлен мешками и несколькими ящиками, и Пенка, видя нетерпеливость хозяйки, мгновенно убрала их с её пути. Грязные полы и пыльные бочки осветили магические светильники. По углам были свалены вёдра и ёмкости, у стен стояли листы, рядом валялись маленькие ручные дробилки. На металлической полке в ряд ютились стеклянные бутылки с мутной жидкостью внутри.

— Пенка? — Василиса перевела требовательный взгляд на домовушку. 

— Это ваша домашняя винодельня, хозяйка. Ей не пользовались последние тридцать лет. Госпожа Ида никогда не спускалась сюда, поэтому Пенка оставила всю работу в том виде, в котором она была в день смерти вашего дедушки.

— Винодельня, значит… Ты умеешь делать вино?

— Конечно, хозяйка! — домовушка заметно огорчилась, что в её способностях появились сомнения. — Пенка часто помогала старому мастеру, Пенка всё-всё знает про вино.

— Тогда приведи это место в порядок, я собираюсь восстановить работу. — Василиса вытащила из стопки чистый лист: — И составь список того, что нужно приобрести. Я не разбираюсь в тонкостях.

Василиса разбиралась только в употреблении вина, но не в его изготовлении. Конечно, какие-то основы она всё равно знала: очищенные от мусора плоды и нужная температура, но для полноценного виноделия этого недостаточно. И Василиса с чистой совестью собиралась свалить эту ношу на чужие маленькие плечи.

Составление списка продовольствия заняло несколько дней. Пенка таскала магические буклетики из магазинов и рассказывала то, что услышала от знакомых домовых эльфов: что и сколько закупают их хозяева, какие сорта предпочитают, по каким причинам отказываются от чего-то конкретного. Василиса слушала и поражалась двум вещам: какие привередливые, но глупые в домашних вопросах некоторые маги и как много о них можно узнать, просто расспросив слуг. Это не было чем-то удивительным, но опасным — однозначно. В итоге допросу подверглась и сама Пенка — вдруг она доносит за спиной Василисы, а та не в курсе. Но обошлось: домовушкой семьи Браун никто не интересовался, кроме, разве что, Иды, которая могла максимум попросить наполнить себе ванну или приготовить ужин. В тот же момент Василиса приказала никому и никаким способом не докладывать о том, что происходит в жизни семьи Браун. Пенка с радостью согласилась — она не хотела принести вред своей, ставшей в такой короткий срок взрослой, хозяйке.

Ещё какое-то время пришлось потратить на осмотр кладовки для ингредиентов. Стеклянные баночки, в которых сама Василиса привыкла хранить чай или кофе, все поголовно были подписаны, но практически пусты. Ида не разбиралась в зельях, а Лаванда увлекалась только варкой кремов для кожи и питательными масками. Василиса, особо не мудря, поручила разбираться Пенке: вручила ещё один листок и наказала составить таблицу, чего нет совсем, что конкретно и сколько этого есть и приписать примерную цену за 100 грамм. Хоть в Англии ещё официально не приняли международную метрическую систему, Василиса не собиралась отказываться от привычных для себя расчётов.

Первый этаж был как одна большая проблема, начиная холлом и заканчивая комнатой для прислуги. Порадовали только золотые столовые приборы и старые расписные сервизы, сделанные на заказ ещё кем-то из предков, но за каким-то чёртом спрятанные на дальнюю полку. На кухне требовалось обновить всякую мелочь, вроде лопаток и половников. Василиса осмотрела белые скатерти с цветочной каймой, подобие которых раньше были у её бабушки, и наказала выкинуть все до единой. Такое убожество она на своей территории терпеть не собиралась. У входной двери требовалась хотя бы вешалка для верхней одежды — Василиса не собиралась каждый раз таскаться в свою комнату — и обувная полка с пуфиком. Она не понимала, как можно ходить по дому в обуви — ноги у Василисы часто отекали от нескольких часов прогулки и дома её всегда дожидались тапочки. В столовой и гостинной висели коричневые толстые шторы, из-за которых в помещениях постоянно был полумрак. От них тоже пришлось избавиться, как от ужасных дизайнерских решений; Василиса решила оставить только лёгкую струящуюся тюль. Предки с портретов, поражённые переменами, только молча переглядывались — куда-либо деться за пределы картин они не могли, а Василиса, единожды взбешенная их громкими навязчивыми разговорами, приказала всем заткнуться — да так и не сняла невербальное Силенцио.

Со вторым этажом много проблем не возникло — особенно с комнатой Лаванды, она, по меркам всего дома, была идеальной — светлой и уютной. Василиса распечатала две гостевые, наметив купить только новое постельное бельё, хотя сама очень сомневалась, что кто-то в ближайшие несколько лет посмеет посягнуть на границы её дома. В спальню Иды решено было не вламываться, как и в её кабинет — трогать и переставлять чужие вещи показалось Василисе чем-то мерзким. Небольшая комнатка с ветвящимся по стенам гобеленом изменений не понесла, хотя и показалось лишней тратой места — что-то подобное можно бы было сделать и в гостинной или расписать по всему коридору. Портреты предков, находящиеся там же, за что-то ценное подсознательно Василисой не воспринимались. 

Облазив каждый угол, но уже более детально, Василиса засела в беседке, составляя списки и отбирая товары в волшебных каталогах — они были чем-то похожи на онлайн-магазины. Пенка только и успевала, что возвращаться с покупками и отправляться за новыми. Деньги ей Василиса не давала, справедливо решив, что домовушке они ни к чему, да и просто на руках монет практически не было — поэтому выписывала чеки на нужную сумму.

Когда запыхавшаяся Пенка села в ногах Василисы, та задумалась о покупке ещё нескольких эльфов. Они оказались не особой дорогими — скорее практически не востребованными. Один эльф мог служить семье волшебников несколько поколений, если только они не вымирали — тогда эльф угасал вслед за родом хозяев. Род Браунов не насчитывал в себе десятки поколений и являлся отделившейся веткой американских Биглей, которых судьба особо не баловала. Маленькому и не многочисленному семейству никогда не требовалось больше одного домовика, и Василиса собиралась прервать эту закостенелую глупую традицию.

Следующим же днём Василиса дала двум эльфам имена — Мята и Лютик — и привязала к роду. Пенка, назначенная старшей, светилась от гордости и радостно раздавала указания, теперь занимаясь исключительно личными и несомненно важными делами своей хозяйки.

Вся весна для Василисы прошла как одно длинное первое марта, сопровождающееся домашними делами, подсчётами и редкими, но необходимыми вылазками в магазины, где было проще объяснить, что ей конкретно нужно или убедиться в товаре собственными глазами, чем мотать Пенку с письмами. Полки заполнялись продуктами и свежими ингредиентами, дом дышал свежестью и магией, а в помещениях всегда пахло чем-то фруктовым. Сад, живой и чуткий к желаниям, пустил ветки по стенам и потолку, делился силой и уверенностью, за что в благодарность Василиса “кормила” его магией каждое утро, выжимая себя досуха. Теперь на завтрак и ужин у неё всегда стоял бокал свежего домашнего вина, а все блюда приобрели приятный оттенок индийских специй. 

В начале июня, через неделю после годовщины смерти Хенрика, Ида впервые напрямую обратилась к Василисе, застав её в библиотеке. Самой Василисе не было интересно ничьё мнение, и проводя в доме целые дни в одиночестве, развлекая себя раздачей приказов или попыткой выплеснуть из себя всю магию разом, она практически забыла, что с ней живёт кто-то ещё, кроме верных ей слуг.

— Откуда у нас… ягнёнок? — почувствовав, что делает что-то глупое, Ида замялась, опасаясь смотреть в глаза дочери. Она казалась такой занятой и серьёзной сейчас, с книгой в руках и с парящим в воздухе бокалом вина. Её маленькая Лава, любящая мягкие пледы, сон до обеда и цветные чернила, казалась удивительно взрослой. — Милая, и откуда в доме деревья?

Василиса внимательно осмотрела женщину, приходящуюся её телу матерью. Ида была в её глазах… верным словом казалось «блеклой». Для Василисы лично — неважной. Ида не была слабой — у неё хватило сил дожить до этого дня и совершить несколько верных поступков, хороших или плохих — не так уж и важно. Только вот не вина Иды, что Василиса давно выросла из понятия «семья».

— Я купила продукты и восстановила сад. Ему здесь нравится.

Корни, тянущиеся по всему потолку, зашевелились. Маленькая гибкая лиана свесилась вниз и удержала нужную Василисе страницу, не давая лёгкому сквозняку её перелистнуть.

— Так что ты хотела?

Ида собрала остатки сил и посмотрела в равнодушные глаза дочери. Она, очевидно, знала о своём статусе главы рода, но не злилась, ни в чём не обвиняла, не требовала объяснений — просто _смотрела_ , и это _пугало_.

— Ничего. Делай то, что считаешь нужным, Лава.

Ида развернулась и медленным шагом направилась в свой кабинет. Она чувствовала вину за то, что Лаванда действительно была взрослой — кажется, взрослее неё самой.

Василиса мазнула взглядом по удаляющейся фигуре и вернулась к чтению — ей нужно было узнать всё про школу, в которую ей придётся отправиться на семь бесполезных лет.

О школе Василиса вспомнила нечаянно, за всеми делами совершенно выкинув её из головы. Перебирая захламлённые комнаты на чердаке, она нашла вещи Хенрика Брауна — включая его школьный сундук с памятными вещицами. Среди сданных на “отлично” тестов, потрёпанных конспектов и жёлтых галстуков нашлись письма из Хогвартса, которые приносили совы перед каждым курсом, и несколько любовных посланий — отец у Лаванды был на удивление сентиментальным. Старые учебники Василису не заинтересовали — она находила литературу по-серьёзнее в библиотеке, — в отличие от писем. По прошлым спискам она планировала сделать заказ на приближающийся учебный год заранее, чтобы не попасть впросак из-за нехватки каких-то жалких флаконов — Василиса ненавидела закупаться в последний момент и искать чему-то замену. Тогда же она поняла, что у неё нет палочки.

Василиса колдовала мало, каждый раз просто с усилием чего-то желая. Она не произносила заклинания, хотя знала несколько (в основном — косметических) благодаря любопытной Лаванде. Василиса в принципе не задумывалась о разнообразии применения магии — она просто что-то хотела и делала это.

Из-за этого нюанса пришлось одеться (дома Василиса ходила исключительно в пижаме), выбрав из гардероба Лаванды лёгкие балетки и тканевый комбинезон. Переместившись через камин в знакомое ателье, Василиса кивнула продавщице и вышла на Косую Аллею. Как назло, ближайший магазин палочек оказался закрыт, поэтому пришлось пройти немного вглубь. Прежде чем толкнуть сухую, не внушающую доверия своим видом дверь, Василиса отправила Пенку за стандартным набором первокурсника в книжный и аптеку. Задерживаться среди странных магов не хотелось ни на минуту.

Лавка Олливандера, позиционирующая себя лучшей в Британии, выглядела неухоженной и захламлённой — как и её полубезумный хозяин. Василиса, озабоченная только собственными потребительскими выгодами, жестом остановила заливающего соловьём старого мастера. Ей плевать на палочки, которые носили её родители — ей нужна собственная.

— Не рано ли вы пришли, юная мисс? Первокурсники обычно приходят в конце лета.

В тот момент, когда Василиса уже собиралась послать надоедливого мужчину к чертям и поискать что-то получше, из глубины магазина раздался грохот. Хлопнула дверь, послышался свист; Василиса, повинуясь чутью, подняла руку вверх — в раскрытую ладонь ей прилетела палочка. Длинная, из светлого дерева и обжигающе холодная.

— Тис, сердечная жила дракона, 13 дюймов. Признаться, мисс, я ещё не доделал эту палочку — дерево, из которого её вырезали, было очень старым и ядовитым…

— Я беру. Сколько?

Старый мастер тяжело вздохнул.

— Пять галлеонов. И три сикля за набор по уходу.

Василиса погладила гладкое дерево в своих руках и кивнула. Олливандер не успел упаковать набор, как его забрала Пенка и исчезла. Василиса, не выпуская палочку из рук, выписала чек и быстрым шагом вышла на улицу, спеша вернуться в сад. Домовушка взяла её за штанину и мгновенно перенесла на территорию Браунов. Магия внутри плескалась будто раскалённое масло, и выплеснуть её из себя хотелось невыносимо.

В себя Василиса пришла по макушку окутанная лианами и корнями, покачиваясь в нескольких метрах над землёй, как в гамаке. Дышалось легко, ветки не впивались в спину, не чесалась поясница — в руке счастливо вибрировала тисовая палочка. Деревья, ставшие заметно шире и выше, приветственно зашуршали и медленно опустили Василису на землю.

Это был её первый медитативный сон, продлившийся почти с неделю. Пенка восторженно попискивала, что её хозяйка такая мудрая и сильная. В общем, «сон» пошёл и организму и яблоням только на пользу. Василиса потрогала заметно отросшие волосы, мысленно пожала плечами и растворилась в саду до конца лета — все срочные дела она сделала и могла спокойно оставить на домовиков уход за домом. Внутри теплилась уверенность в собственной безопасности.

За неделю до начала учёбы Василиса открыла глаза.


	2. 1 курс (91-92)

Василиса ничего не имела против поездов. В детстве она любила поездки на море: оживлённый плацкарт, где любой соглашался сыграть в карты; верхняя полка, как неплохой пункт наблюдения за проходящими пассажирами; купленная на пятиминутной остановке курица-гриль; разгаданные за сутки кроссворды; личные разговоры с незнакомцами, которых ты больше никогда не увидишь. Будучи взрослой, её выбор всегда падал на купе: нижняя полка, бегущие за окном леса и посёлки, собственный чай в термосе, чтобы лишний раз не выходить в коридор.

Хогвартс-экспресс не казался чем-то волшебным и необычным. Яркий, он несомненно притягивал к себе взгляд, но на деле ощущался как электричка эконом класса, которая очень старается притвориться люксом. Первое, что проверила Василиса, переместившись на платформу за час до отправления, это наличие вагона-ресторана. И он был нерабочим. Путь занимал около восьми часов, соответственно, обед и полдник она пропустит. Блестяще.

Пенка, следующая за Василисой по пятам, сокрушённо качала головой и ругалась на весь свет: где это видано, чтобы хозяйка пропустила не по своей воле приёмы пищи, кошмар! Только хозяйка может решать, когда ей есть, а когда — нет!

Василиса, проследив за отметинами, накарябанными мелом на плитке, залезла в последний вагон — в него, по логике, должны садиться первокурсники, хотя она очень сомневалась, что хоть кто-то соблюдает это правило. Выбрав купе посередине, Василиса придвинулась ближе к окну, положив рядом кожаный кейс — хранить вещи в огромном недоразумении, которое ей так старательно впихивали в магазине волшебных сумок, казалось неуважением к самой себе. Какой смысл мучиться с чем-то габаритным и неподъёмным, если можно выбрать деловой чемоданчик. Тем более, вмещали они в себя одинаково.

Сову она решила не покупать. Не только в связи с её продолжительным сроком жизни (вполне вероятно, что эта магическая сова пережила бы саму Василису), а из-за нежелания в принципе заводить каких-либо животных. Василиса не хотела к кому-то привязываться.

Почту Василиса получала всегда с рук Пенки. Сначала — это было удобством и срочностью, сейчас — ещё и мерой предосторожности. Домовушка проверяла на заклятья письма и не раз снимала с них сглаз. Бывшие подруги Лаванды, с которыми Василиса не собиралась поддерживать какие-либо связи, очень яро отреагировали на прекращение еженедельной переписки. С учётом того, что говорили они обычно о замужестве или модных тенденциях, ничего важного для себя Василиса не упустила.

Василиса заправила вылезший локон за ухо, перелистнула страницу «Прославившихся Побеждённых» и вздохнула, краем глаза наблюдая за прибывающими на перрон детьми. Проснувшись после практически двух месяцев сна, пришлось записаться в салон — волосы отрасли до пят — и обновить гардероб — сантиметров пять в росте она точно прибавила. В стандартном письме для первокурсника ничего не говорилось о школьной форме, кроме мантий, шляп и драконьих перчаток, поэтому Василиса справедливо решила, что никого не должна волновать начинка. Василиса — с пышным каре, в хлопковой белой рубашке и оливковых штанах кэжуал — выглядела очень свежо. 

Шум нарастал. Время подходило к одиннадцати. Старшекурсники давно заняли свои места и копошились до последнего только дети. Хлопали двери, стучали колёса чемоданов, кто-то носился по коридору, сбивая на пути встречных. Василиса, ненавидящая шум и суету, обреченно подумала, что поездка будет долгой.

Раздался вежливый стук и дверь купе аккуратно открылась. На пороге замялся мальчик.

— Здравствуй. Ты не против, если я?..

Василиса подняла взгляд, осмотрела неловко мнущегося на месте ребёнка с дрожащими руками, и кивнула. Огромный чемодан взлетел под потолок и опустился на полку. Мальчик смущённо улыбнулся, сел напротив и начал мять край мантии. Снаружи засвистело — поезд тронулся.

— Я Лонгботтом, Невилл, — он практически шептал.

— Браун, — Василиса замолчала, собираясь с мыслями — имя ей всё ещё было непривычно, и она вспоминала о нём лишь при заполнении важных документов. — Лаванда.

Краем глаза Василиса заметила, как грузная женщина буквально закидывала своих детей на уходящий поезд — растерянная девочка, оставшаяся на месте, махала им вслед.

Книга «Прославившиеся Побеждённые» была спорным чтивом. Найденная на дальних полках домашней библиотеки, в ней не было и толики магии — она не завывала, не дралась, не кусалась и не пыталась разодрать лицо или обжечь руки. Читая о жизни знаменитых, но погибших глупой смертью волшебников, Василиса не уставала удивляться чужой недальновидности. Кого-то поймали маглы, кто-то убился током, кого-то слишком самонадеянного застрелили. Месть магов магам, конечно, была подана под другим соусом — ядом, точнее. Но проклятья оказались распространены более массово. После того, как прервались рода лучших знатоков ядов (они перетравили друг друга), этот способ популярностью не пользовался. У англичан, по крайней мере. Самые умные могли заказать яд за границей.

Что-то влажное дотронулось до ноги. Корни, обвивающие щиколотки Василисы, стремительно схватили маленькое тельце. Она осмотрела находку, перевела взгляд на покрасневшего Лонгботтома и передала ему в руки жабу.

— Не теряй.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Мимо кто-то пробежал, громко топая и смеясь. Лонгботтом, испугавшись, выпустил из рук питомца.

— Тревор!..

И был таков.

Василиса закатила глаза, ничуть не оценив чужую выходку, и махнула рукой — дверь с щелчком закрылась. А ведь ей с кучей детей ещё учиться, терпеть их крики и выходки.

Пенка, чувствуя недовольство хозяйки, поставила на столик чайник и разложила тарелки с выпечкой. Ожерелье, сплетённое из лиан — Василиса даже не рассматривала вариант, что ей придётся полгода быть отлучённой от своего детища, — зашуршало и переползло на голову, превратившись в ободок. 

Через какое-то время к ней подсели — очевидно, уже знакомые друг с другом ранее — трое чистокровных. Их выделяли манеры, размеренные и серьёзные разговоры и зарождающееся чувство такта. Конечно, они всё равно были детьми: иногда повышали голос, словно крик поможет переубедить собеседников, но быстро затихали, воображая в голове строгий голос родителя. Видя незаинтересованность Василисы, они не лезли к ней, ограничившись приветственными кивками и единичной вежливой просьбой приоткрыть окно.

От скуки Василиса выписала несколько забавных способов проклясть собеседника, совершенно случайно подслушанных из чужого разговора, и подремала с открытыми глазами. Под конец она дочитала книгу, выбрала в магическом каталоге новые обои в комнату и составила список фруктов, из которых стоит сделать вино в уходящем году. Перед выходом Василиса накинула себе на плечи мантию, взяла кейс и неторопливо покинула вагон. Лонгботтом же до высадки из поезда так и не объявился.

Сам путь до замка восторга не вызвал. Старосты, считающие на входе детей, то и дело чистили или сушили чужие мантии. Кто-то из девочек-первокурсниц даже продержала полдороги Василису за руку — видимо, почувствовав, что страх и трепет перед величественным замком она не испытывает.

Василиса, особо за день ничего не сделавшая, чувствовала себя уставшей — жизнь в поместье не сталкивала её с таким количеством людей разом и предполагала только деловые встречи с различными продавцами и консультантами. Приходилось держать лицо, чтобы злобно не оскалиться или не отдать приказ заткнуться — первое бы не подошло детскому лицу Лаванды, а второе вышло бы за рамки — сказывалось ежедневное «общение» с домовыми эльфами. Она только приехала, а желание впасть в недельный сон уже настойчиво царапало по мозгам.

Весь путь до Большого Зала Василисе приходилось следить, чтобы ей не оттоптали ноги. Дети смотрели по сторонам, пялились в потолок, останавливались около машущих им картин, но совершенно не смотрели, куда идут. На лестнице Василисе пришлось подтолкнуть идущего впереди ребенка, чуть не полетевшего кубарем вниз. Настроение стремительно портилось — на что реагировала палочка, обжигая бедро через ткань.

На распределении осталось только порадоваться, что Василиса шла в списке одной из первых — она не любила оттягивать неизбежное.

Факультет Слизерина аплодировал чистокровной Лаванде Браун. Шляпа, снятая с её головы, тревожно трепетала. Василиса же, внешне спокойная, села на свободное место — некоторые студенты молча подняли в её честь бокалы. Она кивнула новым лицам и потянулась к запечённое картошке — ей ещё предстояло найти место, в котором можно спустить пар.

Слизерин оказался не то чтобы спокойным, но явно уравновешенным факультетом. Редко встречалось, что кто-то из сокурсников отказывал в помощи или старосты отмахивались от вопросов. Вечером младшие курсы собирались в гостиной около камина и внимательно слушали старших, обсуждающих политическую ситуацию в стране. Чистокровные, в большинстве своём нацеленные на места в Министерстве или на ведение частного бизнеса, в разной мере, но все поголовно владели ораторским искусством. Они разбирали ошибки нынешнего руководства и планировали, как избавятся от последствий. Приводили примеры зарубежных стран, расставляли по полочкам каждое чужое действие. Встречалось и такое, что мнения расходились, и вот это действительно было интересно слушать. Некоторые, особенно вспыльчивые, последним аргументом предлагали выявить правого на дуэли. Зачастую, после подобных баталий, провинившиеся отправлялись на отработку к декану — зато недовольных не оставалось.

Замок казался слишком большим даже для такой толпы. Дети часто плутали и умудрялись исчезать из вида старост. Иногда заблудившихся возвращали деканы, иногда — школьные привидения. Первую неделю опоздания были простительны всем, и Василиса безнаказанно пользовалась этим, от руки зарисовывая карту Хогвартса. Так, следуя за кучками детей, она нашла проходы в другие гостиные и кабинеты по дисциплинам, до которых было ещё учиться и учиться.

Сам Хогвартс был изменчивым. Помимо основных, не меняющих своего расположения коридоров, были и такие, которые исчезали, перемещались или отпугивали одним своим видом (исключая запретный коридор, в который дети чуть ли не экспедиции устраивали). Многие двери не открывались, стены плыли, портреты замирали — будто застряли в густом сиропе. У Василисы было стойкое убеждение, что замок болел и его лихорадило. Странно, что остальные воспринимали это как должное.

Обучение Василисе ощущалось ужасно растянутым. Конечно, она смотрела на всё через призму «взрослости» — ей казалось, что темы, изучаемые неделями, можно выучить за пару дней. Что-то ей было понятно благодаря знаниям Лаванды, что-то — интуитивно. Василиса не жаловалась на воображение или смекалку, поэтому многие недосказанности преподавателей додумывала сама. Иной раз получалось логичнее, чем было на самом деле.

Зелья, как и трансфигурация, оставляли желать лучшего. Если сами предметы и были как таковыми интригующими, то преподаватели убивали любое желание постараться на корню. Василиса, давно бросившая учёбу, не собиралась терпеть оскорбления ещё и в этом теле — и делала всё на отъебись. Если же задание, данное на паре, казалось интересным, то она игнорировала внешние раздражители, такие как бубнеж шарахающегося меж парт Снейпа или приказы-указания Макгонагалл.

Чары были приятным развлечением, по крайней мере пока: Василиса до последнего не знала, что, оказывается, накладывает на привычно парящие вокруг себя предметы (перья, черновики, бокалы) какую-то там Левиосу. Маленький профессор, попросивший её задержаться, очень удивился, услышав, как именно Василиса поднимает предметы в воздух.

— Я мысленно приказываю им — они подчиняются.

Заработав десять баллов для факультета и услышав в спину потрясённое «ох уж эти слизеринцы», Василиса впервые задумалась, а как она вообще колдует. До школы всё её взаимодействие с магией ограничивалось желанием — даже мысли, что что-то не получится, не возникало. Василиса знала, какой хотела увидеть результат и _приказывала_ ему появиться. Решив, что дело тут в силе воли, Василиса прекратила ломать голову над тем, что, наоборот, помогает ей жить лучше — менять что-либо она не собиралась в любом случае.

Травология, под началом подвижной и бойкой Спраут, приносила сплошное удовольствие. Василиса, ужасно соскучившись по саду (небольших ростков, что поехали с ней в школу, было недостаточно), смогла утолить свою потребность в общении с магическими растениями. Тентакула ластилась под руки, колючки съёживались и теряли иглы, прыгучие луковицы замирали, как перед хищником. Копание в земле было делом привычным — и, в какой-то степени, родным, — и Василиса не всегда замечала окончание урока. Спраут не выгоняла её лишний раз — после юной слизеринки все растения были на удивление покорны.

На начало третьей недели обучения выпала сдвоенная пара полётов у Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Василисе грифы не нравились: кучка шумных детей с шилом в одном месте, постоянно норовили обозвать или высмеять за спиной по любому надуманному поводу. К змеям они цеплялись постоянно, да и учителя, будто подкупные судьи, занижали баллы. В общем, типичные любимчики. Конечно, факультет Василисы тоже был не без говна, но чтобы первыми и с кулаками бросаться — это фишка исключительно грифов. Змеи предпочитали словесные перепалки, а не грязную слепую мощь.

Василиса выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы, поймала подлетевшую на метр метлу и села на неё боком. Перекинуть ногу через это убожество, насадить заноз и повредить штаны ей совершенно не хотелось. Девочки, надевшие на урок юбки, как и мальчики, не оценившие отсутствие сидушки, повторили за Василисой. Лишь некоторые, особо гордые, сделали так, как велела Хуч. Но ни один урок с грифами на памяти Василисы ещё не прошёл без происшествий. И в этот раз, словно кармическое невезение, в воздухе сорвался Лонгботтом. Понаблюдав за суматохой, учинённой всего лишь двумя одиннадцатилетками, Василиса пришла к неутешительному выводу: когда они станут постарше, то начнут кидаться смертельными в спину.

Хуч махала руками, дети кричали, обвиняя друг друга. Василиса, чуть щурясь из-за разболевшейся головы, помянула недобрым словом своё мягкое сердце, помогла подняться Лонгботтому и увела его к школьной медсестре. 

Невилл не был плохим. Забавный стеснительный малый, он часто задерживался у Спраут, возился с растениями, выглядя при этом запредельно счастливым. Василиса с ним не разговаривала; они изредка кивали друг другу в коридорах, могли работать в паре на Травологии, но на этом взаимодействие заканчивалось. Василиса не стремилась завести себе друзей — с детьми ей банально было не интересно, но завести знакомых товарищей это не мешало. И всё же, Василиса видела, что Невиллу рядом с ней спокойно, и она не могла оттолкнуть тянущегося к ней ребёнка. Василиса ещё помнила себя в этом возрасте и то, как ей не хватало стабильности. Во всяком случае, она считала, что гриффиндорец ей не мешал.

Сдав пострадавшего мадам Помфри и получив зелье от разыгравшейся мигрени, Василиса не спеша побрела на обед. Коридоры каменной кладкой, громкие картины, высокие окна; подсознательно она не воспринимала Хогвартс как школу. Скорее, как лагерь по учебной путёвке: кружки для любителей поделок; сомнительного качества уроки; старшие вожатые аля деканы; директор, перед которым надо по струнке вытягиваться и срочно заправлять рубашку в штаны; старшие отряды, которые и сами по себе кукуют и научат младших матерным частушкам. Неизвестно, правда, как на других факультетах, но слизеринцы старших курсов учили молодняк согревающим чарам и другим важным заклинаниям — например, сигнальным: тот же вызов авроров или врачей из Мунго. Грифы вот, скорее всего, учили своих именно частушкам.

Проведя за такими несерьёзными размышлениями оставшуюся неделю, Василиса поняла, что начинает тухнуть от скуки — так и до деградации недалеко. Разговоров и баталий в гостиной Слизерина ей было мало, уроки казались скучными, учебники за первый курс — детской азбукой. Василисе не хватало расчётов и списков, поэтому, особо не мудря, она приказала Пенке каждый день письменно отчитываться о происходящем в поместье. Дело пошло веселее. Каждый день, за завтраком, Василиса сначала читала газету, потом о новостях из дома и еженедельные отчёты из банка — так определённо стало проще вести дневник расходов. Приглядевшись к чужой почте, она даже оформила подписку на несколько журналов — так легче было понять, чем живёт магическое общество.

На некоторое время скуку развеяло неоднозначное событие, заставившее Василису (и весь факультет Слизерина, в принципе) просидеть штаны в библиотеке и заказать несколько томиков довольно специфической литературы. В подземельях — будто подвальная крыса — завёлся тролль.

Тыквенное рагу выглядело многообещающим началом дня. Василиса, любящая и тыкву и Хэллоуин, не отказала себе в шалости и переделала ожерелье в тиару. Оставшиеся корни оплели запястья браслетами. В зелёной мантии, с серьгами в форме листьев и тиаре она выглядела будто эльфийская вечно юная королева (по крайней мере, Василиса на это надеялась). Заострить уши оказалось до смешного просто — однозначно легче, чем подобрать к серёжкам соответствующий перстень. И ведь не зря старалась: внимательные к мелочам слизеринцы не поленились сказать несколько приятных слов про её образ.

Чары прошли серо: Флитвик, знающий, что Василиса уже умеет в левитирование предметов, тихонько попросил её почитать следующие главы учебника — профессор не хотел, чтобы моральный дух учеников, не знакомых с заклинанием, упал. Так что, забежав вперёд по программе, Василиса всю пару занималась своими делами: например, выписывала блюда, которые бы хотела приготовить дома или страны, которые хотела посетить. Видя перед глазами план, она чувствовала себя гораздо увереннее.

Зависнув на одной мысли, Василиса перевела взгляд на свои руки — снова отросли ногти. Она стригла их каждый вечер, как по часам. Раньше ей не приходилось с подобным мучаться — прежние ногти отрастали за полторы недели, если, конечно, не ломались под корень. Здесь же, наблюдая за своим телом, Василиса понимала, что что-то не так. Но не понимала — что именно.

Прозвучал колокол, и Василиса несколько раз сжала пальцы в кулак, прежде чем подняться и убрать в наплечную сумку тетрадь. Она ещё успеет подумать об этом за ужином.

В проходе плечом её задел лохматый мальчишка. Василиса только закатила глаза, не рассчитывая на извинения, — они от грифов и воронов являлись редкостью. Местный Избранный, будто герой глупой книжки, хлопал глазами и собирал себе свиту из нонконформистов. Будь этот мир чьей-то игрой, Василиса бы поразилась, с какими же идиотами ей приходится иметь дело. Но это, во-первых, не её дело. Во-вторых, Василиса в этой истории — героиня второго, даже третьего плана; та самая персонажка с заскриптованными репликами, с которой даже взаимодействовать нельзя — ходит себе кругами на фоне и живёт своей жизнью.

Лонгботтом, выходящий следом, аккуратно дотронулся до мантии Василисы — его рука так и повисла в воздухе на пару мгновений, когда она обернулась.

— Я хотел сказать, — он замялся, опустив взгляд, но тут же упрямо вздернул подбородок, — спасибо за помощь. Тогда, на полётах. Спасибо, Лаванда.

Василиса удивилась: на Гриффиндоре пропаганда определённых «светлых» ценностей была на изрядном уровне и чтобы так, на глазах сокурсников, поблагодарить слизеринку — нужно иметь недюжинную храбрость. Прямо сейчас, на её глазах, Лонгботтом перешагнул ступень из собственных страхов и предрассудков.

— Не за что, Невилл, — Василиса улыбнулась — впервые, кажется, искренне — и крепко сжала его плечо. — Рада была помочь.

Толпа разделилась: грифы пошли в башню — просиживать попусту время, играя в плюй-камни, а слизеринцы скрылись в подземельях — старшекурсники, устроившие с вечера серьёзный спор на тему «Величайший маг последних трёх столетий», обещали зачитать, как минимум, реферат про своих любимчиков. Василиса, заинтересованная многообещающей дискуссией, поспешила занять лучшее место.

Как бы там ни было, Василисе нравился её факультет: политические дискуссии, словесные баталии, изучение старинных манускриптов ради того, чтобы выпендриться двумя философскими фразами — и не всегда было важно, сказано это в тему или нет. Ценился сам факт вовлечённости, старания оценивали по достоинству, ни одна дельная мысль не пропадала в горячем споре — каждое предложение осмысливалось по-новому и ни раз оппоненты меняли свою точку зрения на противоположную. 

И даже после, факультет, строем вышагивающий на ужин, ни на миг не прекратил обсуждение — вскрывались подробности, находились подводные камни, совы приносили письма с выписками из семейных хроник. Слизеринцы, такие холодные для всех остальных, восторженно делились мнением друг с другом. За стол все уселись разом, оставив интересную тему до возвращению в гостиную — хотя некоторые, самые увлечённые, продолжали переговариваться по сквозным зеркалам. Когда двери в Большой Зал с грохотом раскрылись, Василиса от неожиданности подавилась тыквенным пирогом — сидящая рядом Паркинсон любезно похлопала её по спине.

Начался хаос. Все повскакивали со своих мест, и Василиса, выхватив горячую палочку, чудом совладала с собой — лианы на голове зашевелились, а магия внутри взревела подобно извержению гейзера. Директор, повысивший на детей голос, сделал только хуже — замершие и напуганные, у многих началась паника. Василиса, ощутив, как искры бегут по рукам и дрожит в предвкушении палочка, поняла, что нужно что-то решать. И срочно. Перехватив за талию оседающего на пол однокурсника, она взглядом отыскала старосту Фарли — и беззвучно, но очень чётко сказала «стоп».

И Слизерин послушался: дети, согнанные в колонну, остановились, держась за старшекурсников; остальные факультеты, превратившиеся в одну большую бесхозную толпу, замерли, не понимая, что происходит.

Василиса, оглушённая собственной магией, выпустила цветную молнию — она вызвала авроров. В тишине, прерываемой только стрекотом сигнального заклинания, десятки палочек взметнулись вверх. Потолок залило светом.

Василиса, не ожидающая от школы изначально ничего хорошего, только подтвердила свои многочисленные опасения. Это место, собравшее в себе сотни волшебников, было опасным. Преподавательский состав, обязанный заботиться о своих подопечных, был опасен. Магическая Британия с её закостенелыми традициями и отсутствием рационального мышления — была опасна.

Авроры сделали своё дело быстро: оперативной группой из шести человек, они изрядно покалечили тролля, прежде чем взорвать ему голову. Заплаканные гриффиндорцы, чудом спасённые, на неделю поселились в больничном крыле, заработали моральную травму и в придачу лишились сотни баллов. Слизеринцы же, как самые ответственные, показали себя с самой лучшей стороны. А в гостиной, когда всё улеглось, прорвало плотину: старшекурсники уверяли, что это заговор; особо громкие настаивали, что это всё акция против Избранного; кто-то, громко всхлипывая, диктовал текст для письма родителям — маленький змей так сильно дрожал, что не мог удержать в руках перо. Из медпункта вернулась староста, левитируя за собой ящик с успокоительным. Когда каждому достался маленький пузырёк с зельем, Джемма Фарли повернулась к Василисе, греющей руки у камина, и со всем официозом, на который была способна, искренне поблагодарила её за помощь — неизвестно, что случилось бы, подчинись они все директору и спустись бы в подземелья, где бродил тролль. Со всех сторон послышалось «спасибо» разными словами, и Василиса, опустошённая собственной эмоциональной вспышкой, просто кивнула. Так она заработала благосклонность всего факультета.

На следующий день, проснувшись в восьмом часу утра и спустившись в гостиную, Василиса застала большую часть факультета на ногах. Благо, что пары на этот день отменили — некоторые выглядели так, будто провели здесь целую ночь, не смыкая глаз. Выгнали из кровати же Василису назойливые мысли: что было бы, встреться они с троллем; почему до неё никто не додумался вызвать авроров; как сбежать, если тебя загнали в угол и работает антитрансгрессионное заклятие; почему домовые эльфы, принадлежащие Хогвартсу, не перенесли в безопасное место грифов, пострадавших от тролля. Все эти вопросы Василиса задала кучке сонных старшекурсников, и тем самым подняла лавину. В библиотеку сорвались все: у кого был доступ, тот зарылся в Запретную секцию, остальные же загрузили вопросами мадам Пинс. Василиса, вместе со всеми закопавшись в старые книги, пропустила завтрак и большую часть обеда. Поддавшись порыву, она даже заказала себе несколько изданий, не встретившихся в школьной библиотеке. Слизеринцы собирались найти ответы, ведь под угрозой оказалась их безопасность.

Тем же вечером Снейп пригласил Василису в свой кабинет. Декан лично передал ей благодарность от Попечительского совета — хотя сам выглядел так, будто сражался с цепными псами. Василиса, изрядно утомлённая за день, только кивнула — глаза болели из-за беспрерывного чтения в плохо освещённом помещении.

Своим исключительно правильным поступком — Василиса отрицала, что вообще в состоянии сделать что-то, на её взгляд, неправильное — навлекла на себя излишнюю популярность. Из массовки она резко переквалифицировалась в NPC со скудным, но диалоговым окном. Взгляды в коридорах, повышенное внимание, изменившееся отношение преподавателей — это стало не особо серьёзной, но проблемой — но до репутации Избранного далеко. И если однокурсники гордились смекалистой чистокровной Браун, уберёгшей свой факультет от опасности, то другие — те же грифы — разразились говном. Василиса не вступала в словесные баталии, не отвечала на оскорбления — ей не тринадцать, чтобы кидаться на тех, кто назвал её «злобной уродиной». А то, что мантии некоторых самопроизвольно возгорались — так это никто не докажет, народу в коридоре полно. Но особенно старался рыжий безманерный мальчишка — один из тех, кого застукали рядом с троллем. Как итог, Василиса, с его слов, этого тролля на них и натравила — плохая, плохая-плохая слизеринка. Лезть в эти конспирологические теории — всё равно, что себя не уважать — чем и занимался весь алый факультет.

Всё свободное время Василиса посвящала личным записям — к сожалению, память у неё была не идеальная, но очень избирательная. Листы занимали расчёты, сравнения, затраты на продовольствие, рандомные обрывки фраз, списки (от книг, которые хотелось прочитать, до предположительно опасных личностей, которых стоит избегать) и услышанные, но не изученные заклинания. Встречались также конспекты лекций, рецепты зелий или наблюдения за собственной магией — всё-таки умения её были достаточно необычные, хотя абсолютной уверенности, что за закрытыми дверьми все чистокровные поголовно не впадают в месячный сон или растят огромные сады, у Василисы не было. С тетрадью она, конечно же, не расставалась, но опасение, что кто-то может засунуть в её дела свой грязный нос, не отпускало — мало ли бывает несчастных случаев. Пришлось выискивать, а после кропотливо накладывать чары неприкосновенности. Теперь только Василиса — или кто-то, обладающий её свежим магическим слепком — могла дотрагиваться до тетрадки. Конечно, существовала угроза от взрослых волшебников, но сами по себе взрослые редко воспринимают детей всерьёз — ведь им, как это обычно и бывает, все остальные кажутся тупицами. Так что на несколько лет, но Василиса могла оставить беспокойство на их счёт. 

Впоследствии она не раз прокляла свою недальновидность.

Зима наступила стремительно, и Василиса, имеющая стабильную привычку заболевать под Новый Год, укуталась в шинель. От окоченения её спасали согревающие чары, но выветривались они быстро — в подземельях температура была чуть ли не минусовая. Снег выпал ближе к каникулам — и то, узнала она об этом от промокших после прогулки детей. В холода Василиса становилась апатичной и ленивой — хотелось только пить глинтвейн и читать что-то ненапряжное, вроде приключенческих книжек с непобедимым главным героем. Знание, что у кого-то, хоть и выдуманного, но всё хорошо, грело сердце.

Домой Василиса отправилась с большим удовольствием — крикливые дети и безразличные угрюмые преподаватели её изрядно утомили. В планах стояли проверка территории, вино на каждый приём пищи и долгожданный сон в саду. Василиса, ради соблюдения банальных приличий и из желания дочитать книгу, вслушиваясь в монотонный стук, села вместе со всеми на Хогвартс-экспресс. На платформе, понаблюдав, как школьников встречают соскучившиеся родители, Василиса только вздохнула, не позволяя себе лишнего — обидно или грустно ей не было. Но неприятно — отчего-то да. 

Василиса, кивнув на прощание некоторым знакомым, перенеслась с Пенкой в поместье. Знакомиться с кем-то у неё не было ни малейшего желания. 

Дом встретил её радостным урчанием — будто большая ласковая кошка, трущаяся в ногах. По коридорам прошла ощутимая волна магии, и Василису обдало горячим потоком; домовики, счастливо смеясь, кружили вокруг, утирая слезящиеся глаза. Василиса приняла горячую ванну и только после, распаренная и умиротворённая, с полным бокалом ежевичного вина, принялась обходить территорию. Сад, будто и нет никакой зимы, цвёл и пах. Снег таял раньше, чем соприкасался с зелёными кронами, наливные яблоки тянули ветви к земле. Почувствовав приближение Василисы, корни потянулись к ней, приветственно оплетая щиколотки. Вслушиваясь в шуршание и лёгкий треск, она чувствовала эмоции и оттенки тысячи голосов, сплетающихся в один. Многоликая сущность, рождённая из магии и воли, ластилась к её ногам.

Закончить обход удалось только через несколько часов. Комнаты были вычищены, продуктовые залы — заполнены едой, винные полки радовали глаза пополняющейся коллекцией, которой не стыдно похвастаться (проблема была в том, что Василисе не перед кем было хвастаться — только продолжать тешить своё эго, но она гнала подобные мысли прочь). Родовой зал же, сияющий мягким рубиновым светом, оплетали могучие корни — сад, живой и мыслящий, пророс сюда сам. 

К Рождеству дом не преобразился волшебным образом, стены не украсили гирлянды, в гостиной не стояла ёлка — Василисе всё это было не нужно, а, значит, не нужно никому. Когда в беседке её застала сова с посылкой, она изрядно удивилась — казалось бы, слать подарки ей некому. Но на протяжении дня прилетало всё больше сов: Паркинсон подарила крем для рук; староста Фарли — самопишущее перо, Лонгботтом — книгу про редкие растения. Вдруг перед Василисой встал вопрос ответных даров — она не могла не ответить на знаки внимания. Пришлось спуститься в подвалы и отобрать несколько бутылок вина — искать что-то и покупать времени не было. Для Невилла Василиса попросила у сада яблоко — как маленький презент к фруктовому красному. Не долго думая, одно из вин отошло декану — вот уж кто заслужил расслабиться на каникулах, так это он. Пенка доставила посылки адресатам прямо под рождественские ели (а кому-то и просто под дверь).

К ночи же прилетел важный филин, искусавший домовушке все пальцы — Василиса никогда не брала в руки то, что ей присылают. Письмо с поздравлениями пришло от тётки Лаванды, живущей в Штатах. Лисбет желала ей всего наилучшего и жила надеждой о встрече — слова её были пропитаны тоской из-за долгой и мучительной разлуки с дорогой племянницей.

Василиса из воспоминаний Лаванды знала только то, что Ида с сестрой серьёзно разругались. Не нужно быть шибко умной, чтобы понять, что произошло это из-за депрессивного состояния после смерти мужа— мнения их тогда кардинально отличались. Василиса, одновременно заинтересованная и сочувствующая, написала ответ, отправив с филином бутылку яблочного вина. По крайней мере, это могло быть интересно.

Новый Год Василиса встретила в одиночестве. Пригревшись у камина, она пила вино, пока не уснула. Мысли её занимали образы из прошлой жизни и застаревшие сожаления, болезненно сдавливающие сердце.

Перед самым отправлением в школу Василиса посетила банк. Флимлонк, увидев её вживую, широко оскалился — возможно, это была яркая улыбка, а не план по расчленению недобросовестной клиентки. Покатавшись на вагонетках и убедившись в собственной состоятельности (золото красиво и гипнотически блестело в свете ламп), Василиса провела час в кабинете своего поверенного, подтверждая или отклоняя различные предложения. Она купила близлежащие к своему поместью территории — сад должен был разрастись на гектары вокруг. Душу грела мысль о собственном Запретном лесе — правда, неизвестно, смогли бы в нём поселиться магические существа — Василиса не уточняла, но отчего-то знала, что яблони её выросли плотоядными. Пожав гоблину когтистую руку, она с чистой душой перенеслась камином в Хогсмид — от деревушки намного быстрее можно было дойти до школы, вместо целого дня покатушек на поезде. Василиса, понимая, что её ожидают ещё полгода ленивой учёбы и частых мигреней, переступила порог Хогвартса.

Слизерин встретил Василису тишиной, запахом хвои и имбирными пряниками в огромной корзине — подарок от декана. Старшекурсники, оставшиеся на каникулах в замке, обреченно жевали крошащуюся глазурь — лица у них были опухшие, а глаза полуприкрытые.

Учебный год начался стремительно. Василиса, занятая собственными мыслями, практически не обращала внимание на происходящее вокруг. Тем более, что интересных событий не было — разве что Избранный выделился на очередном матче по квиддичу. Игроки сборной Слизерина — в частности, Флинт и Пьюси, матерясь на все лады — до самой ночи составляли план и обсуждали новую тактику против «шустрого засранца», посмевшего выбить Гриффиндору первое место в таблице. Их подготовка зачастую включала в себя постоянные пропуски уроков и короткий сон в гостиной — некоторые даже начали таскать им еду, настолько измученными они выглядели.

Никаких серьёзных склок, кроме стычек с грифами в коридорах, не происходило долгое время — Василиса вдруг начала беспокоиться, что впереди их ждёт как минимум стрелка за школой стенка на стенку. Находясь в поисках книги про магические фрукты и ягоды, ей часто приходилось сталкиваться с кудрявой гриффиндорской девочкой в читальном зале — талмуды, которыми она нагружалась, не выглядели хорошим чтивом для первокурсницы, но у Василисы не было привычки ходить и навязывать своё мнение — хочет ребёнок и читает, что уж поделать. Василиса вообще редко с кем-то разговаривала: в основном, либо задавала вопросы условно старшим, либо вежливо от чего-то отказывалась. Она не собиралась скрывать своё взрослое сознание, не притворялась малым дитём, не задумывалась, как выглядит со стороны, не делала что-то, пытаясь вызвать одобрение сверстников — Василиса была взрослой и самостоятельной, проводя время в исключительно своей компании. Василиса запрещала себе думать, что была очень одинокой — письма ей слала домовушка, по душам поговорить не с кем, а дружить с кем-то своего возраста, являясь при этом одиннадцатилетней девочкой — гиблая и опасная затея. Василиса топила всё самое горькое в важных делах, которые сама же для себя и придумывала.

Пары по Защите отчего-то стали скучнее, чем в начале учебного года — Квиррелл, превосходно знающий свой предмет и с любовью о нём рассказывающий — чему не могли помешать даже его речевые дефекты, — постоянно пребывал в каких-то своих мыслях. Спросить у него что-то после пары, как раньше, оказалось сложной задачей — профессор запирался в своих покоях, часто пропуская при этом приёмы пищи, и подловить его было нереально. На взгляд Василисы, у него начались серьёзные проблемы в жизни, которые и сказывали на его общем состоянии — постоянно терзаемый ими, Квиррелл не находил себе места, шатаясь по территории школы безликой тенью.

Затишье прервал Малфой и его шило в одном месте — по какой-то причине, именно этот чистокровный мальчишка чаще всего влипал в неприятности; старшаки за спиной называли его «своим грифом», но только в шутку. Конечно, виновником его назвать сложно — кучу правил нарушили Избранный и его компашка, но прилетело в итоге почему-то всем. Сначала разумных и осторожных слизеринцев поразил рассказ о драконе в хижине лесничего — младшим курсам было запрещено подходить к ней ближе, чем на десяток метров. А потом, как гром среди ясного неба, отработка в Запретном лесу. Василиса, которую дикий магический заповедник манил к себе с первого дня, сначала ужасно позавидовала, а после — шокировано покачала головой. Это ж надо настолько ненавидеть кучку ребятни, чтобы отправить их в место, имеющее в названии «запретный». Слизеринская гостиная находилась под озером и могла похвастаться прекрасными видами на огромного кальмара и русалочий народ, и окна, как у других факультетов, не выходили наружу, но во время пар по Астрономии отлично было слышно, как из леса доносятся ржание, рычание и чей-то громкий стрёкот. Мелюзге, не знающей ни одного атакующего заклинания, делать там было нечего.

Малфой, прибежавший после отбоя в слезах, всполошил всех разом: староста сорвалась за деканом, однокурсники помогли снять грязную мантию, кто-то притащил плед. Василиса, зачитавшись «Тропою троллей», не сразу сообразила, что вообще происходит, но, увидев впадающего в истерику ребёнка, достала припасённое успокаивающее зелье. Через десять минут в гостиную влетел Снейп — злющий, как тысяча чертей, и очень обеспокоенный. Не то чтобы редкое зрелище, но однозначно приятное — декан был готов драться за своих змеек с кем угодно, и факультет платил ему тем же. Общими усилиями удалось успокоить Драко, узнать цельную историю и уложить ребёнка спать.

Василиса, до последнего прислушиваясь к обсуждениям, задала в пустоту только один вопрос: «Кто хотел убить юного наследника?». Следом кто-то высказался, что Поттер — тоже наследник, неужели он настолько ненужный? Гам поднялся такой, что Снейпу, так и не покинувшему гостиную, пришлось наложить звуконепроницаемые чары. Внимательно осмотрев своих подопечных, он сказал, что разберётся с этим и попросил никуда не влезать — времена настали чересчур неспокойные. 

Палочка в кармане нагрелась — Василиса замерла, почувствовав, буквально услышав, что их предостерегли от опасности — серьёзной и масштабной. Лозы, спрятанные под мантией, зашуршали, перенимая беспокойство хозяйки. Что-то во всём этом творилось неладное, скрытое от обывательских глаз — что-то, похожее сутью своей на подпольную партизанскую войну.

Василиса поднялась в комнату, механически разделась и скрылась за пологом кровати. Пенка, тихая-тихая, поставила перед ней поднос с закусками и полный бокал вина. Взяв в руки палочку ради собственного успокоения, Василиса медленно погладила её подушечками пальцев — внутри, где-то внизу, под рёбрами, всё сжималось в колючий шар. Магия болезненно закипала, но выплеснуть её было некуда — Василиса, сморгнув слёзы, заставила себя проглотить ком в горле.

Слизерин не просто не любили — Слизерин показательно опускали в чужих глазах. У них не было поддержки. Дети, амбициозные и не по годам умные, расплачивались за ошибки родителей и чьи-то надуманные грехи. Их изводили, их отделяли, на них показывали пальцем — факультет злобных, факультет хитрых, факультет безжалостных.

Это было чьим-то полем боя, и их только что подстрелили.

Василиса не смирилась с существующим положением вещей, но сделать ничего не могла — только предполагать и быть вдвое осторожнее. Неизвестные силы пугали, заставляли постоянно нервничать и оглядываться, искать в чужих словах смысл и зашифрованные послания. Василиса стала дёрганной, угрюмой и очень опасной — магия, сдерживаемая внутри, точила ядро, как вода резала скалы — неумолимо.

На последней неделе весны Василиса получила письмо от Иды. Это настолько ошарашило, что больше разозлило — ни единого письма для, вроде как, дочери за всё время с поступления в эту чёртову школу, а тут — весточка под конец учёбы. Василиса, прежде чем вчитаться в строки, решила для себя, что выселит Иду, если она попытается хоть как-то на неё надавить или что-то потребовать. Играть паиньку Василисе надоело.

Но взращенные ожидания не оправдались. Ида сообщала ей, что улетает по работе в Неаполь — случайно найденные туристами захоронения требовали её длительного присутствия, как исключительной специалистки, и вернётся она под конец лета или вообще осенью. Не то чтобы Василиса расстроилась — для неё это было даже в плюс, — но неприятно отчего-то всё равно стало.

К слову, с ней продолжала переписываться тетя Лаванды — Лисбет. В письмах она просила обращаться к себе по имени и, нетерпеливо перепрыгивая с темы на тему, старалась максимально влиться в жизнь племянницы — она заметно опасалась, что интерес у девочки иссякнет и ответа больше не последует. Но Василиса не собиралась — по крайней мере, пока — прекращать общение. Лисбет работала в МАКУСА, в отделе магического правопорядка и была очень сильной ведьмой. Знала она, естественно, тоже многое — и Василиса с детским интересом попросила её почаще рассказывать о своей работе — всё-таки, другая далёкая страна, совершенно отличающаяся от Британии. Несколько строк восхищения, и Лисбет была готова переписывать ей рапорты — чего, к сожалению, не делала, но зато активно делилась знаниями о магической системе в Штатах. Василиса даже подумала, что, в случае чего, переедет за границу — настолько её напрягало происходящее.

Экзамены прошли буднично. Первокурсников никто валить не собирался, и Василиса, с лёгкой тоской вспоминая свою первую сессию, меланхолично передвигалась по пустым коридорам. Особых планов на лето у неё не было — только дегустация вина и долгожданный сон в саду. За мыслями о новом урожае, она не сразу заметила спешащего к ней с другого конца коридора Лонгботтома. Лицо его от бега раскраснелось, но на лице сияла улыбка.

— Лаванда! — Невилл опёрся о колени, тяжело дыша.— Я ищу тебя весь день!

Василиса удивилась — она заметила, что часто испытывает это чувство рядом с пухловатым мальчиком — и вопросительно подняла бровь. Будучи выше на полголовы, смотреть с недовольством и скепсисом было легче. Чтобы не стоять на пути, они присели на широкий подоконник — Василиса привычно подогнула под себя одно колено и скрестила под грудью руки.

— То яблоко, что ты прислала. Его семена проросли!

Василисе понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о каком именно яблоке говорит Лонгботтом — видимо, о рождественском презенте.

— Признаюсь, я сначала не понял, но потом! Оно волшебное!

Оу. А вот об этом Василиса действительно не подумала. Раз сад волшебный, то и яблоки волшебные, это логично. Получается, что вино, сделанное из этих яблок, тоже волшебное? Но какой у него в итоге эффект?

— Рада, что тебе понравилось, Невилл.

— Извини, что не попробовал твоё вино, мне не разрешили. Ты делаешь его сама? Бабушка очень лестно о нём отзывалась.

Невилл заметно нервничал — обычно их разговоры не переходили на дружеские или личные темы. Обычно и разговоров-то практически не было, помимо учебных вопросов. Василиса, не привыкшая болтать с кем-то о таких пустяках, чувствовала себя немного неловко. Но опыт казался интересным.

— Да, сама; у меня домашняя винодельня. Думаю, у тебя ещё будет возможность — у меня много сортов.

Они проговорили не меньше часа: Лонгботтом рассказал, как быстро — действительно, всего за пять месяцев вместо, как минимум, пяти лет — вырастил яблоню в форме бонсай. Он только и успевал, что пересаживать деревце, следя за его корневой системой. Василиса, в свою очередь, в двух словах поделилась, что у неё есть любимый сад и большие планы на виноделие. Невилл не обижался на её односложные ответы — скорее, с радостью делился новостями из собственной жизни. Сейчас было как никогда заметно, насколько мальчику не хватает общения и друзей-ровесников. С каким-то непривычным для себя теплом, Василиса подумала, что способна ему это дать — пусть и таким неполноценным аналогом.

В ожидании результатов экзаменов, собирая более не нужные вещи в кейс, Василиса получила от Паркинсон приглашение в гости — хотя по лицу Панси можно было понять, что это скорее долг вежливости — совсем недавно она хвасталась планами и предстоящей поездкой на курортные острова. Булстроуд же, не всегда разбирающаяся в полутонах и скрытых намёках, пригласила к себе Василису вполне искренне. Гринграсс показательно в разговоре не участвовала — она была нелюдимой и общалась только с девочками постарше. Василиса задумалась, уже зная, что откажет. Кататься по чужим поместьям настроения совершенно не было — тем более, это включало в себя близкое знакомство с родителями. Конечно, тяжело нарушить этикет, если во время разговора ты молчишь, как воды в рот набравши, но другое дело — лезть в потенциально опасное место, зная, что рассчитывать можно только на свои силы. Чуть что — и о Лаванде Браун забудут, будто её и не было.

Под конец семестра, будто без происшествия учебный год не имеет права заканчиваться, в больничное крыло загремел Избранный. Судачила об этом вся школа, но окончательной правды никто так и не услышал — рыжий мальчик и кудрявая девочка, сопровождающие Поттера по пятам, только загадочно улыбались, преисполнившись гордостью за самих себя — чем ужасно раздражали. Единственное, что удалось выяснить наверняка: профессор Квиррелл пал чьей-то жертвой — от него даже тела не осталось. Василису это выбило из колеи — преподавателем он был отличным и невооруженным глазом заметно, как сильно он любил свою работу. Но больше поражало спокойствие его коллег — к смерти Квиринуса они были явно равнодушны. Будто мучительная гибель человека, с которым они контактировали больше двадцати лет — сначала как с учеником Рейвенкло, а после в качестве учителя — что-то повседневное. Неважное.

Конечно, Василиса не могла упрекать тех, кто не любит скорбеть открыто. Они были не обязаны кричать своим видом, как им плохо, показательно плакать во время приёмов пищи и ходить в чёрном. Но дело в том, что о Квиринусе Квиррелле, прекрасном преподавателе Защиты и магловедения, забыли, будто его и не было.

Торжественный пир по окончанию учебного года выглядел в свете последних событий, как одна большая насмешка. Директор, подливая масла в огонь, накинул своим любимцам-лодырям двести пятьдесят очков — не иначе, как за «красивые глазки».

И всё бы ничего, но за «принципы и дружбу с врагом» Лонгботтому начислили ещё десять баллов — взгляды змеек-старшекурсников, оканчивающих в этом году Хогвартс, застыли в собственных тарелках. И тут уже Василиса не выдержала — она не выносила несправедливости по отношению к себе, а Слизерин, со всеми разногласиями, стал её Домом. Василиса встала со своего места, чувствуя, как внутри неё поднимается буря — магия реагировала на каждую эмоцию.

— Я требую справедливости, — её голос, усиленный заклинанием, волной накрыл Большой Зал. — С ваших же слов, я тоже «вожу дружбу с недругом» и отстаиваю свои желания, идя наперекор чужим домыслам. По-вашему, мои усилия не достойны баллов, раз я принадлежу Дому Салазара?

Рыжий мальчишка, самый громкий из грифов, хотел выкрикнуть что-то гадкое, но заткнулся, заметив направленный на себя взгляд Ужаса Подземелий. Лонгботтом, изрядно нервничающий, подскочил на месте, чудом не запутавшись в мантии, — звякнули задетые им столовые приборы.

— С-сэр, я тоже считаю это несправедливым. Эти баллы… Лаванда права!

Послышался злобный шепот: «Ну ты чего, это же слизни!». Василиса слегка кивнула Невиллу, продолжив сверлить взглядом директорскую кафедру — магия внутри болезненно скручивалась, не находя выхода, и оседала тяжестью в висках и запястьях.

— Что ж, видимо, в этом году у нас ничья! Гриффиндор и Слизерин делят между собой Кубок Хогвартса! Поздравляю, ребята.

Директор, будто ничего не случилось, вернулся на своё место. Василиса, медленно дыша, присела на край лавки — силой её воли злость съёживалась, прячась внутри. Счастливые сокурсники хлопали Василису по спине и плечам, но ей не было дела до чужой радости — накатила слабость. Василиса, опустошённая, не желая больше никого видеть, оставила ужин и скрылась в комнате, так и не выходя из неё до оглашения результатов экзаменов. Получив на руки табель, она собрала оставшиеся вещи, попрощалась с факультетом и, вызвав Пенку, отправилась домой — ждать лишнюю неделю и отправления Хогвартс-экспресса у Василисы не осталось ни сил ни желания.

Поместье встретило её гулом. Василиса, не имеющая возможности даже вдохнуть, скинула вещи домовикам и стремительно прошла в глубь сада, к беседке. Оперевшись руками о гладкие полированные поручни, Василиса позволила себе отпустить скопившийся внутри ком — и чуть не потеряла сознание. Магия, хлынувшая из неё, светилась рубиновым и была очень густой. Неизвестно, как долго это продолжалось — Василиса, потерявшая счёт времени, впервые за год ни о чём не беспокоилась.

Среди детей, волей-неволей, ей приходилось себя сдерживать: от крепкого словца, физических расправ, приказного тона или от реакций на ситуации, выходящие за грань разумности — а таких оказалось в достатке. Василиса всегда была не выносящей чужую тупость, вспыльчивой натурой. Здесь же, на каждую её эмоцию реагировала магия — не хотелось случайно сжечь несколько детей, даже если они и были слишком доставучими. Приходилось копить в себе и терпеть — уединиться в замке оказалось на удивление проблематично.

Одно радовало, в её отсутствие дома никаких трагедий не случилось. Домовые эльфы следили за порядком и усиленно занимались виноделием, расширяя подвалы. Василиса с горечью подумала, что алкоголя ей хватит, чтобы пить всю жизнь, не просыхая — и ещё потомкам останется. Но останавливать производство не стала: планы по открытию своего бизнеса показались не такими плохими, как на первый взгляд — по крайней мере, она могла продавать свой продукт знакомым на Слизерине. У аристократов лучше любой рекламы работало сарафанное радио.

Убедившись, что никаких срочностей не ожидается, а задания для домовиков оставлены, Василиса приняла расслабляющую ванну, поужинала лазаньей, выпила два бокала вина и, оглянувшись на звёздное небо, исчезла среди широких стволов. Отчего-то ей подумалось, что следующий учебный год принесёт только новую головную боль.


	3. 2 курс (92-93)

Приводя всю ту же аналогию с учебным лагерем — отстающие по программе уроки, безответственные учителя, смертная скука, — комнаты были на несколько человек. Василиса делила пространство с Паркинсон, Гринграсс, Дэвис и Булстроуд; особых проблем ни одна из них не испытывала: ещё в первую неделю они договорились и составили примерное расписание, кто куда и во сколько ходит. Конечно, строго это не соблюдалось, каждая из девочек вставала по разному — Дафна подскакивала в самую рань, Милисента спала до последнего. Многие факторы зависели от количества заданной домашки и окончания политических срачей в гостиной — этим делом слизеринцы могли заниматься сутками. По крайней мере, дважды в неделю факультет уходил на боковую далеко за полночь — Василиса, несмотря на недосып, больше всего любила такие вечера. 

Домовики Хогвартса ежедневно убирались в комнатах, так что неудобств из-за чьих-то длинных волос в сливе или следов пасты на зеркале не было. Не мешала даже вездесущая шерсть кота Булстроуд — рыжий книззл обожал спать на мантиях, в спешке брошенных на кровать. Благодаря простым домашним чарам, вещи всегда были чистыми; беспокоиться, что кончились трусы или мантии, не приходилось. Василиса ценила магию именно за её удобство.

Проснувшись после двух месяцев сна, Василиса в спешке закупилась новой одеждой и посетила салон — и тело и волосы стремительно выросли. В этот раз она тянула с пробуждением до последнего — через два дня отправлялся Хогвартс-экспресс. На счастье, купленные на первом курсе мантии спокойно вытягивались по росту и обновок не требовали. Конечно, Василиса могла поступить так и с магловской одеждой, подогнав себе по размеру, но ходить в тех же вещах не хотелось — тем более, что Дома Моды друг за другом анонсировали «скандальные» коллекции. Появилась ещё одна небольшая трудность: выше лба, на уровне роста волос, образовалось два внушительных нароста. Подёргав их и даже попытавшись сковырнуть, Василиса пришла к выводу, что у неё выросли рога — видать, карма догнала её и в этом теле. Правда, причину она не понимала: в саду ли дело или из-за чьих-то хотелок, но факт оставался фактом — они продолжали расти. Времени думать особо не было, волосы хоть и прикрывали, но кончики ощутимо виднелись. Пришлось нацепить на голову толстый ободок из лиан, который послушно оплёлся вокруг рожек, и надеяться, что прокатит.

Уже в поезде, просматривая учебники, которые закупила по школьному письму Пенка, Василиса с удивлением листала книги Локхарта — писателя, о чьих приключениях она читала весь прошедший учебный год. Слог у него был лёгкий и приятный, любовная линия не загружала сюжет, да и в принципе не являлась важной по мере истории — то, что нужно, чтобы разгрузить мозги. Но вот вопрос, что писатель забыл на месте погибшего профессора, только больше подогревал интерес от встречи — по чужим лестным отзывам, личностью он был колоритной.

Избранный выделился в самом начале — банально не явившись на праздничный пир. У декана дёргался глаз, у Макгонагалл явно пропал аппетит — сидели они злые и как на иголках. Грифы же шумели так, что заглушали и речь Дамблдора и церемонию распределения. Кто-то из змеек выдвинул предположение, что Поттера с его наглым дружком выперли из школы, греющие уши вороны подхватили идею, а там дошло и до стола Гриффиндора. Благодаря галдёжке, которую устроил алый факультет, многие новички попали куда угодно, но только не к ним — жить с такими безманерными и горластыми хотели только безумцы.

Василиса вдруг подумала, что ей нужны беруши — и это только в первый день. Она заметила, что начала чаще выходить из себя: если раньше требовалось зацепить какую-то личную тему, то сейчас выбешивало всё — от громких голосов до косых взглядов. Такая тенденция Василисе не нравилась — постоянно сдерживаемые в себе всплески магии приносили не только моральное, но и физическое неудобство. Внутри, будто стёртую наждачкой кожу, щипало и жгло. В больничное крыло Василиса не пошла, здраво для себя рассудив, что медведьма точно не будет устраивать ей сеансы психотерапии, а значит, и толку мотаться туда нет. Тем более, звучало бы это странно: «меня донимают ошибки, совершённые мною в прошлой жизни, я была такой сукой, прямо как сейчас, только хуже, представляете, эй, вы меня слушаете?». В общем, эту тему для себя Василиса замяла, смирившись с действительностью.

Отдушиной снова стала Травология. Лечурки заинтересованно лезли на руки — Василиса изредка, но встречала таких существ в своём саду. Маленькие ростки были трусливы, но любопытны — Спраут каждый раз с умилением наблюдала, как они зарываются в волосы Василисы — достать их оттуда потом было проблематично, и Василиса несколько раз уходила с пары с лечурками на голове — их приходилось приносить вечером, когда солнце садилось и их активность снижалась. С мандрагорами было не так. Казалось, что они кричали только громче, когда Василиса к ним прикасалась — хотя при пересадки они пытались больше вырваться из рук, чем оглушить. Возможно, они чувствовали намерение сварить из них суп, но это не точно.

Пары по Защите заменили на фан-встречи поклонников Локхарта, но с обязательным посещением. После звона колокола у него всегда можно было узнать некоторые подробности или задать вопросы по сюжету книг. Яркий, любящий публику мужчина никому не отказывал в автографе и уделял всё свободное время восхищённым им школьникам.

В какой-то мере, это было даже забавно: опросы и разыгранные сценки неплохо поднимали настроение, и на ЗОТИ Василиса больше отдыхала, чем училась. Было много вопросов на креативность и смекалку: например, как уничтожить упыря или гриндилоу, не прибегая к проверенным стандартным методам. Локхарт, довольно улыбаясь, записывал все ответы и обещал, что некоторые особо избирательные способы обязательно появятся в его следующих книгах. Первое впечатление не испортило к нему отношения — во время сдвоенной пары с грифами урок сорвался (в связи с репутацией Избранного, этого ожидали все), и Василисе пришлось сжечь несколько пикси с помощью Инсендио, попытавшихся подпортить ей мантию и подвесить Невилла к потолку.

И хотя Василиса всё ещё ожидала увидеть в кабинете Квиррелла, она не хотела быть единственной, кто о нём вспоминает — было заметно, что к его смерти отнеслись безразлично. Пришлось смириться — как и с многими другими вещами — и жить дальше.

Слизерин, в связи с выпуском из школы ловца, устроил тренировку для всех желающих показать себя и вступить в команду. Флинт кружил ястребом над полем и присматривался к каждому — многие с факультета пришли, чтобы поддержать новичков, и садились на метлу за компанию. Лучше всех себя, на удивление, показал второкурсник Малфой — он так гонялся за снитчем, что болели глаза. Такую находку капитан упустить не мог, а в этот же вечер Малфой-старший пожертвовал мётел для сборной — настолько он гордился своим способным сыном. Слизеринцы — старшие, в частности — праздновали всю ночь и с утра заявились к декану за разрешением — опробовать новые мётла хотелось всем. Василиса не моталась за ними попятам, решив, что не настолько это интересное дело — хотя признавала, что эстетически Нимбус-2001 выглядел красиво и очень дорого. Конечно, по этой причине грифы посчитали придраться своим долгом, но Василиса и не сомневалась, что соперники оставят такой финт ушами без комментария. 

В начале октября Василиса слегла в больничное крыло — грипп прицепился к ней, будто клещ. Она пролежала несколько дней с сильным ознобом и температурой под сорок, просыпаясь лишь для того, чтобы принять лекарства. Под конец, когда Помфри дала добро, её навестили Паркинсон и Булстроуд, недовольно вздыхая, что без угрюмого лица Лаванды они совсем отбились от рук и перестали следить за собой — но они, конечно, шутили, пытаясь поднять ей настроение. Перед отбоем пришёл Лонгботтом, видимо, не пожелавший попасться кому-то из змеек на глаза. Он рассказал про изученную на травологии алихоцию и пообещал помочь Василисе с ней разобраться — на следующей паре планировалась контрольная.

Выписали Василису через неделю, но оправилась она полностью только к ноябрю — к сожалению, магические болезни тело Лаванды переносило тяжко. Не факт, конечно, что виновата тут именно Браун, но Василиса не хотела себя лишний раз в чём-то винить — ей и без того было достаточно сожалений.

Всё ещё чувствуя слабость и истощение, Василиса практически не интересовалась новостями — мысли текли вяло и отрывочно, сосредоточиться на чём-то было сложно. Целыми днями она дремала около камина в гостиной — заботливые слизеринцы всегда накладывали звуконепроницаемый купол, чтобы не мешать своими разговорами. Забыли только один раз — и то, скорее просто не успели. На Хэллоуин Избранный измазал стены то ли кровью, то ли говном — поди его разбери — и парализовал кошку завхоза. Пошли разговоры о Тайной комнате и Наследнике, но слухи обрастали такими подробностями, что под конец Василиса уже не была уверена, не произошло ли в школе настоящее убийство.

Придя в себя окончательно, Василисе пришлось нагнать программу по всем предметам — не то чтобы много, но ощутимо дискомфортно. Некоторые преподаватели — например, Флитвик и Спраут — прощали ей пропуски или ненаписанные контрольные, будучи уверенными в самостоятельности и ответственности юной Браун, но другие же — та же Макгонагалл — напрягла превращать при ней с десяток животных в стаканы. На практике Василисы, это было одно из самых дурацких заданий по трансфигурации; и где ей понадобится подобный навык, интересно: вдруг вино будет, а бокала — нет, а под рукой как раз сова-почтальон? Ну и бредятина. Подобные нелогичности у себя в голове Василиса объясняла так: чем больше ты подготовлена и больше видела, тем легче сделать невозможное. Звучало сомнительно, но хватало для того, чтобы заставить себя выполнить глупое задание. Без нужной мотивации порой даже банальности не получались.

Василиса не сразу заметила, что не носит скрывающий рожки ободок — лианы с момента болезни перебрались на руки, обвивая запястья. А рожки-то выросли; они вообще были больше похожи на корни деревьев — и цветом и формой. Подобно убранным за уши волосам, они тянулись до висков, закручиваясь кольцами, и крепли с каждый днём.

Если так подумать, Василиса редко смотрелась в зеркало. Она чистила зубы, расчёсывалась, подбирала одежду, но смотрела только на что-то конкретное, не видя картину цельной. И сейчас, рассматривая себя, Василиса поняла, что её тело значительно изменилось, и дело не только в росте — Василиса была выше всех второкурсников. Талия, бока, черты лица — всё менялось слишком быстро. Василиса, хоть ей и исполнится условно тринадцать, выглядела на пятнадцать и немного постарше. И это стало не на шутку пугать.

Василиса вспомнила и про сбитый цикл, и ломоту в теле, и частые мигрени. Даже магия, реагирующая на вспышки эмоций, вдруг показалась ей нездоровым знаком. Василиса, накрутив себя, зарылась в библиотеку — у неё больше не было возможности загуглить симптомы. В планы на рождественские каникулы добавился поход к врачу, желательно — сразу к нескольким, чтобы пройти комплексное обследование. Василиса лишь примерно понимала работу Мунго, в большей степени сравнивая по своему прошлому — магловскому — опыту. 

Постоянно общаясь — насколько вообще можно применить к молчанию и закатыванию глаз Василисой слово «общение» — с магами, в большинстве своём из семей потомственных аристократов, она заметила за собой, что начала перенимать их привычки. Обычные люди стали для неё маглами, волшебники от союза двух маглов — грязнокровками. В сути своей, на это нельзя было обижаться — как нельзя изменить биологических родителей. Маглы, живущие рядом с магами, часто впитывали в себя остатки заклинаний — так называемый магический след. Они буквально крали магию, вредя при этом окружению и самим себе — смертность при вынашивании одарённого ребёнка говорила сама за себя. Как итог, дети снова расплачивались за чьи-то грехи, ненавидя весь белый свет — заодно устраивая войны и создавая смертельное оружие. Единственное, чему удивлялась Василиса, почему это не объясняют каждому маглорождённому, прибывшему в Хогвартс.

Избранный, явно полюбив быть в центре внимания, выиграл для своего факультета матч по квиддичу. Для статистики, почти каждая победа или сам факт участия Избранного в мероприятии всегда сулили кому-то оказаться в больничном крыле. Естественно, сам Поттер поселился там на несколько дней. Малфой получил растяжение, но к вечеру уже был в порядке — правда, неизвестно, повлияло ли на его ускоренное выздоровление нахождение в школе Малфоя-старшего. 

Василиса, понаблюдав из кресла за слоняющимся по гостиной факультета Люциусом Малфоем, ожидающим своего отпрыска, могла чисто для себя признать, что мужчина он действительно колоритный. Костюм, трость, взгляд — всё говорило о его превосходстве над другими. Наверное, таким и должен быть чистокровный волшебник, чья фамилия входит в список священных двадцати семи, подумала Василиса, перелистнув страницу пособия по целебной магии. Один только полушубок стоил целое состояние, не говоря о брендовой рубашке, запонках и перчатках — Василиса, мысленно прикинув расходы, на какой-то момент почувствовала себя неуютно. С этим магом не хотелось бы столкнуться, находясь по другую сторону баррикад — и не важно, речь о войне, бизнесе или политике.

Слухи, гуляющие по школе, не прекратились. Дети больше не смеялись, они начинали испытывать страх перед кем-то, кто, предположительно охотится на всех грязнокровок. Василисе было всё равно на чужие проблемы — и она и её знакомые в большинстве своём были чистокровными или полукровками, — пока в коридоре не был найден застывший первокурсник. Тогда-то и стало ясно, что неведомая тварь не собирается жалеть даже детей.

Декан запретил разбредаться по школе. Младшие курсы всегда были на виду у старших; староста Фарли назначила себе помощников, которые помогали ей считать и отводить на пары детей. Никто не оставался в одиночестве дольше необходимого; даже в туалет рекомендовалось ходить парами, что уж говорить о перемещениях по коридорам. Многие перестали посещать кружок по астрономии — Гринграсс, всей душой любящая звёзды и неизменно получающая «П» по этому предмету, долго плакала в подушку. Василиса, не выносящая чужой плач, попросила у Пенки какао с маршмеллоу — Дафна настолько удивилась, увидев сонную взъерошенную Браун, протягивающую ей пузатую кружку с оленями, что от начинающейся истерики ничего не осталось.

Вообще, Василиса не назвала бы себя доброй или положительной персоной. Но это не значит, что она могла спокойно смотреть на чьи-то страдания, тем более, если это были невиновные дети. Не всё так просто, конечно, она признавала, что это зависит от ощущений: некоторые личности ей симпатизировали, в ком-то она не видела угрозы. Но были и те, о чьих судьбах Василиса не беспокоилась, испытывая неприязнь или холодное равнодушие. Всю жизнь подчиняясь собственным «правильно-неправильно», она редко считалась с чужим мнением, предпочитая лишний раз промолчать и сделать так, как ей нужно, чем что-то доказывать особо упрямым или имеющим комплекс этакого героя. Василиса наблюдала за окружением, прислушивалась к разговорам и чувствовала грядущие неприятности всем своим нутром.

Из-за всеобщей паники и постоянного ожидания чего-то страшного, Василиса чуть не забыла вписать себя в список тех, кто отправляется домой на Рождество. Напомнил ей об этом Невилл, который и сам никак не мог дойти до Макгонагалл — она, как замдиректора, была слишком занятой и чертовски неуловимой. С Лонгботтомом Василиса пересекалась в читальном зале, пока тот делал уроки — в башне грифов невозможно было заниматься в тишине. Она часто подсаживалась к нему с очередным трактатом по целебной магии — многие издания нельзя было выносить из библиотеки ввиду их древности и редкости, а тратить деньги на собственные книги, которые можно прочитать хоть и в зале, но бесплатно — выбор очевиден. Василиса, чтобы понимать большую часть написанного, целенаправленно взялась за изучение некоторых предметов — нужная информация зачастую попадалась в учебниках за пятый курс. Тут ей помог декан, к которому она обратилась с конкретными вопросами и за дополнительной литературой. Василиса, по обыкновению, привыкла решать свои проблемы самостоятельно, но Снейп её приятно удивил: поделился личными книгами, порекомендовал, с чего начать в первую очередь, на что обратить внимание и даже посоветовал походить в клуб зельеварения, чтобы потренироваться с особо сложными составами.

— Уже выбрали профессию?

Василиса посмотрела в глаза человека, добровольно уделившего ей полтора часа своего личного времени, и ответила предельно честно:

— Пытаюсь решить проблему.

Снейп не стал допытываться — только кивнул. Он ценил, что его змейки были такие самостоятельные; чересчур редко ему приходилось за них краснеть и разгребать косяки, в отличие от неугомонных грифов Макгонагалл.

— Как вы считаете, мисс Браун, — Василиса обернулась, уже стоя в дверях, — кто из студентов способен на кражу?

Одновременно простой и сложный вопрос. Василиса прикрыла дверь, и развернулась к декану всем корпусом. Он слишком устал, заметно было невооруженным глазом. Неизвестно, доплачивали ли учителям за дежурства и переработки, но это однозначно не прибавляло им сил. Василиса, впервые посмотрев на Снейпа, как на живого человека, посочувствовала его нелегкой жизни.

— Все способны, профессор, — Василиса опёрлась на парту, задумчиво осмотрев кабинет. — Известно, что близнецы Уизли экспериментируют в заброшенных классах на шестом этаже, но дело это давнее. На средних курсах Хаффлпаффа учится много детей из неполноценных семей и приютов. Хотя, если хотите услышать статистику, профессор, — легко усмехнувшись, она поправила ворот мантии, — большинство происшествий в Хогвартсе не обходятся без прямого или косвенного участия Избранного.

— Действительно, — Снейп кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. — Спасибо, что поделились своей точкой зрения, мисс Браун. Можете идти.

Василиса много времени посвящала поиску всего, связанного с бесконтрольным проявлением магии. Конечно, если смотреть по конкретным симптомам, можно прийти к типичному выводу гугла: «это рак» или «у вас осталось семь дней, прежде чем отвалится жопа». Василиса не была врачом, понимание организма, тем более, маленького мага для неё — дремучие потёмки. В прошлой жизни ей приходилось болеть разными болячками: что-то осталось с ней до кончины, что-то само проходило через года. По большей части, она игнорировала боли или ежедневные мигрени — либо некогда было разбираться, либо просто становилось плевать. Но это тогда — сейчас же на её недуги реагировала магия. И сдерживать её становилось всё труднее.

Это похоже на детские стихийные выбросы, подумала Василиса, применяя Аква Эрукто на собственную кровать. Вызванная Пенка мгновенно привела комнату в порядок, придав ей первоначальный вид. Василиса не могла сказать, что конкретно её взбесило на этот раз: брошенное в спину заклятие щекотки, которое она успешно отзеркалила или косые взгляды грифов, когда она помогала Невиллу с домашкой. Главное, что она успела дойти до комнаты: обжигающий жар сорвался с рук в тот момент, когда Василиса, усмиряя в себе эмоции, стукнула кулаком по бортику кровати. Огонь взметнулся до потолка, балдахин осыпался к ногам пеплом. Василисе понадобилось десять секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и отвести взгляд; в комнате пахло жжёными перьями.

Что-то похожее с ней уже случалось: например, при излечении сада. Зато к каким последствиям это привело. Во время медитативного сна Василиса не то чтобы спала — она сама становилась садом. Будто в лёгкой дрёме, до неё доносились звуки шелеста листьев, едва ощутимые потоки воздуха и тёплый солнечный свет. Но также, она чувствовала, как питаются силой корни и крепнут стволы, как магия наполняет собой ветви, она слышала шёпот голосов, видела облака и звёзды над головой — пока глаза её были закрыты.

Василиса осторожно погладила ветвящиеся рога — они росли, будто сплетенные в жгут волосы, не ощущались чем-то лишним и совсем не мешали. Сейчас, выдохнув на мгновение после эмоциональной вспышки, Василиса могла себе признать, что ей кажется это очень красивым.

В середине декабря, когда Василисе даже двигаться было лень из-за холода, Локхарт объявил об открытии Дуэльного клуба. Слизеринцы ради такого отменили свои привычные посиделки в гостиной и перенесли обсуждение величайших зельеваров истории на следующий раз. К восьми часам в Большом Зале было, образно говоря, не протолкнуться — помещение увеличили в размерах, везде стояли специальные, огороженные друг от друга помосты. Локхарт, блистая улыбкой, рассказывал про дуэльный кодекс: про поклоны, честь и соблюдение условий. На взгляд Василисы, распинался он перед мелочью зря: каждый уже нашёл себе «жертву» для боя, с которой давно хотел поквитаться. С серьёзными лицами слушали только старшекурсники, заинтересованные в получении мастерства.

Большинство разбилось на пары. Василиса внимательно оглядела толпу, краем глаза заметив тёмную фигуру декана. Теперь она хотя бы была уверена, что половина не убьётся, пытаясь похвастаться знаниями. Откуда-то сбоку послышались возгласы — растолкав слизеринцев, притёрся гриффиндорец. Он громко засопел и ткнул пальцем в Василису.

— Ты! Будешь драться со мной.

Если бы взглядом можно было испепелять, то Василису бы уже упекли в Азкабан. Светлый гриф был ей незнаком — она в принципе не ставила себе задач запомнить каждого учащегося, различая в лицо только большую часть змеек — слишком уж часто она наблюдала за ними в гостиной.

Кто-то из сокурсников — кажется, это был Забини — резко ударил грифа по вытянутой руке. Василиса ухмыльнулась, наблюдая, как краснеет наглый мальчишка.

— Разве мы так близко знакомы, чтобы ты мог позволить себе фамильярничать со мной?

Что Василиса однозначно любила, так это сбивать с толку детей (и не только) заумными речами. Зачастую они банально не понимали смысла сказанного, и оттого только больше заводились.

— Ты даже не можешь меня вспомнить! Ты напала на меня в коридоре!

Василиса приподняла бровь и легко фыркнула — видимо, вот в кого отзеркалило заклятие щекотки.

— Неверно. Ты напал на меня — я отбивалась. Не нужно искажать факты.

Эти пререкания были чем-то настолько детским, что Василиса на секунду выпала из реальности — господи, серьёзно, что она здесь делает? Она что, кому-то обязана, раз занимается этими глупыми, никому не нужными вещами?

Её накрыла тень: на помосте, уже пустом, стоял Снейп — и его взгляд, направленный на грифа, обещал все кары небесные.

— Какие-то проблемы, мистер Маклагген?

— Можем ли мы провести дуэль, сэр? — Василиса, задумчиво взвесив в руках сумку, передала её рядом стоящей Дафне. — Не хотелось бы оставлять между мной и мистером Маклаггеном незакрытый гештальт.

— Вы можете, мисс Браун, — Снейп внимательно смерил взглядом Василису, будто спрашивая, уверена ли она. — И если мне покажется, что вы нарушаете правила, мистер Маклагген, то можете быть уверены, я сделаю всё, чтобы вы не закончили третий курс.

Третий курс, значит. На год старше, но много ли ей может противопоставить ребёнок? Василиса едва кивнула Снейпу, слегка улыбнулась заметившему её Невиллу и взошла на помост. Единственное, о чём она думала, так это как бы никого не убить.

Василиса никогда не считала себя слабой. Ни в той жизни, ни в этой, попав в тело одиннадцатилетней девочки. Уставшей — да, иногда ослабшей или обессилевший, или на что-то не способной, она могла переоценить себя, выдохнуться. Но слабой она не была никогда. Василиса поклонилась, встала в стойку и приготовилась к атаке.

— Фурнункулюс! — Маклагген, естественно, не обошёлся дозволенным обезоруживающим.

Василиса чувствовала в себе силу и не могла позволить себе проиграть. Она выпрямилась и на выдохе резко взмахнула палочкой — грязно-коричневый сглаз разлетелся в стороны, не попав на кожу.

— Инфлэтус!

Василиса, прикрыв глаза, почувствовала, как внутри неё поднимается следующая волна — магическое море штормило. Её палочка, длинная и изящная, прочертила диагональ до сияющего, усыпанного звёздами потолка — очередной сглаз рассыпался, опав хлопьями в ногах.

Гриффиндорец, такой уверенный в своих силах, попятился назад. Василиса посмотрела ему в глаза и громко подумала: «Ты должен меня бояться». Она сделала шаг вперёд, и палочка в её руках — острая и белёсая, словно сколотая кость — заискрилась.

«Бойся меня, — подумала Василиса. — Ведь я могу убить тебя, если захочу».

— Экспеллиармус, — произнесла она спокойно, едва слышно и чуть свистяще.

Кормак Маклагген, отлетев назад, сорвался на каменный пол.

Первое, что поняла Василиса: слизеринцы хлопали ей. В ушах шумело, тело потряхивало, но она умело спрятала свои дрожащие руки в складках мантии. Это чувство было особенным, очень важным: она видела улыбки сокурсников и гордого декана, но не могла зацепиться взглядом за что-либо. Большой зал расплывался в ярких вспышках, а толпа обрела единое смазанное лицо. Василиса важно кивнула на поздравления, ничего перед собой не видя, интуитивно подхватила протянутую ей сумку и отошла к стене.

— Лаванда, это было что-то! — сбоку появился Невилл, эмоционально дотронувшись до её ледяного запястья. Он набрал воздуха, но тут же шумно выдохнул. Голос его был обеспокоенный и тихий: — Ты в порядке? Тебя задело?

Василиса откинула голову назад, чувствуя затылком холодную стену. Магия бурлила, не находя выхода; палочка, так и не убранная, вибрировала в руках — пришлось сунуть её в карман, чтобы избежать ненужных разрушений. Возможно, подумала Василиса, в этот раз не обойдётся только сожжённой кроватью. С силой оттолкнувшись, она хотела поскорее скрыться, но рядом всё ещё стоял взволнованный Невилл.

— Нужно уйти, — в горле пересохло, и Василиса с усилием ворочала языком. Лонгботтом серьёзно кивнул, взял её под локоть и повёл прочь из Большого Зала. Плетясь на буксире, еле переставляя ногами, Василиса вдруг подумала, что Невилл очень хороший друг. Лучше, чем она заслуживает. 

Наверное, они оказались в каком-то пустом классе — Василиса не следила за дорогой, сосредоточившись на сдерживании мощи внутри себя. Это показалось ей вдруг таким смешным: если раньше ей приходилось переживать вспышки гнева, сдерживая себя от разрушений и крика, то сейчас — аналогичная ситуация, приправленная магией. Василиса хрипло засмеялась: в другой жизни её выдержка была куда более сильной — хватало в день и на семейные разборки, и на препирания на работе, и на выяснение отношений с близкими. Сейчас же, любая случайность становилась триггером. С детства учат не играть с огнём, но мало кто знает, что люди тоже могут стать пламенем — жарким и разрушительным. Василиса, почувствовав, как покалывает ладони, заставила себя сфокусировать зрение: небольшая комната со столами и полками — заброшенное помещение очередного упразднённого кружка. Невилл усадил её на диван, сам сел рядом, но взгляд его панически метался — он не знал, что происходит и как он может помочь. Прежде чем дать магии вырваться, Василиса посмотрела на самоотверженного грифа и подумала, что не хочет, чтобы он пострадал. 

Это было похоже на погружение в двухметровый бассейн — заложило уши и сдавило виски. Василиса, не желая слечь с истощением и оставить воронку от взрыва, сосредоточилась на чём-то одном, конкретном — она стиснула зубы, представляя, как опускается толстый металлический пласт, не дающий магии просочиться за его пределы. Василиса закрыла глаза и глубоко задышала, справляясь с давлением.

Минуты потекли часами. Что-то внутри жутко ворочалось, напоминая дремлющего в берлоге медведя — шелохнёшься, и мощными лапами он повалит тебя в колючий снег, оставляя яркие глубокие раны. Пахло морозной свежестью, мокрой шерстью и сырым мясом.

Василиса открыла глаза, чувствуя, как все её тревоги сворачиваются, прячутся в потёмках медвежьей берлоги, уходя в спячку. Она осмотрела свои руки: подметила подросшие ногти и нормальный — а не болезненный, как недавно — цвет кожи. Привычной слабости не было.

— Лаванда, ты как?

Василиса посмотрела на Невилла и в очередной раз поразилась его… наверное, стоит сказать, доброте. И удивительной заботе о ближнем.

— И долго я?… — она повела рукой, не находя подходящих слов.

— Не думаю, что прошло больше получаса. Ты будто заснула: совсем на меня не реагировала. Я хотел сходить за деканом, но… я не хотел оставлять тебя одну.

— Спасибо, Невилл, — у Василисы невольно заслезились глаза. — Я в порядке. Просто магический выброс. Бывает иногда, не страшно.

— Это же очень опасно. Кто-то ещё знает?

Василиса медленно обвела взглядом пыльные полки и несколько сломанных стульев.

— Нет. Собираюсь в Мунго на каникулах.

Они помолчали немного, свыкаясь. Нужно было расходиться по гостиным, пока их не потеряли. Василиса впоследствии много размышляла об этом случае, понимая, что именно эта её своеобразная «слабость» и принятие чужой помощи сблизили их с Невиллом. Конечно, он был ребёнком, переживающим годы отрочества. И Василиса могла только наблюдать, как крепнут его мысли, как зарождается собственное мнение, отличающееся от мнения опекающих родственников, как набиваются шишки, как осмысливается жизнь каждый чёртов день. Василиса не считала себя правой заниматься чьим-то воспитанием, да и не горела, если честно, желанием. Но отмахнуться от пережитого — всё равно что пнуть и без того загибающегося щенка. А животных Василиса любила слишком сильно, чтобы своими руками обречь их на страдания. Милосерднее только застрелить.

Конечно, своим резким уходом с Дуэлей Василиса не вызвала каких-то грязных мыслишек у сокурсников — слишком уж нелюдимой они её считали, да и не полезли бы змеи не в своё дело, но вот пропустить очередную эпатажную выходку Избранного — всегда пожалуйста. Гостиная шумела как улей — настолько факт наличия парселтанга у полукровки поразил общественность. Не то чтобы змеиный язык был чем-то опасным — скорее уникальным и несколько настораживающим явлением, с учётом того, что последним известным змееустом был не так давно почивший Тёмный Лорд. А всё, связанное с Лордом, обсасывали со всех сторон — слишком свежи были воспоминания о прошедшей войне.

«Обсасывали, — весело усмехнулась Василиса, подтягивая к себе тарелку с творожной запеканкой. Ей будто снова двенадцать, и она смеётся над многочленом, ей-Богу. — Нет, ну какое точное слово. Неприлично звучит, правда, до жути».

Избранного обсуждали все, и Василисе вдруг подумалось, что он — просто очередной мальчишка, на которого повесили взрослые проблемы. Она читала про него книгу, и знала, что он умудрился развоплотить Лорда в год или около того, но в голове это укладывалось плохо. Весьма вероятнее, что Его Темнейшество либо напоролся на ловушку, либо помер настолько странным способом, что объяснения лучше, чем жертва матери и отзеркаленное проклятье, не нашли. Кто и как вообще узнал подлинную историю; сомнительно, что в магическом доме стояли камеры наблюдения или похожая техника — Василиса уже знала, что техника без особой рунной вязи и десятка заклинаний для баланса взрывается от перенапряжения. 

Из-за метели завалило несколько теплиц — гербологию отменили, и у Василисы появилось время на поиск исторических хроник, связанных с магической войной — что-то ей не давало покоя. В читальном зале уже был Невилл, и Василиса, левитируя перед собой стопку сомнительной макулатуры, привычно заняла место рядом с ним. Они не стали в миг разговаривать больше обычного, но лёд однозначно треснулся, и атмосфера больше не напоминала типичную офисную планёрку. Невилл, будто посвящённый в тайны мироздания, слегка улыбался и без смущения задавал редкие вопросы на разные темы.

Василиса не раздумывала много над противостоянием Тёмного Лорда и нынешнего директора школы, носящего неприлично много имён. Она больше занималась личными проблемами и поиском решений, чем составляла таблицы рейдов Пожирателей. Она знала, конечно, что большая часть слизеринцев — дети тех, кто воевал на условно плохой стороне; от грифов, да и от многих других, часто приходилось слышать оскорбления в адрес их «пожирательского рассадника». Некоторые, особо ретивые, даже предлагали отправить всех змей к отцам в Азкабан, «где нам и самое место». Василиса закрывала глаза на подобные обсуждения, но теперь вынуждено их открыла — больше всего Василисе не нравилось в чём-то не разбираться, пока все мусолят что-то конкретное.

Василиса не могла в полной мере доверять газетам — она была знакома с понятием пропаганды и соответствующей цензурой, которой подвергалось абсолютно всё в военное время. Но зато она могла уловить основные события, намеренно обезличивая участников действия.

Нападения. Поджоги. Разгромы. Тёмная метка над домами, рейды, погибшие маглы. Пахло это, откровенно говоря, пиздежом и гнилью — подставы были не новостью, но светлая сторона, по мнению Великих, сделала всё возможное. Этакие невинности в белом пальто. Василиса не обманывалась — на войне нет невиновных и тем более святых. В своё личное Благо верили все. 

Пока Василиса с тяжёлой головой старалась вникнуть в сухие строчки, повествующие о чужих смертях, в коридорах ни с того ни с сего поднялся шум — обнаружили ещё одного застывшего студента. Школу захлестнула очередная волна паники, и Василиса, не собирающаяся кичиться своей чистокровностью — а именно этого и ожидали от всех слизеринцев грифы, — поспешила скрыться от всех слухов в подземелье. Змейки, как главные любители свежих сплетен, знающие, как правильно подать банальную информацию в самом сочном соку, уже собрались в гостиной обмозговать ситуацию. Дело — дрянь, к Трелони не ходи. Если Избранный — действительно Наследник, то одна из сторон приобретает внушительную поддержку. Если нет — нападения продолжатся со стороны неизвестной силы, действующей с неизвестными целями, и плохо от этого всем. Голова пухла, но интересно было до жути: кто же такой смелый и могущественный, раз смог открыть Тайную Комнату.

На каникулы разъехались все — в школе осталось так мало школьников, что половина профессоров отбыли через камины домой, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество в кругу семьи или священном одиночестве. Василиса с таким облегчением переместилась домой, что не смогла встать с любимого кресла ещё несколько часов — она ужасно соскучилась по тишине и магии родового поместья. Пенка, передвигаясь так тихо, что заметны были лишь завихрения магии в местах её появления, расставила тарелки с едой, поставила полную бутылку вина и положила с краю стола последнюю почту. Василиса настолько устала, что даже не обратила внимания на слоняющуюся мимо гостиной Иду — она явно хотела что-то сказать или спросить, но дела до неё не было никакого. Василиса вкусно поела, выпила бутылку вина и, кое-как раздевшись прямо в гостиной, покидав вещи на кресло и лишь единожды запутавшись в длинных рукавах кофты, как была, в одних трусах и с палочкой в руках, вывалилась в сад. Алкоголь внутри жарко плескался, и Василиса даже не задумалась о том, что прошлась несколько метров по снегу голыми пятками и вышла практически голой в такой мороз. С ней разное случалось: и прыжки в сугробы, и купание в проруби, и курение зимой на балконе. Такая мелочь — ничто, по сравнению с желанием слиться с садом хотя бы на пару дней.

Очнувшись за день до Рождества, Василиса не почувствовала холода или голода — пока она питала деревья своей магией, они делили с ней разум и силу, защищая от мира. Василиса знала, что сад порос дальше — на новую, совершенно пустую территорию, которую занимали только засушенные поля.

Ей некого было стесняться — Василиса прошлась по поместью, проверяя кладовки и состояние комнат. Удостоверившись, что всё в порядке, она легко оделась (совершенно не по погоде), накинула поверх мантию (летнюю, чисто из принципа) и шагнула в камин.

— Мунго!

Перемещение камином было однозначно хуже, чем с помощью домовушки, но проще: через главный вход пациенты сразу распределялись по срочности. Василиса не была кем-то «срочным», но она бы предпочла заплатить, чем ждать очереди, как в обычной поликлинике. В кои-то веки она могла позволить себе платные услуги.

Василиса не была уверена в существовании семейного целителя Браунов. Подобная информация не хранились среди документов и была больше на словах и клятвах — согласится один из профессионалов срываться на личный зов каких-нибудь аристократов (это была дорогая и не самая простая услуга), то флаг вам в руки, заключайте контракт. Ида во время критических ситуаций, грубо говоря, вызывала скорую — конвой медиков определял её местонахождение с помощью особого заклинания — или перемещалась под двери Мунго. Не самые эффективные, но всё-таки действенные решения.

В регистратуре, уточняя по поводу платных услуг, удалось даже ухватить возможность оставить заявку на личного врача — заполучить семейного доктора можно желать сколько угодно, но вот выбрать Василису — а точнее её род — должен он сам. 

Принеся стандартную клятву о неразглашении, за её осмотр взялась Аннет Макфар, целительница с пугающей улыбкой и протезом левой руки. Планшет она держала, как тяжёлый кирпич — Василиса старалась не сильно пялиться и вести себя прилично, но взгляд постоянно цеплялся за блестящий металл. Впервые держать себя в руках на людях ей было так тяжело — в больницах она всегда нервничала, тем более, когда приходилось рассказывать о собственных болячках.

Мисс Макфар расспросила про недуги, мучающие Василису в последнее время, наложила кучу диагностирующих заклинаний, щекотно плавающих по коже, заставила встать в светящуюся на полу печать и посмотрела таким строгим взглядом, что захотелось гневно распрямить плечи или огрызнуться — Василиса не любила тех, кто считал её идиоткой.

— То есть, вы самостоятельно провели ритуал, после которого явно прибавили в интеллекте — хотя явно недостаточно, — стали часто выходить из себя и на постоянной основе страдаете от магических выбросов, которые может спровоцировать даже пересоленный омлет? Или я что-то упустила?

Василиса выдохнула и перечислила оставшиеся мелочи. Ей не хотелось спорить или что-то доказывать, собственное состояние вымотало её, выжало, как тряпку. Макфар смерила её тяжёлым взглядом, покачала головой, что-то для себя решив, и выдала длинный, исписанный с двух сторон пергамент.

— Принимать три раза в день после еды, три месяца; советую воздержаться от любых активных занятий, не ввязываться в драки и минимизировать расход магии. Ваше тело пытается догнать разум, магическое ядро испытывает большой стресс — из-за того выбросы, эмоциональные скачки и боль в конечностях. 

— Семь разных зелий в день, серьёзно?

— Хотите взорваться — в прямом смысле этого слова — во время очередного завтрака или ночью, из-за того, что вам приснился плохой сон?

Василиса отвела взгляд.

— Я поняла.

— Хорошо, если так. При любом ухудшении сразу сообщите мне. После курса зелий обязательно приходите на осмотр. Зелья можете получить в аптеке на первом этаже. Это всё.

В общем, всё было не так уж и плохо, если не считать того, что Василису сравнили с грязью, а в её умственных способностях усомнились раза четыре за последний час. Пробежав глазами по прямому почерку с округлыми буквами, пришлось признать хотя бы себе, что эти мучения, траты и подмоченная гордость обязательно себя окупят — нужно только терпеливо выполнять все предписания целительницы, и Василиса будет изнутри сиять здоровым, завершившим агрессивную перестройку, организмом.

Зелья вышли на баснословную сумму. Василиса купила сразу на весь курс, чтобы не мотаться лишний раз и не видеть высокомерного лица своей целительницы — по какой-то причине она внушала страх, и Василиса совершенно не хотела знать — почему.

Дома, когда Василиса грелась у камина и пыталась уложить в голове, сколько зелий ей придётся таскать с собой в учебной сумке, а какие она сможет выпить в комнате, кто-то аккуратно постучал по косяку. Хорошо, что у Иды есть инстинкт самосохранения — если бы она попыталась подойти тихо и скрытно, чтобы внезапно поприветствовать, то точно бы не оценила Инсендио в лицо. Василиса была нервной, а оттого злой — её самое частое состояние в последнее время.

— Милая, ты занята?

От Иды пахло драконьим жаром и кровью — какой бы аккуратной в общении с дочерью она не была, работа разрушительницы проклятий всё ещё была чертовски опасной, и это только показывало, как внешность может отличаться от начинки. Ида носила кожаные зачарованные штаны (влезть в них помогала только магия) и серый сюртук с высоким горлом. На руках — перчатки, на ногах — высокие сапоги; кожа была практически полностью закрыта. Василиса не воспринимала Иду как опасность после того, как узнала о своём статусе, но она от этого не перестала быть сильной волшебницей — им точно не нужна открытая вражда.

— Не сильно, — если таковым можно считать распитие вина. — Что ты хотела?

— У тебя всё в порядке? — взгляд Иды метнулся к полному ящику зелий, который Василиса поленилась убрать. — Ничего не случилось?

— Ничего, с чем я бы не справилась.

Василиса даже не соврала — её недуги можно было либо вылечить, либо проигнорировать и научиться с ними жить. Первый вариант оставался рабочим, но кто знает. Ей не впервые случалось забивать на своё здоровье.

Ида посмотрела ей в глаза, кивнула и покинула гостиную.

Василиса убрала упавшие на лицо волосы и вдруг дотронулась до рогов.

— Пенка, зеркало!

Рога, как отдельный живой организм, ветвились и причудливо скручивались. От висков они расходились в стороны и снова переплетались между собой ближе к затылку. Рога значительно выросли за полгода: стали мощнее, твёрже. Василиса в очередной раз поразилась, во-первых, что они ей не мешают, во-вторых, что их никто не замечает. Даже целительница ни слова не сказала на этот счёт — что только подтверждает: никто больше не видит, как красиво волосы переплетаются с рогами.

На Рождество Василиса не стала придумывать что-то новое и оригинальное, решив, что хватит со всех и вина. Она отправила по бутылке всем, кто прислал ей подарок — и отдельно Снейпу. Невилл же в этот раз получил малюсенький корешок и дополнительный литр как презент для Миссис Лонгботтом.

Перекусывая сочными яблоками, которые ей накидывали деревья на столик в беседке, Василиса задумалась, что было бы неплохо посадить грушу с вишней. Следить за урожаем не нужно — умное существо с множеством голосов само складывало плоды в выставляемые Пенкой корзины у входа в сад. Температура также поддерживалась без чьего-либо участия: сад сам решал, как ему лучше.

Предположительно, Василиса могла бы и гранат выращивать, и лимон, и бананы. Если брать глобальнее, то даже есть возможность посадить экзотические плодовые — большую часть названий фруктов и ягод из жарких стран Василиса просто-напросто забыла, первыми на ум шли только авокадо и манго.

Идея показалась ей замечательной, особенно теперь, когда сады могли простираться на гектары вокруг. Василиса составила список саженцев, которые потребуется заказать (пока что она решилась обойтись чем-то простеньким, вдруг гранаты не приживутся) и отдала его Пенке — когда домовушка услышала, что сады поместья станут ещё больше и разнообразнее, а работы в винодельне сильно прибавится, она расплакалась от счастья.

Пока что ягоды для вин она закупала, в частности ежевику и сливу. Но теперь, когда появилась возможность (а точнее, у кое-кого включились мозги), Василиса предпочла бы высадить у себя все возможные культуры, исключив лишние траты. За полтора года деньги добавлялись на счёт только благодаря всё ещё работающей за десятерых Иде, и Василису это серьёзно напрягало. Сейчас она только тратила, причём много; конечно, продукты оставались в стазисе практически целый год — она была в школе и не ела во время медитативного сна, — но оставались одежда, книги и прочая мелочь. Приличная сумма ушла в начале, когда пришлось приводить в порядок запустелый дом, и не стоит забывать про покупку земли. Когда дело доходило до минимизирования затрат, Василиса становилась пугающе экономной — вплоть до того, что прекращала есть. Конечно, на данный момент она могла позволить себе послать Пенку во время пары за мороженым в Фортескью — почти также, как оформляла доставку пиццы в прошлой жизни — и не обанкротиться. Но сама мысль, что снова придётся беспокоиться за каждую копейку, пить воду с сахаром и жрать солёный лёд взбесила Василису до невозможности. Она не допустит этого снова.

Новый Год прошёл спокойно — так, как может пройти праздник, на котором присутствует лишь одна уставшая от жизни подростка (и не важно, сколько лет она прожила на самом деле). Василиса пила, ничего перед собой не видя, и бормотала под нос любимые, ещё не написанные в этом мире песни. Ужасный високосный год прошёл, но ей почему-то казалось, что дальше будет только хуже.

Василисе пришлось заставить себя вернуться в школу. Время, проведённое дома, в безопасности и тепле, где ей не нужно было волноваться об окружающих, их словах и поступках, не восстановило её силы, а, казалось бы, только высосало их. Она знала, что ей снова придётся терпеть чужую тупость, закрывать глаза на поступки, сдерживать себя и отвлекать всеми способами, чтобы не сорваться и не наделать глупостей. На краю сознания часто плавала слабая, почти неоформленная мысль о том, что, послав к чертям все правила и морали, Василиса вряд ли сильно пожалеет о содеянном.

Успокаивало одно: у неё были дела. Василиса помнила про кружок зельеварения и собиралась последовать совету декана — хоть зелья и не были чем-то настолько интересным и увлекательным, Василиса находила их полезными. Пришлось заказать приличное количество ингредиентов для десятка попыток — она собиралась научиться варить как минимум крововосполняющее, а это уже высокая планка.

Василисе пришлось таскать в сумке — спасибо облегчающим и расширяющим чарам — четыре пузырька зелий. По два она выпивала на завтрак и обед, а вечером, когда возвращалась после ужина в комнату, выпивала ещё три. Не то чтобы вкус был сильно мерзкими — случалось с ней и более мерзкое пойло, — но достаточно противным, чтобы глубоко выдыхать после каждого опрокинутого внутрь пузырька. 

Целый месяц Василиса безукоризненно придерживалась наставлений целительницы и даже ни разу не забыла про лекарства. В использовании магии она себя не ограничивала — считала, что и без того мало колдует. Конечно, для сравнения приводились старшекурсники, готовящиеся к экзаменам, но это уже другое дело. Девочки, делящие с Браун комнату, никак не прокомментировали то, что всю её тумбочку занимали стеклянные флаконы. Василиса не стремилась посвящать кого-то в свои личные дела; её максимум — подтвердить Невиллу, что она проходит лечение, но не более. 

Моральных сил не хватало, и Василиса постаралась сократить социальные контакты до минимума, что достаточно сложно, пребывая в школе-интернате. Нелюбовь к холоду переселила, и желание побродить около озера быстро исчезло — пришлось ограничиться посиделками в гостиной или бесцельными хождениями по подземельям, закутавшись в шерстяное пончо; мантии Василиса носила только в учебное время, сворачивая и убирая их в сумку после пар. Конечно, нельзя было полностью закрыть глаза на проделки грифов, кидающихся заклинаниями в коридорах — получив как-то подножку, она со всей злости запустила в ответ Риктусемпру — Маклагген, видимо, провозгласивший её своим врагом номер один, попал в медпункт — чары щекотки не спали сами собой. И проблема была в том, что если дети просто произносили заклинание в ожидании чуда, то Василиса намеренно вкладывала в любое движение палочки силу и свою волю, из-за чего заклинания получались мощнее. Не известно только, как это сказывалось на магическом резерве — Василисе не с чем сравнивать и узнать, опустошает ли она себя быстрее остальных, не было возможности.

На четырнадцатое февраля, когда Локхарт устроил праздник сердец и сомнительных признаний, Василиса выдала Пенке очередной список саженцев, необходимых к закупке. Груша и вишня, высаженные до отправления в Хогвартс, прижились — сад сам знал, как будет лучше, напитывая магией новые ростки. Росли они с ужасающей скоростью, и первые плоды появились уже через месяц. Василиса решила не мелочиться: после посадки деревьев, она собиралась приобрести несколько кустарников — из смородины и крыжовника тоже можно сделать вино — и растянуть сетку для винограда. Такими темпами, у неё будет достаточно сырья, чтобы уйти на полное самообеспечение.

Василиса не любила День святого Валентина из-за его помпезности (и нескольких неудачно посланных валентинок в детстве), но то, во что превратилась школа, к удивлению, не заставило её панически продумывать план побега. Летающие гномы-купидоны, конечно, выглядели до абсурдного смешно, и Василиса удерживала себя от неконтролируемого смеха каждый раз, когда мимо неё пролетало подобное убожество. Нет, в смехе не было ничего предосудительного, но почему-то ей казалось, что она не сможет остановиться (и, с вероятностью в семьдесят процентов, заплачет — так что проверять не хотелось). Купидоны зачитывали стихи и преследовали свои цели до последнего — даже Избранный пал — в буквальном смысле — жертвой этих нападок. В конце дня Василиса залила в себя зелье от головной боли — в виски будто гвозди вбивали — и десять минут вычёсывала из волос конфетти. Перед сном, укладывая подушку поудобнее, она нашла неподписанную валентинку. Василиса долго осматривала её, применила проявляющие чары и даже попросила ластик-проявитель у Панси, но ничего не нашла. Вложив в тетрадь небольшое сердце с горящим внутри огнём, она забыла о нём, как о чём-то глупом и ненужном. Ночью ей приснилась одиноко стоящая в море скала, разрезающая волны — на километры вокруг виднелась только тёмная и непроглядная водная гладь; издалека к ней приближался шторм.

В конце марта Пенка счастливо доложила, что сад приподнёс первый выращенный гранат. Василиса так обрадовалась, что ещё неделю ходила с приподнятым настроением — её заботы не пропадали зря, и теперь она могла продолжать экспериментировать всё с новыми и новыми сортами. Разумная сущность прекрасно справлялась с поддержанием необходимой температуры для каждого дерева в отдельности и любезно заполняла огромные корзины фруктами и ягодами — с некоторых пор Пенка практически не посещала сад без Василисы ввиду его агрессивности ко всем чужакам.

На пасхальные каникулы Василиса собиралась на три дня вернуться домой — она хотела увидеть изменения собственными глазами, прежде чем высаживать экзотику — манго, авокадо, фейхоа и другие. Пришлось постараться, чтобы достать их: не мало ростков удалось выкупить у Королевских садов Кью, но некоторые, особо привередливые, пришлось заказывать доставкой с их родины. Большинство саженцев, в основном собранных в порыве жадности, хранились в стазисе и ждали своего часа — Василиса не сомневалась, что высадит всё, что только поместится на её территории, а приживётся или нет — вопрос уже другой.

Из-за поступления большого количества урожая пришлось дать задание домовикам увеличить продуктовые залы с винодельней раза в три, а лучше в пять — много не бывает, а Василиса не собиралась отмахиваться от какой-то относительно легко реализуемой возможности, даже если для неё одной припасов стало давно более, чем достаточно. Василисе не хотелось думать, что её запасами можно кормить школу почти четыре месяца — а она вела подробный подсчёт всех продуктов и точно знала, что, да, на сто десять учебных дней действительно хватит. Конечно, Василиса не настолько озверела, чтобы закупаться продуктами в таких количествах — но фрукты, получаемые с сада, множились в геометрической прогрессии и не успевали расходоваться на вино.

Василиса вдруг серьёзно задумалась — она остановилась посередине коридора, и рядом идущему Невиллу, рассуждающему про прыгающие поганки, пришлось применить все свои навыки ловкости, чтобы не оказаться пришибленным толпой — Василису же поток просто обходил. Что, если бы она начала выращивать и обычные культуры, например ту же картошку или морковь; разрастутся ли они под воздействием магии или банально не приживутся? Полувеликан же выращивал огромные тыквы на Хэллоуин, и ничего, питался ими весь Хогвартс.

Василиса утянула Лонгботтома к стене, села на подоконник — из всех щелей дуло, пришлось дважды наложить согревающие чары — и задала всплывший в голове вопрос.

— Невилл, ты говорил, что у вас есть теплицы. Вы выращиваете исключительно магические растения?

Гриффиндорец плюхнулся рядом, безуспешно попытавшись расправить под собой мантию, и принял задумчиво-восхищённое выражение лица — какое всегда делал, когда речь заходила о его страстно любимой Травологии.

— Да, только магические. Тебя интересует что-то конкретное? Я могу попросить бабушку прислать, если тебе нужно.

Василиса проследила взглядом, как Малфой запнулся об собственною мантию, но быстро встал, не подавая виду, будто ничего и не случилось. Заметив, что у его оплошности есть свидетели, он вопросительно поднял бровь и нервно поджал губы — он был всего лишь ребёнком и боялся осуждения, как и все остальные. Василиса покачала головой и отвернулась к окну.

— Спасибо, но нет. Меня интересуют обычные культуры.

Разговорившись, они опоздали на пару: их прервала староста, поругала за отделение от коллектива (в школе, всё-таки, режим ЧП) и проводила на Историю Магии — безразличное привидение, которое по какой-то насмешке судьбы работало профессором, даже не обратило внимание на их появление и последующие шушуканья на задней парте.

Василиса обратила внимание, что волшебники редко выращивали что-то, кроме ингредиентов для зелий — цена на них иногда доводила до приступов паники. И то, большинство предпочитало покупать всё необходимое у специально держащих поля сквибов, удобно устроившихся на два мира. Василиса подумала, что её территория не настолько большая — чтобы расширять её, понадобились бы все имеющиеся у её рода галлеоны и ещё столько же сверху — виной тому сложность удержания пространственного кармана и повышенный магический фон, что только увеличивало стоимость. Возможно, она сможет обойтись выращиванием исключительно плодовых деревьев, но хомяк внутри настойчиво скрёбся, желая получить как можно больше.

Невилл, видя, как она постоянно высчитывает огромные суммы в тетради — бабушка только прошлым летом начала преподавать ему экономику, — ненавязчиво поинтересовался, может ли он чем-нибудь помочь. Василиса задумчиво поскребла перьевой ручкой лоб — перьями она не пользовалась принципиально — и решила, что, если она хоть раз посвятит кого-то в свои задумки, мир не рухнет. Василиса набросала схематичный план своих территорий и поставила задачу поиска места для выращивания хотя бы тыквы на пироги. Невилл сначала озадачился, а потом втянулся, словно ему это нужно было больше, чем Василисе. Они извели кучу листов — все черновики Василиса сжигала — и пришли к выводу, что поместье можно расширить на несколько этажей. И если сейчас домовики увеличивали только продуктовые залы на одном уровне, то теперь можно было прокопать коридоры и на минус втором этаже и на минус третьем — просто сделать так, чтобы они не пересекались с тренировочными полигонами и родовым алтарём. Внимательно посмотрев на вырисовывающиеся перспективы, Василиса решила, что чердак ей не нужен — игровой она больше не пользовалась, перетащив доску и нужные записи в беседку или свою комнату, старые игрушки можно выкинуть, раздать или продать, захламлённые комнатки тщательно разобрать, а уголок для варки зелий перенести в более подходящее место — например, в подвалы, поближе к ингредиентам или вынести в отдельное помещение за пределами дома.

— Если убрать крышу, то можно сделать высокие стеклянные стены и обустроить теплицу! Только подумай, как много растений там можно вырастить.

В итоге обсуждение зашло куда-то не туда, и Невилл больше предлагал идеи, которые хотел бы реализовать для себя, но Василиса не была против — в конце концов, это забавно, и идея с теплице ей даже понравилась. В расширенных подвалах тоже можно было высадить ту же картошку или даже кукурузу — главное, не забыть про специальное освещение и удобрения. В любом случае, она всегда могла забраковать идею в случае неудачи, и сделать всё по другому.

На пасхальные каникулы, помимо запланированного осмотра садов, Василиса спустилась в подвалы и подробно объяснила домовикам, что хочет увидеть и передала им несколько схематичных зарисовок с расположением полок и винных стеллажей (их нужно было трансфигурировать из камня, полученного в ходе расширения залов, и если бы они выглядели недостаточно внушающими доверия, то попросить у сада древесины). Уголок с ингредиентами показался ей настолько маленьким по сравнению со всем остальным, что его она тоже приказала расширить. Продукты было решено хранить не только под чарами стазиса, но и в уменьшенном виде, чтобы освободить место для ящиков с фруктами и ягодами. Василиса, осмотрев огромные залы, подивилась, что у неё ещё нет закруток на зиму с таким-то погребом и чуть не удавила себя за такую идею — она могла бы додуматься до неё и раньше, но теперь работы навалилось выше крыши (которую она в дальнейшем действительно решила снести).

Проблема была в том, что домовики не справлялись. Нет, они могли круглосуточно работать, им это только в радость, но из-за количества заданий и их масштабности, Василиса задумалась над покупкой ещё нескольких помощников — для исключительно земельных нужд. Пенка уже обучила Мяту и Лютика винному делу, и они прекрасно справлялись, перебирая косточки и следя за суслом. Пенка хоть и недовольно, но согласилась с тем, что отвлекаться от виноделия чревато — никому не хотелось бы испортить целую партию вина. Пришлось резко пересмотреть свои планы и наведаться в банк — Флимлонк вцепился, как клещ, всё просил обосновать бесконтрольные траты. Василиса чудом на шарахнула его молнией, но вовремя взяла себя в руки — слишком много дел навалилось, а ей нужно было успеть за выходные переделать их все. За полчаса удалось договориться и выбрать подходящих домовиков — сразу на месте заключили контракт, и Василиса дала имена новым слугам — теперь в её подчинении находились Паприка и Карри, совсем юная и старая мудрая домовушки. Род, которому они служили то ли прервался, то ли растратил все свои богатства — это было не главное; Паприка хорошо справлялась со строительством, Карри была поварихой и бывшей ассистенткой зельевара, знающей много блюд и как ухаживать за необычными, в частности смертельно опасными растениями. Василиса вызвала Пенку, чтобы она показала новеньким дом и их обязанности, а сама обменяла приличную сумму галлеонов на фунты — было у неё подозрение, что чек в обычных магазинах не примут. Переместившись в Лондон благодаря Мяте, Василиса посетила несколько книжных подряд, скупив все кулинарные книги и пособия по садоводству, которые только нашла — разбираться ей в них было совсем уж некогда. Она оставила заявки в книжных Косой Аллеи, но про выращивание магических овощей нашлось всего лишь две книжки и один буклет — необходимые основы в них были, но точно не нюансы. Деревья, к счастью, не требовали ухода и сами между собой разбирались, как им правильно расти. Но если Василиса хочет выращивать овощи и, например, клубнику, то ей нужны конкретные руководства, которым смогут следовать домовики. Можно сказать, что она опустошала целые отделы, сметая с полок все книги, оплачивала покупки под неверящими взглядами продавцов и отдавала тяжёлые пакеты домовикам в ближайшем переулке. Она потратила на это весь день, после чего до самой ночи разгребала покупки, сортируя книги по срочности и важности.

Это была одна большая спонтанная покупка, но Василиса не жалела об этом. Домовики, сменяя друг друга, читали и учились новому. Теперь в библиотеке целую полку заняли книги про посадку и своевременный полив, книги про готовку разнообразных блюд и несколько особо приятных — книги про настойки, десерты и коктейли. Василиса осмотрела результаты своих трудов и решила, что она явно сходит с ума.

Ещё один день она потратила на наблюдение за тем, как приживаются экзотические саженцы — деревья ластились к её ногам и лениво тянули магию, напитывая новые ростки, переплетая слабые корешки с более мощными. Голоса в голове тихо шуршали, шептали о тёплом весеннем солнце и радовались будто дети. Василиса смотрела на своё детище и чувствовала переполняющую изнутри гордость.

В Хогвартс Василиса вернулась вымотанной и совсем не отдохнувшей, но довольной проделанной работой. Дафна, встретившись с ней взглядом, с порога спросила, какие предметы она выбрала. Тут-то и выяснилось, что уже пора выбирать дополнительные предметы на третий курс. Василиса позволила втянуть себя в обсуждение, но так и не смогла ответить про будущую профессию.

В другой жизни Василиса так и не определилась со своим делом: её душа ни к чему не лежала, и она чувствовала только усталость, сначала получая ненужное образования, потом бросив учёбу и в итоге работая где попало. Здесь же, в магическом мире, у неё был шанс заниматься только тем, что ей нравится или что она считает необходимым — обустраивать свой дом, выращивать фрукты и делать вино. Если она сможет заработать на вине — замечательно, если нет — оставшихся денег хватит, чтобы засеять семенами подвалы и уйти на полное самообеспечение. В худшем случае, подмажется к богатой семье маглов и парочкой заклинаний заставит их поделиться материальными благами. Василиса знала, что всегда был другой путь — просто менее привлекательный и законный.

В итоге её выбор пал на Нумерологию и Прорицания. Цифры не казались чем-то ужасным, как и гадания. А вот Руны Василису оттолкнули из-за необходимости изучать кучку закорючек, которые ей вряд ли пригодятся в жизни — Василиса уже имела опыт в изучении египетских иероглифов, и ей хватило этого по горло. Выбирать-то, в принципе, было не из чего, всего пять предметов: Магловедение Василиса в состоянии преподавать сама, Уход ей не сдался — животные её интересовали, но не настолько. 

Мелисента решила, что выберет Руны, но вот Нумерологию не потянет — и записалась на Уход. Панси, как самая ответственная, рассчитывающая на карьеру в Министерстве, выбрала Руны, Магловедение, Нумерологию и, не пожелав оставлять Малфоя без присмотра, Уход (хотя она сама понимала, что долго не проходит — больно много заданий). Дэвис пошла простым путём, выбрав Уход и Магловедение. Дафна, уже давно решившая, что пойдёт на Нумерологию и Прорицания, только порадовалась, что будет посещать их не в одиночестве — оказаться в компании грифов без единого знакомого лица никому не хотелось. За обсуждением, кто из новых преподавателей будет менее враждебно настроен к слизеринцам, Василиса незаметно для себя уснула, сквозь сон почувствовав, как её накрыли одеялом и задвинули полог — все в комнате знали, как Лаванда не любит быть уязвимой, тем более во сне.

Утром её разбудила Дафна — Василиса заметила, что Гринграсс старается проводить с ней больше времени, чем обычно. Виной ли тому, что она как-то стала свидетелем чужой слабости, не известно, но чего-то плохого в улучшающихся отношениях с одной из истинно чистокровных сокурсниц Василиса не видела. Так или иначе, дисциплины на третий курс они выбрали одинаковые, а значит, что время на сближение у них ещё будет. Василиса, задумчиво почесав бровь, достала тетрадь и добавила Дафну в список тех, кому стоит отправить подарок на следующее Рождество. 

За завтраком, аккуратно разрезая пышные оладьи, Дафна поинтересовалась, где Василиса обновляет свой гардероб — очень уж свежо она выглядит среди тёмных и серых нарядов школьников. В магическом мире были свои портные, но, честно сказать, фантазии им не всегда хватало.

— В магловском Лондоне. — Василиса аккуратно положила глазунью на кусочек хлеба. — Я слежу за Домами Моды и их новыми коллекциями.

Несколько девочек, невольно подслушавших разговор, заинтересованно обернулись. Василиса, не спеша завтракая, рассказала чистокровным, ни разу не бывавшим в магловском мире, как проходит её обычный шопинг. Многие обрадовались, что обычные люди тоже пользуются услугами швеи, заказывая одежду исключительно по своим меркам. Староста Фарли даже спросила, где конкретно находятся подобные места. Пришлось вызвать Пенку и послать за огромной картой — Василиса отметила для незнающих однокурсников местоположение Дырявого Котла и магазины, но предупредила, что маглы не принимают галлеоны и у них действуют особые правила поведения, отличные от привычных магам норм; подобные походы желательно проводить в компании полукровок, хорошо знакомых с миром простецов. 

Василиса только через неделю после Пасхи поняла, что забыла явиться на осмотр в Мунго. Последний месяц приёма зелий она растянула на два, и сейчас у неё на руках оставалось ещё двадцать флаконов — практически на три дня. Не то чтобы ей было стыдно, но попадаться на глаза целительнице Макфар не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому Василиса забила на это дело, решив, что не так уж и страшны её недуги — нужно просто перетерпеть. Она уже давно от них страдает, чтобы успеть смириться. 

Встреченный в читальном зале Невилл похвастался уже достаточно толстым журналом наблюдения, который он завёл для того, чтобы следить за поведением яблони и корешка, который вырастать пока не желал. Василиса только покачала головой на такой энтузиазм, но за проделанную работу всё-таки похвалила. В какой-то момент к ним подошла Макгонагалл — за разговором про магические удобрения они её совершенно не заметили. 

Полностью проигнорировав Василису, она обратилась к Невиллу:

— Мистер Лонгботтом, вы единственный, кто не выбрал дополнительные предметы. Вы понимаете, что это недопустимо?

Запаниковавший Невилл трясущимися руками зарылся в свою сумку — скорее всего, из-за растерянности он просто об этом забыл. Василиса, смерив тяжёлым взглядом деканшу грифов, постаралась затолкать подальше проявляющееся раздражение — никто не смел так разговаривать с ней или её другом. Краем глаза Василиса заметила поднявшегося со своего места Снейпа — он был готов защищать её, даже не зная, что происходит.

Невилл вытащил помятый бланк и уставился в него большими глазами — единственный крестик стоял около Ухода за магическими существами.

— Поторопитесь, мистер Лонгботтом, у меня ещё много дел.

Василиса сдержала порыв рявкнуть на старую кошку и повернулась к своему нервному другу.

— Невилл, — она дождалась, когда он поднимет на неё взгляд. — Если ты не определился с профессией, как и я, то в этом нет ничего страшного. Я выбрала Нумерологию и Прорицания, потому что они показались мне интересными. Можешь ходить на них вместе со мной. 

— Вы безответственно относитесь к своему будущему, — проворчала Макгонагалл, сурово сдвинув брови.

— Моё будущее — не ваше дело, — Василиса подняла на неё взгляд, незаметно сжимая под партой кулаки — по пальцам щекотно бегали искры.

— Да как вы!…

— Я закончил, вот, возьмите, пожалуйста, — Невилл попытался прервать назревающий конфликт, протягивая деканше бланк — он отметил Прорицания.

— Никаких проблем, я надеюсь? — незаметной тенью приблизился Снейп. Макгонагалл, не пожелав, видимо, сраться на пустом месте, поспешила по своим делам.

— Никаких, профессор. Я помогала другу определиться с предметами на третий курс.

— Лонгботтом? Я не удивлён. 

Снейп развернулся, возвращаясь на своё место. Василиса перевела взгляд на Невилла, сжавшегося из-за присутствия нелюбимого преподавателя, и снисходительного покачала головой.

— Зря ты его боишься.

— Ты правда считаешь меня своим другом?

Василиса вдруг подумала, что давно воспринимает присутствие Невилла, как что-то естественное. Она не отмахивалась от него и не игнорировала, искренне интересуясь делами. Невилл был посвящён в редкие планы и обсуждения, которыми Василиса не делались ни с кем. Какой глупый вопрос.

— Конечно, ты мой друг. А у тебя возникали сомнения?

Поддавшись порыву, Невилл обнял её за плечи, но быстро отстранился — на лице его сияла улыбка. Василиса, слегка растерявшись, неловко улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Раз у них сегодня день открытий, то Василиса не стала отмахиваться от мельтешащей в голове идеи и пригласила Невилла к себе в гости сразу после окончания учёбы — хотя бы на неделю. Василиса хотела с кем-то поделиться успехами, но из-за своей нелюдимости и излишней подозрительности, не имела настолько близких знакомств, чтобы доверительно пригласить к себе домой.

Поместье Браунов Василиса редко называла именно домом. Это была её территория и имущество, её земля и хозяйство, её владения, где Василиса — единственная полноправная хозяйка, имеющая право на любые изменения, на любые идеи. Говоря «дом», Василиса имела ввиду только здание — но не его духовное значение. Возможно, когда-нибудь это изменится, но она сомневалась, что в ближайшее время.

Невилл предложению очень удивился — оказывается, в гости его ещё никто не звал, даже ребята с факультета, — но согласился. Конечно, добро ещё должна дать Миссис Лонгботтом, но Василиса, смотря на счастливого грифа, решила, что Невилл её обязательно уговорит.

В начале мая, когда все успокоились и расслабились, снова произошло нападение. На этот раз пострадали староста Рейвенкло и второкурсница-гриффиндорка — повезло, что была суббота, и все студенты попрятались в гостиных — гулять по коридорам желание если у кого-то и было, то моментально отбилось. Вечером того же дня, во время серьёзного спора на тему «Третий год правления Фаджа, а наша нация уже в говне», в слизеринское гнёздышно заглянул Люциус Малфой — с ужасно самодовольным лицом и улыбкой победителя — и обрадовал всех новостью, что Дамблдора сместили с должности. Обсуждения вышли на новый уровень и теперь говном поливали вообще всю верхушку власти. Василиса, лениво листающая учебник по Защите за пятый курс, только покачала головой и наложила лёгкий полог тишины вокруг себя, прислушиваясь лишь краем уха. Сегодня слизеринцы были особенно агрессивны в отстаивании своих мнений, громко обсуждая явно щекотливую и опасную тему, но останавливаться не собирались — всем нужно было сбросить напряжение и громкий спор — не худший выбор из возможных. 

По школе пошли волнения; дети в страхе жались друг к другу, непривычно молчали в Большом Зале и постоянно смотрели по сторонам. Многие, кто считал слизеринцев виновными или теми, кто спляшет на могиле каждой грязнокровки, шарахались от них в стороны. В больничное крыло перестали пускать посетителей — из-за страха, что кто-то добьёт окаменелых студентов. Василиса за неполный май-месяц запомнила столько разнообразных заклинаний из учебников старших курсов, что невольно начала волноваться за сохранность окружающих, если ей сорвёт крышу. С Невиллом теперь удавалось поговорить только на Истории Магии или во время приёмов пищи, у самых дверей. Некоторые грифы косились на них, будто Василиса лично мучила первокурсников с начала года, хотя поведение их не поддавалось логике — Невилл был чистокровным волшебником и, господи прости, её другом. Василиса постоянно забывала, что её окружают беспросветные тупицы.

В какой-то момент, когда Василисе стало откровенно плевать, кто там и за кем охотится — зациклившись на этом месяцами, она в итоге банально перегорела, уйдя с головой в личные дела, — вдруг всё разрешилось за неделю до закрытия школы. Во время завтрака вернулся на свой пост Дамблдор, а грифы за ночь набрали четыре сотни баллов — слизеринцы готовы были убивать на месте, и в этот раз спонтанная речь про справедливость на директора точно бы не подействовала. К вечеру же окаменелые студенты наконец покинули больничное крыло — больше не нужно было прятаться по углам и таскаться в туалет с сопровождением. Локхарта и пострадавшую первокурсницу доставили сначала к Помфри, а оттуда — по рассказам дежурившей на месте Фарли — их в срочном порядке забрали в Мунго. На вечернем торжественном пире, когда уровень шума пересёк все допустимые границы, а Василиса выпила успокаивающий бальзам и зелье от головной боли, Дамблдор объявил об отмене экзаменов. Зал взорвался криками, Василиса закрыла уши руками и аккуратно покинула Большой Зал — раз дожидаться результатов в этом году им не нужно, то она собиралась убраться отсюда как можно раньше.

На следующий день Василиса выловила в коридорах Невилла и предупредила, что уедет в ближайшие два дня. Она дала ему время после отбытия Хогвартс-экспресса на личные дела и попросила прислать сову, когда он будет морально готов посетить поместье Браунов.

— Я открою для тебя камин, так что не волнуйся.

После Василиса выловила уже Снейпа, чтобы предупредить о своём отбытии — последние события ещё не ослабили бдительность многих профессоров, и она не хотела, чтобы декан лишний раз волновался. 

В итоге Снейп лишь насмешливо на неё посмотрел и выдал саркастичное:

— Я думал, вы нас уже покинули, мисс Браун, и не надеялся увидеть вас до следующего года.

В общем, добро он своё дал и показал, что прекрасно осведомлён и о её прошлых побегах и о самовольных возвращениях. Разошлись, как обычно, мирно. Василиса собрала вещи, пожелала хороших каникул девочкам и покинула Хогвартс — на сердце у неё в кои-то веки было спокойно.

В поместье кипела жизнь. Василиса только переступила порог, а соскучившиеся домовики уже забрали кейс с вещами, набрали горячую ванну и хором сообщили, что обед почти готов. Хорошенько отмокнув и переодевшись в пижаму, Василиса спустилась в столовую, которую посещала довольно редко из-за любви есть в гостиной. Если так подумать, гостиная стала её личным кабинетом — совмещённость с библиотекой, наличие рабочего стола, мягкого кресла и камина делали помещение самым уютным и комфортным в доме.

В столовой обнаружилась Ида, вертящая в руках причудливый медальон. Василиса уселась на большой стул главы, не стесняясь ни своего вида ни громко скрипнувших ножек — Пенка расставила тарелки и полный бокал вина.

— В конце мая, начале июня у меня погостит друг, — Василиса решила, что Иде стоит знать хотя бы это. Было бы неловко, наткнись она на чужого ребёнка после вызова и кинь в него проклятье.

— Хорошо, милая, рада, что у тебя появились друзья. Могу я узнать, кто он?

— Невилл Лонгботтом. Мы однокурсники.

— Вы с одного факультета?

Василиса постаралась вспомнить, говорила ли она Иде, на каком факультете учится.

— Нет, он с Гриффиндора. Хотя, вышло забавно: мы познакомились в поезде, и даже после того, как я попала на Слизерин, он не побоялся продолжить со мной общаться. Смелый малый.

Видимо — нет, про факультет Ида была не в курсе. Она вообще старалась разговаривать с Василисой осторожным, вежливым и понимающим тоном матери, осознающей, что у её ребёнка какие-то проблемы, связанные, по большей части, с неконтролируемой агрессией. Хорошо хоть, что это не сильно раздражало, ей-Богу, Василиса могла бы и оскорбиться.

Они затронули также вопрос последних изменений в доме: Василиса честно предупредила, что собирается переделать определённые комнаты по своему усмотрению, снесёт чердак для теплицы («Если у тебя есть важные вещи на чердаке, то советую их забрать — от всего ненужного я избавлюсь») и уже занялась расширением подвалов для более обширного хранения продуктов. Пришлось также познакомить Иду с домовиками — оказывается, никто не показывался ей на глаза, кроме Пенки, а ведь Мята и Лютик следят за хозяйством уже почти два года.

— Это Карри, она прекрасная повариха. Также следит за чистотой на территории. Знает огромное количество блюд и продолжает узнавать новые. Если захочешь экзотики, можешь попросить её приготовить, уверена, она справится.

Старая домовушка низко поклонилась, принимая похвалу — старый хозяин не баловал её добрым словом, и здесь, в поместье Браунов, она наконец почувствовала себя нужной.

— Паприка заведует всеми строительными работами, которые проводятся в доме — она помогает расширяться, создавать новые стеллажи и ассистирует остальным. Мята и Лютик трудятся на винодельне, заботятся об урожае и продовольствии. И для точности: Пенка выполняет мои личные поручения, делает закупки, следит за планом и ведёт учёт — ей нравится составлять сравнительные таблицы и следить за курсом золота.

Пенка слегка покраснела — что очень забавно смотрелось на бледном лопоухом существе. Василиса ещё раз оглядела стоящих в ряд домовиков, одетых в красивые сорочки пастельных тонов, и приказала им вернуться к работе.

Василиса сделала привычный обход, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Заглянула на чердак, осмотрев бывшее убежище Лаванды — забытый на стене календарь за тысяча девятьсот девяносто первый год тоскливо шелестел на стене. Многие блокноты (например, старые дневники) были сожжены на месте — она не хотела когда-нибудь начать мучиться совестью, что заняла чужое тело. Никто не мог сказать, какой Лаванда была раньше, и Василиса не собиралась давать кому-то и шанса обнаружить переживания десятилетней девочки.

Василиса прекрасно помнила, из-за чего оказалась здесь: окровавленная пасть скалящегося оборотня, неподвижные ноги, грохот падающих камней и стоны умирающих преследовали её во снах. Она не собиралась умирать **так** : сам факт её присутствия уже изменил судьбу Лаванды, и Василиса не стояла на месте, изучая все атакующие и оборонительные заклинания, которые находила в учебниках, старых книгах и узнавала от старшекурсников. Она научилась собирать магию в руках, делая прикосновения огненными; натренировалась контролировать свою злость и перенаправлять её в определённое русло; приспособилась накапливать магию в рогах, делая резерв. Василиса не обманывалась: она плохо понимала принцип работы магии и как ею оперируют другие волшебники. Приказывая собственной магии, она явно делала что-то не так, но пока это работало — чёрт с ним. Впереди, нависшей грозовой тучей, ждал своего часа страшный шторм — и Василиса боялась последующей за ним боли, но не последующей за ней смерти.

Двадцать третьего мая, через четыре дня после отправления из школы Хогвартс-экспресса, Невилл прислал сову. В письме говорилось, что он дома, завершил свои дела и готов прийти в воскресенье, если планы не изменились. Также он написал, что смог уговорить бабушку, но Лаванде придётся с ней познакомиться — она обязательно проводит его и останется на «чашку чая». Василиса только фыркнула себе под нос и написала в ответ, что с радостью примет их в два часа дня на послеобеденный чай; камин будет открыт полчаса, не больше. 

Теперь нужно было разобраться с оставшимися делами до конца недели — к приёму гостей ещё следовало подготовиться. Василиса решила не терять и без того ограниченное количество времени: целый день она провела в игровой, перебирая личные блокноты Лаванды и выписывая в свою тетрадь всё, что могло бы пригодиться — ещё в первый месяц она налепила закладок, поэтому лишний раз что-то перечитывать или искать не приходилось. Плакаты, календарь, старые блокноты с заметками и прочую ненужную макулатуру Василиса сожгла сразу, освобождая место. Детские пособия и сказки отправились в библиотеку, изначально не блещущую стеллажами до потолка и разнообразными собраниями — Василисе ещё предстояло заполнить пустые полки, но это дело не срочное, способное растянуться на десятки лет — спешить с этим было некуда. Старые куклы были убраны в коробку и сданы Иде — Василиса не знала, насколько мать Лаванды любит предаваться воспоминаниям, но оставила решение по их судьбе на её совести. Сама Ида, следуя примеру дочери, зарылась в сундуки в других комнатах на чердаке и застряла на два дня, перебирая памятные сердцу вещи. Разбирали в относительной тишине: Ида чихала и громыхала котлами — чемодан, принадлежавший Хенрику, она спрятала в своей комнате, но разговор о нём так и не завела; Василиса бубнила себе под нос заклинания, выученные за последний год и слушала отчёт Пенки — если повезёт, через полгода будет готова первая партия гранатового вина.

Перед прибытием Невилла Василиса успела поспать в саду одну ночь — и только утром сообразила послать домовушку подготовить гостевую комнату. Хорошо, что ещё на ранних исследованиях дома было закуплено достаточное количество постельного белья, иначе пришлось бы его срочно заказывать. Василиса не любила суету, спешку и разного рода неожиданности — она сомневалась, что их в принципе кто-то любил, но не исключала всяких экстраординарных личностей. В последний момент пришлось идти переодеваться — Василиса не стеснялась (возможно — не умела), но перед Миссис Лонгботтом нужно было показать себя в лучшем свете.

Ровно в два часа и три минуты камин вспыхнул зелёным и из пламени величественно вышла пожилая леди, следом за ней на ковёр выпал Невилл. Василиса сначала помогла подняться другу, поприветствовала гостей и после пригласила Миссис Лонгботтом в большую гостиную — помещение являлось, скорее, залом для приёма, но так было привычнее. От обычной гостиной её отличало наличие небольшого бара, нескольких диванов и навесной полки с шахматами и картами. В любом случае, Василиса бы не стала принимать гостей в кабинете, в котором у неё полно важной документации и всего два кресла. 

Пока Пенка провожала Невилла в его временную комнату, Василиса села напротив Миссис Лонгботтом — Карри расставила всё необходимое на низком столике между ними — и первой потянулась к чаю — с молоком и одним кубиком сахара.

— Как вы уже знаете, я Лаванда. Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами, мадам.

Августа смерила её взглядом и взяла в руки чашку из костяного фарфора.

— Это взаимно, дорогая. Невилл много о тебе рассказывал и очень, _очень_ просил отпустить его погостить, — она медленно намазала на скон масло и задумчиво поводила ложкой над тремя сортами варенья, выбирая. — Я не могла отказать любимому внуку.

Когда Невилл появился в комнате, Василиса уже рассказывала, какие конкретно отношения связывают её с наследником Лонгботтом. Августа проверяла её на прочность и пыталась подловить на лжи, но Василиса была не из тех, кто боится сурового взгляда и якобы «взрослой фигуры» — касательно этой дружбы у неё не было секретов и быть пойманной на какой-то несостыковке не являлось возможным. Невилл неловко присел на диван рядом с Василисой и до конца разговора нервно пил чай, еле слышно им хлюпая — перечить бабушке в такие моменты он побаивался, а у Лаванды всегда был тот жёсткий тон, из-за которого её игнорировало большинство гриффиндорцев; это им не Малфой, она терпеть не станет.

— Невилл сказал, ты делаешь вино? Похвально, в твоём-то возрасте

Так медленно разговор перешёл на алкоголь и лучшие для него фрукты. Василиса, вздохнув, поделилась с мудрой женщиной, что не знает, как начать собственный бизнес: она плохо разбиралась в рекламировании продукта и не знала, с чего начать.

— Милочка, — сказала ей Миссис Лонгботтом, — твои будущие потребители — всё магическое сообщество Британии.

Августа сказала, что «по доброте душевной» возьмёт первую рекламу на себя — она как раз собиралась в гости к нескольким важным знакомым. Мята убрала чай и поставила десяток бокалов с разными винами — Августа попробовала все и пригрозила не ставить ценник ниже пятидесяти галлеонов за бутылку и накидывать не меньше десятка за необычный состав (например, яблочное с корицей и лимоном или мандариново-апельсиновое). С её слов, маги только и делали, что пили огневиски или дешевое сливочное пиво; нормальный алкоголь приходилось заказывать из-за границы, а закупаться у маглов чем-то более приземистым волшебники считали моветоном, ведь простецы не способны даже искру пальцами высечь, не то что сделать нормальное вино. У тех, кто пытался до Василисы открыть собственный алко-бизнес, раньше кончались ресурсы — Августа осмотрела увитый лианами потолок и сказала, что Лаванде в этом повезёт больше.

На этапе обсуждения собственной торговой марки в гостиную зашла Ида: заметив Миссис Лонгботтом, она невольно выпрямила плечи.

— Ох, извините за беспокойство, — она повернулась к Василисе, и глаза её горели. — Зайдёшь ко мне потом в кабинет?

Василиса молча кивнула. Августа, будто что-то вспомнив, засобиралась домой — за обсуждениями прошло намного больше времени, чем они рассчитывали. Уже около камина, положив руку на плечо внука, она попросила его вести себя достойно и не злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Когда её фигура исчезла в камине, Невилл громко выдохнул и потёр лоб рукой — он ужасно волновался, что его новая подруга не понравится бабушке, и она запретит им общаться.

Василиса, наконец обсудив свои насущные проблемы со взрослым человеком и получив возможное решение своих проблем, воспряла духом. На осмотр поместья Невилл согласился легко — ему не хотелось бы заблудиться или сунуться туда, куда нельзя. Он очень редко бывал у кого-то в гостях, но сейчас — по-особенному. Невилл впервые оставался на долгую ночевку — друзей у него больше не было, и оттого ценнее ему казалась каждая минута. Юный гриф боялся сделать что-то не так и рассердить свою и без того нервную подругу.

Обход они начали от камина — подключённый к сети и часто используемый, он находился в холле. Василиса показала Невиллу столовую и кухню, где познакомила с домовушкой Карри («Не стесняйся спрашивать у неё перекусить»), отвела в свой кабинет («Здесь я провожу большую часть времени, если погода не радует»), разрешив брать книги в библиотеке, и запретила шарахаться по второму этажу — для Невилла была доступна только гостевая комната. Если же ему вдруг понадобится что-то ночью, то он может позвать домовушку Пенку, и если это действительно что-то срочное, то Пенка уже лично разбудит Василису. Под конец она отвела его к саду и настоятельно посоветовала не забредать вглубь — сущность на дух не переносила чужаков. Невилл совету внял, но глаза его завороженно следили за лианами, покачивающимися из стороны в сторону — ветра на улице не было.

Ида от Василисы хотела не так уж много — стандартные мелочи, связанные с счетами, которые той пришлось объяснять чуть ли не на пальцах, и копии последних страниц дневника расходов. Главной её причиной появления в гостиной оказалось банальное беспокойство — Миссис Лонгботтом слыла тяжёлым характером.

Неделя, отведённая бабушкой Невиллу, пролетела, на его взгляд, чересчур быстро. Вместе с Лавандой он выполнил домашнее задание, немного потренировался резать ингредиенты под присмотром Карри и помог подруге составить примерный план теплицы — он до сих пор не верил, что Лаванда восприняла его идею всерьёз. Когда уже настала пора уходить, Лава разрешила ему остаться ещё на недельку — Невилл переместился домой и уговорил бабушку за каких-то десять минут, приведя огромное количество аргументов. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

Василиса не надеялась в тайне, что Августа запретит своему внуку погостить подольше — видя, как из камина вышагивает улыбающийся до ушей Невилл, она улыбнулась в ответ и мысленно пожурила себя за своё мягкое сердце. Она не чувствовала напряжения, обычно сковывающего её во время учёбы в Хогвартсе — в поместье она становилась собой и не собиралась цеплять такие ненужные сейчас маски равнодушия. Видя искренний интерес Невилла и его отчаянное желание дружбы, за которую он цеплялся всеми силами, Василиса пошла ему навстречу. 

Потакая чужому любопытству — и из желания похвастаться, конечно же, — Василиса показала Невиллу свои продуктовые залы с винодельней и провела вдоль рядов выдерживающих вино бочек. Из стен прорастали мощные корни, но работе и хранению они никак не мешали. Единожды она показала ему беседку, скрытую в саду — Невилл был в восторге и всё пытался погладить ускользающие лозы, но безуспешно.

Василиса, несмотря на наличие гостя, продолжила ходить по поместью в ночной рубашке и длинных лёгкий штанах — в какой-то момент и Невилл спустился к завтраку в пижаме, приняв эту лёгкую дозволенность. Словно в насмешку, в этот день в столовой сидела Ида, до этого практически не объявляющаяся в поместье — Невилл чувствовал себя ужасно неловко, кидая молящие взгляды в сторону улыбающейся Лаванды. 

В один из вечеров, сидя в кабинете около камина, Василиса угостила его вином и наблюдала, как впервые выпивший Невилл раскраснелся и повеселел. Не испытав ни единой эмоциональной вспышки с момента возвращения из Хогвартса, она наконец почувствовала обволакивающее со всех сторон меланхоличное спокойствие. Не нужно было спешить или беспокоиться о чём-то — Василиса не строила планы, не грезила о тишине, сгибаясь от головной боли. Василиса жила одним долгим ленивым днём.

Когда она провожала Невилла обратно, то передала для Августы четыре бутылки вина в корзинке и одну спрятала ему в чемодан, как подарок на грядущее день рождения. Они заговорщицки улыбнулись друг другу напоследок, повязанные одной глупой тайной, и попрощались до учебного года. Василиса смотрела в то место, где её друга забрало зелёное пламя, ещё несколько минут, прежде чем вернуться в кабинет — недоигранная партия в шахматы резала глаза.

В середине июля Василиса привела свои дела в порядок, выдала список дел домовикам и ушла в сон до конца лета, закрыв глаза со слепой надеждой на спокойный учебный год.

Пробуждение встретило её новостью о сбежавшем серийном убийце Сириусе Блэке.


	4. 3 курс (93-94)

Перрон, заполненный детьми и провожающими их родственниками, привычно шумел. Василиса, прибывшая раньше всех, наблюдала за чужими мельтешениями через окно, высматривая опаздывающего Невилла. Какими бы не были её ожидания на новый учебный год, интуиция не подвела и первое, что ей под нос сунула Пенка, было газетами с кричащими заголовками и извещение от банка с просьбой беречь себя и перемещаться в Гринготтс исключительно каминной сетью. Наловчившись делать за один день столько дел, сколько успевала только мать Василисы — из-за воспоминаний по спине прошла лёгкая дрожь, — она успела привести себя в порядок всего лишь за два дня до первого сентября, не вылетая в спешке из штанов. За лето домовики посадили разные сорта винограда и растянули для них сетку по периметру всей территории, уголок зельевара окончательно переместился в подвалы — старые котлы с чердака заняли там своё почётное место. Поместье менялось, расширяло границы и стремительно росло — скоро будет три года с момента, как Василиса переродилась и стала перекраивать под себя новый мир.

Не то чтобы велась какая-то статистика, но Василиса заметила, что каждая её идея несёт за собой ещё десятки изменений и сотни шагов до предполагаемого успеха. Она начала с обновления гардероба и вешалки около входной двери, а сейчас только и успевает, что искать новое место для бочек с кадками и отдавать приказы на уменьшение продовольствия в несколько раз: например, кочан капусты теперь был размером с ноготь мизинца, и выглядело это очень забавно — будто игрушечные продукты для игры в «магазин».

Чтобы вместить все обновки, пришлось расширить даже гардероб — он примыкал к покоям Лаванды и изначально выглядел, как небольшая кладовка. Время и ежегодно обновляющаяся одежда потребовали для себя значительно больше места — зная, что она практически безвылазно просидит в школе больше полугода, Василиса закупалась с запасом, не желая ходить в одном и том же.

Находясь в симбиозе с сущностью сада, Василиса знала, что август выдался чересчур холодным — по пробуждению она приобрела новых шарфов и перчаток без пальцев. Деревья же пылали жаром магии, которой с ними делилась Василиса во время сна — тропические саженцы, уже выросшие и окрепшие, прекрасно прижились и плодоносили круглый год. В планах стояло заказать другие, более редкие ростки; кроме личи и какао, Василиса нацелилась на покупку многих кустарников, в том числе клюквы и барбариса — идея живой съедобной изгороди её прельщала.

Василиса не была глупа — она знала, что многие её посадки должны конфликтовать друг с другом, драться за место под солнцем или, наоборот, прятаться в тени и, по факту, принадлежали совершенно разным климатическим зонам. Но проблем не возникало: полуразумные, они сами решали, сколько солнца в себя вобрать и воды впитать, живя практически только благодаря циркулирующей по ним магии.

На платформе появился Невилл. Василиса высунулась из окна и пустила маленький сноп голубых искр, привлекая его внимание. Её друг всё ещё был ребёнком, волновался о мнении бабушки и искал своё место в жизни. Василиса, иногда объясняя ему что-то, чувствовала себя наставницей — будто на её попечении маленький маг, а её задача — сделать из него человека или хотя бы проследить, чтобы другие его не задирали. Имея какое-то подобие репутации на факультете, Василиса могла повлиять на чужое мнение или показать своим примером, как стоит обращаться с другими представителями чистокровных семей. Правда, проводи она время с кем-то из Уизли, то змеи скорее всего покрутили бы пальцем у виска. А так, Невилл находился под её негласным покровительством — о чём знать ему, конечно же, было не нужно.

Дверь купе хлопнула, и Невилл шумно сел напротив — он успел помахать бабушке прежде, чем поезд тронулся, и был этим явно доволен. Василиса поприветствовала друга и с удивлением получила от него сложенный вдвое листок. Подцепив его магией и подвесив перед собой в воздухе, чтобы не соприкасаться с бумагой открытой кожей, Василиса вчиталась в мелкие буквы: Августа писала, что дело пошло, и можно заняться подготовкой небольшой партии к продаже. Новость была однозначно радостной. Сжигая записку, Василиса на краткое мгновение предалась мечтаниям, видя себя в окружении гор золота, и ласково подумала, что некоторые желания прошли с ней даже смерть — жить в достатке хотелось всегда, не важно, сколько предположительного горя бы пришло с такими деньгами. Страдать лучше в богатстве, чем в бедности.

Невилл, взбудораженный встречей и поступлением на следующий курс (он откровенно боялся, что его выгонят ещё после первого), рассказывал, как провёл последний месяц в теплице. Василиса внимательно выслушала его, но про свои дела только отмахнулась — как обычно, возилась с вином и в саду. Василиса никому не рассказывала, какой мощью обладает её сад и тем более молчала про свои медитативные сны. А знает Ида или нет — ей было откровенно плевать; та слишком любила дочь и съедала себя чувством вины, чтобы так откровенно идти против неё.

Скорая возможность продажи подняла моральный дух Василисы. Она на корню пресекла тему обсуждения сбежавшего Блэка, решив отложить её до школы — ушлые слизеринцы точно знали множество подробностей, и Василиса предпочла бы сначала выслушать их, прежде чем высказываться самой — у неё мыслей по поводу серийника практически не было, кроме здравого опасения. Больше беспокоило отсутствие личного товарного знака и названия — Василиса не могла продавать пустые бутылки без какой-либо маркировки, ведь любой, в таком случае, мог бы присвоить её труды себе. 

Достав пачку черновых листов и карандаши, Василиса приступила к зарисовкам. Невилл сначала стеснялся, аргументируя бездействие неумением рисовать, но через полчаса втянулся и сам начал активно предлагать в качестве герба разнообразные магические растения и их комбинированные виды. В итоге, за основу взяли сады, в которых и выращивается весь урожай, должный позднее стать вином. На круглой эмблеме, со схематично нарисованным деревом, вились лозы, а у самых крон сыпались с чёрного неба звёзды. Могучие корни оплетали написанное витиеватым почерком «Священное безумие Вакха».

Сначала Василиса хотела назвать как-нибудь покороче, но не менее значимо — «Дары Диониса», но маглы как только не изгалялись в своё время, и быть уверенной, что под таким названием ещё не выпускают вино, достаточно сложно. А лишние риски здесь ни к чему. Василиса не хотела исключать возможность выйти на магловский рынок или, что более перспективно, на мировой. 

На этапе обсуждения, к какому лучше мастеру обратиться, чтобы закрепить магически образ герба, поезд резко остановился. По коридорам прошёл ледяной порыв ветра — Василиса привычным, отработанным до автоматизма движением накинула на себя и Невилла согревающее. Свет замигал и погас. Температура стремительно падала. Василиса быстрым взмахом убрала все наработки в сумку, ощущая нарастающую, неестественную панику. Палочка в руке нагрелась, и кончик её заискрился. Внутри всё порывалось сбежать, но Василиса заставила себя остаться на месте и принять оборонительную позицию. Что-то приближалось, и дети кричали существу вслед.

Мрачная фигура медленно открыла дверь. Жуть, укрытая балахоном, потянулась к ней костяной рукой — и Василиса почувствовала, как её накрывает неведомый никогда ранее животный страх.

Василиса отвыкла бояться: она могла сомневаться или испытывать тревогу, но страх — что-то редкое, почти неощутимое. Она вдруг вспомнила голоса из прошлой жизни — громкие и злые, обвиняющие и снисходительные. Чужие ранящие поступки, подавленные, скрытые чувства, прошедшие с ней года. Руки её задрожали, а глаза заслезились. Сердце наполнилось сожалениями. 

Но Василиса никогда не умела горевать долго. За любым страхом приходит злость, перерастающая в ярость. Ей ничего не стоило копить эту ярость в себе, сдерживаясь лишний раз и не переступая черту общепринятой нормы. Боль внутри была почти что привычной, напоминающей о совершённых ошибках. Василиса, будто застрявший в горле ком, выплеснула из себя магию.

Тварь вынесло в коридор, и она, потерявшая всякий интерес, двинулась к следующему купе. В воздухе будто лопнул пузырь, и Василиса услышала тяжёлое дыхание Невилла. 

— Ты в порядке?

Его хватило только на неуверенный кивок. Тело ломило, как при температуре. Вызванная Пенка, увидев стучащие от холода зубы хозяйки и общую бледность, мгновенно поставила маленький столик, принесла чайник с трайфлами в больших стеклянных вазочках и бутылочку ванильного ликёра. Василиса, особо не мудря, добавила его себе в чай и тут же чуть не расплескала, услышав жуткий крик с другого конца вагона. Кому-то явно не повезло.

Через пятнадцать минут, когда озноб прошёл и хоть немного, но начал действовать алкоголь (спустя три стакана, лишь на четверть содержащих чай), Василиса смогла чуть расслабиться и разжать пальцы на палочке — но так и не смогла её отпустить. Руки немного подрагивали, и она сжимала их в кулаки, пытаясь вернуть хоть какой-то контроль.

Невилл вдруг заговорил. Сказал, что ему привиделись родители, навечно заточённые в стенах Мунго, а он, такой эгоист, не даёт им уйти за грань. Держит их на привязи, как любимых зверушек, лелеет любовь к ним в своём сердце, культивирует её, превозносит — пока два тела, не узнающих его и друг друга, без мыслей смотрят в белые стены. Голос его был хриплым, а щеки мокрыми. Василиса отвела взгляд, ничего не говоря.

Прошло ещё десять минут в тягучем, болезненном молчании, прежде чем в дверь купе постучали. На пороге стояли Панси и Дафна, и вид у них был ужасный. Василиса, почему-то чувствуя ответственность за их состояние, жестом пригласила их войти. Пенка сменила чайник на полный, принесла ещё две чашки, пирожные и пирог с курицей. Панси села рядом с Невиллом и сразу потянулась к горячему чаю — её рука дрогнула, когда в соседнем купе захлопнулась дверь. Дафна, обняв себя за плечи, села поближе к Василисе; испытывая слабость, она скинула ботинки и подогнула под себя ноги — её колени упёрлись Василисе в бедро, но та никак на это не отреагировала.

С поезда сошли мрачные школьники. Они жались друг к другу, светили Люмосами во все стороны и на негнущихся ногах топтались по лужам. Ливень лил нешуточный, и Василиса посочувствовала первокурсникам, которым предстояло традиционное путешествие на лодках — кареты, в которые залезли прочие курсы, были хотя бы сухими.

Василиса заметила, как Невилл, всё ещё погруженный в собственные мысли, едва дотронулся до головы фестрала. Они видели их, конечно же, как и в прошлом году: Невилл застал смерть какого-то родственника, а Василиса и не могла сосчитать, сколько человек похоронила в прошлой жизни. 

В Хогвартсе дети оживились, начали делиться сплетнями и переживаниями, а Избранного увела с собой медведьма — уже пошли слухи, что он упал в обморок и чуть не испустил дух. Василиса с силой сжала плечо Невилла, прежде чем сесть за свой стол — состояние друга её напрягало. Панси и Дафна, следующие за ней, кивнули гриффиндорцу и сели по бокам от Василисы — они также не хотели что-то обсуждать, не находя сил на разговоры, поэтому в молчании ждали, когда закончится распределение. Малфой делился со всеми желающими подробностями про «трусишку Поттера», говоря слишком быстро, чтобы никто не заметил, как у него дрожит нижняя губа, Гойл тоскливо смотрел в пустую тарелку, Нотт царапал вилкой стол. Василиса заметила на себе взгляд Забини, укрывшегося за талмудом, и приветственно кивнула, получив вялый кивок в ответ.

Дамблдор вышел к кафедре, и его парадная мантия заструилась морской пеной. Из-за стола встал новый профессор Защиты, Люпин, и Василиса почувствовала под кожей нестерпимый зуд — будто муравьи вгрызаются в мясо. В висках зашуршало; время замедлилось, мысли ускорились — она вдруг ясно услышала протяжный волчий вой. Вещий сон, приснившийся Лаванде, сам всплыл в голове, как поставленный на повтор фильм. Рычание раздалось прямо над ухом, и Василиса дёрнулась, чудом не слетев со скамьи. Руки дрожали. Дафна тихо спросила, всё ли в порядке, но так и не получила ответа. Когда Василиса снова посмотрела на Люпина, она отчётливо почувствовала в нём ГРЯЗЬ.

Сны были мутными и тревожными. Василиса просыпалась несколько раз за ночь из-за ощущения, что за ней кто-то следит. Но в комнате, кроме девочек, никого не было. Часа в четыре она смирилась и достала учебник по ЗОТИ за шестой курс, но из десяти страниц не запомнила ни строчки. Под утро Василиса уснула на полтора беспокойных часа, прежде чем быть разбуженной готовой к завтраку Панси. Дафна, когда все ушли, аккуратно поинтересовалась, всё ли в порядке — она беспокоилась, ведь Лаванда неизменно просыпалась раньше неё на десять минут, — но снова не получила ответа — только тяжёлый взгляд.

Василиса нервно, с силой потёрла лицо, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Она, конечно же, не выспалась и чувствовала себя ужасно. Она чувствовала себя подавленно. Встреча с дементорами принесла ей кошмары, страх маленькой Лаванды перед собственным будущем вынудил тревожиться. Василиса приняла сначала обжигающий, а потом ледяной душ, не давая себе ни секунды на размышления, не глядя оделась и быстрым шагом отправилась в Большой Зал. 

Гринграсс заняла Василисе место. Не смотря на состояние, она заметила старания Дафны сблизиться и воспринимала их благосклонно — та была умной и тихой, краснеть и влезать в неприятности точно бы не пришлось. Тенью приблизился к столу декан. Снейп, сделав самое противное выражение лица, напомнил, что необходимо сдать согласие от родственников на посещение Хогсмида — и протянул бланк, который, видимо, нужно было получить в конце прошлого года, перед самым отъездом. Василиса чертыхнулась, тут же вызвала Пенку и наказала немедленно добыть роспись Иды. Через несколько секунд домовушка вернулась — к счастью, Ида была дома и уже проснулась, раз так быстро среагировала. Снейп на эти манипуляции ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул, забрал бланк и ушёл, пожелав приятного аппетита. Аппетит тут же, как назло, пропал. Нотт, сидящий напротив, тихо хихикнул в кулак.

Первой в расписании стояла Нумерология. Василиса подождала, пока Панси и Дафна позавтракают и вместе с ними отправилась на урок. Профессорка Вектор, принимающая за раз две группы — змеек и воронов, — назначила пару в просторном кабинете, стены которого занимали плакаты со схемами и формулами. Напротив тройных парт висела во всю стену доска — Василиса, Панси и Дафна спокойно сели вместе, чтобы не пересекаться лишний раз с воронами. Учебник был толстый, но большую его часть занимали таблицы, вроде четырёхзначных математических. Данная дисциплина хорошо сочеталась с рунами и астрологией, но и сама по себе имела огромный вес — возможность высчитать удачливое число для ритуала было гарантом его стабильности, мощи и, нередко, правильности. Всё-таки, многое зависит от того, кто будет проводить ритуал, а количество и качество ингредиентов для него может значительно отличаться в зависимости от мага, вектора его магии и желаемого результата.

Панси остервенело записывала всё, что диктовала Вектор, Дафна записывала только значения терминов, не всегда поспевая за быстрой речью, но не решаясь переспросить, а Василиса лениво слушала введение в математику средней пополам со старшей школы — слава богам, умножать она умела самые разнообразные числа (столбиком, естественно), чего не скажешь про деление трехзначных чисел и больше. Но из объяснений было понятно, что ничего страшнее двузначных им не грозит. В учебнике, при быстром пролистывании, показались графики функций, системы неравенств и арифметическая прогрессия. Одно счастье, задачек и корней в минусовой степени не наблюдалось. Хотя, это для Василисы, многое забывшей, но в большей части знакомой с высшей математикой, это казалось относительно лёгким, а вот для некоторых личностей, не умеющих в банальное умножение однозначных чисел, нумерология должна превратиться во что-то адское — расчёты тут составляли основу занятий, ведь главное сначала научиться считать, а потом высчитывать что-то конкретное с неизвестными параметрами.

— Мисс Браун, раз вы ничего не записываете, может, продемонстрируете, как решается пример, про который я только что рассказывала? Страница одиннадцать.

— Конечно, мадам.

Преподавательница была строгой и требовательной. Василисе пришлось абстрагироваться от её слов, как и от яда Снейпа — ругаться и вступать в конфликт, являясь при этом тринадцатилетней девочкой, Василисе не очень хотелось — по собственному опыту помнила, что восприниматься всерьёз никем не будет. Хотя, конечно, она могла. И, чего врать, хотела. Просто сознательно уговаривала себя не начинать войну — желательно бы доучиться, не находясь на ножах с толпой взрослых магов. Но тело Лаванды выглядело уже на шестнадцать — тот самый сомнительный молодой возраст, когда есть возможность скосить и под двенадцатилетку, и под двадцатитрёхлетнюю раздолбайку. Вроде и бочку выкатят, а вроде и пиво без паспорта не продадут. Василиса осознавала, что давно притягивает к себе чужие взгляды, некоторые — особенно завистливые. Её рост был под метр восемьдесят, она особо не следила за ним — только успевала покупать обновки по новым параметрам, тем более, что в магловских магазинах ей шили на заказ, а в магических — одежда сама вытягивалась благодаря наложенным на них чарам. Василиса была взрослой и отличалась этим — слишком часто её принимали за старшекурсницу представители других факультетов.

После Нумерологии была Трансфигурация с грифами — Василиса привычно села рядом с Невиллом, взглядом спрашивая, как у него дела. Нев не подвёл — начал рассказывать про прошедший урок Прорицания и сомнительное гадание про болезнь бабушки. Он действительно волновался, хоть и не особо верил, и хотел отправить перед обедом сову. Про дементоров речь не зашла, но и место для такого разговора было неподходящим — даже если её друга что-то беспокоило, скажет тот об этом не сразу. Жаль, беседу пришлось прервать, когда в кабинете появилась Макгонагалл — Василисе было плевать на баллы, но не на старания своего факультета.

Во время обеда Василиса, воспользовавшись большим перерывом, написала письмо в магическую типографию — ей нужен был мастер-художник для заготовки герба. Когда она получит действующий экземпляр, то сможет напитать его своей магией и без проблем ставить печать на бутылки и, естественно, сразу же зарегистрироваться Министерстве, как индивидуальный предприниматель. Провозившись с описанием всего необходимого, она едва успела съесть запеканку, прежде чем еда со столов исчезла. Дафна, смиренно ждущая её, только покачала головой — им ещё предстояла пара Прорицания.

Лестница в башню закручивалась спиралью — Василиса, посмотрев единожды вниз, испытала приступ тошноты. Она слышала от старшекурсников, что раньше всё это расстояние приходилось преодолевать по верёвочной лестнице, и только за последние несколько лет, из-за несчастного случая, люк и верёвочную лестницу оставили, но значительно укоротили до трёх метров. В любом случае, попасть в кабинет было сложно, если тебя там не ждали — в этом мог убедиться любой, кто пришёл бы вне пары или вечернего субботнего чаепития.

В кабинете было полно подушек и пуфиков — Василиса заметила это первым делом, потому что об них споткнулась. Духота стояла невозможная: пахло маслами и разнообразными благовониями — в носу зачесалось, а в виски со всей силы вступило. Василиса, оставив Дафну за столом, прошла мимо гор посуды и открыла окна, с наслаждением вдохнув свежий воздух. Трелони, к её же счастью, на это ничего не сказала. 

На первом занятии им рассказали, как будут проходить последующие уроки и заварили чай, чтобы на примере объяснить, как гадать на чаинках. Дафна разглядела какое-то потрясение, а Василиса увидела для неё перемены в личных делах. Несмотря на первое впечатление и немного смазанное начало, Прорицания оказались интересным предметом. Сама возможность предсказать не точные события, но последствия своих поступков, очень воодушевляла. Василиса специально спросила у Трелони, может ли она посещать субботние чаепития с другими курсами — всё-таки, ходили к ней больше старшекурсники, — но протеста или неприязни не встретила.

В гостиной стояла новость, что на Малфоя напал гиппогриф. Тот, прижимая к себе руку, в окружении толпы писал письмо родителям. Ещё несколько дней факультет лихорадило — многие откапывали старые дела про осуждённых магических животных и их дальнейшую судьбу, силясь понять, если ли шанс, что наглую тварь не казнят.

Одним вечером, спустя неделю учёбы, Панси поделилась, что сомневается в качестве преподаваемого им Магловедения и протянула свои конспекты Василисе — все знали, особенно после инструктажа по миру магловской моды, что Лаванда в этом хорошо разбирается. Василиса пробежалась глазами по каллиграфическому почерку, упёрлась взглядом в особо сомнительную и уже как лет двести недостоверную информацию и засмеялась.

— Нет, Панси, это чистый бред.

Не так давно Василиса натыкалась на заклинания, способные скрыть волшебника даже от камер. И какая же глупость по сравнению с этим давалась им на парах. Странно, что информация не обновлялась в учебниках, ведь многие маги воевали и в первой и во второй мировой — старые семьи, имеющие пэрство, славились своим патриотизмом. После часа пояснений и нескольких примеров Панси сидела варёная как рак и злая как мантикора — никто не смел держать её за идиотку, особенно преподаватели. Через ещё полчаса от неё и таких же недоумевающих однокурсников, посещающих с ней пары Магловедения, к членам Попечительского Совета полетели совы с жалобами и требованием заменить преподавательницу на кого-нибудь более компетентного. К слову, слизеринцы своего добились, а Бербидж заменили квалифицированной магичкой, ни один год проработавшей в группе стирателей памяти.

В четверг, в день сдвоенной пары Зелий у грифов и змей, Василисе пришёл ответ от мастера, занимающимся её гербом. Остановившись около кабинета, пропуская вперёд себя всех школьников, Василиса взяла из рук Пенки письмо и пробежалась глазами по нескольким строчкам, зацепившись глазами за «выполнено» и «могу ли я заказать». Печатка жгла ладонь. Отложив это дело до перерыва, она проскользнула в класс, опередив Снейпа на три шага — все, кто заходил после него, считались опоздавшими и получали отработки.

Задание оказалось элементарным — Василиса часто варила подобные зелья в прошлом году. Но, к сожалению, не справился Невилл, получивший помощь от гриффиндорской всезнайки — Снейп с удовольствием снял за вмешательство пять баллов. Казалось бы, каждый знал, что их декан презрительно относится к беспомощным и несамостоятельным, но грифы, как обычно, отличились.

После пары Василиса завела с Невиллом разговор о его прошедшем дне рождения: оказывается, Августа всё же спалила пьяного внука, но ничего не сказала. Справлял он в чисто родственном кругу с дядюшками и тётушками, а на следующий день навестил родителей. Пересказывая, какие же глупые ему подарили подарки, Невилл вдруг уставился на Василису с виноватым и шокированным видом.

— Я же не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения!

Так и вскрылась совсем не тайная информация, распространяться о которой Василиса просто не видела смысла. Некоторые слизеринцы, в том числе Милисента и Дафна, услышали эту сакральную дату — двадцатое января. 

Василиса не придавала много значения личной дате Лаванды. Да, в этот день она переродилась, можно сказать, родилась заново. Но сама она была весенней: когда солнце греет макушку и откалываются в реках льды. Так что отмечала — и то, кое-как — только Новый Год. Не видела смысла лишний раз поднимать кипиш — чтобы выпить вина с тортиком, ей не нужен был повод.

На обеде, как бы невзначай, Панси поинтересовалась увлечениями Василисы. То ли они сговорились все, то ли уже начали выстраивать тактику по сохранению приятельских отношений на грядущее, полное связями будущее. Василиса сначала написала ответ для мастера из типографии, прикрепив к нему чек на чуть больше оговорённой суммы (доплата за скорость), и приказала Пенке отнести ответ вместе с подарочной бутылкой вина — все, так называемые, «презенты» хранились в ёмкостях исключительно по триста миллилитров. И только после поделилась со всеми желающими, что собирается связать свою жизнь с алкоголем и в общем — с исключительно праздной жизнью. В каком-то смысле, Василиса даже не юлила — пока что в Хогвартсе, из всех преподаваемых предметов, ей ничего не приглянулось. Исключением можно назвать Защиту, но большую часть заклинаний Василиса разучила самостоятельно. Она всё чаще задумывалась, что зря тратит в этой школе время — в поместье ей, по крайней мере, не приходилось постоянно быть начеку — столь слаба вероятность, что на территории Браунов кто-то осмелиться кинуть проклятие в спину.

Конечно, Василиса немного поменяла своё мнение с момента, как впервые открыла глаза в этом мире. Магия была удобной, способной обеспечить именно тот комфорт, к которому Василиса стремилась всю жизнь: личные помощники — домовые эльфы, следящие за хозяйством, разнообразные заклинания, способные и разгладить одежду и вытравить всех паразитов из матраса. И это если упомянуть только безобидные аспекты. Волшебники хоть и не размахивают пистолетами, но они машут палочками — не менее смертоносным оружием. Маглы придумали изощрённые пытки, маги — пыточные заклинания, чтобы не пришлось марать руки. В Лондоне тебя может сбить машина, в Запретном Лесу — сожрать какая-нибудь неведомая тварь. Опасности прибавилось, но и методов, способных противостоять ей, не стало меньше.

Кабинет ЗОТИ расчистили от красивых картин, оставшихся после прошедшего года. Люпин отвёл их в пустующую учительскую — удивительно, что профессора проводят время в таком необорудованном помещении, но, возможно, всё убрали только ради этого урока. По центру поставили шкаф — по звукам, там заперли кого-то особенно агрессивного. Дети толпились, но старались не перемешиваться друг с другом — сегодня пара была у всего третьего курса. По центру пролезли грифы, змеи заняли наблюдательную позицию у правой стены, а барсуки и вороны растянулись на оставшееся пространство. Василиса переглянулась с Невиллом, пожала плечами и продолжила следить за каждым действием Люпина. В остальное время он её просто напрягал, но в такой опасной близости — вынуждал быть начеку. Василиса невольно сравнивала его с Локхартом. Писателя, откровенно говоря, было жалко: потерять память с мизерным шансом полного восстановления никому не пожелаешь. Но, несмотря на произошедшее, тот не потерял свою писательскую жилку — в магазинах появилась его новая книга «Кто я?». Локхарт продолжал раздавать автографы даже из больничной палаты, хотя, на самом деле, не понимал толком, зачем это делает. Василисе пришла идея написать ему письмо в Мунго — хоть как-то передать слова поддержки преподавателю, уделившему им в прошлом году львиную долю своего времени. Всё-таки, не каждый из действующих профессоров мог ответить на твои бесчисленные вопросы и поработать психологом на полставки — если только деканы, но они всегда были ужасно заняты.

Люпин пригласил всех опробовать новое заклинание Ридикулус на боггарте — твари, которая превращается в страх того, кого увидит. Конечно, показать толпе детей свои страхи Василисе не очень хотелось — мало ли, что выкинет её взрослое подсознание, — но, с другой стороны, было интересно. Тревоги, что кто-то увидит её этакую слабость, не было совершенно. Времена, когда Василису беспокоило мнение тринадцатилеток, давно прошли.

«И что бы они мне сделали? Затравили? — Василиса проследила, как Невилл встаёт напротив шкафа. — Ха, очень смешно».

Люпин казался дружелюбным, _безобидным_. Улыбался кротко, прятал руки, одежда эта его затасканная. Будто мученик, посвятивший себя религиозной общине. Но не всякий живущий при монастыре чист душой и не носит в себе злых намерений. Василиса уверена: среди овец затесался волк, — и она собирается застрелить его раньше, чем помрёт весь скот.

Школьники выстроились в очередь, пихаясь локтями и отдавливая друг другу ноги. Они занимались этим всю пару — сорок с лишним детей сложно держать в узде, хотя профессор особо и не пытался — ему нужен был смех, чтобы контролировать боггарта.

Перед Василисой прошли сначала Панси (длинные цепи превратились в ленты), Милисента (громовые тучи выбрасывали вместо дождя лепестки роз) и Дафна (сквозь разбитые на полу бутылки проросла лужайка). Понаблюдав, Василиса пришла к выводу, что на что-то серьёзное боггарт не способен — по крайней мере, пока перед ним обычный ребёнок. В учебнике (сумку с вещами она не захотела оставлять в классе — вдруг кто залезет) отмечались случаи, что многие взрослые волшебники не могли отличить реальность от вымысла — настолько страхи превосходили их волю. Были также случаи самоубийства, когда боггарт принимал форму мёртвых возлюбленных или других трагичных событий. Ясное дело, не всю жизнь же бояться исключительно пауков и змей — есть вещи намного страшнее. Василиса представила, что ей выпадет одобренная банком ипотека по самому высокому проценту или набежавшие за неоплаченные счета пенни и не смогла сдержать смешок — вот они, заботы взрослых.

Василиса забавлялась и храбрилась, по большей мере. Есть вещи, о которых и вспоминать не хочется — и к этому не относится ежемесячная выплата запредельных сумм. В этом году их, кажется, решили испытать на прочность: дементоры, боггарты, убийцы, — а дальше что, Тёмный Лорд воскреснет?

Василиса подошла к полянке Дафны, мельком осматривая цветущую на ней вейгелу — получилось очень красиво, возможно, стоит прорастить такую на территории Браунов. Она не знала, какой из кошмаров воплотит в жизнь противное привидение, и покрепче сжала палочку в руке.

Перед лицом замелькали лица — едва различимые, но легко узнаваемые. Боггарт искал, за что зацепиться, разрастался в размерах и выглядел, как бельё в стиральной машинке. 

Существо замерло и резко сжалось — с белого, усыпанного коричневыми пятнами потолка свисала петля.

Василиса, выдохнув, спокойно подняла палочку — она не была удивлена.

— Ридикулус.

Верёвка превратилась в змею, кусающую себя за хвост — она покатилась по полу, как маленький надувной круг, подпрыгивая на месте. Это выглядит забавно, решила для себя Василиса. Но никто не смеялся.

Пара подошла к концу в тот момент, когда Поттеру выпал дементор. Достаточно шокирующее событие, но чаще у школьников появлялись фигуры людей в длинных плащах и белых масках — Пожиратели Смерти — или одна, но в чёрной бархатистой мантии с глубоким капюшоном — так дети, никогда не видевшие Тёмного Лорда лично, представляли его в своей голове. Люпин, до этого не вмешивающийся, вышел перед Избранным — тем самым показав, что у него есть любимчик. Не дав мальчишке самостоятельно разобраться (как, например, остальным), Люпин ошибочно раскрыл свой страх — полную белоснежную Луну. Если бы у Василисы был пистолет с серебряными пулями, она бы застрелила его прямо сейчас.

До конца сентября Василиса занималась бумажной волокитой — оформить всё удалось ещё в первой половине месяца, а вот всё остальное время занимал разбор писем от разнообразных служащих Министерства — слухи разошлись быстро и, как и сказала Августа, винная монополия была чрезвычайно выгодна для британских волшебников. За завтраком, тридцатого числа, прилетела сова самого Фаджа — легко узнаваемая, серая в пятнышко и с защитным медальоном на шее. Все присутствующие слизеринцы не оставили это без внимания: редко можно было застать сову, пользоваться которой мог либо Министр, либо его личный помощник. Василиса, не прикасаясь к бумаге, вытянула её магией из тубуса и развернула перед собой в воздухе, не давая любопытным детям разглядеть пляшущие каракули — почерк у Министра был так себе. Фадж, угощённый одним коллегой её фирменным «Безумием» — так многие засранцы−маги сократили красивое название «Священное безумие Вакха», — хотел бы заказать себе пару бутылочек на, так сказать, пробу. Василису это развеселило. Она ввела временно ужесточённые — пока производство не выйдет на нужный уровень, но, на самом деле, чтобы подогреть интерес и не дать приесться напитку — правила, копию которых рассылала всем своим клиентам: во-первых, не больше одной бутылки на человека (хитрить разрешалось, если маги собрались компанией) в месяц (каждое первое число срок обнулялся); во-вторых, бутылки объёмом строго в пол-литра; в-третьих, не больше десяти отправок в день, не успевшие вставали в очередь на дополнительную отправку; в-четвёртых, никаких исключений, уважаемые волшебники; в-пятых, прайс-лист для всех разный — выбрать что-то одно из всей коллекции не получится, придётся довольствоваться небольшим списком и ждать ежемесячную обнову; в-шестых, любая покупка происходит через скромный магический контракт, где клиент соглашается с правилами, не может обмануть с оплатой и обязуется соблюдать систему — хоть лазейки и были, но нарушителю запрещалось в дальнейшем покупать «Безумие» при серьёзных проколах; в-седьмых, все крупные заказы на официальные мероприятия оговариваются отдельно, сильно заранее и по другому ценнику. Это всё, конечно, было из основного. По большей части, когда Василиса писала черновой контракт «на пробу», то от души повеселилась, придумывая разнообразные сомнительные указы. Но потом, перейдя на чистовик, поняла, что маги-то так и живут — абсурдно, подчиняясь странным нелогичным правилам, а значит, и её правила будут им под стать. Нечего отбиваться от коллектива. Тем более, благодаря Нумерологии она просчитала самые банальные везучие числа — любой момент, связанный с суммой или датой, не появился от балды.

Василиса достала запасной чистый лист (в последнее время их приходилось носить пачками) и поставила над ним самопишущее перо с зелёным оперением — расцветка была специальной, чтобы не перепутать — это перо автоматически, по шаблону, писало письмо с причиной отказа (много бутылок запрещается правилами) и предложение стать клиентом с возможностью расторгнуть договор в любой момент — в таком случае, имя клиента перестанет быть действующим и переместится в архив. К получившемуся Василиса доложила свод правил и договор на услуги (копий у неё было навалом). Также магией она свернула бумаги, уменьшила их и засунула в тубус ждущей ответа совы, успевшей съесть с тарелки Нотта весь бекон. Дафна, сидящая напротив, сделала умоляющие глаза — всем было до жути интересно.

— Министр хотел заказать у меня вино.

Василиса не стала таить — пиар вышел отличный. Да и формулировка какая замечательная, в прошедшем времени — хотеть-то он хотел, да вот только не срослось.

Так, занимаясь любимым делом, Василиса подняла мнение о себе в глазах общественности, придерживаясь строго-делового стиля и не делая поблажек даже вышестоящим лицам — редко кому хватало храбрости отказать чёртовому Министру Магии. И не то чтобы Василиса боялась его праведного гнева — а чего ей бояться-то? вот чего? — она не собиралась пресмыкаться перед кем-то и лизать жопы в надежде на хорошее отношение и благосклонность. Ей было плевать.

Через неделю только крысы под школой не знали, что тринадцатилетняя Лаванда Браун организовала свой собственный винный бизнес, а её клиентская база состояла из истинно чистокровных и особо важных магов, включая Министра Фаджа. Успех следовал за Василисой по пятам, как и проклятья от недоброжелателей (чаще — гриффиндорцев) — пришлось заказать несколько защитных амулетов, чтобы иметь время хотя бы в туалет спокойно сходить, не ожидая взрыва бочка или вылитых сверху помоев. Шутники не оставались безнаказанными, она отлавливала всех вредящих ей детей и за шкирку притаскивала к декану, а тот шёл с ними к директору. С наглецов не просто летели баллы и начислялись отработки — Василиса лично писала гневно-строгие письма родителям тех чад, кто особенно отличился. Единожды ей даже пришлось послать вопиллер, где она жестоким, за гранью приличия голосом рассказывала, какой же их отпрыск редкостный кретин, и как же она близка к тому, чтобы обратиться в аврорат и вызвать их в суд. Единственной причиной, почему Василиса действительно не пошла в аврорат, была её лень и огромное количество писем с просьбой выслать контракт — многие, будто это их последняя в жизни возможность, присылали сов. Василиса так часто бралась за ручку не для личных или учебных целей, что сделала около семи шаблонных самопишущих перьев под разные, но самые частые ситуации — одобрение с просьбой ознакомления с контрактом и отказ по разным причинам.

Василиса, как и со своей личной тетрадью, совершенно не расставалась с зачарованным блокнотом. Прочный, с обложкой из кожи крокодила, чарами расширения, запоминания и автоматического поиска, в нём вёлся учёт всех клиентов, пожелавших приобщиться к прекрасному — то есть, к её вину. Блокнот пришлось делать на заказ, но каждый галлеон, потраченный на него, того стоил.

Ида прислала с Пенкой записку, извещая, что чердак полностью разобран, вещей не осталось и можно начинать его переделывать. Василиса вызвала Паприку, передала ей схематично нарисованный эскиз теплицы и подробно объяснила, что от неё требуется, но, естественно, эти расширения не должны мешать виноделию и работам в саду, также разрешалось спрашивать, если что-то не получается или вызывает ступор. Паприка низко поклонилась, поцеловала краешек туники, которую Василиса надевала перед сном, и исчезла выполнять волю хозяйки. Панси и Дафна, ставшие невольными свидетельницами этого разговора, только недоумённо переглянулись.

Приготовившись ко сну, Василиса посмотрела на свои руки — иногда они дрожали, когда её нервы сдавали, и ощущение безнадёжности накрывало с головой. С происшествия в поезде любая собранность мгновенно летела к чёрту — Василиса срывалась и чувствовала себя в клетке. Ситуация с Блэком не прояснилась, и дементоры, кружащие вокруг школы, нагоняли на всех обитателей замка щемящую душу тоску. Люпин же, после того урока с боггартом, хотел поговорить и неосмотрительно подошёл к ней со спины — на что Василиса шарахнулась, наставила на него искрящуюся палочку и угрожающе прорычала: «Не приближайся!». Профессор тогда поднял руки с открытыми ладонями, сделал три медленных широких шага назад — как на дуэли — и молча кивнул. Больше у него вопросов не возникало.

В октябре у Василисы произошёл странный разговор с деканом. Он пригласил её остаться после Зелий — пара была последней, впереди только перерыв перед ужином, — провёл в свой личный кабинет, где собирался заняться проверкой домашки, вдруг поблагодарил за подаренное на Рождество вино и перешёл к делу.

— Скажите, мисс Браун, вы делаете вино сами?

Василиса поудобнее устроилась в широком кресле, положила ногу на ногу и подпёрла подбородок ладонью. Начало звучало знакомо, и она задумалась, остались ли у неё ещё контракты в сумке.

— Да, сэр, производство происходит на территории Браунов. Технической стороной занимаются мои домовики.

Снейп отбил пальцами дробь по столу и чуть наклонился вперёд.

— А где вы делаете необходимые закупки? Вы отвечаете за качество своего товара?

Василиса немного склонила голову — она чувствовала чужой интерес, но у неё не было настроения играть во всякие сомнительные игры.

— Я не делаю из своего хобби тайну вселенского масштаба: для первых партий фрукты и ягоды были закуплены на специальных фермерских рынках, но из них не было необходимости создавать что-то особенное — в первую очередь, это вино потребляю я, и с каждым разом я учусь создавать что-то новее и лучше. По большей части, для «Священного безумия Вакха» всё необходимое я выращиваю сама: от яблок и груш до — скажу вам по секрету, ещё не вошедших в продажу — манго и фейхоа.

Снейп продолжал выжидательно смотреть, а Василиса ненавидела, особенно в последнее время, когда кто-то тратил попусту её время.

— Сэр, это праздный интерес или вы хотите стать моим клиентом? — Василиса не глядя вытащила из сумки тонкую папку с бумагами. — У меня с собой полный комплект, если вы готовы, — или я уже могу идти?

Как Василиса и думала, Снейп углубился в чтение контракта и стопки правил. Несколько раз педантично проверив каждую точку, он расписался, проследил, как его инициалы наливаются золотым светом и взял в руки белый лист — на нём постепенно проявлялся личный список из пяти вин, доступных для заказа в этом месяце. 

Василиса проверила блокнот — инициалы и подпись Снейпа появились в графе «клиент». В соседнем столбце загорелось «11 октября 1993 года − 17:32». Следующие столбцы пока были пусты — в них отмечалось, сколько раз сделал заказ данный маг и какое вино предпочёл. 

— Всё это остаётся у вас. У меня, — Василиса хлопнула по сумке ладонью, — уже появилась копия контракта.

Василиса поднялась, не видя смысла больше задерживаться — ей ещё хотелось посвятить себе немного времени, прежде чем последовать школьному расписанию. 

Уже в дверях, будто Снейп язык проглатывал до момента, пока она не ступит за порог, он поинтересовался:

— Мисс Браун, вы в курсе, какой концентрат магии в яблочном вине, которое вы мне прислали?

— В курсе. Поэтому оно и стоит минимум пять сотен за бутылку, — Василиса даже не стала себя утруждать замедлить шаг. — До свидания, сэр.

Сам факт того, что декан вдруг решил оформить себе ежемесячное вино у своей ученицы, Василису особо не удивил. Он был не первым из школы, кто решил лично убедиться в чём-то там своём и получить бумаги без лишних пересылок сов. Так, например, пару дней назад поступил профессор Флитвик, попросив задержаться после Чар. Из слизеринцев это были старшекурсники, подловившие Василису в гостиной у камина — хотя, стоит отдать им должное, её уединение они нарушили со всей почтительностью и наигранной скромностью. Многие откололись, услышав примерный размах цен — странно, а чего они ожидали; ящик палёной бурды за шесть галлеонов? Может, продавать им непригодные для разлива остатки за такие деньги? Но те же пятикурсник Пьюси и семикурсник Флинт с радостью подписали контракт — минимальный возраст начинался с пятнадцати и имелся запрет для студентов на прямую доставку алкоголя в учебные заведения, но последнее их точно не беспокоило — домовики всегда могли выслать вино совой.

Не всё выходило гладко. Некоторые, особо приёбистые, считали Лаванду Браун недостаточно чистокровной, чтобы покупать у неё что-либо. Таких Василиса записывала отдельным столбиком в тетрадке — она была злопамятной, и если кто-то вдруг одумается, то этому человеку придётся хорошо постараться, чтобы выйти из чёрного списка. Из змеек ей никто откровенно гадить не стал — такое на факультете сильно порицалось, вороны и барсуки пока ходили вокруг да около, собираясь с мыслями, а грифы, не изменяя своей привычке, просто изводились на говно. Хотя, нашлось среди них одно исключение — Оливер Вуд, капитан гриффиндорской команды. Он не подходил лично, но воспользовался школьной совой для короткой переписки, в которой его пришлось заверить, что полный список клиентов известен только Василисе и больше никому — естественно, она не отвечала за то, что кто-то начнёт в открытую трепаться о своей избранности и возможности нажраться дорогого вина. Но с её стороны — никаких намеренных утечек.

На Хэллоуин школьников отпустили в Хогсмид. Единственный, кто остался тоскливо провожать друзей, был Избранный, чей бланк не приняли без подписи. Василиса оглядела толпу у ворот, дождалась Дафну — они договорились сходить на прогулку вместе — и помахала довольному Невиллу — его бабушка послала разрешение лично Макгонагалл, прекрасно зная, какой у неё рассеянный внук. Василиса не строила каких-то конкретных планов, ей просто захотелось проветриться, побродить туда-сюда, поразглядывать прилавки магазинов, купить несколько безделушек — _сделать хоть что-то_. Каменные стены давили, и набрать гору разнообразных сладостей уже не казалось плохой идеей.

У Дафны же сегодня было хорошее настроение. Она давно планировала эту прогулку, и гордилась, что ей удалось вытащить хмурую Лаванду хоть куда-то. Василиса, не утруждая себя быстрым шагом, медленно шествовала по тропинке, слушая про её сестру, Асторию, поступившую в этом году на факультет Рейвенкло. Пушистый снег медленно опускался на землю и, легко подчиняясь магии, превращался в бегающих зверей и мимолётные пейзажи — Дафна иногда засматривалась на них, сбиваясь с мысли.

Хогсмид был небольшой магической деревушкой: в ней спокойно жили кучки магов, большая часть которых держала магазины. Студенты не часто уходили дальше главной улицы, изредка забредая к Визжащей Хижине — всем хватало паба, сладостей и вредилок. Василиса, не стремясь встать первее всех в очередь, наблюдала, как дети панически забегают в Сладкое Королевство и Зонко, расталкивая друг друга в проходах. Желания где-то посидеть и полюбоваться сугробами не было, тело требовало движения, поэтому Василиса прогуливалась, огибая особо крикливых.

Так как у Дафны не было какой-то конкретной программы и планов, что стоит всенепременно посетить, Василиса взяла это на себя, исходя из своих скромных нужд. Они прошли до пыльного Магазина Писарро: Василиса купила с десяток самопишущих перьев и стопку зачарованных чистых листов для тетради — место в ней кончалось. Следом, пройдя в закоулок, Василиса толкнула дверь в Чайную мадам Паддифут — её завлекли выставленные на витрине пирожные. Внутри толпились подростки, все столики были практически заняты. Запах стоял фруктовый и ягодный, по стенам струились нанизанные на нитки бумажные сердца и звёзды. Хозяйка заведения, заприметив новых клиенток, поспешила им навстречу.

— Девочки, добро пожаловать! Я так рада видеть новые лица влюблённых, но ещё не возлюбленных, которым предстоит непростой, но такой завораживающий в своём великолепии путь!…

Василиса оглядела обнимающихся подростков, не стеснённых прилюдной близостью, мысленно пожала плечами и подошла к прилавку — на одном из кусочков торта завлекательно качались бутоны кремовых роз. Глаза разбегались, и она не стала мелочиться — попросила упаковать с собой все предложенные сладости по две штуки и несколько ягодных чайных смесей. Когда миссис Паддифут отошла за специальными коробочками, в которых бы пирожные не помялись, Василиса повернулась к своей замолчавшей спутнице.

— Что-то уже выбрала?

Дафна спрятала лицо в своём меховом шарфе; сквозь её снежные, рассыпанные по плечам волосы, были видны покрасневшие щёки. На Лаванду она не смотрела, застыв взглядом где-то на уровне коленей.

Василисе такое поведение было не очень понятно: она сделала что-то странное? её задела какая-то фраза? Не хотелось бы нечаянно разрушить вполне тёплые подружеские отношения. Василиса медленно — вдруг испугается? — подняла руку и положила её на плечо Дафны.

— Ты в порядке?

Но Дафна всё равно дёрнулась.

— Что?… А, да, я буду… малиновое?

Василиса покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Миссис Паддифут принесла больше десятка уменьшенных коробок, легко помещающихся на ладони. Василиса сложила их в маленьких отдел сумки, чтобы не потерять среди книг и тетрадей, выписала чек на нужную сумму и поблагодарила улыбающуюся им женщину.

— Приходите ещё, девочки, я всегда буду вам рада!

Василиса кивнула, взяла под руку всё ещё пребывающую в своих мыслях Дафну и вышла с ней на свежий воздух. В уголке, не препятствуя шатающимся по всюду школьникам, стояла заснеженная лавка. Василиса сдула с неё магией сугробы и наложила согревающие чары, чтобы ничего себе не отморозить. Вызванная Пенка принесла две пузатые кружки с какао и несколько кусочков тёплого мясного пирога. Они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь падающим снегом и горячим сладким напитком. После перекуса пропало желание задержаться в пабе на обратном пути — тем более, что Василису там могли бы порадовать разве что медовуха и огневиски, но для последнего настроения не было. Желания гулять пропало так же внезапно, как и лёгкий настрой. Сладкое Королевство Василиса оставила на следующий раз — пока ей достаточно вкусностей. На улице темнело, школьники постепенно возвращались обратно — никому не хотелось встретиться с дементорами, патрулирующими улицы. Проговорив всю дорогу о нумерологии, Василиса только в замке, переступив порог комнаты, поняла, что Дафна, скорее всего, смутилась тогда в чайной — ведь мадам Паддифут решила, что они пара. Для Василисы такие слова ничего не значили — она многое пропускала мимо себя и что-то настолько банальное не могло её серьёзно задеть. Более неловкой стала бы ситуация, если бы Василиса начала переубеждать хозяйку чайной, мол, вы не правы и ужасно ошиблись, Дафна, конечно, замечательная, но я не встречаюсь с детьми.

Василиса всё чаще начала задумываться, что этому телу всего тринадцать: возможно, Лаванда должна была поступить на другой факультет, найти себе верных друзей и подруг, заняться тем хобби, которое завлекло бы её сильнее всего. Возможно, Лаванда бы стала частью Дома Хельги и обрела наконец ту семью, о которой с детства мечтала. Она бы простила матери своё одиночество, потому что с возрастом на многое становится плевать. Но этого не будет. Теперь есть только «злая, злая-презлая слизеринка» Василиса с холодным взглядом, основательница собственного винного бизнеса, без существенных связей и уз, ради которых можно было бы свернуть горы или свергнуть нынешнюю власть. И этого, конечно, тоже не будет, но чем чёрт не шутит.

На праздничном ужине школьники без остановки галдели — обсуждали поход в Хогсмид. Василиса разложила свои покупки в прикроватной тумбочке и наложила чары стазиса — перед сном ещё будет время попить чаю с пирожными. Поэтому, зная, что в комнате её дожидается вкусняшка, сильно не наедалась. Лениво ковыряясь в запеканке с тыквой, Василиса рассматривала своих однокурсников с факультета, прислушиваясь к их тихим разговорам: Нотт дописывал на коленке эссе по Трансфигурации, пока Малфой держал ему учебник; Забини читал какой-то древний талмуд, обложка которого слегка светилась от наложенных против повреждений чар — иногда он поднимал глаза, сталкивался со взглядом Василисы и сразу возвращался к книге; Панси и Милисента обсуждали подход Хагрида к преподаванию — показывал он действительно опасных животных, умел с ними обращаться и всё такое, но за безопасностью учеников следил откровенно хреново и не удивительно, если его посадят после ранения Малфоя; Дафна о чём-то тихо шепталась с Трейси, иногда кидая на Василису взгляды через стол. Зрелище было, со стороны, забавным — истинная чистокровная шушукается с полукровкой−бастардкой. Может, для кого-то слизеринцы и были все поголовно уродами и скотами, но на деле — всё те же дети, умеющие (по крайней мере, старающиеся) находить выгоду в любых знакомствах и любых ситуациях. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Когда Пир закончился и засидевшиеся школьники начали расходиться по гостиным, преподы согнали всех обратно в Большой Зал. Оказывается, пока все наслаждались тыквенными пирогами, на портрет, преграждающий вход в гриффиндорскую башню, напал Блэк. Дети запаниковали, кто-то особо шустрый связался с родителями по сквозному зеркалу. Василиса, наблюдая, как убирают из Зала столы и заносят огромную гору спальных мешков, тяжело вздохнула, сдерживая внутри себя раздражение. Почему никто не вызвал авроров, как только была обнаружена разодранная картина — можно и не интересоваться, это же грифы. Хотя, цеплять на них поголовное звание тупиц школы не стоит — есть там и свои исключения, — но почему, в таком случае, не вызвали авроров преподаватели или чёртов директор? Что вообще за хрень постоянно происходит с «самой безопасной и лучшей школой»?

Директор объявил, что возвращаться в спальни не безопасно, поэтому всем придётся ночевать в Большом Зале. Старост поставили на раздачу спальных мешков. Василиса выдохнула весь воздух из лёгких — так сильно, что аж внутри защемило — и подняла палочку. Под потолок взвилась огромная стрекочущая молния, принявшая едва видные очертания кошки — она вызвала авроров.

Наряд прибыл меньше чем за минуту — остальные продолжили прибывать на протяжении следующих десяти. Преподавателям пришлось объясняться — зато мгновенно сформированные патрули, разбежавшиеся как муравьи, не могли не порадовать. Теперь квалифицированные маги, а не обычные преподы, обязанные следить за учениками, будут шарахаться по школе и искать психа−серийника. 

Неплохое место нашлось у стены, среди других слизеринцев. Василиса присела на корточки, утягивая магией из-под носа гриффиндорского старосты спальник, но вдруг почувствовала сильную тошноту. Рот наполнился слюной. Повернув голову, она увидела, что через весь зал на неё смотрит директор. В груди закололо, сердце забилось быстрее. Хотелось согнуться, забиться в угол и больше никогда, никогда не поднимать голову к свету. Всё резко прекратилось, когда перед Василисой встала Дафна.

— Не против, если я обустроюсь рядом?

— …Конечно.

В горле пересохло. Василиса так некстати вспомнила про пирожные в тумбочке и новый сорт чая. Разложив спальник, она легла и медленно обвела взглядом звёздный потолок — мысли путались. Всю ночь, с постоянным ощущением западни, вслушиваясь в сопение Дафны и мычание Панси, Василиса сжимала в дрожащих руках палочку и ждала наступления утра.

Несколько авроров остались патрулировать школу — остальные, ничего не найдя, ушли, чем жутко бесили невыспавшуюся Василису. Пары отменили — ученики были слишком взбудоражены происходящим, а некоторые требовали своего законного сна в кровати. Намывшись в душе и проспав большую часть дня, к вечеру Василиса всё-таки смогла отведать купленных пирожных, поделившись с Панси, Дафной и Милисентой — Трейси сладкое не любила, поэтому просто пила чай. Все дела проходили будто бы мимо. Пенка, принёсшая привычный бокал вина перед сном, всполошилась, куда-то исчезла и вернулась с пузырьком, полным мутной фиолетовой жижи. Василиса, ничего перед собой толком не видя, выпила зелье, а за ним ещё одно, едва красноватое, и упала на подушку — вырубило её мгновенно. Сон был вязким, а простынь — мокрой и липкой от пота. Ей виделись мёртвые: горы тел с переломанными ногами, вывернутыми руками, сломанными шеями — земля казалась чёрной из-за покрывающей её крови. В глаза бросались детали: волосы рыжие, руки ухоженные, шрамы на теле. Где-то далеко, за телами без лиц, захлёбывалась кровью Лаванда Браун.

Василиса проснулась только через два дня. Глаза горели, тело не слушалось — Пенка, не сдерживая счастливых слёз, придерживала голову хозяйки, помогая смочить пересохшее горло. Как оказалось, её не стали перемещать в больничное крыло — Снейп озаботился безопасностью и уходом, также не давая просочиться ненужным слухам. Для всех Лаванда отправилась домой по личным делам, и лишь декан и девочки были в курсе. Снейп, вызванный Пенкой в поздний час, мгновенно сориентировался и достал нужные зелья — Василису незамысловато прокляли, явно не пожалев сил. Зараза убивала изнутри и должна была окончательно добить через несколько суток, но своевременное лечение, как и незнание нападавшего, какой внутренней мощью и волей обладала Василиса, спасли её.

Василиса подозревала директора. Это было серьёзное и очень опасное обвинение, доказательств которому не было. Снейп его тоже подозревал — иначе б не устроил все эти заёбы со скрытностью. Такой человек как Дамблдор мог одним своим желанием проклясть кого-то, не утруждая себя маханием палочкой. Василисе с таким не потягаться — мало кто вообще способен это сделать из ныне живущих, особенно один на один. Тут бы подошла тактика выжидания и нападения со спины в момент слабости всем скопом дамблдоровских ненавистников, но шанс продуть всё равно велик. Василисе ещё неделю было трудно разговаривать — язык будто онемел и не слушался, — поэтому она думала — яростно, неумолимо. Её распирало бешенство, желание поставить зарвавшегося старика на место — предметы кружили по комнате, взрывались пустые флаконы, загорался полог кровати. Снейп скармливал ей зелья и тяжело качал головой — он тоже неслабо вышел из себя, но сделать ничего не мог.

После очередного сильного всплеска магии, Василиса прислушалась к себе: внутри, будто в бездонном море, бушевал магический шторм. Она слушала завывание ветра как колыбельную, но утихомирить явление была не в силах — желание этого делать тоже не было. Хотелось довести себя до критической точки, посмотреть, сколько выдержит тело — разорвёт ли его на части от переполняющей его магии или наделает в оболочке дырок и даст выйти излишкам. Снейп смотрел грозно, хмурил брови и лоб, но ничего не говорил — сам терпел едва-едва, вынужденный дополнительно к своим обязанностям заменять Люпина на ЗОТИ.

Василиса вышла на учёбу именно в тот день, когда сдвоенную пару Защиты у змеек и грифов вёл Снейп. Декан не мелочился — сразу пошёл с козырей, буквально тыкая класс носом в истину — посмотрите же, оно прямо перед вашими глазами, а вы кривитесь и отводите носы, чёртовы глупцы, не боящиеся сдохнуть страшной смертью в зубах и когтях оборотня. На вопрос Василисы, как убить такую тварь, декан ответил: «Вызвать авроров, мисс Браун, у вас это получается великолепно. Но на крайний случай, если ситуация не позволяет обратиться к помощи наших доблестных стражей, взорвите его мощным Экспульсо и, если вам удастся достаточно ошарашить оборотня, свяжите его Инкарцеро. Особо умные попытаются его сжечь или подойти поглумиться, но помните, что магические твари хуже подвержены магическому воздействию». Некоторые грязнокровки, особо жалостливые — или банально не понимающие всей чёртовой опасности — назвали это жестокостью. Василиса была уверена, что никто из этих детей в жизни не видел настоящей жестокости — несколько умерших от старости родственников было точно не в счёт. Она презирала их сейчас — таких слабых, ничего не значащих и совершенно не знающих, чего они ждут от жизни. Василиса сама не всегда понимала, что ей нужно — по большему счёту, ничего, кроме комфорта, но строила шаткие планы, смотрела на жизнь не всегда трезво, но видела всё чересчур чётко. Василиса не любила обманываться — она предпочитала исключительно горькую правду и лишь в минуты отчаяния — капельку лжи для самой себя, чтобы заставить тело двигаться дальше.

Как и сказал Снейп, Василиса решила вызвать авроров — Люпину очень повезло, что он не наткнулся на них, когда произошёл инцидент с Блэком. Из-за нехватки доказательств, обратиться напрямую она не могла — лживая информация вела за собой проблемы и потерю репутации, а её сейчас, со всем этим винным бизнесом, портить было нельзя. Собравшихся в комнате девочек Василиса посвятила в свой план, рассказав догадки и приведя примеры — несколько из них откровенно были построены на ощущениях, но никто не высказался против. Все знали, что Лаванда не имеет привычки пороть чушь, действуя резко и целенаправленно. Панси предложила составить точный график, когда Снейп заменял Люпина на занятиях и дни отсутствия последнего, и сразу же взялась за пустой лист. Василиса, перекатывая в голове информацию, как пыль под ногами, зацепилась за воспоминание о боггарте — полной Луне. Они собирали информацию ещё неделю, приглядываясь к профессору по Защите, искали любую уязвимость. Анонимное письмо в аврорат было готово.

Слизерин пропустил матч по квиддичу из-за ранения ловца. Достойной замены, которую бы успели натренировать, не было, а Малфой, хоть рука его уже зажила, продолжал мучаться фантомными болями — раны, нанесённые магическими существами, никогда не проходили мгновенно — зачастую такие шрамы оставались на всю жизнь. Грифы ехидно провожали его взглядом, так и норовя ляпнуть какую-нибудь гадость — Малфой стоически терпел, отшучивался и ужасно переживал, что подводит факультет.

Василиса никогда не ходила на матчи по квиддичу, иногда лишь наблюдая их со стороны или присутствуя на тренировках в качестве моральной поддержки — ей не сложно было посидеть на скамейке в хорошую погоду с книжкой в руках, изредка поднимая взгляд к небу. Конечно, она не выходила в дождь и зимой, чаще всего предпочитая сидеть в гостиной или библиотеке в свободное время. По этим же причинам Василиса пропустила матч Хаффлпаффа против Гриффиндора, в события которого её посвятил весь факультет — Малфой до последнего надеялся, что сможет играть, но, уже одетый в форму, схватился за руку и свалился прямо в раздевалке, из-за чего пришлось срочно бежать за деканом и его зельями. Кому-то так вовремя подвернулся капитан барсуков Диггори, школьники забегали, перегруппируясь, и только грифам никто не сообщил о замене до самого начала матча. Василиса не удивилась, услышав, что Избранный попал в больничное крыло после игры — это было его своеобразное хобби. Но её поразило, что причиной падения стала огромная, кишащая дементорами буря. Василиса в который раз похвалила себя, что лишний раз не высовывается из замка даже при том, что нахождение в каменных стенах высасывало из неё все силы. Пришлось сократить даже количество просматриваемой в день почты — глаза болели от напряжения, а руки не слушались. Для винных дел выручали самопишущие перья, но иногда возникали ситуации, требующие особого подхода — шаблонный текст подходил не всегда. Василиса впервые на своём опыте наставила клякс перьевой ручкой, взбесилась и чуть не разорвала написанное эссе. Тогда она пришла на пару слегка пьяной и очень заёбанной — удивительно, но Снейп ничего не сказал на её состояние, внешний вид или грязную домашку; тем более, Василиса всегда следовала рецепту, интуитивно понимая, чувствуя, когда нужно перемешать зелье — несколько бокалов вина никак не сказались на её работе. В похожем случае она могла сварить макароны или пельмени, едва видя что-то перед собой и практически не держась на ногах. Это был не первый раз и, конечно, не последний. Контролировать потребление алкоголя становилось всё сложнее, но Василиса не была не чувствующим меры животным — она чётко видела установленные собственным разумом границы.

В середине ноября, во время завтрака, в Большой Зал вошла толпа авроров. Люпина выволокли из-за стола к кафедре, наложили несколько проявляющих заклинаний и торжественно надели наручники. На глазах всей школы было объявлено, что профессор Защиты — оборотень, скрывающаяся среди детей темномагическая тварь, о которой не было известно Министерству. Поднялся шум: слизеринцы обсуждали такое вопиющее нарушение (в основном потому, что им нужно было показать лояльность к действующей власти), хаффлпаффцы опасливо косились, рейвенкловцы изумлённо вскрикивали, пришедшие к тем же выводам, и только гриффиндорцы поддерживали Люпина, встав со своих мест. Василиса с наслаждением медленно выдохнула — она сделает всё, но не даст повториться судьбе Лаванды. Любые другие твари не интересовали Василису, а вот оборотни — к ним у неё особое отношение.

Директор встал со своего места, призывая к порядку. Его речь, наполненная любовью к ближним, вызывала дрожь по позвоночнику и скатывалась холодной моросью к локтям. Дамблдор и главный аврор удалились, за ними увели не сопротивляющегося Люпина. Василиса внимательно осмотрела Зал, всматриваясь в чужие лица: большинство согласились, что оборотень в школе — это чересчур, и только Избранный, ошарашенный новостью, молча смотрел в свою тарелку, не обращая внимания на сокрушающуюся рядом с ним гриффиндорскую всезнайку.

Василиса откровенно злорадствовала, пока на неё будто ушат воды не вылили — оборотень останется в Хогвартсе. Да, под постоянной охраной, с подавляющими наручниками и обязанный исчезать на четыре дня в крепкой тюремной камере аврората, Люпин оставался на своей должности до конца учебного года благодаря заступничеству Дамблдора. Никто больше не покупался на дружелюбное лицо и заинтересованность личными успехами — ученики начали избегать опасного учителя, представляя, что было бы, окажись они наедине с оборотнем в полнолуние. Директор уверял, что опасности нет и не было, но никто ему больше не верил. Только самые отважные и непробиваемые тупицы продолжили таскаться к Люпину вне назначенных пар.

Противостояние Снейпа и Люпина, на которое даже делали ставки, загнулось. Декан выиграл безоговорочно по одной простой причине — он был человеком, которому были небезразличны собственные ученики. Потом, конечно, выяснилось, что преподавателей допросили — и никто не знал, что Люпин был оборотнем, даже в бытность свою учеником Хогвартса, кроме Снейпа, связанного обетом.

В последнюю неделю ноября на улице стояла изморось. Василиса, вынужденная отвечать на письма на протяжении всего дня, намеренно не смотрела в окно, чтобы не впасть в ещё большее уныние. Она расположилась в читальном зале, привычно поджидая Невилла, чтобы сделать вместе домашку — с ней Василиса справлялась быстро, но другу часто требовалась помощь из-за его банальной неорганизованности и забывчивости. «Он ещё ребёнок, — каждый раз напоминала себе Василиса, — он не может быть лучшим и знать всё на свете, ведь и я не могу, а я давно не чёртов ребёнок». Василиса всегда ненавидела, когда кто-то считал её несуразным дитём или неподходящей по возрасту для чего-либо — она боролась за свою свободу и мнение, часто нарываясь из-за этого на конфликт.

Невилл тяжело опустился напротив и достал стопку учебников — он старался оставлять всё непонятное для таких моментов, когда Лаванда могла объяснить ему простыми словами, что от него требуется, а не выслушивать в гостиной факультета про свой не особо блистательный интеллект. Невилл отметил чёрные провалы под глазами подруги, её подрагивающие руки, перебирающие письма от важных магов, серый цвет лица, но ничего не сказал. Лаванду явно что-то гложило, но спрашивать было отчего-то страшно. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит что-то в её волосах — крупное и ветвящееся, оплетающее голову обручем, — но каждый раз это оказывалось просто игрой света. Невилл тоже в последнее время плохо спал.

Василиса оторвалась от заполнения бланка новых клиентов, который составляла для Пенки — домовушка заносила их в свой личный блокнот, отслеживая, чтобы отправляемый товар соответствовал заказу — и перевела на Невилла взгляд.

— Ну что, начнём с Зелий?

С Нумерологией оказалось слишком легко справиться — Василиса рассчитывала, что ей придётся хоть немного напрячься, но нет — её знаний и умений пользоваться формулами было достаточно, чтобы рассчитать такие мелочи, как: благоприятные дни для новых начинаний в следующем месяце, неблагоприятные дни, когда лучше отложить серьёзные и глобальные задумки, количество дров, необходимых сжечь в рождественскую ночь и многое другое. На астрономии и астрологии тоже было завязано многое — Василиса рассчитывала свой успех, исходя из собственных параметров: дата рождения, под какой планетой родилась, какие цветы любит, сколько дней длится цикл. Профессорка Вектор, видя её заинтересованность и успехи в предмете, подсказала нужную литературу. К сожалению, времени на дополнительные занятия она выделить не пожелала, во всю готовя старшекурсников и личных учеников−любимчиков к экзаменам. По Прорицанию у Василисы не было определённых успехов, но и не было провалов — она и в прошлой жизни умела обращаться с гадальными картами. Интуиция здесь имела огромный вес, как и на Зельях — нужно было чувствовать, куда и когда смотреть. На субботнем чаепитии, спокойно находясь среди шести- и семикурсников, Василиса задавала Трелони вопросы, которые не могла задать на паре. Так выяснилось, что их преподавательница постоянно видит разные развилки чужих судеб, но предпочитает молчать, чтобы не подрывать моральный настрой окружающих — ведь, скажи она что-то ужасное, а этого не случится, то её перестанут слушать вообще. Василиса даже внесла Трелони в список тех, кому собиралась отправить подарок на Рождество — уж больно много та уделяла ей личного времени.

Ближе к праздникам произошёл наплыв клиентов. Чтобы увеличить прибыль и позволить некоторым немного схитрить, Василиса внесла дополнительный пункт в договор, который каждый мог подписать отдельно. У согласившихся на обновление появлялся дополнительный список вин, который они могли заказать в подарок. Семь бутылок в месяц и каждая по триста миллилитров. Самое главное, что дарить себе вино не запрещалось, так что уважаемые наглые маги могли хитрить сколько их душенькам угодно. Василисе не жалко, ей-Богу, прибыль же. Её скромное хобби превратилось в неплохой доход. Конечно, пока рано говорить о полной окупаемости затрат и чистом заработке, но дело шло легко — большие деньги ушли именно на заказ экзотических саженцев, необходимой для работы мелочи и расширение территории. Само производство благодаря домовикам никогда не останавливалось.

На две недели рождественских каникул у Василисы было много планов. Во-первых, ей нужно было забрать у маглов редкие и необычные саженцы, заказанные ещё в начале учебного года. Во-вторых, увеличенные подвалы и теплица — ими стоило заняться и проконтролировать, посовещаться с Невиллом, какие лучше ингредиенты посадить и за какими сможет следить Карри. В-третьих, неизменные домашние дела, которые обычно выливались в целый потоп. Василиса проигнорировала поход в Хогсмид и сразу отправилась в поместье Браунов — подумаешь, уехала на день раньше. Помывшись и легко пообедав, Василиса устроилась в кабинете с небольшим трёхлитровым бочонком вина — совсем новой партией — и последними отчётами о состоянии поместья. Обход она сделала на следующий день — больно вино вышло хорошим, и Василиса не заметила, как выпила слишком много — встать оказалось проблематично. У теплицы уже стояли стеклянные магические стены, крыша была в процессе. Василиса отправила Пенку в магазин садоводства за каталогом, долго выбирала горшки и нужный грунт с инструментами и в итоге отправилась самостоятельно поговорить с хозяйкой магазина, чтобы сделать заказ на нужные размеры и количество. Бойкая женщина, чем-то похожая на профессорку Спраут, выяснила и габариты теплицы, и предполагаемую растительность, посоветовала новинки, мелочи и удивила готовностью заказа через неделю или две — достаточно быстро. Когда Василиса уже подписала нужные бумаги на доставку и собиралась уйти, хозяйка аккуратно спросила, не та ли самая она Браун, у которой многие господа и миледи заказывают изысканное вино. Василиса кивнула и потратила в магазине ещё полчаса, объясняя все нюансы контракта и правил — она никуда не торопилась, была в хорошем настроении и по итогу получила новую клиентку и неплохую скидку на весь ассортимент. В общем, явно не зря.

Василиса недооценила маленькость магического сообщества Британии — за четыре месяца о ней узнали практически все. Это было хорошо для бизнеса, но плохо лично для Василисы. Опасно, скорее. По прибытии домой она напрягла Иду поисками защитных амулетов и прочих побрякушек — и если в её коллекции ничего такого серьёзного не было, то нужно искать мастера. В голове уже долгое время стояла необходимая сумма для защиты поместья, но таких больших накоплений не было. Всем домовикам поступил приказ охранять территорию от любых проникновений магов — будь у них хоть смесь с магическими существами, хоть грязнокровки, хоть анимагические формы червей. Меры принимать серьёзные — оглушить, пленить, сразу вызвать Василису. До всей этой популярности домовики в любом случае защищали территорию, но сейчас другое. Уровень опасности был тоже другой. Василиса сразу вспомнила с какой лёгкостью Блэк пробрался в школу, полную детей, и пожалела, что у неё нет необходимой суммы на защитный купол. А потом ей в голову пришла идея.

Василиса прошла в глубь сада, к беседке. Несмотря на то, что царила зима, здесь была зелёная трава и пушистые кроны. Деревья иногда скидывали листья — но не все сразу — и взамен сразу же вырастали новые. Позволив корням оплести свои лодыжки, Василиса обратилась к сущности лишь с одной просьбой — защищать. Шорох пронёсся сквозь сотни стволов и впитался в землю, к корням. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Подвалы казались бесконечными — конечно, Василисе не было нужды спускаться сюда каждый раз, но она предпочитала держать всё под контролем и лично следить, чтобы задуманное выполнялось. Она бродила не меньше часа: полки были заполнены продуктами — молочкой, мясом, крупами, отдельное место отводилось специям и пряностям. Маленькую дверь, которая вела в винодельню, заменили на широкую арку. Параллельно же ей была вторая арка, которая вела пока в пустые высокие помещения — это место отводилось под то, чтобы выращивать овощные культуры для самообеспечения. В продуктовых залах, расположенных посередине этих глобальных помещений, ещё оставалось много места — Паприка увеличила их существеннее, чем предполагалось планом. Здесь Василиса и решила устроить что-то вроде места для работы с продуктами — предполагалось сушить некоторые ягоды, фрукты и грибы, вялить мясо, делать сухари и — Карри заявила, что прекрасно с этим справится — варенье с кетчупом. Всю эту идею ей и высказала домовушка — начитавшись кулинарных советов из закупленных книг, она решила не отставать от хозяйки и запретила себе останавливаться на достигнутом. Мята предложила даже вырыть пруд и выращивать там какую-нибудь рыбу, но Василисе это показалось слегка чересчур — хотя идея неплохая. Возможно, она напряжёт самых инициативных вырыть ручей в саду и раскидать повсюду красивые камушки — чисто для эстетического наслаждения. На третий день каникул Василиса забрала заказные саженцы — так у неё появились, например, мускатный орех, питахайя и рамбутан. Все тропические деревья росли в несколько отдельных рядов и, если к ним прикоснуться, можно было почувствовать жар — они сами поддерживали для себя необходимую температуру не ниже двадцати пяти градусов. Василиса влила в сад всю свою магию и устало засела в кабинете — ей нужно было найти рынок или что-то похожее, где можно накупить обычных семян — вряд ли в ботанических садах, где она выкупала излишки саженцев, найдётся подобное, тут нужна ферма или ярмарка.

Тяжёлую работу мысли прервала Карри. С важным видом она поставила перед Василисой красивый высокий стакан с какой-то цветной жижей — явно не с вином — и выжидательно замерла. Василиса мысленно пожала плечами, отхлебнула холодный напиток и в удивлении подняла брови — это был алкогольный коктейль, чёртов Лонг-Айленд.

— Хозяйке понравилось?

— Да, очень. Откуда ты о нём знаешь?

— Хозяйка купила много книг, Карри благодарна хозяйке за возможность узнавать новое. У матери хозяйки много алкоголя, который она давно не пьёт, Карри просто следовала новому рецепту в надежде порадовать уставшую хозяйку.

Так Карри попросила Василису докупить алкоголя и новых кулинарных книг, чтобы домовушка могла экспериментировать и радовать хозяйку дальше. Пришлось собираться и оставшийся день посвятить хождению по книжным Лондона — некоторые продавцы узнавали её и довольно сообщали, что приберегли для любимой клиентки несколько особых экземпляров.

Благодаря новому пункту, который подписали все имеющие договор маги, количество заказов сильно выросло — многие дарили подарочные бутылки самим себе или ближайшим родственникам, что, конечно же, совершенно не возбранялось. Василиса подготовила бутылки и для своих знакомых — с каждым годом их становилось всё больше. Панси, Дафна, Милисента, Трейси (они стали чаще общаться благодаря вошедшим в привычку чаю с тортиком перед сном), Невилл, Августа, Снейп и Трелони. Ещё нужно было не забыть про тётку Лисбет — хоть они и стали списываться реже, чем в самом начале, Василиса не хотела терять связи — и накатала длиннющее поздравительное письмо, в котором делилась своими успехами, извинилась, что пропадает, и спросила, что там нового в США. Ради этого пришлось арендовать межконтинентального ястреба−почтальона. В последний момент Василиса вспомнила о Локхарте и села писать второе письмо с благодарностью и беспокойством о его здоровье. Она всё-таки приложила к письму бутылочку магического яблочного вина — внутри теплилась малюсенькая надежда, что оно ему поможет хоть немного. 

Пока Пенка доставляла посылки (намеренно за день до праздника), Василиса занялась поиском семян — в конце концов ей удалось выйти на какую-то ярмарку садоводов, на которой толпами закупались маглы. Иногда, вместо семян, Василиса покупала несколько плодов того или иного овоща — например, та же картошка могла прорасти сама по себе. Для Василисы это не было чем-то серьёзным — скорее, интересный эксперимент, получится ли у неё наебать мироздание и перестать платить за овощи и фрукты. То, что она может позволить себе заниматься ерундой, её забавляло.

На Рождество Ида подарила Василисе защитный амулет, который действовал как контрзаклятие на многие сглазы и проклятия, а также запрещал насильную трансгрессию в отношении своего носителя. Василиса вдруг вспомнила, что с момента, как открыла глаза в этом теле, ни разу не поздравила Иду — за несколько лет она не проигнорировала только последний день рождения Невилла. Пришлось дарить Иде яблочное вино — от домовиков Василиса знала, что женщина единожды попросила подать его к столу, но Карри упёрлась и сказала, что только хозяйка имеет право распоряжаться винными запасами. Такое Василису удивило, но менять как-то ситуацию она не стала.

Также прилетали совы с ответными подарками и письмами — от Локхарта пришло благодарственное письмо. Он писал, что память его всё ещё в плохом состоянии, но он уже смог сложить свою жизнь как пазл и снова занялся писательством — старое новое хобби он любил всей душой. Сказал, что плохо помнит как учёбу, так и свою преподавательскую карьеру в Хогвартсе, но вот некоторых учеников — точнее, лица и короткие оживлённые разговоры о чём-то вполне может воскресить в памяти. Помнил он одну Браун, второкурсницу со взрослыми вопросами, привёл несколько примеров и очень просил подтвердить, было ли это на самом деле. В подарок Локхарт прислал свою книгу с автографом и коробку дорогих конфет с коньяком — видимо, его ими задарили. Василиса ещё раз пробежалась глазами по его письму и почувствовала, как её переполняет невыносимая грусть — если вчитаться, было видно, что бывшему профессору действительно одиноко и не с кем обсудить своё состояние, кроме врачей, а его поклонники похоже особо не хотели выслушивать переживания взрослого мужчины. Василиса написала ответ, подтвердила, что, да, она та самая Браун, расписала несколько случаев, которые ей запомнились с ним со второго курса и пообещала навестить его на пасхальных каникулах — письмо вышло страниц на десять, но она не жалела и не стеснялась своей словоохотливости. Иногда Василиса знала, что может кому-то помочь и помогала, зная, что, возможно, никто не сделает этого, кроме неё.

Пришло письмо и от Лисбет. Она писала, что совсем не сердится, ведь её маленькая Лава добилась таких успехов! Мало кто может открыть свой бизнес в тринадцать лет, и тётку переполняла гордость, будто она вела руку племянницы всю эту нелёгкую дорогу. К письму прилагалась посылка — вроде как подарок и на Рождество и к четырнадцатилетию. Внутри были книги — как учебники, так и обычные приключенческие, какие-то старые конспекты, написанные явно самой Лисбет, и копии архивных дел. Василиса как-то писала ей, что интересуется прошедшей войной с Гриндевальдом, и вот, в её руках было несколько секретных документов, хоть и потерявших свою актуальность несколько десятков лет назад.

Василиса, как и года до этого, не стала справлять Рождество — для неё всё ещё было странным, что оно мало того, что основной праздник, так ещё и не седьмого января. Она проспала в саду до вечера тридцать первого, выслушала краткую сводку от Пенки и заняла кресло в кабинете, потребовав себе небольшой перекус и несколько литров вина. Василиса пила всю ночь, громко плакала и била бокалы — домовики тихо собирали осколки, восстанавливали посуду и подсовывали её под руку хозяйке — ей было необходимо перебеситься и выплеснуть из себя накопившееся горе. Василиса так и уснула напротив догорающего камина. Пенка переодела хозяйку и перенесла в сад — там её тело опутали лианы и подвесили высоко под кронами. Дыхание выровнялось, и сон стал крепок.

Второго числа, проигнорировав Хогвартс-экспресс, Василиса заявилась в школу к завтраку. На входе её проверили авроры — такое внезапное появление ученицы их насторожило. Но, узнав фамилию, сразу же отпустили — оказывается, Снейп сообщил о её своевольных прибытиях и игнорировании традиций. Столы в Большом Зале ещё не успели переставить, поэтому Василиса села за один общий стол, за котором с опухшими лицами сидели деканы. Видимо, присутствие авроров позволило им немного расслабиться — по крайней мере, можно было не так рьяно патрулировать ночью школу, да и вообще забить на это дело — нарушителей отлавливали, связывали и притаскивали провинившихся к профессорским покоям.

Когда Василиса лениво ковырялась во фруктовом салате, вчитываясь в имена новых клиентов, к ней подсел Флитвик. Профессор не стал интересоваться, как у неё прошли каникулы — возможно, синяки под глазами неплохо её выдавали — и сразу перешёл к делу.

— Мисс Браун, хотел вас лично поблагодарить за этот чудеснейший пункт про подарки. Признаться, я слегка опешил, когда передо мной ни с того ни с сего появился ваш контракт, но мои коллеги по достоинству оценили нововведения.

Действительно, они оценили — все с похмелья сидят. Флитвик лёгко встал, хлопнул в ладоши и ушёл по своим делам. Василиса проверила по клиентскому блокноту — и верно, декан воронов вышел в лимит по заказам на прошлый месяц. Хоть кто-то неплохо отдохнул.

Василиса решила не бродить лишний раз по замку — некоторые коридоры, особенно пустующие, её откровенно напрягали своей неестественной тишиной и рябящими стенами. Хогвартс был огромным — в нём проживали поколения за поколениями волшебников и умирали от несчастных и не только случаев. Призраки факультетов, безголовые рыцари и Плакса Миртл — они не взялись из ниоткуда. Василиса не хотела задумываться, что за хрень тут происходила десятки, а то и сотни лет.

Василиса всё время до отбоя провела за чтением в своей комнате. Благодаря учебникам, которые прислала Лисбет, и её конспектам, которые та вела во время своей стажировки в МАКУСа, Василиса учила законы другой страны и узнавала новые заклинания. В США были более прогрессивные маги, зачастую живущие на два мира, хотя некоторые их заморочки были пострашнее британских. Школа уже мало чего могла предоставить Василисе — конечно, библиотека не была полностью прочитана, но вся учебная программа освоена по верхам. Василиса не учила всё подряд, не видя смысла в бесполезных знаниях — её интересовали атакующие и защитные заклинания, сильные сглазы, чары для домашнего и личного ухода — разгладить вещи, почистить одежду, завить волосы. Она знала и про более высокие искусства: например, окклюменция и легилименция, опасные и очень сложные науки, позволяющие проникать в чужой разум и закрывать его от воздействия. Ими владели только сильнейшие волшебники уровня Тёмного Лорда или приближённые к нему — Василиса не могла себя назвать достаточно усидчивой, чтобы взяться за изучение хотя бы окклюменции, а это потребует долгие годы тренировок. Пока она могла понять благодаря своему опыту или интуиции, что ей кто-то врёт — этого было достаточно.

В середине месяца, после старого Нового Года, Слизерин проиграл Рейвенкло в квиддич. Флинт, не скрываясь, пил в гостиной огневиски. Команда, как и весь факультет, были подавлены. Шансы, что им удастся опередить Гриффиндор в этом году, стремительно угасали.

Двадцатого числа, совершенно не ожидая ничего, кроме писем от клиентов, Василиса недоумённо получила от девочек поздравления и скромные подарки. Невилл подошёл за завтраком и вручил горшок с агрессивной зубастой геранью — он что-то пробормотал про их схожесть, но Василиса не вслушивалась — просто обняла друга, приказав Пенке отнести подарок в поместье и обустроить со всем удобством. Невилл также передал письмо−поздравление от Августы, прежде чем убежать за свой стол — многие уже поели и расходились на занятия.

Чтобы автоматизировать процесс получения заказного вина, Василисе пришлось сделать копию своего клиентского блокнота, в котором бы отображались все внесённые изменения. Только вот оригинал был связан с контрактами напрямую, а копия не несла в себе никакой подобной магии, отображая только текст. Так Мяте стало намного проще доставлять вино, Пенке — вести учёт, а Василисе — меньше причин беспокоиться, что где-то затеряется дорогой товар. Она избавила себя от лишней работы, сгрузив всё, кроме личных писем, на домовиков — так стало значительно легче и появилось больше личного времени.

Лютик с Паприкой на подхвате начали вспахивать почву и засаживать семена — на днях, как раз, пришли магические удобрения и несколько светлячков, должных заменить растениям солнечный свет. Работа продвигалась медленно и аккуратно — в основном, из-за большой нагрузки на винодельню. Как передала Пенка, Карри важно расхаживала вдоль заполненных продуктами полок и отбирала нужные — для сушки, чистки, вяления. Было решено сделать небольшой запас, чтобы не переводить всё зазря, и сделать упор на варенье.

Василиса не жаловалась, но у неё участились эмоциональные бури. После проклятия она постоянно находилась в напряжении и ожидании чего-то ужасного. Уже не было такой явной уверенности, что виноват в произошедшем директор — Василиса судила предвзято, исходя из личной неприязни. Но такую возможность не отбрасывала. Снейп иногда выдавал ей какие-то зелья — он говорил для чего, но Василиса выкинула эту информацию из головы, как ненужную. Знала, что помогает и делает лучше, а остальное неважно. Руки же так и не перестали дрожать. Палочка в руках ходуном ходила, плела неправильные чары — Василиса бесилась, усилием воли заставляя заклинания проявляться и тратила на них уйму сил. Флитвик как-то даже оставил её после пары и поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке. Василиса ответила только мутное «это личное», но профессор не стал допытываться — хоть и делать вид, что поверил в несущественность проблемы, не стал. Василиса гневалась, пила и старалась избегать знакомых — нервный срыв приближался к ней семимильными шагами. 

В начале февраля, в день квиддичного матча, в башню грифов пробрался Блэк. Авроры, патрулирующие школу, получили выговор от начальства — их заменили на более профессиональных, и их стало однозначно больше. Василиса выловила Невилла в библиотеке, где он скрывался от недобрых взглядов однокурсников, и увела в один из дальних коридоров подземелья — до слизеринской гостиной было далеко, так что правила ею нарушены не были. Наложив сильные согревающие чары, она усадила его на подоконник и присела рядом.

— Ты в порядке?

Сейчас они поменялись ролями. Василиса приобняла Невилла за плечи, оказывая поддержку — он выглядел слишком потерянным и явно винил себя во всех грехах.

— Не думаю.

Грифы называли его криворуким неудачником. Лаванда потянула Невилла на себя, позволяя лечь на свои колени. Он рассказывал своей единственной подруге, что, да, он действительно записал пароли и потерял их. Невилл уже жалел, что признался в содеянном старостам — его обвинил весь факультет, его обзывали, его лишили права посещать Хогсмид до конца года. Невиллу было жутко обидно — да, он не идеальный, но разве взрослый волшебник не нашёл бы другого способа попасть в башню?

Невилл перевернулся и спрятал красное лицо в её тёплой мантии. Василиса гладила своего маленького друга по голове всё то время, пока он тихо плакал, жалуясь на несправедливость. Василиса не любила чужие слёзы — она никогда не знала, как нужно поступать в таких ситуациях, потому что способы, которые она проворачивала с собой, были… другими. Она давала себе разрешение на крик, на эмоции, когда они переполняли её через край — конечно, для этого подходило только уединённое место без посторонних глаз или вовремя наложенное Силенцио. Но вот как действовать в таких ситуациях — загадка. Поэтому Василиса отвечала, что один поступок не перекрывает его навыки, его умения, его чистую кровь и, конечно, его любовь к магическим растениям. Василиса не умела утешать и не любила врать, что всё будет хорошо — она говорила ту правду, которую приятно и так необходимо порой услышать.

Когда Невилл успокоился и смущённо отсел, Василиса вызвала Пенку. Между ними появился поднос с мясными рулетиками, яблочными трайфлами в высоких вазочках и небольшими бокалами вина — они пропустили обед, но совершенно не жалели об этом. Одна радость, сегодня не было пар, и они могли шарахаться по коридорам хоть целый день, избегая встреч с другими школьниками.

После этого случая Невилл стал ходить за Василисой, как приклеенный. Теперь они встречались в библиотеке после пар практически каждый день, делали вместе уроки. Чаще Василиса, закончив со своими делами, просто сидела рядом с Невиллом, читая учебники за последний курс или какое-то редкое пособие — её друг научился не удивляться тому уровню знаний, который Лаванда спокойно переваривала. Также Невилл ходил с ней на субботние чаепития к Трелони — грубо говоря, просто грел уши — и в кружок зельеварения, тренируясь в медленном темпе резать ингредиенты и помешивать варево в котле — у Василисы дрожали руки, и она не хотела так глупо накосячить. 

Девочки, во время очередного вечернего чаепития, аккуратно выразили своё беспокойство таким плотным общением с наследником Лонгботтом. Василиса пояснила им, что Невилл видит в ней защиту от собственного факультета, и если он чувствует себя спокойно с представительницей Дома Салазара, а не Годрика, то это должно говорить о многом. Видя задумчивые лица, Василиса добавила, не меняясь в лице, что он в любом случае остаётся её другом, а она всегда защищает своих друзей.

Василиса, скрестив на себе всё внимание, слегка улыбнулась и посмотрела на них вроде обезличенно, но очень красноречиво. Девочки вдруг расслабились и тоже заулыбались, понимающе кивая — чёрт его знает, какие им там в голову пришли выводы, но, в любом случае, изменение отношения к Невиллу было на лицо.

Слизеринцы никогда не порицали общение Браун с Лонгботтомом. Они видели покровительское отношение Лаванды и её реакцию, если Невиллу что-то угрожало. Никто из змеек его особо не трогал, ведь это значило, что им пришлось бы объясняться перед Браун, а Лаванда была тем человеком, с которым никто лишний раз связываться не хотел ввиду её радикальных решений проблем. Да, не то чтобы кто-то был ей чем-то действительно обязан, но объясняться и отвечать за поступок бы пришлось — Лаванда была злопамятной, и её вес в обществе стремительно рос.

Перед сдвоенной парой, переговариваясь с Невиллом в коридоре, Василиса заметила, что к ним целенаправленно приближаются несколько грифов — среди них, конечно же, был рыжий безманерный наглец. У неё не было настроения для разборок с детьми — Василиса готовила новый пункт в договоре и хотела успеть до четырнадцатого числа. Она взяла Невилла под руку и повела в толпу слизеринцев — около окна ей улыбалась Дафна.

Василиса прислонилась к стене, поддерживая рукой тетрадь — она составляла варианты и отбирала лучшие, но всё-таки пришлось отвлечься и отложить это дело до перерыва — шум отвлекал, а голова только сильнее гудела. Василиса завела разговор о предстоящей теме по трансфигурации — Дафна и Невилл с преобразованиями справлялись не лучшим образом. Когда подошла Макгонагалл, они уже разобрали ту краткую теорию, представленную в учебнике.

На следующий день Невилл явился на завтрак ужасно расстроенным — Василиса заметила это со своего места, когда тот зашёл в Большой Зал. Не думая, она поднялась и перехватила его у гриффиндорского стола. Невилл не сопротивлялся, даже когда его усадили за слизеринский стол — только недоумённо посмотрел на Василису, будто потерянный в лесу мальчишка. Прибывшая Дафна, место которой Невилл занял, только покачала головой и села слева от Василисы.

— Что случилось, Нев?

Невилл порылся в широком кармане мантии и достал сломанную в трёх местах палочку.

— Она папина. Бабушка очень расстроится.

— Кто это сделал?

Дафна дёрнулась — ложка в её руках громко звякнула, упав в чашку. Сидящий напротив Забини поднял настороженный взгляд. Нотт, яростно обсуждающий с Малфоем морочащую закваску, затих. У Лаванды был холодный, пропитанный нотками жестокости голос. Её поза, должная излучать поддержку, и подрагивающие руки с бегающими по пальцам искрами — всё это навевало тревогу. Василиса только допустила мысль, что на Невилла могли напасть в гостиной, и уже с трудом могла сдержать себя от чего-то необдуманного.

— Я не… Я просто оступился, наверное. Запнулся о порог или ковёр, вот и…

Невилл смотрел исключительно на сломанную палочку — возможно, видь он реакцию на свои слова, то постарался бы сделать тон потвёрже и поувереннее, но он этого не сделал. Василиса прекрасно всё додумала сама — ей не сложно было представить, как кто-то кидает в её друга заклинание подножки, он неуклюже падает на бок и ломает при этом лежащую в кармане палочку. Хотя этот вариант был предпочтительнее, чем тот, где у Невилла вырывают палочку из рук и ломают у него на глазах.

Василиса перевела взгляд на Снейпа, пристально смотрящего в их сторону, и снова повернулась к Невиллу.

— Не волнуйся, — сказала Василиса, — я решу эту проблему.

Как бы там ни было, её слова всё равно прозвучали _угрозой_.

Она выловила Снейпа после завтрака в его кабинете — одно счастье, что он никогда долго не засиживался в Большом Зале. Сегодня была суббота, день посещения Хогсмида, и Василиса собиралась попросить декана выделить ей и Невиллу сопровождение, чтобы посетить Косую Аллею и купить новую палочку. Снейп спросил, почему они не обратились к Макгонагалл, но Василиса посчитала этот вопрос риторическим и отвечать не стала — ответ был слишком очевиден.

— И почему же вы пришли ко мне? — кажется, ему действительно было любопытно.

— Я знаю, что вы поможете нам, профессор.

— Как самонадеянно.

Но отрицать Снейп ничего не стал. Василиса рассчитывала, что он вызовет кого-то из старост или старшекурсников, но в итоге начал собираться сам — такого они, конечно, не ожидали. Декан отмахнулся, сославшись на недостаток ингредиентов и необходимость зайти в аптеку, но Василиса ему мало поверила. Возможно, он просто хотел убедиться, что с ними ничего не произойдёт, и заодно проветриться, выйти, наконец, в мир за пределами школы — виноват очередной нервный год.

У Невилла не было с собой денег, но Василиса успокоила его тем, что у неё всегда с собой магические чеки. В принципе, Василиса могла никуда не идти, но её, во-первых, не выгоняли, во-вторых, это её идея, и она собиралась проследить за её исполнением. Лучше сделать что-то самой и так, как нравится, чем потом переделывать за кем-то и беситься из-за чужой тупости.

Снейп жестом пригласил их к камину. Покупки не заняли много времени. Они переместились в Дырявый котёл и из него прошли прямо к Олливандеру. Василиса, как и в первое своё посещение, прервала мастера, не желая выслушивать трёп. Невиллу довольно быстро подошла палочка из английского дуба с начинкой из волос единорога, одиннадцать дюймов. Олливандер что-то пытался спросить у Василисы, хорошо ли служит её палочка, ведь она была якобы не закончена, но остался без ответа.

В аптеке они задержались подольше. Пока декан внимательно осматривал предложенный товар, Василиса докупила себе ингредиентов для занятий в клубе зельеварения — чтобы отточить мастерство, их требовалось немало. Пока они ждали Снейпа, обговаривающим с аптекарем новые поставки, Пенка ходила по магазинам. Так в лавке животных был приобретён корм для Тревора, в кондитерской Шугарплама — лакричные палочки, тыквенные пироги и сдобные котелки, у мадам Примпернель — несколько кремов для лица и рук. Справились они со всем за полтора или два часа — никто даже не заметил их исчезновения. Поблагодарив Снейпа за уделённое время, они спрятались на очередном подоконнике в многочисленных коридорах подземелья. Разгребая полные карманы уменьшенных покупок и довольно перекусывая тыквенным пирогом, Василиса вдруг почувствовала, что всё делает правильно.

К четырнадцатому февраля Василиса делает возможным отправить кому-то подарочную бутылку вина анонимно. Клиенты могли бы и сами справиться, но бизнес — это бизнес. Василиса не собиралась отказываться от возможности заработать больше, чем есть сейчас. Тем более, к концу весны она собиралась ввести систему лояльности, которая давала бы постоянным клиентам привилегии в очереди и увеличение количества заказов в месяц. Примерно через полгода, если вдруг не наметится каких-либо официальных мероприятий, у неё уже появятся свои vip-ы нулевого уровня. 

Перед началом весны Пенка сообщила, что теплица достроена, а заказ разнообразных горшков, почвы и прочего уже доставлен и расставлен. В самом центре поселили зубастую герань — довольные домовики подкармливали её сырым мясом, и небольшой цветок грозился вырасти до размеров кареты. Медленно пошла закупка магических растений — многие виды были агрессивными и могли сожрать друг друга, поэтому высаживать приходилось максимально осторожно и на приличном расстоянии. В подвалах же постоянно кипела работа: прорастали обычные культуры, делалось вино, обрабатывались фрукты и мясо. В саду расцветали новые саженцы, сплетаясь с общей корневой системой. Василиса листала личную тетрадь, возвращаясь к своим первым заметкам и планам, и шокировано качала головой — такого масштаба она не предполагала.

С марта на Прорицании начались гадания на хрустальном шаре. Василиса вглядывалась в потемневшую дымку, больше похожую на смог, искала ответы на свои вопросы, получала слабые догадки и только больше вопросов. Легче не становилось. Она уже начала думать, что у неё действительно не достаёт капельки врождённого дара, но карты Таро легко ложились в руку и расклад из мельтешащих на столе ярких картин говорил намного больше, чем можно было бы предположить.

В школе быстро привыкли к патрулирующим и днём и ночью аврорам. В какой-то момент на них прекратили обращать внимание, принимая за причудливый интерьер — детей больше волновали приближающиеся экзамены. Кое-кто особо наглый из змеек-старшекурсников подбил одного из авроров на тренировочную дуэль и после очевидного поражения временно напросился в ученики. Василиса не сомневалась, что такие же умники нашлись и на Рейвенкло, причём ещё в конце прошлого года.

Виноваты ли были дементоры или год начался сам по себе хреново, но в конце марта было довольно прохладно. Василиса не расставалась с шалью до пасхальных каникул, накладывая на себя и каждую поверхность согревающие чары. Конечно, она могла поддать больше сил и сидеть, как в печке, но тогда Василисе стало бы душно — в общем, у неё однозначно были проблемы с терморегуляцией. Даже Невилл иногда просил накинуть на него согревающее из-за промёрзших ног — у него самого же чары отчего-то не получались.

Тридцать первого марта её вызвал к себе декан. Снейп обрадовал Василису новостью, что ему пришло письмо от целительницы Макфар с просьбой-требованием отправить нерадивую пациентку Браун на осмотр. Василиса мысленно прикинула, пожала плечами и решила, что ничего не теряет, кроме нервных клеток. Тем более, она всё равно собиралась навестить Локхарта на каникулах. Пришлось первого числа, вместо привычного переноса домой, отправляться в Мунго — её приняли сразу на входе и повели в кабинет.

— Вы хоть представляете, мисс Браун, насколько вы безответственны?

Василиса, оказавшись в уже знакомом кабинете, спокойно присела на кушетку — иногда, в подобные моменты, когда её точно должно выбесить происходящее, но она чувствовала только апатию, Василиса мысленно называла себя эмоциональным инвалидом. Чёрт его знает, может, она перегорела и чересчур абстрагировалась — снова. Но во многих ситуациях это играло только ей на руку — излишняя эмоциональность же чаще доводила до беды.

— Да, возможно я имею кое-какие представления.

Макфар недовольно прищурилась, будто ей на кусок торта присела помойная муха. Она перешла к строгому деловому тону — видимо, чтобы не сорваться, — задала несколько уточняющих вопросов и достала палочку. Через пятнадцать минут целительница вынесла вердикт.

— Физически — вы здоровы. Это не опухоль, не перелом, не старая травма — хотя я вижу последствия недавнего проклятия, но ваше тело уже практически восстановилось. Проблема же…

— В моей голове, да? — Василиса подняла на Макфар спокойный взгляд. — Я знаю.

— Я бы порекомендовала вам воспользоваться услугами ментальных целителей. Но это выйдет не дёшево — профессионалы в этом искусстве сейчас серьёзно востребованы, и, скажу честно, ваша очередь может подойти только через год, это в лучшем случае.

Конечно, Василиса отказалась. Сама гипотетическая возможность, что кто-то будет копаться в её голове вызывала холодную ярость. Если потребуется, она прекрасно справится сама, в одиночку разгребёт тонну собственного дерьма. Или научится с ним жить — снова, но теперь в новом теле.

Под конец сеанса, после проведения дополнительных тестов, Макфар сообщила, что она теперь семейная целительница Браунов, и с удовольствием полюбовалась недовольным лицом Лаванды — Василиса же и думать забыла про собственный давний запрос. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как вяло порадоваться и попрощаться.

Отделение для душевнобольных располагалось на пятом этаже. Василиса медленно прошествовала по длинным запутанным коридорам с десятками указателей, прежде чем выйти к нужной палате. Она постучала в дверь и зашла внутрь после бодрого «Войдите!». Локхарт выглядел не то чтобы плохо — нормальный цвет лица, отсутствие худобы и признаков истощения или лопнувших в глазах капилляров. Но Василиса всё равно всё поняла — по дрогнувшей улыбке, ссутуленным плечам и седым прядям в золотистых локонах.

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Я Лаванда Браун.

Василиса присела на стул, отставляя в сторону пакет с гостинцами. Локхарт легко вспомнил про их рождественскую переписку — казалось, что он даже ждал её всё это время, утешаемый надеждами. Василиса начала с простого — с назначения Локхарта преподавателем и про волнения среди учеников. Она рассказала ему, как проходили их первые занятия, про свои ощущении от встречи, про разговоры после пар, про День Святого Валентина и фееричное открытие Дуэльного клуба. Локхарт радовался как ребёнок, сиял улыбкой и вслушивался так жадно, что Василиса не могла заставить себя остановиться. Дважды заходила медсестра, чтобы убедиться, что никакие фанаты не докучают писателю, но тот только отмахивался и просил оставить их одних. Через несколько часов — Василиса с удивлением заметила, что время посещения давно закончилось — они перешли на имена. Как верно заметил Гилдерой, он уже не её преподаватель, а просто тот странный знакомый, с которым произошёл несчастный и очень трагичный случай. На «ты» же они перешли после всего лишь двух каких-то фраз.

— Не могу не поинтересоваться, я давно заметил, что вы умны не по годам.

— Последствия ритуала.

Всем известно, что ритуалы — личное дело каждой семьи. Так и Гилдерой покивал, вполне довольный объяснением. Василиса призналась себе, что не говорила столько с начала своей жизни в этом мире — а точнее с момента, когда ей пришлось общаться с бесчисленным количеством консультантов, чтобы обновить запущенное поместье. И то, тогда дело тянулось несколько месяцев, а здесь лимит вышел за один день.

Это было началом странной дружбы. В сравнении со своим настоящим возрастом, Василиса не ощущала особой разницы в общении с Гилдероем — конечно, он был явно старше её тела, но Василиса не боялась ни слухов, ни домыслов. Она впервые за долгое время пообщалась со зрелым образованным человеком, а не _ребёнком_ , и чувствовала кроющее волнами спокойствие.

Они договорились списываться иногда, но не слишком часто, чтобы не надоедать друг другу навязчивым общением и сухими строчками, когда новостей или желания чем-то делиться нет, но есть потребность написать ответ. Сама Василиса могла долгое время не связываться с кем-то, не видя в этом нужды, а Гилдерой был слишком увлечённой натурой, изредка выныривающий в настоящий мир из своих творений.

Оставшиеся каникулы (хотя эти три выходных дня сложно назвать именно так) Василиса провела в саду, пребывая в медитативном сне. В последние часы до отбытия домовики бегали вокруг, предлагали попробовать то кроличий, то песочный пирог, хвастались своими успехами и получали заслуженную похвалу. Карри таскала для хозяйки коктейли, и в школу Василиса перенеслась откровенно под градусом. На плаву её держала только одна мысль: этот учебный год скоро закончится.

В середине апреля состоялся решающий матч за кубок по квиддичу. Благодаря новейшей скоростной метле Избранный поймал снитч и принёс победу своему факультету. Слизеринцы всю ночь пили, правда, делали это в тишине, без привычных разговоров — в их горе не было ярости. Василиса видела, с каким отчаянием напивались семикурсники, и не могла не почувствовать общую тяжесть дня.

О Блэке не было новостей, но все отчего-то знали, что он обязательно достанет до Избранного. Василиса поддерживала слухи, ведь Избранный — главная цель для всех масштабных неприятностей буквально с восемьдесят первого года. Надеяться, что в этот раз беда обойдёт стороной, было глупо. Василиса всегда предполагала худшее, поэтому не ослабляла бдительность, шатаясь по коридорам или выбираясь на вечерние прогулки около теплиц.

К маю в подвалах проросли овощи. Пенка с довольным видом отчитывалась хозяйке, пока никто ещё не вернулся с ужина, и предложила продолжить закупаться семенами на будущее. Василиса согласилась на доводы такой ответственной домовушки и приказала ей составить список всех необходимых им семян и примерное их количество в граммах. У Пенки загорелись глаза: она клялась, что всё сделает за два дня, не больше, и исчезла в тот момент, когда в комнату вошла Дафна.

— Опять слушала отчёт?

Такие моменты не были секретом для девочек. Лишь изредко, когда информация действительно была конфиденциальной и не касалась технической стороны, Пенка тайно оставляла под подушкой письма.

— Да, дел невпроворот.

Василиса налила в чайник воду с помощью слабенького Агуаменти, вскипятила его Инсендио и поинтересовалась у Дафны, какой чай она будет.

— Тот сбор, который ты принесла от Трелони, такой мягкий на вкус.

На самом деле, Василиса от Трелони принесла не только травяной сбор, но об этом Дафне знать было не нужно, как и всем остальным — у Василисы было слишком много секретов, которыми она ни с кем не делилась из-за пометки «личное». Василиса в принципе ненавидела, когда кто-то лезет в её дело без спросу. Она вытащила из стазиса несколько кусочков малинового чизкейка, отмахиваясь от неприятных, портящих настроение мыслей. Василиса уселась поудобнее, стараясь не расплескать чай, шмыгнула носом и уставши прикрыла глаза — слизистую жгло, но это было даже приятно.

В начале месяца начались экзамены. Василису они не слишком волновали — её будущее не зависело от хороших оценок. Когда она выросла и поняла, что рвать жопу ради чего-либо нет смысла — особенно если это какие-то паршивые государственные экзамены — тогда стало намного легче жить. Вызубрить что-то за день до экзамена? Она знала, что не сможет — только загрузит свои мозги лишним бредом. Первой пыткой выпала Трансфигурация. Василиса была свято уверена, что её чайник ни в жизнь не превратится в черепаху, но, нет, превратился. Правда панцирь имел тот же узор, но так было не придраться. Чары, Нумерологию и Зелья Василиса сдала не глядя — экзамены особо не отличались от обычных контрольных. Гербологию Василисе поставили автоматом, как и Невиллу — что странно, она вообще не думала, что такое возможно. В день экзаменов по Защите и Прорицанию объявили казнь гиппогрифа, который ранил Малфоя — удивительно только, что так долго тянули дело. Школу посетил и Малфой−старший, путь которого сопровождал звонкий стук трости по каменному полу. Василиса единожды оглянулась ему вслед, когда спешила к Трелони.

На следующий день школу потрясли новости одна краше другой. Люпин обездвижил приставленного к нему аврора и бросился навстречу Блэку. Блэка умудрились поймать и запереть в башне, но он сбежал верхом на гиппогрифе, которого должны были казнить. Дементоров отзывают обратно в Азкабан после того, как те чуть не убили и Блэка и Избранного, найденного рядом с преступником — авроры чудом успели их спасти. Конечно, после такого Люпина попёрли с работы и запретили приближаться к магическим поселениям. Василиса только жалела, что его не посадят в клетку и не нацепят ошейник. Сам факт, что стоило Василисе уснуть сразу после ужина, как мир вокруг завертелся со страшной скоростью, ужасно тревожил. Возможно, учись она в другом заведении, где нет притягивающего ненастья Избранного и разделения на враждующие меж собой факультеты, было бы легче. Но придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Через два дня Василиса собрала вещи, наказала Дафне забрать её результаты экзаменов и отправилась домой. Панси и Невилл звали её к себе погостить, но Василиса отговорилась огромным количеством дел — в конце концов, ей нужно было время для того, чтобы вдоволь побыть в одиночестве после такого насыщенного года. Обойдя территорию и переодевшись в пижаму, Василиса засела в кабинете, дорабатывая систему лояльности для своих клиентов. Дома, в тишине и спокойствии, она управилась всего за пять дней — в школе её постоянно что-то отвлекало, да и уроки и изучение новых заклинаний занимали большую часть времени. Через неделю школьной совой пришли результаты экзаменов — наверное, виновата харизма, иначе Василиса не могла сказать, почему у неё нет «двоек» и «троек», а сплошные «Превосходно» и «Выше ожидаемого». За эту неделю Василиса успела нарыть несколько маркетинговых стратегий из магловского мира (помнила она о них прискорбно мало), проконсультировалась у профессионала и официально релизнула систему лояльности — грубо говоря, получилась многоуровневое нечто с накоплением.

Василису будто что-то подгоняло. Она чувствовала всем своим нутром, что ей нельзя задерживаться, оставлять свои дела незаконченными. Она заказала кучу семян, договорилась о нескольких поставках магических растений, пригодных в будущем в качестве ингредиентов, высадила на возвышенностях — от ворот до главного входа — вейгелу и обриету. Будто подготовка перед очередным штормом.

Василиса решила шторм не ждать, а самой нырнуть в него с головой — она вспомнила, что в собственности имеет землю в Ирландии. Пенка тут же отправилась с письмом в местную магическую контору, занимающуюся недвижимостью и, естественно, земельными участками. Василисе подумалось, мол, хорошо, что этой областью не заведуют гоблины — волокиты с бумажками и подписями бы было выше головы. А так её просьбу выполнили за день — прислали многоразовый портключ и даже уладили возможное пребывание британской волшебницы в чужой стране — с тем учётом, что шарахаться намеренно Василиса нигде не собиралась.

Василиса не собиралась там задерживаться — единственным её желанием было нажраться вина до состояния нестояния и проспать в саду до конца лета, а для этого нужно было поскорее закончить со всеми делами. Поэтому она оделась, взяла за руку Пенку и активировала портключ.

Короткое путешествие, длиною в один неполный день, вымотало Василису как месяц в Хогвартсе. Во-первых, у неё совершенно точно не было участка земли на юге Ирландии, на берегу Кельтского моря. Во-вторых, у неё был кусок чёрной скалы посреди Атлантического океана на юго−западе Ирландии в, примерно, десяти километрах от берега. Один из трёх Скеллигских островов — Скеллиг−Габрэ, невидимый для маглов и покрытый чарами ненаносимости. Всё это она выяснила уже на берегу, обратившись сначала к маглам, а потом в местную службу волшебников. Непонятно только, почему именно «Габрэ». Василиса грешила на неправильность произношения — скорее всего, имелся в виду архангел Габриэль по аналогии с большим островом — Скеллиг−Майкл. Для краткости Василиса прозвала его мысленно Габи и осталась этим довольна.

Покружив вокруг и потоптавшись на разных уступах, Василиса пришла к выводу, что место само по себе замечательное. Да, скала, и, да, острая, но она же волшебница — с магией и не такие казусы станут Блаженными островами. Поставить термальный купол, очертить границы специальными артефактами, расширить пространство в самой скале — выйдет либо неплохой бункер, либо элитный ресторан в будущем. Василиса отцепила от себя лианы — сняла браслеты с лодыжек и запястий — и, напитав магией, выпустила в подобие почвы. Приживутся — хорошо, значит, у Василисы будет загородная вилла или что-то в этом духе, она пока не решила. На такие масштабы нужны деньги и силы, а ей первостепенно не сбиться с рабочего графика в своём поместье — раз начали выращивать всё подряд и такое количество вина поставлять, то извольте справляться с поставленными задачами.

Василиса отправилась домой уставшая и промокшая — напоследок, прямо перед перемещением, её окатила волна. Выслушав отчёты и убедившись, что всего везде хватает, она решила уйти в сон в ночь следующего дня. Впереди были практически три месяца свободного времени — настоящая роскошь и возможность отдохнуть на весь учебный год вперёд.

Утро началось с алкоголя и творожной запеканки. Василиса с неким удивлением наблюдала, как мать Лаванды просит налить себе огневиски вместо привычной яичницы — а пила та поразительно редко. Ида позвала её к себе после завтрака. Она явно волновалась, и Василиса видела в этом _проблему_. Это точно не какой-то пустяк, Ида вообще перестала обращаться к ней, если дело не было ужасно важным.

Василиса села в кресло напротив, забравшись в него с ногами — мысленно она уже спала в саду, убаюканная лёгким покачиванием. Пенка принесла ей полный бокал вина, поклонилась и исчезла с тихим хлопком. Василиса лениво пила, наблюдая, как Ида кругами ходит по кабинету, прежде чем залезть в шкаф, достать тот самый чемодан Хенрика и вытащить из него какой-то свёрток.

— Я давно должна была тебе всё рассказать. Но воспоминания — они до сих пор болезненны для меня. А ты, — Ида тяжело опустилась в кресло напротив, — ты уже такая взрослая, Лава. Я знаю, что ты поймёшь.

И Ида рассказала, что Хенрик был Пожирателем Смерти.


	5. 4 курс (94-95)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> внимание! начинает ломаться канон.
> 
> небольшая справка:
> 
> Пирожные Чорли (или торт Чорли) — это плоские пирожные с фруктовой начинкой, которые традиционно ассоциируются с городом Чорли в Ланкашире, Англия. Пирог Чорли обычно едят с небольшим количеством сливочного масла сверху, а иногда и с кусочком ланкаширского сыра сбоку. Пирог Чорли готовится из смородины, зажатой между двумя слоями несладкого песочного теста. В торте Чорли фрукты обычно распределяются равномерно. Нередко можно увидеть, как к фруктам добавляют сахар, используют более сладкий изюм или султан.

Василиса не чувствовала себя спокойнее даже с тем учётом, что умудрилась проспать три грёбаных месяца. Находясь в состоянии дрёмы, её сознание не отключалось полностью — оно сливалось с сущностью сада, существуя на всей территории поместья Браунов, куда только дотягивались бесчисленные корни. На фоне, медленно и неумолимо, она обдумывала всё с ней произошедшее за год, стараясь уложить в голове каждую деталь и примириться с чем-то особо выбешивающим или изрядно беспокоящим.

За один день она обновила гардероб, а всю почту, накопившуюся за лето, оставила на время долгой поездки в Хогвартс. Первым делом, она, конечно же, прочла личные письма, а потом уже про безобразия, которые творились на чемпионате по квиддичу. Следом ей в руки попала статья Риты Скитер «О конференции международной конфедерации чародеев», где та преспокойно назвала Дамблдора «замшелым маразматиком». Примерно на моменте, где Скитер писала, что директору уже давно пора на заслуженную пенсию, в купе ворвался Невилл. Василиса отложила в сторону газету, аккуратно встала, чтобы не задеть разложенный столик, и сразу попала в кольцо чужих цепких рук.

— Я ужасно соскучился! Почему ты не отвечала на письма?

Василиса невольно улыбнулась и похлопала Невилла по плечам — он быстро вытянулся.

— Как раз их читала.

Они так и опустились вместе на сидушку.

— Извини, не могла ответить — до меня не долетали совы, их забирала моя домовушка. — Василиса не очень хотела развивать эту тему. Сказать, что она была на отдыхе за границей — практически соврать. — Так что там с квиддичем?

Невилл весь кипел от новостей. Сам он на матч не попал, но некоторые грифы, с которыми он иногда списывался, оказались в самой гуще событий. Василиса не было интересно, чья команда выиграла и какой игрок больше всех отличился — и это Невилл тоже прекрасно знал. Он сразу вывалил про нападение людей в масках (Пожиратели, очевидно) и про Тёмную метку. В газете, конечно же, осветили это дело посредственно — так, побуянил кто-то, мелочи. А на деле — пострадали люди. Василиса вглядывалась в колдографию метки, слушала Невилла и всё не могла понять, что же очередной ёбнутый год в Хогвартсе преподнесёт на этот раз. Как знак свыше, из коридора послышался грохот и звук разбитого стекла.

Факт наличия Пожирателей Смерти, вдруг активизировавшихся, не вызывал тревоги. Скорее напрягало то, что за пару месяцев до этого Ида раскрыла, что Хенрик тоже был Пожирателем — информация, вброшенная насмешкой. Возможно, некоторые слизеринцы знали — иначе как объяснить, что ей позволяли, так сказать, слегка зазнаваться. Василисе было плевать, на чьей стороне воевал отец Лаванды — главным тут было то, что служил он Лорду тайно, был перебежчиком, и если от кого-то вскроется эта досадная ситуация — репутацию Василисы очернят всеми возможными способами, пока у власти стоят недо−Светлые. Конечно, был вариант, что произойдёт свержение власти, но пока большая часть верных последователей Лорда сидит в Азкабане — будет относительная тишь. Василиса слушала Невилла и думала, что ей придётся выбирать сторону в случае военного конфликта — и многим её выбор не понравится.

В купе заглянула Дафна, за ней мрачной тучей стоял Забини. Им даже не пришлось спрашивать — Невилл вдруг засуетился, чтобы убрать с прохода свой чемодан, который он впопыхах бросил. Василиса собрала корреспонденцию в одну кучку и подняла взгляд на вошедших.

— Проходите, я не кусаюсь.

Дафна светло улыбнулась, сбросив секундное оцепенение.

— А это ещё не доказано.

Дафна присела рядом, Забини кивнул, чуть хмурясь, и сел напротив, рядом с Невиллом.

— Уже слышали про Турнир?

— Нет, — Василиса подивилась, какая она сегодня радушная, — но я с удовольствием о нём послушаю.

Дафна будто засияла; она сняла ботинки и подогнула под себя колени — так она полностью повернулась к Василисе. Василиса же, предчувствуя какую-то фантастическую новость, позвала Пенку. Домовушка расставила на столике чайный сервиз, тарелку с кроличьим пирогом и сконы с маслом и вареньем. Все сразу как-то оживились, и беседа пошла не столь напряжённо.

В Хогвартсе решили провести Тремудрый Турнир. Тот самый, который прекратили из-за большого количества жертв. Лучше и придумать было нельзя, Василиса невольно представила, как Хогвартс заполнят дети из целых трёх школ и не сдержала тяжёлый вздох. Толпа иностранцев, повышенное внимание прессы, подготовка к приёму гостей и сами испытания. Нужно заказать переводчик, чтобы не попасть в просак. Хоть в правила и внесли изменения, запрещающие ученикам младше семнадцати участвовать в соревновании, без жертв — Василиса была уверена — не обойдётся. Это же некоторые шестикурсники и все семикурсники — один чёрт, считай, ещё дети. Смотрящие на мир гордо, искренне, пылко — но дети.

Когда разговор зашёл о денежном вознаграждении, которое полагается победителю, вот тут-то Василиса и поняла одну простую вещь, не доходящую до неё последний год — она достаточно зарабатывает, чтобы спокойно обсуждать такие суммы — тысяча галлеонов, да все локти себе сгрызли! — и не иметь желания влезть в авантюру по сомнительному заработку. Если брать среднее по цене вино и учитывать минимальные доставки в месяц, то у неё есть собственная ежемесячная тысяча галлеонов с продаж. А ведь есть ещё подарочные бутылки (сумма с них набегала немалая) и крупный заказ от Министерства, пришедшийся на окончание года.

Хоть у неё и начали водиться деньги, для постройки ресторана — Василиса не смогла отбросить эту идею, как ни старалась — или тайной виллы посреди Атлантического океана (не особо тайной, раз о ней знали в конторе по недвижимости, но всегда можно наложить чары), Василисе необходима сумма в два раза больше, чем есть у неё сейчас. Деньги приходили, конечно, с винного бизнеса и от выполненных Идой заданий, но этого мало. Была даже мысль разделить сейф, чтобы не пользоваться чужими накоплениями, но Василиса быстро на это махнула рукой — по документам Ида давно нежилец, поэтому и претендовать на её добро не может.

Пока Василиса обсуждала с Дафной, в какие неприятности выльется всё это мероприятие, Невилл с Забини обменивались шоколадными карточками — видимо, просто сидеть им наскучило, а новости о Турнире они предпочли слушать, а не обсуждать. Василиса заметила, что Забини в принципе стал чаще появляться в её поле зрения: в прошлом году занимал соседнюю парту, в Большом Зале садился напротив или дальше, подсаживался в читальном зале, но разговоров ни разу не заводил. Забини вообще был не особо общительным, постоянной компании не имел — ходил только кругами да присматривался ко всем. Василиса бы сказала, что ей импонирует его поведение — она бы сама так себя вела в толпе незнакомцев, будь лет на пятнадцать помладше. Поэтому Василиса пообещала себе присмотреться к пареньку и не быть слишком строгой — иногда она забывала, что её окружают _дети_ , и судила их, как _взрослых_.

Василиса изначально даже не собиралась заводить приятельские или дружеские связи — они сами к ней прилипли, вцепились так сильно, что оторвать их от себя — болезненно для обеих сторон. Василиса не хотела задумываться, к чему приведёт такое общение, что будет, когда эти дети, собравшиеся вокруг неё, вырастут и пойдут своей дорогой. Останется ли она в их памяти или общение сойдёт на нет, и Василиса снова останется наедине с собой, мысленно переживая мгновения спокойствия снова и снова. В любом случае, что бы не случилось, она с этим справится.

На улице лило как из ведра. Василиса вытащила из кейса волшебный зонт−трость прежде, чем выйти на платформу. Попутчики старались не отставать, обступив её со всех сторон — промокнуть никому не хотелось. Забини хотел было сунуться под дождь, чтобы не толпиться хоть и под широким, но одним зонтом, но Василиса жестом позвала его поближе. Нечего сторониться помощи — пока она добрая, надо пользоваться. Зонт на то и был волшебным — его не сносило ветром, под ним ты стопроцентно останешься сухим и весил совсем ничего. Василисе сделали его на заказ, и покупка ей нравилась просто ужасно.

До карет добрались в молчании, аккуратно огибая лужи. Тишина сопровождала их в дороге до Хогвартса — видимо, все наговорились за долгие часы пути. У Большого Зала Василиса дотронулась до плеча Невилла, прежде чем пойти к своему столу. Это был первый раз, заметила Василиса, когда Забини, повторив за Дафной, сел рядом с ней, а не где-то на фоне, прикрывшись книгой.

Распределение прошло буднично — Василиса, как делала раньше до этого, наложила слабый полог тишины на себя и друзей, чтобы не мучиться лишней головной болью из-за хлопков, эхом разносившихся по Залу, и пения шляпы. Во время, несомненно, важной речи Дамблдора двери с грохотом открылись — в Зал вошла закутанная в плащ фигура. Шаги сопровождались скрипящим цоканьем. Неизвестный откинул с головы капюшон, встряхивая пушистыми из-за влаги волосами.

— Это же Шизоглаз Муди, — послышался сиплый голос Гойла. — Он нас просто с говном сожрёт.

Василиса заметила, как волшебный глаз бывшего аврора остановился, зацепив их взглядом — видимо, ничей разговор или шёпот не был для него тайной. Когда тот подошел к Дамблдору, его когтистая лапа чуть не порвала подол мантии директора — к удивлению, никто не обратил на это внимания.

— Позвольте вам представить нового преподавателя Защиты — профессора Муди!

Впервые Большой Зал потонул в молчании — многие были слишком обескуражены новым преподавателем и особенно его внешностью. Василиса вдруг осознала комментарий Нотта: знаменитый мракоборец посадил толпу тёмных магов, в чьих числе были родственники многих слизеринцев.

Новость о Турнире расшевелила школьников — все вскрикивали и негодовали про возрастные ограничения, а Василиса смотрела, как дети с готовностью бы кинулись на верную смерть ради славы и тысячи галлеонов и только качала головой. Вот они, реалии жизни. Разговоры не утихали ещё долго, никто не мог успокоиться — в гостиной старшекурсники выясняли, кто готов поучаствовать и организовали свой частный кружок с тренировками к предстоящим испытаниям. Известно, что это всегда что-то жутко опасное, требующее изрядной магической силы, смекалки и реакции. Василиса посидела немного со всеми, послушала разговоры, выцепила несколько интересных новостей и отправилась спать — дождливый день её слишком умотал.

На следующий день, за завтраком, прилетело рекордное количество сов. Многих поздравляли родители, кто-то сразу же озаботился праздничным нарядом, который, как обязаловку, ввели конкретно для этого учебного года (в связи с грядущим Турниром, наличие официальной одежды стало легко объяснимо). Например, вчера перед сном Трейси панически писала письмо матушке и просила сделать заказ по её последним меркам. Василиса проследила, как уже знакомая ей рыжевато-коричневая сова отдала Невиллу увесистый свёрток — скорее всего, он опять забыл дома какую-то одежду. Малфою пришла посылка со сладостями — его маман всегда делила её на три части: домашняя выпечка, сладости и что-то смешанное, чем он мог поделиться со своими однокурсниками. Чтобы не откладывать это дело на потом, Малфой сразу приступил к раздаче презентов — Василисе досталось красивое кремовое пирожное в песочной корзинке. Каким бы иногда заносчивым мальчишкой он не был, Малфой не забывал о тех, кто его окружал.

Василиса тоже получила свою почту — и пока она читала новости Ежедневного Пророка, ей на плечо села серая сова Фаджа. Гордая птица подождала, пока Василиса закончит и передаст газету Дафне и только после протянула маленький тубус. Вытянув магией письмо и придав ему первоначальный размер, Василиса развернула его перед собой в воздухе. Министр, до этого валивший всё на крупное международное мероприятие без какой-либо конкретики, теперь мог спокойно изъясняться про Турнир — всё-таки, это было государственной тайной. Ранее, в конце весны, они уже обговаривали примерные масштабы заказа, чтобы Василиса могла подготовить достаточное количество алкоголя, но вот стала известна точная цифра. Теперь можно было выслать Министру чек с уже вписанной суммой — достаточной большой, которую в приличном обществе не озвучивают. Василиса не сомневалась, что Фадж намеренно преувеличил масштабы, чтобы самому допивать остатки — что, конечно же, не запрещалось правилами. Василиса не была против — тариф-то повышенный, и ей только в плюс. Слизеринцы внимательно наблюдали, как Василиса сжигает прочтённое письмо, выписывает чек и отдаёт обратно сове, потом достаёт блокнот, что-то черкает и отдаёт появившейся домовушке.

— Для Фаджа. Первая партия до ноября, вторая партия к Рождеству.

Дафна подняла взгляд от газеты, но опередил её с вопросом Забини:

— Это связано с Турниром?

Василиса не то чтобы удивилась, но слизеринец впервые обратился к ней лично.

— Да. Министр планирует небольшой приём для важных персон в честь прибытия гостей и ещё один под конец года. Закрытое и серьёзное мероприятие, туда не пустят кого попало, чтобы не опозориться перед приезжими.

Информация не была тайной, так как приглашения на банкет уже начали рассылать. Василиса любила говорить о том, что практически никто не знал, кроме неё. Показывая свою эрудированность в некоторых вопросах, она неплохо поднимала свою самооценку.

Среди её однокурсников только у трети была подписка на Ежедневный Пророк. И дело не в том, что змеям было неинтересно, совсем наоборот. Просто те, кто уже прочитал свой экземпляр, за ненадобностью передавали его дальше, чтобы и остальные могли приобщиться к свежим новостям. И вот, когда её Пророк пошёл по рукам и дошёл, наконец, до Малфоя, тот сделал восторженно-злорадное выражение лица — скорее всего, он дочитал до момента про мистера Уизли.

Первой стояла пара Прорицания, на которой нужно было рассчитать точки на круговой таблице, опираясь на дату своего рождения. Здесь-то и крылась подстава, Василиса считала, что у неё три дня рождения — её прежней жизни, когда она оказалась здесь и день рождения Лаванды. Пришлось под пологом тишины спрашивать совета у преподавательницы — удивительно, но её совсем не удивило наличие целых трёх дат. Трелони, не спрашивая каких-либо пояснений, подсказала, что планеты надо рассчитывать на каждую дату, но на финальной стадии отдать предпочтение чему-то одному, к чему душа лежит больше, чтобы не ошибиться в расчётах. Василиса в очередной раз подивилась, как много, оказывается, знает Трелони, но хранит в тайне ото всех. 

На Травологии пришлось выдавливать гной бубонтюбера, и Василисе пришлось задействовать всю свою выдержку, чтобы не рассмеяться над кривящимися рейвенкловцами. По виду профессорки Спраут, она занималась тем же самым, но проделанной работой была довольна и даже наградила оба факультета баллами за исключительную аккуратность — гриффиндорцы вот несколько склянок умудрились разбить.

После пары они пересеклись с грифами — Невилл сразу выловил её в толпе и молящим голосом попросил помочь с заданием по Прорицаниям. Видимо, их факультет чем-то прогневал Трелони, раз она задала им закончить работу к понедельнику, а змеям — только через полторы, две недели. Дафна, уловив фразу «помощь с домашкой», воспряла духом и напросилась с ними. Василиса заметила заинтересованный взгляд Забини и решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если её компания расширится за счёт одного молчаливого чистокровного.

— Если ты хочешь, — обернулась к нему Василиса, — по будням мы всегда, за редким исключением, собираемся перед ужином в читальном зале.

Блейз отвёл взгляд, но кивнул.

Василиса готова была ругать себя последними словами, но с каким-то оттенком смирения. Она чувствовала, будто даёт детям какую-то надежду, тянет их за собой в мир серьёзных и сомнительных разговоров. Или подбирает брошенных на улице домашних животных — пугливых и истосковавшихся по ласке. Было в ней всегда что-то такое, что тянуло на синдром героини или спасательницы сирых и убогих. Василиса видела, что может помочь и _помогала_ , ничего не требуя за это взамен. Когда-нибудь это её погубит. Быть безэмоциональной скалой, которую ничто не волнует, было намного комфортнее.

Толпа вдруг остановилась в коридоре — послышался усиленный эхом голос Малфоя, который зачитывал статью из Пророка. Василиса подошла ближе, желая узнать, из-за чего конкретно они задерживаются, но застала только взаимные оскорбления Избранного и Малфоя, перешедших на личности и родителей друг друга. Конечно же, они схватились за палочки, но вот чего Василиса не ожидала, так это появления Муди. 

И тут что-то случилось, мелкая вспышка, похожая на искру спички — на пол шлёпнулся белый хорёк. Кребб потянулся, чтобы его подобрать, но старый аврор приказал тому отойти — и заклинанием поднял хорька в воздух. Василиса видела, как дёргаются маленькие лапки и пушистый хвост, слышала жалобный писк — и не выдержала. Прямо на её глазах мучили животное (чёрт возьми, ребёнка!), и прежде, чем хорёк ударился об пол, Василиса призвала его к себе мощным Акцио. Она была ужасно зла, но выяснять отношения было некогда. Поймав Малфоя в руки, она развернулась, закрыв его собой, и скрылась в толпе — за ней, очнувшись, поспешили Дафна, Невилл и Блейз. За спиной послышались крик Макгонагалл и недовольство грифов, но до них уже не было никакого дела — Василиса чувствовала накатывающую волнами ярость, но сдерживалась, чтобы не навредить пушистому клубку в своих руках. Она осознала себя единственной здравомыслящей взрослой на всю чёртову школу, прижимая к себе дрожащее тельце.

Путь в подземелья не занял много времени. За спиной тяжело дышал, шаркая при ходьбе, Невилл. Дафна делала маленькие, но быстрые шаги, чтобы поспевать за всеми, а Блейз шёл такими же широкими шагами, держась у левого плеча. Василиса аккуратно перехватила хорька одной рукой, чувствуя, как коготки цепляются за её кофту, а хвост обвивает локоть, и с силой постучала в кабинет Снейпа — одно счастье, на обед декан всегда опаздывал.

— Мисс Браун, что вы…

— Это срочно.

Василиса обогнула профессора, проходя в его кабинет, и бросила своему сопровождению: «Не ждите». Снейп быстро отмер, прикрыв за ней дверь, и молчал всё то время, пока Василиса гневно топталась на месте, сдерживая ругательства. Хорёк на её руке тихо сидел, зарывшись мордочкой в складки широкой кофты и чужую ладонь.

— Это Малфой. Его превратили в хорька в качестве наказания и собирались… — Василиса сдержала сочное ругательство, — поиздеваться. Вы сможете его расколдовать?

Снейп тяжело выдохнул, будто ему на плечи упала гранитная плита. Он кивнул и указал на парту. Василиса хотела положить хорька, но тот вцепился ей в руку только сильнее, корябая кожу — сквозь ткань проступила кровь.

— Ну же, Драко, — Василиса говорила именно тем голосом, которым успокаивала когда-то своего кота. Она дотронулась до пушистой мордочки, поглаживая, и начала отцеплять коготки один за другим. Боль её особо не беспокоила. — Ты в безопасности. Декан тебя расколдует.

Когда Василиса закончила и опустила Малфоя на парту, оставшись при этом рядом, она заметила побледневшего Снейпа, чьё лицо осветила вспышка заклинания — неизвестно, о чём он думал в этот момент.

Расколдованный Малфой был таким же напуганным, как и в образе хорька. Он вдруг потянулся к Василисе, но, заметив окровавленную кофту, резко одёрнул себя и отвернулся, утирая с щёк слёзы. Василиса внимательно его осмотрела, не нашла видимых серьёзных повреждений и протянула руку, сжав дрожащее плечо.

— Тебя подождать? — увидев отрицательный кивок, она повернулась к Снейпу. — Я зайду перед отбоем.

Василиса достала палочку, на ходу заживляя раны (не зря копалась в медицинских справочниках весь второй курс) и очищая кофту. Как оказалось, за дверью её всё ещё ждали.

— Ну что там? — нетерпеливо спросила Дафна. Невилл и Блейз слезли с подоконника, стремясь подойти поближе.

— Малфой в шоке. Вряд ли он дойдёт до обеда, — Василиса наколдовала Темпус и нахмурилась. — И мы тоже пропустим обед, если не поспешим. Вы почему ещё не в Большом Зале? Я же сказала…

— А мы без тебя не пошли.

Василиса всмотрелась в серьёзное лицо Невилла и почувствовала странное удовлетворение его словами. И, как бы там ни было, на обед они всё равно успели.

Естественно, эта история обросла кучей подробностей, а к ужину походила на какой-то триллер. Василиса не обращала на это внимания, отмахиваясь от раздражающих шепотков и смеха, как от надоедливых мух. Она иногда находила взглядом Малфоя в толпе, только чтобы успокоить проснувшееся излишнее беспокойство — ей всё время казалось, что кто-то в опасности. Хоть Василиса и рассказала Снейпу, что конкретно произошло в коридоре, ничего толком сделать он не мог, бессильно злясь на собственную беспомощность — Муди был птицей не его полёта.

Оказавшись вечером в исключительном обществе змеек, Василиса значительно отвлеклась на квиддичную команду — хоть в этом году матчи отменили, нужно было найти замену выпустившимся участникам. После себя Флинт оставил капитаном Монтегю, тот же, после долгих обсуждений, решил попробовать взять на роль загонщиков Кребба и Гойла, назначив пробный полёт на ближайшие выходные. В какой-то момент все змеи сосредоточились на обсуждении исключительно квиддича, поэтому зашедший в гостиную Малфой не словил в свою сторону ни одного косого взгляда и, как было заметно по его лицу, испытал сильное облегчение.

На следующий день стояло ЗОТИ первой парой. Василиса не готовилась к уроку морально — она не испытывала страха перед прошедшим войну преподавателем, чьи методы воспитания и профпригодность подлежали явному сомнению. Проблема была не в том, что именно произошло в коридоре, а в том, что Муди считал это нормальным. Василиса сама не могла похвастаться идеальным моральным компасом, но были вещи, которые она не воспринимала правильными. Кому-то её поступки могли бы показаться такими же, каким ей кажется превращение Малфоя в хорька и избиение на глазах других — резким отторжением и мерзостью. Но везде бывают свои исключения.

Все с нетерпением ждали Защиту, столпившись около кабинета и громко переговариваясь. Каждый год, будто новая неизведанная тварина Хагрида, объявлялся преподаватель и строил свои правила — многим было интересно, как будет в этот раз. Приближение Муди услышали раньше, чем он появился в поле зрения — возможно, он намеренно громко цокал протезом, извещая о своём приближении. Василиса выбрала первую парту, рядом с ней уселись Дафна и Блейз. Малфой, видно, хотел сесть подальше от преподавателя, но в итоге передумал, и сел сзади Василисы вместе с Креббом и Гойлом. Сбоку, на соседнюю первую парту, кинул сумку Нотт, его в середину сместили Панси и Трейси. Василиса заметила, что слизеринцы плотно скучковались, не желая ютиться в конце кабинета.

Пару Муди начал с переклички — каждый раз, называя фамилию, он внимательно сканировал взглядом откликнувшегося. Все ожидали, что он будет как-то придираться из-за того, что они слизеринцы, но ничего такого не последовало — Муди воспринимал их, как любых других магически-одарённых детей. Но вот сам урок — Василиса даже не могла выразить свои эмоции мысленно, не то что словами.

Муди сказал, что они ужасно отстали по части проклятий и достал из шкафчика три банки с ящерицами. Он показал Империо, заставив одну из ящериц отгрызть собственный хвост. Василиса следила внимательно, будто от этого зависела её жизнь — глаза горели, потому что она забывала моргать. Когда Муди показал им Круцио, заставив ящерицу извиваться и биться головой об парту, Дафна вцепилась в её руку — но Василиса не обратила внимания. Когда очередь дошла до проклятия Авада Кедавра, Василиса вдруг услышала — мощный, но очень далёкий удар чего-то тяжёлого о землю. С таким звуком рушатся дома в соседних районах и падает на пол пуховая подушка, пока ты спишь. Глухая каменная пластина, придавливающая тебя к земле — как надгробная плита. Василиса подняла взгляд с мёртвой ящерицы на Муди и поняла, что он смотрит прямо на неё. Она моргнула. Нет, показалось — его глаз всё также крутился, осматривая каждого в помещении. До конца пары они писали лекцию, но Василиса чувствовала, как горит палочка в её кармане — наконец-то появился преподаватель, обучающий их чему-то важному.

К отбою она припозднилась, зачитавшись в библиотеке и помогая мадам Пинс с сортировкой некоторых книг. Снейп, встретившийся ей на пути в гостиную, показательно закатил глаза и отвернулся, давая возможность прошмыгнуть мимо. Василиса чудом не рассмеялась, настолько комичное выражение лица сделал декан. В комнате девочки ещё не спали — чаёвничали, обсуждая насыщенный день.

— Лаванда, кто-то тебе посылку оставил.

Василиса, вытирая мокрые после душа волосы, подошла к своей кровати и отдёрнула балдахин — и действительно, там лежала средняя — примерно как обувная — коробка, перевязанная шёлковой лентой.

— Это домовик был.

— Хогвартса?

— Нет, чей-то личный. Наволочка другая.

Василиса вызвала Пенку и только когда с её помощью убедилась, что вреда странная посылка не представляет, развязала бант. Внутри оказались домашняя выпечка и пирожные — те самые, что Малфой обычно получает от матушки. На маленьком листочке было написано красивым ровным почерком короткое «Спасибо». Василиса глянула на всё это, цапнула свежий эклер и отчего-то еле сдержала желание заплакать.

Четвёртого числа у грифов состоялось первое занятие ЗОТИ, и Василиса чувствовала волнение из-за Невилла.

Невилл сам нашёл её в читальном зале, в привычное для их встреч время. Он разложил учебники и подготовился к выполнению домашней работы, но завис взглядом в одной точке — будто сознанием он тоже был не совсем здесь.

— Нев?

— А?… Да, прости, я… смотри, какую книгу мне дал профессор Муди.

Невилл достал из сумки редкий фолиант «Отличительные свойства волшебных водных растений Средиземноморья». Василиса аккуратно перелистнула несколько страниц, вглядываясь в подвижные рисунки — хорошее издание, обширное, хоть и узконаправленное. Неплохая попытка отвлечь, но Василиса сомневалась, что это поможет. Она пошарилась по карманам сумки и достала один флакон сна без сновидений.

— Держи, выпьешь перед отбоем.

Они замяли тему. Василиса не знала, какие слова бы смогли помочь в такой ситуации, Невилл же понимал, что это его личное, и справляться с этим он тоже должен сам, а не вешать на подругу свои проблемы. Пока они делали расчёты для Прорицания, к ним присоединился Блейз, полный долгов по Нумерологии. Позднее подошла и Дафна, завалившая последнее задание по Трансфигурации. Так, переговариваясь и шутя, они доделали домашку и занялись тем, что наблюдали, как Василиса справляется с программой чар уровня ЖАБА.

Следующие несколько дней прошли в ожидании Защиты. В назначенный день слизеринцы собрались у кабинета за пятнадцать минут до урока, возбуждённо переговариваясь. Преподаватель не заставил себя ждать и запустил их в класс пораньше — всем не терпелось приступить к занятиям, поэтому пара началась сразу. Муди сдвинул парты, освободив место — сегодня у них полтора часа практики. Василиса предвкушающе замерла: ей было ужасно интересно почувствовать на себе заклятье подчинения, но не просить же об этом Невилла или Дафну — а тут их научат ему сопротивляться. Василиса считала это очень важным умением — не позволить кому-либо взять себя под контроль. И если в реальной жизни можно облажаться, попавшись на крючок психологических уловок, то с магией дела обстояли иначе.

Они начали с начала списка — Василиса, выходя в центр, заметила, как недовольно вздохнул Блейз. Муди говорил, что противостоять Империо — чуть ли не самое необходимое умение для любого волшебника, ведь потерять собственную волю — страшнее и не придумаешь. Василиса, абсолютно согласная с каждым словом, встала под прицел чужой палочки.

— Империо!

Мир поплыл. Василисе почудилось, что она закрыла глаза и мгновенно уснула — настолько расслабленным было её состояние. Это похоже на медитацию в саду, подумала Василиса, но не ощутила и десятой доли того, что происходит с ней, когда магия циркулирует по корневой системе, проходя через её тело. Правильно, ведь это не сон, сказала она себе, и постаралась заставить себя проснуться.

«Изобрази белку».

«Что?»

«Изобрази белку», — голос был настойчив, а чужая настойчивость входила в топ того, что могло вывести Василису из себя за пару секунд.

«Какую ещё, блять, белку, — разозлилась Василиса, — сам изображай».

И сбросила с себя заклятие, выпустив не слабую волну магии. Пальцы привычно кололо — по ним бегали еле заметные искорки. У Милисенты, стоящей к ней ближе всех, наэлектризовались волосы. Муди, став ещё более серьёзным, уставился на неё обычным и магическим глазами.

— У тебя сильная воля, — сказал он, — редкое явление в таком возрасте.

Большую часть времени до звонка Василиса наблюдала, как слизеринцы изображали разных зверей или вдруг начинали петь. Дафна видела себя балериной, Блейз — старцем без ноги. Малфой так махал руками, что запутался в мантии, Панси пыталась допрыгнуть до потолка (безуспешно) и врезалась в изображающую продавщицу сладостей Трейси. Нотт со страдальческим выражением лица зачитывал стихи про любовь лежащей на партах Милисенте, Кребб и Гойл рычали друг на друга, как две псины. Ещё несколько раз Василисе пришлось испытать на себе Империо и каждый раз с переменным успехом. Единожды она чуть не кинула в Блейза мощное Жалящее — видимо, профессор решил приложить к обучению дополнительный стимул. Как бы в конце года Авадами кидаться не начали в качестве экзамена. Шутки шутками, но Империо было действительно _опасным_ — одно желание, и кто-то выхватит палочку и переубивает всех вокруг, а потом себя. Конечно, множество безобидных на первый взгляд заклинаний можно было бы применить ужасными способами, но здесь — совершенно другой случай. Будто марионетка, совершенно безвольная, подчиняющаяся своему кукловоду — более мерзкого чувства, чем лишение воли, Василиса бы не назвала.

В конце пары Муди накинул ей пятнадцать баллов за успешное противостояние проклятию подчинения и обрадовал, что заниматься подобным они будут до того момента, пока он не признает их способности удовлетворительными. Работы предстояло много — некоторые даже не замечали, в какой момент лишались воли. Панси искренне казалось, что желание запрыгнуть на парту — её собственное. Блейз чувствовал будто щекотку, но понять, почему он передвигался по кабинету с помощью стула, не мог. Василиса на вопрос, как у неё получилось остаться неподвижной, сказала, что ненавидит, когда ей приказывают. Вот если бы вежливо попросили и ещё что-то предложили взамен — она бы ещё подумала. Её друзья рассмеялись, сбросив остатки напряжения. Их ждал, наконец, обед.

Спустя четыре занятия Защиты Василиса уже не могла отделаться от чувства, что для Муди научить их противостоять Империо — дело практически личное. Она, конечно, не разбиралась в людях досконально, но и не была слепой. Успехи студентов радовали Муди, неудачи (неспособность дать хоть какой-то отпор) его огорчали. Можно это списать на то, что он хороший преподаватель и переживает за сдачу экзаменов, но тут было другое. Это не Люпин с его нечеловеческим магнетизмом, действительно переживающий за своих любимчиков−грифов. Муди был отставным аврором: он постоянно следил за обстановкой, замечал каждую мелочь, слышал каждый шепоток. Он отвечал на вопросы точно и по делу, не утаивал какую-то информацию, потому что перед ним — дети, нет, он видел в них необученных и уязвимых для чужого воздействия, и только после — детей. Муди был прошедшим войну магом, чей последний бой так и не закончился.

Остальные профессора будто посрывались с цепи — задавали гору домашки и дополнительной литературы, напирая на приближающуюся сдачу СОВ (целый год впереди, в свои ученические годы Василиса за день до сдачи курсач могла написать, а иногда и два). Макгонагалл кривила лицо, будто перед ней отбросы общества, размазывающие по лицу сопли — хотя все слизеринцы, даже Кребб и Гойл, смогли превратить ежа в подушечку для булавок — баллов, конечно, за этот подвиг они не получили. На Истории Магии Бинса в какой-то момент заклинило, и он еженедельно задавал написать эссе про восстание гоблинов в восемнадцатом веке. Василиса сдала одно и тоже эссе пять раз и за каждое получила Превосходно (также её эссе сдали Невилл и Блейз, профессор никак это не прокомментировал). На Зельях же началась важная тема — противоядия. Василиса делала упор на некоторых ядах, когда занималась в кружке зельеварения — их варить было проще, чем что-то конкретно лечебное. Внимательно слушая и записывая за деканом, она собиралась потренироваться на выходных самостоятельно — нужно будет подготовить несколько разных противоядий в нескольких экземплярах, если Снейп их действительно отравит под конец года. Флитвик посоветовал прочитать три книги, чем-то должные помочь в изучении Манящих чар. Василиса намеренно задержалась после пары и продемонстрировала маленькому профессору своё идеальное Акцио, чем заработала два десятка баллов (оказывается, эти чары были не самыми простыми в семестре, как она думала), освобождение от занятий на три недели и несколько личных консультаций, если такие в дальнейшем потребуются. Флитвик даже немного повздыхал, что такая способная ученица попала не на Рейвенкло, но сразу же пообещал, что принадлежность Василисы к дому Салазара никак не влияет на его отношение и подачу знаний. Чуть какие вопросы или сложности — можно сразу идти к нему.

Как-то в читальном зале, когда Невилл ещё не подошёл (возможно, опять заплутал), а Дафна и Блейз остались на Трансфигурации, чтобы доказать Макгонагалл, что их подушечки для булавок совершенно точно не шевелятся, а у профессорки начался маразм, к Василисе подсел Малфой. Василиса отметила его опущенный взгляд, поникшие плечи и припомнила, что утром должен был быть Уход с грифами.

— Тебя не сложно найти, — сказал он больше своим сцепленным рукам.

— Конечно, — согласилась Василиса, оставляя в книге закладку, — я сижу здесь практически каждый день с первого курса.

— Но не вечером. Я не застал тебя в гостиной на этой неделе.

— Верно, — Василиса всмотрелась во встревоженного чем-то Малфоя, — это моё личное время, не обременённое домашней работой, дополнительными занятиями и кружками.

Василиса обернулась к однокурснику, окончательно откладывая в сторону фолиант про растения, который ей одолжил Невилл. Вокруг поплыл лёгкий купол против подслушивания, смазывающий их голоса до неразборчивого бубнежа для чужих ушей.

— Что-то случилось?

Действительно — случилось. Малфой смотрел на неё тем же взглядом, когда его только превратили из хорька в человека — Василиса не знала, почему ей запомнился этот конкретный момент. Наверное потому, что она видела в нём пострадавшего от действий взрослого ребёнка — а эта тема уже была глубоко личной и затрагивала те болезненные воспоминания, которые Василиса откапывала только по праздникам.

— Я хотел поблагодарить.

— Ты уже.

— Нет, лично, — он, наконец, поднял на неё взгляд, — спасибо. Как Малфой, я не забуду твоего поступка, Браун, и в дальнейшем ты можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Василиса посмотрела на этого серьёзного ребёнка, бросающегося серьёзными словами, но не увидела в нём того взрослого, кем тот хотел казаться: конечно, он сказал ей не всё; Василиса видела, что Малфой боялся остаться наедине со своими мыслями и не знал, с кем обсудить произошедшее. Василиса так устала видеть взрослых детей и ведущих себя по−детски взрослых.

— Я сделала это не ради благодарности или услуги. Я помогла тебе, Драко, потому что ты попал в ужасную ситуацию, но никто ничего _не сделал_.

Василиса сжала его плечо, как сделала две недели назад — когда Драко был растерян и напуган. Она посмотрела ему в глаза с непоколебимой уверенностью в своих словах и силах — как родители убеждают своих детей, что одолеют любого монстра под их кроватью. _Какая бы опасность не стояла пред тобой — я справлюсь_.

— Не стесняйся просить у меня помощи или совета, если такие потребуются, — Василиса отвернулась, собираясь вернуться к книге.

— Я это запомню, — Драко кивнул и поспешил уйти. В дверях к нему присоединились Кребб и Гойл. Василиса проводила их взглядом и медленно выдохнула, возвращая себе трезвость мысли — с порога к ней направились Дафна, Невилл и Блейз.

Василиса, наловчившись сбрасывать с себя Империо также, как уклоняться от проклятий грифов в коридорах, поняла, что ей мало. Мало того, что есть сейчас, она хочет знать больше, лучше. У неё нет опыта в магических драках — одна дуэль на втором курсе и постоянные препирательства с грифами не в счёт, это всё детские забавы. Но у Муди — у него был реальный опыт. На парах они тренировались не только противостоять проклятию, но и слушали лекции про аресты важных личностей и про массовые серьёзные облавы. Василиса как-то поинтересовалась у Невилла, рассказывает ли им что-то Муди, но нет — только Империо, в котором преуспевает Избранный. Поразительная исключительность. Василиса думала, примериваясь со всех сторон — рыбка оказалась довольно крупной, но она и не к таким подход находила.

Случай предоставился на следующей паре Защиты. Василиса задержалась, чтобы отмазать Дафну от пропуска занятия и заодно поговорить с профессором тет-а-тет — редкий случай.

— Что-то ещё, мисс Браун? — и смотрит испытывающе, вглядываясь магическим глазом. Понял уже, что Василиса не просто так тут маячит.

— Учите меня.

Василиса выбрала честный и самый простой в этом случае подход — такому человеку, как Муди, вряд ли нужны все эти витиеватые фразочки и возможные одолжения — достаточно веской причины.

— У маленькой змейки, оказывается, есть яд. С чего бы мне, мисс Браун, заниматься с вами лично?

Василиса впервые увидела, как этот человек улыбается — рвано и немного пугающе.

— Вы же вкладываете не всю силу в Империо — есть шанс повредить детям рассудок. Я же хочу уметь противостоять реальному противнику, без поддавков.

Муди нахмурился, упёршись в парту — и Василиса не дрогнув выдержала его жалящий взгляд на себе.

— Мне нужна причина, Браун.

— Моя воля. Я предпочту смерть потере контроля.

Профессор откинулся на стуле и припал к фляжке, с которой никогда не расставался.

— Жду вас в четверг, в пять часов. И без опозданий.

Василиса сдержала радостный вздох.

— Спасибо, профессор, — и поспешила уйти, пока он не передумал.

За дверью ждал Блейз — который спокойно пролез в её компанию, стоило только расслабиться — теперь он ходил за Василисой повсюду, как и Невилл — но Нева, по крайней мере, ограничивали принадлежность к другому факультету и занятия в разных аудиториях. Одно счастье, оба знали меру и не доставали слишком часто — от переизбытка общения Василиса становилась на редкость премерзкой и грубой, что заметить успели абсолютно все.

Рассказывать кому-либо о своих тренировках с Муди она никому не стала, но и скрывать была не намерена. Снейп как-то вызвал Василису к себе, после трёх плодотворных четвергов, и поинтересовался, всё ли у неё хорошо и на добровольной ли основе проходят эти занятия. Василиса подумала и сказала, что для профессора Муди, скорее всего, добровольного в этом мало, но выбора у него нет. Снейп посмотрел на неё с каким-то странным выражением, издал звук, похожий то ли на бульканье, то ли на смешок, и отпустил с миром.

Возможно, Муди и не рассчитывал, что это затянется, но Василиса упорно приходила к нему каждую неделю. Несколько раз она была вынуждена долго и упорно стучаться или вылавливать профессора в коридорах, но это мелочи. «У вас, кажется, замок заело», — сказала как-то Василиса, придерживая руками падающую дверь, которую она пинала минут пятнадцать и выбила из петель (да, была немного не в духе, но жизнь в школе−интернате, где вездесущие дети, а порой и преподаватели, творят какую-то дичь, не способствует хорошему настроению). Скорее всего, именно в тот момент Муди смирился.

На самом деле, «научите меня противостоять Империо» переросло в «научите меня ВСЕМУ, что вы знаете». Первое время профессор пытался халтурить, по какой-то причине особо не выходя за пределы школьной программы, но Василиса уже знала большую часть заклятий, необходимых для сдачи ЖАБА. В какой-то мере, ей было ужасно скучно — на данные момент, в список её постоянных интересов входили только винный бизнес, общение с тройкой её детей−друзей и баталии в слизеринской гостиной. Василисе не хватало взрослых разговоров с умными, самостоятельными и самодостаточными людьми, ехидных замечаний и лёгкого элемента неожиданности. Последнее Хогвартс обеспечивал сполна, но не в том виде, в котором хотелось — ежегодные испытания по типу «Остаться в живых» попадали в какую-то особую категорию для мазохистов.

У Шизоглаза было несколько привычек, с которыми оказалось очень легко смириться — например, он мог с пол-оборота кинуть Инкарцеро, пока о чём-то рассказывал. Василиса попалась всего раз, и то, смогла практически мгновенно сжечь верёвки — но больше со злости, чем целенаправленно. Остальное время приходилось проводить в постоянной бдительности — помимо неожиданного Империо посреди рассказа про Упивающихся, он мог превратить стул под Василисой в свинью или парту в кабана — профессор научился получать удовольствие от их еженедельных встреч даже больше, чем получала Василиса. 

В чём оказалась главная прелесть этих занятий — настроение и у Василисы и у Муди скакало с бешеной скоростью. Они срывались, спонтанно разбрасываясь заклинаниями — как-то Василису взбесило особо неприятное замечание, и она бросила в профессора Инсендио. Тот в долгу не остался, мгновенно заморозив полкабинета Глациусом и кинув в догонку мощное Агуаменти, которое Василиса отзеркалила. Самое ужасное, что их в таком положении застал Снейп — оба полностью промокшие, посреди заледенелых перевёрнутых парт, и абсолютно спокойные — вспышка гнева прошла также быстро, как и началась.

— Здравствуйте, декан.

— Снейп.

И уставились на него в упор. Сомнительное вышло мероприятие.

Василиса только удивлялась, что Муди позволял ей такие выходки — и даже ни разу дурацкие баллы не снял. Что-то было в их общении странное, как на равных, будто бы они ровесники — и оттого более дико выглядело это со стороны, четверокурсница−слизеринка и поехавший аврор на пенсии. Василиса не считала, что делает что-то неправильное и не собиралась выслушивать нотации, если у кого-то возникнет желание доебаться — она давно вышла из того возраста, когда позволяла командовать своей жизнью.

Индивидуальные занятия проходили в похожем ключе примерно до конца октября. Числа с пятнадцатого объявили, что нужно готовиться к приезду важных гостей из Шармбатона и Дурмстранга. В школе все как с цепи посрывались: начистили до блеска и смазали от скрипа доспехи, выбили пыль из картин, к неудовольствию нарисованных на них волшебников, заставляли каждого накладывать Очищающее на собственную обувь, если приходилось выходить на улицу, и прочие радости генеральной уборки. Преподавательский состав зверствовал — Снейп чуть ли не проклинал каждого, кто ошибался при варке зелий, а Макгонагалл ругалась на отсутствие интеллекта и на тех, у кого не хватало умений выполнить необходимое преобразование хотя бы с пятой попытки. 

Как-то, на совместной паре с грифами, Василиса привычно села на Трансфигурации с Невиллом, на вторую по счёту парту, и услышала от Макгонагалл приказ−просьбу пересесть — что было странным, потому что Василиса сидела с Невиллом всегда и не замечала за собой любви к нарушению дисциплины (у неё всё-таки были зачатки такта). Не понятно, из-за чего профессорка взъелась — возможно, сказывалось общее напряжение, но это явно не повод кидаться на учеников без разбора — даже если ученица не самая любимая. Когда Василиса отказалась пересаживаться без каких-либо причин, пожелав услышать конкретику и хотя бы один здравый аргумент, Макгонагалл назвала её как-то заковыристо, но явно неприятно, сняла махом тридцать баллов и приказала убираться из кабинета. Слизеринцы дружно высказались против, напирая, что это несправедливо, Невилл шарахнулся на месте, будто выметаться сказали ему, а Василиса… 

С учётом дальнейших событий, в защиту Василисы можно сказать, что в последнее время она была спокойнее скалы — занятия с Муди помогали обнулять счётчик накопившейся агрессии, и она практически не срывалась по пустякам. Но тут был не пустяк — деканша грифов перешла на личности, а беспочвенные обвинения в свою сторону Василиса терпеть не собиралась. Но и встревать в открытое противостояние — ещё хотелось доучиться в этой чёртовой школе, не находясь на ножах с каждым преподом. Она убрала учебник с тетрадью в сумку, медленно поднялась, сказала Невиллу: «Увидимся после обеда», — с силой ударила кулаком по столу и, твёрдо чеканя шаг, не оглядываясь вышла из кабинета. Ту половину парты, за которой сидела Василиса, заволокло огнём.

Этому трюку Василису научил Муди, но знать об этом, конечно, никому не стоило. Выдернув Снейпа с пары, она объяснила декану, что её беспричинно оскорбили и выгнали, чему были свидетелями и змеи и грифы. Да, возможно, что она слегка выпустила магию, как реакцию на произошедшее, но многоуважаемый декан же в курсе, благодаря письму от целительницы Макфар, что у мисс Браун небольшие проблемы с выбросами. Сомнительно, что Снейп поверил в «выброс» (Василиса не врала, просто наложила друг на друга разные факты), но на маленький нюанс ничего не сказал — только велел пошататься где-нибудь ещё, не у него под дверью, а о произошедшем не волноваться — он разберётся. После этого Василиса заработала ещё одну личную неприязнь сверху действующей от профессорки Макгонагалл, но больше та себе подобного не позволяла — видать, действительно с этим Турниром умоталась, ведь видимых причин, кроме принадлежности к Дому Салазара и перетягивания на свою змеиную сторону Невилла, не было. А в четверг Василиса похвасталась Муди идеальным контролем огненного выброса и впервые наблюдала, как профессор смеётся — громоподобно и каркающе.

В предпоследнюю пятницу месяца, на следующий день после плодотворного занятия с Шизоглазом, Василиса изучала доклад Пенки со всем вниманием, на которое была способна во время Истории Магии и со слегка гудящей головой. Домовушка появилась под партой и вложила сложенный лист ей в руку, так что особо никто, кроме рядом сидящего Невилла и глазастого Блейза, не обратил на неё внимания больше обычного — происшествие на Трансфигурации придало Василисе какую-то особую репутацию магички, злить которую не стоит совершенно. И если до этого большая часть слизеринцев и некоторые гриффиндорцы были в курсе, что лезть к ней — дело опасное, то теперь не дошло только до самых тупых. Например, до Маклаггена (особый случай) и рыжего невежды, который только и умел, что называть всех выскочками и трусами, а сам и яйца выеденного не стоил. Василиса вчиталась в круглые, практически печатные буквы, пометила, что заказ можно отправлять немедленно, вытащила чистый лист и составила письмо для Министра, как для заказчика на особых условиях (такие моменты требовалось оговаривать исключительно личными письмами в связи с индивидуальностью и важностью заказа), что первая партия готова и, так как заказ заранее утверждён и прописан в договоре, глобальных изменений не потерпит, как и возврата или обмена. Если уважаемый мистер Фадж в последний момент обнаружит, что его подчинённые просчитались и не угадали с количеством спиртного, то срочный досыл действует только на определённые вина до тридцать первого октября включительно (конкретно для первой партии; список прилагается), и по утроенному тарифу, учитывая действующий. Василиса расписалась внизу, отдала бумаги появившейся на мгновение Пенке и вернулась к обсуждению с Невиллом рациона зубастой герани — тварина вымахала с гиппогрифа и питалась сырым мясом, как чёртов фестрал, грозясь занять половину теплицы.

Девочки, скооперировавшись во время очередного чаепития, поинтересовались, не нашла ли себе Лаванда пару, больно часто стала пропадать из виду, на что Василиса подавилась ликёром, расплескав его по пушистому овечьему ковру, и ещё с пару минут пыталась откашляться через прорывающиеся смешки. Подняв голову, Василиса встретила серьёзный взгляд Дафны, рассчитывающей на честный ответ, и смеяться как-то расхотелось. Что, неужели кому-то действительно есть дело до её личной жизни? У Василисы такого не было лет уже как… да давно, если честно.

— Нет, — Василиса заклинанием убрала пятна с пола и одежды; пока она заново наливала себе чай, Панси подала ей бутыль ванильного ликёра, — у меня никого нет. По правде говоря, я не задумывалась над отношениями. После Хогвартса — возможно.

Но не точно и вообще маловероятно. И дело тут, как подумала Василиса, было не только в том, что её окружают исключительно дети, а в другом, _глубинном_ . Обсуждение переключилось на остальных — Милисента, держась за горящие щёки, призналась, что ей _кое-кто_ симпатичен. Таким образом, разговор полностью сменился на дела полюбовные — ведь, если заметить, наконец, очевидное, Василису окружали пубертатные подростки. Под конец о ней как-то забыли — за всеми сплетнями, прозвучавшими за последний час, это было неудивительно. И только Дафна, не сводящая с Василисы долгое время взгляд, спросила, почему Лаванда ставит на отношениях такой крест.

— Я и любить-то не умею, — сказала Василиса больше себе, чем кому-либо в комнате. — Зачем портить жизнь сразу двоим, согласись.

Разговоры прекратились. Дафна, отложив в сторону книгу, которую читала обычно перед сном, посмотрела Василисе в глаза и спросила:

— И каково это?

— Что?

— Не уметь любить.

Прежде чем заговорить, она убрала чайный сервиз и переоделась, готовясь ко сну — по стенам плыли отражения волн и отливали болотным светом окна.

— Иногда… — Василиса свернула покрывало, присела на край кровати и потёрла запястья каким-то отчаянным жестом; тяжёлый вопрос, на который нет причин отвечать — но она всё равно отвечает: — Кажется, что все родились с сердцем, а ты — без. Или без души, как посмотреть. Будто чего-то не хватает, но чего конкретно — не знаешь. Ищешь замену — любую! — но принять её, эту подделку, не можешь. Ведь это лишь иллюзия, чтобы обмануть саму себя. И ты не можешь найти объяснения своим эмоциям, поступкам, сухим словам. Иногда ты думаешь, — Василиса тяжело вздохнула, убирая с лица пряди, и на глазах своих однокурсниц вдруг стала будто бы старше, — что обретаешь друзей или кого-то близкого, а потом прислушиваешься к себе и понимаешь, что ничего не чувствуешь. Будет этот человек с тобой завтра или нет — для тебя ничего не изменится. Возможно, ты почувствуешь раздражение из-за смены привычного маршрута, но — ты не почувствуешь сожаления.

Василиса забралась в постель, накрывшись тяжёлым холодным одеялом. За окном сцепились два гриндилоу из-за мелкой рыбёшки — они переплетались щупальцами, кусались и ломали друг другу тонкие хрупкие пальцы.

— Я думаю, — сказала Дафна спустя несколько минут, тщательно подбирая слова, — ты очень сильная, раз испытываешь что-то подобное. Но очень одинокая.

Свет в комнате погас. Василиса резко повела запястьем, запахивая балдахин, и уставилась в резной потолок.

Следующий день прошёл для Василисы слишком быстро — возможно, она спала с открытыми глазами, потому что обнаружила себя уже в кабинете Муди. Василиса хотела поправить перекрутившуюся серьгу — застёжка неприятно врезалась в кожу под ухом, — но обнаружила, что её руки связаны. Василиса недоумённо посмотрела на них, заставляя верёвки загореться и мягко слететь с запястий (на маленькие ожоги она не обратила внимания), и перевела взгляд на профессора.

— И где же ваша бдительность, мисс Браун?

Муди смотрел на неё как-то устало. Василиса бы подумала, что почти вымученно — но это слово плохо с ним вязалось. Все мы люди, но некоторые продолжат сражаться, даже если выглядят как ходячий труп — такие умеют притворяться малоопасными, если им нужно.

— Студенты других школ ещё не приехали, а уже меня заебали, — невпопад ответила Василиса, достав, наконец, палочку из кармана — они должны были проверить сегодня её щиты, но сил отчего-то не было. 

После пробуждения в конце лета Василиса так и носилась по замку, нагружая себя ненужными делами. Лишние прочтённые учебники, сомнительные в своей полезности смехотворные заклинания, участие в жизни факультета, кружок по зельеварению, чаепития с Трелони по субботам, занятия ещё эти — будто если нагрузить себя так сильно, что не останется времени и сил даже напиться вина, то все накопленные переживания растворятся в воздухе. Но — нет, их становится только больше и те, что самые старые и болючие, мигренью давят на виски.

Иногда у неё начинали трястись руки — неконтролируемо бились в судорогах, как не сжимай ты их в кулаки. Реже, конечно, чем на третьем курсе, но та встреча с дементором будто подняла целую бурю из глубин — погребённые годами страхи и тревоги, от которых Василиса всегда отмахивалась, в надежде разобраться потом или лучше _никогда_. 

Временами Василиса просыпалась ночью из-за чувства, что за ней пристально наблюдают. Периферийным зрением она видела смазанную мрачную фигуру в плаще, нависшую над ней, но не могла пошевельнуться. Только молча и неподвижно переживать ужас, пока тени не расползались по углам, потолок не принимал прежние черты, а возможность мыслить без всепоглощающей паники не возвращалась. Только тогда, заново обретая способность глубоко вдохнуть, Василиса призывала Люмос.

Она пыталась делать выводы, но откинула все версии, где по её душу кто-то приходит (кто-то из Пожирателей; кто-то из орденовцев; грифы; змеи; Дамблдор). Василиса смирилась, что, когда она просыпается, укрытая от чужих глаз тяжёлым балдахином, с чувством, что её придавливает плитой, рядом с ней никого нет.

— Иди-ка ты отсюда, Браун, — сказал Муди, намекая на её состояние. Он, цокая протезом, дошёл до своего кресла и тяжело в него опустился. Из внутреннего кармана плаща профессор достал сложенные листы, собираясь, видимо, заняться своими делами. Василиса все намёки проигнорировала и достала свою тетрадь по Нумерологии.

— Тогда я доделаю задание, вы же не против?

Муди что-то проворчал и отмахнулся. Василиса не обманывалась — волшебный глаз иногда делал полный оборот, концентрировал на ней внимание и снова закатывался во внутрь. Муди знал, чем она занимается, поэтому вести личные дела было бы глупым — всё равно, что свою тетрадь в руки сунуть и пальцем по самому важному поводить. Поэтому Василиса сосредоточилась на выполнении дополнительного задания по Нумерологии — профессорка Вектор намеревалась взяться за неё всерьёз в этом году. Полтора часа прошло в молчании, прерываемым лишь скрипом пера или шелестом страниц — Василиса собиралась доделать за раз этот идиотский «полный расчёт на четырёх приближённых к ней магов».

Когда она поставила последний знак, завершая свою работу, Муди спросил:

— Дружите с цифрами?

— Слабо сказано, — не собиралась преуменьшать свои старания Василиса. Она убрала вещи в сумку и сняла со спинки стула мантию — в кабинете всегда было душно. — До свидания, профессор.

Тридцатого числа, в торжественный день прибытия иностранных гостей, занятия закончились на полчаса раньше — Василиса, вместо того, чтобы приводить себя в порядок и срочно относить сумку с учебниками в комнату, просто уменьшила её и положила в карман. Конечно, был определённый риск уменьшать предмет, внутри которого уже находятся другие уменьшенные предметы, но часа четыре чары продержаться должны. И причина была в банальном нежелании толпиться у факультетской гостиной, а не страх за сохранность своих вещей — личную тетрадь Василиса всегда могла уменьшить и засунуть во внутренний карман мантии. Была ещё одна причина: появление новых студентов (всех поголовно совершеннолетних) давало возможность распространить свой бизнес на другой континент. Василиса, если честно, не нуждалась в расширении своей алкогольной деятельности — существенного повода превращаться в винную монополистку не было. Зато был чисто исследовательский интерес — клюнут ли, получится ли? Подобные рассуждения неплохо отвлекали от накатывающей волнами тревоги.

В шесть часов вечера все ученики Хогвартса собрались на улице, встречать гостей прямо с порога. Василисе показалось это очень забавным: когда-то она также выглядывала курьеров из окна в ожидании скорой — в пределах получаса — доставки. Грифы топтались на месте как стадо гиппогрифов; Макгонагалл ходила между ними, поправляя то перекошенную мантию, то съехавшую шапку, то снимала какое-то особо пёстрое, на её взгляд, украшение.

Василиса укуталась в шаль, накинув на плечи меховую мантию. Как и всем, ей хотелось надеть что-то праздничное, поэтому мочки ушей украшали серёжки с серебряной каймой и маленькими изумрудами в виде ягодной грозди. Филигранная работа, выполненная мастером своего дела, грела сердце вместе с согревающими чарами. В волосах примостилась тиара в таком же стиле — будто серебряная ветвь олимпийского божества. Снейп не вёл себя как Макгонагалл — знал, что его змейки достаточно самостоятельны, чтобы одеться подобающе. Единственное, что он пресекал — конфликты с другими факультетами, кидая предупреждающие взгляды на особо наглых.

Дафна рядом зябко повела плечами. Блейз спрятал замёрзшие руки в тонких карманах мантии, запахиваясь поплотнее. Василиса обновила на них согревающие, огляделась, заметила, как в гриффиндорском ряду чихнул Невилл, и тоже кинула в него чары. Тот, почувствовав волны тепла, обернулся, сразу находя высокую подругу в толпе, и благодарно кивнул.

Сделав несколько кругов в небе, приземлилась огромная карета, запряжённая золотыми конями. Из неё, как из муравейника, посыпали ученики Шармбатонской академии. Василиса отметила их тонкие шёлковые робы, лёгкие платки на шеях и покачала головой — дети будто и не знали, что едут в холодные края. Мадам Максим, внушительная женщина с гордой осанкой, поздоровалась с Дамблдором и повела своих детей в школу. Пока все пялились, шептались (гул стоял невозможный) и провожали взглядами гостей, над водой поднялся корабль — будто повидавшее сотни сражений, проклятое судно. На берег ровным строем сходили студенты Дурмстранга — в тяжёлых шубах, меховых шапках и с посохами в руках, ни один из них не выбился из идеального строя. Василиса лениво подумала, что Дурмстранг, известный своей лояльностью к Тёмным искусствам, должен походить чем-то на военную часть, в которой обучают будущих бойцов. Василиса проследила за мужчиной с седыми волосами и в белых мехах, пожавшим руку Дамблдору, поправила перекрутившуюся цепочку с кулоном-переводчиком и шагнула с толпой в школу — их всех ждал праздничный пир.

Шармбатонцы сели за стол факультета Рейвенкло, чем тех жутко взбудоражили — редко в тихий мирок воронов что-то врывалось. Василиса, привычно примостившись среди слизеринцев со своего курса (не сказать, что посадка делилась строго, но дети чаще были дружны именно с одногодками), лениво наблюдала, как к ним подсаживаются дурмстрангцы. За столом Слизерина не было строго пустого места с конца стола, поэтому гости распределились от конца до начала небольшими группами — так практически каждый мог познакомиться с представителем другой школы. Напротив, рядом с Малфоем и его друзьями, присел знаменитый в кругах волшебников Виктор Крам со своими приятелями. Блейз тихо фыркнул — так, чтобы услышали лишь Василиса и сидящая рядом с ней Дафна, — увидев просиявшего Малфоя.

Гости не знали, куда сложить верхнюю одежду — в Большом Зале не были предусмотрены вешалки. Многие повесили шубы и накидки на спинки стульев, шапки же постоянно падали и их приходилось держать в руках или на коленях. Не очень-то гостеприимно, подумала Василиса, присматриваясь к появившимся на столе новым блюдам. Большая часть, по крайней мере, была ей знакома. Исключение составляла французская кухня — в ней Василиса не разбиралась совершенно. В голове всплывали только шутки про багеты, лягушек и улиток — такими в приличном обществе не похвастаешься. Плевать ей всегда было, чем там питаются, и сейчас интереса совершенно не прибавилось.

После десерта, когда тарелки опустели, а Василиса успела не особо кратко, но внятно объяснить Блейзу — и, заодно, половине Слизерина с гостями, — каким образом можно реализоваться в Штатах и пройти дополнительные курсы в Ильверморни (тётка Лисбет исправно снабжала её информацией, и Василиса даже начала подумывать о том, чтобы полностью перебраться на материк после окончания школы), Дамблдор представил общественности организаторов Турнира — Людо Бэгмена и Бартемиуса Крауча, также являющимися членами жюри, вместе с директорами трёх школ.

Из богато украшенного ларца вытащили старую ободранную чашу. У Василисы появилось ужасное желание почистить её с порошком — ей бы к такой и прикасаться было противно, приди ей в голову кинуть бумажку с собственным именем. Конечно же, такой не возникало. Василиса не была глупой. Также она не была заинтересована в вечной славе, смертельных опасностях и горстке монет — ей, всё-таки, не нужно копить деньги на образование в более престижной школе после Хогвартса или на собственное жильё, чтобы съехать от родителей. На взгляд Василисы, маги были в этом плане ужасно странными: они жили на одном месте веками, ютились большими семьями в одном доме, меняя только комнаты по мере взросления. Конечно, размеры таких родовых поместий часто давали возможность даже не пересекаться с надоедливыми родственниками, но это было лишь временной передышкой. Василиса в юные годы мечтала только о том, чтобы у неё был не просто угол, а полноправная площадь, на которую можно бессовестно никого не пускать, как бы не просились в гости. Здесь же, в магической Британии (а, может, это в ходу у всех магов мира, кто знает) игнорировался сам факт личного пространства — прекрасным примером служили общие комнаты в спальнях.

По окончанию пира все засобирались в гостиные, но не слишком быстро, чтобы пропустить вперёд себя иностранных гостей. Каркаров, недовольно покачивая позолоченным посохом, ходил вдоль стола Слизерина, собирая своих. Крам, поблагодарив всех за компанию и интересный разговор, тучно поднялся со своего места. Змеи поднялись вместе с ним, практически без разговоров двинувшись в сторону подземелий — многие прислушивались к приезжим, ловя сплетни.

— Вино? — громко спросил Пьюси у кого-то из дурмстрангцев. — Так это тебе к Браун. 

— Браун? Кто это — Браун?

— Наша змейка−вакханка, она…

— Это я, — Василиса вышла вперёд, не желая, чтобы её обсуждали. Ляпнут же ещё что-нибудь по глупости, с век не отмоешься.

— О-о, здорово. Организуешь пару бутылочек к завтраку?

Василиса смерила взглядом подростка, нашла в своей уменьшенной сумке несколько укомплектованных папок с договорами и правилами, вернула им прежний размер и протянула заинтересованным, собравшимся вокруг неё детям.

— Если заключим договор, и вы сделаете соответствующий заказ — то, да, организую. Бесплатно только вода в Чёрном озере.

Крам, прислушивающийся к разговору, подошёл и молча взял себе один экземпляр — Василиса заметила его заинтересованность и внимательный взгляд ещё за столом. За ним потянулись и остальные. В проходе образовалось столпотворение, послышались недовольные возгласы; Василиса развернулась, провожаемая десятками взглядов, и устремилась в гостиную — у неё ужасно разболелась голова.

Утром субботы Василиса не изменила своей привычке встать пораньше — она вообще предпочитала ложиться в строго определённое время, чтобы вставать тогда, когда ей нужно — это был один из многих аспектов её жизни, который ей очень нравилось контролировать. Не удивительно, но рано встали и остальные: всем хотелось познакомиться с иностранными гостями. В этом плане, Василиса отметила то самое затворничество Британских (может и не только) магов: они кидались на приезжих, глазели на них, как на диковинных зверей и вели себя, по большей части, как в зоопарке — похожее отношение было к маглам. Не сказать, что Василиса в прежней жизни ежедневно общалась с кем-то приезжим, но случалось это всё равно довольно часто, да и туристов разных мастей всегда было достаточно — тут же, в грёбаной Британии, будто в деревню под Мухосранском залетел проездом афроамериканец. Хотя, Василиса часто забывала, в каком веке живёт — если так посмотреть, действительно же лес дремучий. Ей не хотелось думать о таких вещах лишний раз.

Дожидаясь, пока Дафна подберёт подходящие к причёске украшения, Василиса проверила клиентский блокнот — под ночь у неё появились трое клиентов из Дурмстранга, одним из которых был Крам. И это приятно согрело василисино эго. Она на миг улыбнулась свысока — довольно, торжественно, — какая же молодец, как многого добилась.

Старшекурсники−слизеринцы с вечера решили, кто кинет своё имя в кубок. Многие поддержали Уоррингтона, отметившего накануне день рождения. Он показал себя неплохим охотником, хорошей заменой ушедшему с головой в учёбу Пьюси, и надёжным товарищем. Василиса сама могла назвать несколько раз, когда широкоплечий парень помогал первокурсникам или ей лично — подсказывал, если что-то знал, помогал искать книги в библиотеке, изучал новые заклинания за компанию и всё в таком духе.

Василиса заметила, что единственные наследники своих родов даже не заикались об участии — каждый понимал возложенную на них ответственность. Турнир был смертельным риском, и его награды подходили тем, за чьим плечом не стояла обеспеченная семья. Деньги для обнищавших, признание общественности для изгоев, слава для тех, чей потолок возможностей и положения уже достигнут. Были и исключения, конечно, те, кто хотел выделиться, показать себя — но это для самоуверенных и недолюбленных. Василиса отчасти понимала подобные стремления, но предполагаемая морока вызывала её исключительно негативную реакцию на происходящее.

Кубок поставили в вестибюле. Студенты стекались туда, чтобы посмотреть на самых рисковых. Каждый из дурмстрангцев и шармбатонцев кинул своё имя в кубок. Василиса лениво наблюдала за толпой — из Хогвартса отважились большая часть старшекурсников. Кто-то, не желая становиться объектом внимания, подошёл к кубку ночью — двери к нему не закрывали, давая возможность на приватность процедуры. Рядом сидел Блейз и чертил таблицу с рунами — Василиса иногда скашивала взгляд на его ровные линии и непонятные закорючки и возвращалась к своей звёздной карте и вытекающим из неё предсказаниям.

— Иногда я жалею, что не взял Прорицания, — Блейз, заметив взгляд Василисы, неловко продолжил: — Возможно, тогда бы я мог рассчитывать на твою помощь с особо сложными заданиями.

Василиса ещё раз пробежалась глазами по таблице Блейза и решила, что он практически не понимает, что делает.

— Что ж, тебе повезло с Нумерологией, — Василиса показала ручкой на блейзовы готовые расчёты. — Ты и сейчас можешь попросить меня о помощи. Я же говорила, что не кусаюсь, по крайне мере, — она хмыкнула, — пока мне не дают повода.

— Но ты не брала на изучение Руны.

— Блейз, — сказала твёрдо Василиса, ловя чужой взгляд своим, — мир не рухнет, если ты попросишь меня о помощи. Даже если я не знаю что-то углублённо, то могу подсказать, где посмотреть или у кого спросить. Когда ты делишься с кем-то проблемой, — сказала она вдруг, — её груз становится легче.

Возможно, тон её голоса неуловимо изменился, но Блейз, если и заметил, ничего не сказал. Он порылся в сумке, достал учебник по Рунам и наглядно показал, какой момент ему совершенно не понятен. Василиса вгляделась в мелкий шрифт, немного подумала, полистала чужой конспект и сказала:

— Здесь должна быть транскрипция. Вы же сейчас изучаете новые толкования, верно? Тебе нужно расписать уже изученные и новые в таблице, как они читаются и где применяются. Можешь сделать первые десять, как раз подойдёт Панси, с ней и сверишься.

День был… шумным. Василиса дважды выпила зелье от головной боли, но всё равно чувствовала тяжесть в висках. К ней подходили ещё несколько студентов из Дурмстранга за договорами — как Василиса поняла, они все делали это в тайне от своего директора Каркарова. Вряд ли бы тот обрадовался, что его подопечные заключили магическое соглашение с британкой. Ближе к вечеру, привычно просиживая свободное время в читальном зале (к сожалению, чаепитие у Трелони было отменено), к ней подошли сиблинги из Шармбатона. Молчаливый парень, прикипевший взглядом к учебнику, шёл на буксире с улыбчивой девушкой — при каждом шаге её серёжки-бубенчики тихо звенели.

— Здравствуй, извини, если отвлекаю, — сказала она высоким голосом, — моё имя Луиза Дюпен, это мой брат Жан. Не ошибусь, если предположу, что ты Лаванда Браун?

Василиса подняла взгляд, заложив пальцем страницу. Невилл, которому она объясняла принцип построения точек на звёздной карте, вздохнул и отодвинул круг от себя подальше — это задание его изрядно достало.

— Верно.

— А правда, что ты, — Луиза перешла на шёпот, но он вышел даже громче, чем если бы она говорила обычным голосом, — продаёшь вино?

Слухи разлетались быстро. Казалось бы, меньше суток прошло, а вот, её уже целенаправленно выискивают по всей школе. Василиса передала неожиданным клиентам договора и проводила их взглядом до выхода.

Хоть все и с нетерпением ждали праздничного Пира, никому толком кусок в горло не лез. Многие нервничали и не могли усидеть на месте — особенно те, кто кинул бумажку со своим именем в кубок. Когда еда, наконец, исчезла со столов, Большой Зал накрыл полумрак — атмосфера сразу стала более напряжённой, а разговоры стихли. На помосте, около кафедры, поставили горящий зачарованным голубым пламенем кубок — Василиса смогла отвести от него взгляд, когда произнесли имя первого чемпиона.

Действо вышло шумным. Василиса и не ожидала чего-то другого, поэтому метко накидывала вокруг себя купол тишины после каждого произнесённого имени. Седрику Диггори хлопали долго — факультет барсуков ликовал, бил кулаками по столу, с ногами забирался на стулья. Рукоплескания не заканчивались несколько минут, поэтому Василиса и упустила момент, когда зал затих как-то недружелюбно. Сняв купол и оглядевшись, она заметила, что все пялятся на Избранного.

— Гарри Поттер! — видно, не в первый раз повторил Дамблдор, держа в руках бумажку.

Избранного вытолкали вперёд. Тот будто в трансе шёл — еле передвигал ногами, и сам испуганный был, шокированный. Василиса поняла, что снова что-то пошло не так в этой чёртовой школе — Кубок Огня выбрал четырнадцатилетку для прохождения смертельных испытаний, при действующем возрастном ограничении в семнадцать лет.

Следом за Избранным сорвались директора школ и организаторы. Большой зал потонул в гомоне: ученики вскакивали со своих мест, во многом недовольные, что для Поттера сделали исключение, иностранцы тоже не были в восторге от происходящего. Грифы и барсуки шумели громче всех вместе взятых.

Через десять минут, когда из комнаты чемпионов никто так и не вышел, все начали расходиться по гостиным. Одной из первых встала со своего места Василиса, за ней Блейз с Дафной, следом Крам, Малфой, а там и все остальные змейки и дурмстрангцы. Стол опустел мгновенно — слизеринцы вообще шум не любили, если только его сами не создавали. Все обсуждения были продолжены в подземельях, причём на такой громкости, что Василисе пришлось себя слегка оглушить — вот уж кто получил больше всего наслаждения от неожиданного появления четвёртого участника, так это её полный аристократов и будущих политиков факультет. Василиса спокойно прошла в комнату, приняла душ и завалилась спать, не переживая, что пропустит важные обсуждения — на утро все привычно соберутся в гостиной, чтобы подвести итоги.

В воскресенье за завтраком не обнаружилось четвёртого чемпиона. Невилл, спокойно подсевший за слизеринский стол, поведал всем заинтересованным, что Поттер поругался с Уизли, который обвинил того в желании заграбастать себе всю возможную славу, а таким несчастным и рыжим — ничего не остаётся, кроме как купаться в славе Избранного и ловить крохи внимания, как обглоданные кости.

— Скорее всего, так и есть, — сказал Малфой, выбирая булочку посвежее. — Поттер свой нос в любую авантюру сунет.

— Тогда бы он был здесь, а не прятался от внимания, — лениво подметила Василиса, передавая ему свежий номер Пророка. — У этого мальчишки поразительная удачливость и способность влипать в неприятности.

— Говоришь, как декан, — подметил Гойл, размазывая варенье по тосту.

— Мы любим говорить умные вещи, — Василиса аккуратно подтянула к себе магией сливочник, — хоть иногда бы прислушивались.

— Думаешь, он не кидал имя в кубок?

— Конечно нет, Малфой. И передай, пожалуйста, сахар.

— Держи. Что ж, жаль, я уже придумал идею для значков. Придётся подучить чары, но выйдет забавно.

— Только не затрави мальчишку, — сказала Василиса, поглядывая с едва заметным неодобрением, — никому не нужно, чтобы Мальчик−который−выжил покончил с собой. Не хочу представлять, что тогда начнётся.

— С чего бы ему с собой кончать? — недоумённо спросил Кребб. — Лорда завалить и вдруг так глупо сгинуть?

— Все по-разному переживают горе. Вы ведь уже заметили: барсуки негодуют, грифы шепчутся, лучший друг от него отвернулся — и это только первый день. Кто знает, сколько выдержит в такой обстановке Избранный. Смотреть надо за ним в оба.

За столом разговоры ненадолго стихли. Дурмстрангцы, не участвовавшие в обсуждении, напряжённо переглядывались. Возможно, у них поселились какие-то сомнения — в самом деле, кубок зачаровывал директор Хогвартса, знаменитый и очень сильный волшебник, так что сама возможность четверокурсника обмануть Дамблдора, при огромном количестве умников со всех курсов, заполонивших больничное крыло своими провальными попытками, уходила в ноль. Если только сделано это было не специально — но в таком случае назревает международный конфликт.

— Иногда я забываю, — сказал Малфой, передавая Пророк Панси, — что мы с тобой одногодки, Браун.

— Вот видишь, — Василиса встала, поправляя складки мантии, — тебе есть, к чему стремиться.

Василиса оказалась права — к середине следующей недели градус недовольства по отношению к Избранному значительно вырос. Ребёнок перестал появляться в Большом Зале — ему мешали есть, кто-то проливал на него напитки, показательно фыркали, цокали. Невилл рассказывал, переписывая заляпанное эссе про прыгучие луковицы, что на парах с Хаффлпаффом сложнее всего — на Поттера озлобился весь барсучий факультет, и дело становилось всё серьёзнее.

В четверг, на занятиях с Муди, Василиса поинтересовалась, как обмануть кубок — она не сомневалась, что это возможно. И оказалась права — просто это трудновыполнимо для мага−обывателя. Делов-то, наложить сильный Конфундус — все преподаватели, включая приезжих магов, были способные на такие чары.

Флитвик же взялся на студентов всерьёз — он собирался добиться от каждого идеального исполнения Акцио. Дополнительная литература, которую он давал, должна была быть уже прочитана к этому моменту, но, естественно, не каждый соизволил это сделать. Вот и пусть мучаются теперь, подумала Василиса, занимаясь на парах Чар своими делами — прогуливать уроки и дальше уже было как-то неприлично, да и делать особо в школе нечего — так что пришлось взять у преподавателя несколько интересных личных книг и читать под его надзором.

У Невилла с чарами призыва выходила небольшая проблема — по большей части, Василиса была уверена, что это из-за того, что он не умел приказывать своей магии. Невилл был робким, но упёртым — он не сдавался из-за неудач, но боялся, что у него никогда не получится, а все усилия — в особенности, затраченные на него — окажутся напрасны. Василиса проблемы же не видела — она всегда вывозила невозможное на голой воли и злости. Если не получалось — значит, не очень-то оно ей надо, лучше поискать альтернативу. В любом случае, у Невилла получилось через неделю — после третьего, запущенного самолётиком из окна, эссе.

Малфой всё-таки сделал значки, поддерживающие Диггори, но к совету прислушался — Поттера они не оскорбляли. Закончил он дней за пять и постарался на славу — текст расширялся, мигал и работал как слабый фонарик. Многие подходили и просили у него похожий значок — мальчишка так обрадовался высокой оценке своего труда, что раздавал их бесплатно. Практика в чарах получилась впечатляющая. Василиса себе значок брать не стала — она не любила, когда на мантии, которую она постоянно убирала в сумку, или на одежде что-то болталось и отвлекало — тем более, что на парах Снейпа, Травологии и занятиях с Муди он бы только мешал. Да и, честно сказать, за Диггори она не болела.

В коридоре послышался гул — к кабинету шла толпа грифов. Им предстояли сдвоенные Зелья на полтора часа, и Василиса достала из сумки маленький пузырёк с зельем — голова у неё снова гудела. От гриффиндорцев отделился Невилл, чем-то ужасно довольный. Плотно стоящие слизеринцы спокойно подвинулись, чтобы пропустить его к Василисе, и снова сомкнули ряды.

— Принёс новые сплетни?

— Конечно! — Невилл привалился к стене, но быстро отпрянул — камень был ледяным.

Блейз на секунду отвлёкся от конспекта, чтобы приветственно кивнуть, а Дафна с радость закрыла тетрадь — её эта таблица ингредиентов уже изрядно достала. Но рассказать новости Невилл не успел — от грифов поднялся шум. Оскорбление выкрикнул рыжий невежда, кто-то ответил, и вот Малфой с Избранным схватились за палочки. Ученики шарахнулись в стороны — мало ли, чем шальным прилетит. У магов была изрядная доля якобы шутливых сглазов, после которых и кожа могла навсегда в синий окраситься, и уши вырастут, и ногти отвалятся. Опасно, но не обязательно смертельно.

Заклинания встретились и, как боялось большинство, отрекошетили. Сильно досталось Гойлу — по его носу пошли жгучие гнойные нарывы, — и он взвыл, закрывая ладонями лицо. Грейнджер же не пострадала и от боли не корчилась — Малфой послал в неё медицинское заклинание роста зубов — вреда оно практически не несло, кроме увеличения длины передних резцов. Именно этот момент выбрал декан, чтобы появиться — злости у него было хоть отбавляй.

— И что здесь за шум?

Малфою повезло: заклинание он выбрал не опасное, последствия которого легко корректировались медведьмой. А вот Поттер нанёс вред — Кребб, дождавшись отмашки Снейпа, бегом потащил друга в медпункт.

Василиса не сдержалась и тихо хихикнула — больно смешно смотрелись длинные зубы заучки с её пушистыми волосами. Возникло даже подозрение, что заклинание Малфой подобрал специально — скорее всего, грязнокровка не догадывалась, что косметические процедуры вроде уменьшения, увеличения зубов у магов в повседневном использовании.

Пара прошла буднично. Дафна резала корешки, пока Василиса помешивала варево — с её дрожащими руками был риск полоснуть по коже и испортить качественные ингредиенты. Котёл Поттера взорвался сразу, как тот ушёл на фотосессию — декан выглядел настолько взбешённым, что никто не решался его побеспокоить, даже во вред будущему зелью.

Следующие дни настроение скрашивала только свежая статья Скитер — слог у той был бойкий, резкий. Читать — одно удовольствие, если не знать, что Избранного после этой статьи травить начали с удвоенной силой. Слизеринцы, что показательно, участие в этом не принимали — молчали, по большей части. Видимо, слова про вероятное самоубийство Избранного зацепились за чужие умы, да и состояние Поттера заметно ухудшалось из-за близости первого испытания — он прятался в библиотеке вместе с Грейнджер и лишний раз не высовывался в коридор.

Двадцать первого числа все собрались в Хогсмид. Василиса до последнего не хотела идти — в деревеньке делать-то толком нечего, но её позвал Крам от лица всех дурмстрангцев — хотели поговорить о важном. Из важного, Василиса могла назвать только вино, поэтому взяла договоров с запасом.

Так они завалились толпой в паб «Три Метлы». Василиса целенаправленно выловила хозяйку заведения и напрягла её найти огромный стол, чтобы каждому хватило места — та не растерялась, на ходу трансфигурируя в мебель тряпки и шторы. Василиса, не дожидаясь окончания колдовства, села к стене — рядом с ней примостились Дафна и Блейз, не захотевшие пропускать самое интересное. Крам, его однокурсники и несколько присоединившихся в дороге шармбатонцев потоптались на месте и присели напротив. Юркий мальчишка подскочил к ним мгновенно — в его руках был заляпанный блокнот.

— Чего желают господа−волшебники?

Василиса мельком оглядела небольшое меню, прикидывая, на какой ноте хочет закончить этот день.

— Каждому по пинте медовухи. Следом, как опустеют стаканы, пятнадцать порций рома и огневиски с фалангу. Сосисок на закуску, жареной картошки и пастуший пирог — соответствующих порций, должно хватить каждому.

Мальчишка покивал, что-то черкнул в блокноте и убежал.

— Сначала дела или еда? — поинтересовалась Василиса, наблюдая, как к ним плывут под потолком кружки.

Победила, естественно, еда. После медовухи, пробуя смородиновый ром, они перешли к сути встречи. Как Василиса и думала, дело в контрактах — некоторые поняли, что бегать по всей школе за единственной ученицей как-то некрасиво, поэтому решили сделать всё цивильно. Это они правильно решили, подумала Василиса, доставая из сумки объёмную папку. Документы пошли по рукам и на какое-то время разговоры затихли — всем хотелось вчитаться в контракт и правила поставок.

— Почему Лаванде так легко продали алкоголь? — тихо спросила Дафна, прижимая ладони к горящим щекам.

— Так у неё аура какая, — ответил ей такой же пьяненький Блейз, — как же не продать.

Василиса, сидящая рядом и прекрасно всё слышащая, только покачала головой и начала отвечать на вопросы по контракту. Таких оказалось немного — всё-таки, написано было подробно и доходчиво. Когда принесли огневиски и закуски, вопросы сами собой прекратились, а договоры в момент подписаны — выпить подросткам хотелось больше, чем обсуждать формальности. 

Впервые за долгое время Василиса напивалась в компании — что для неё огромная редкость. В этом мире она разве что с Невиллом вино пару раз распила, да и всё на этом. В основном, пила в одиночестве и менять это не собиралась. Но сейчас — за весёлыми разговорами и нелепыми историями — Василиса почувствовала себя на краткий миг в полном порядке. Ничего не болело, голова была приятно лёгкой, а губы сами растягивались в расслабленной улыбке. Будто ей тоже почти-что-семнадцать, и она заканчивает обучение в следующем году. Будто ещё не знает, как болезненно это — жить дальше, перебарывать себя, держать голову поднятой; и на горизонте только начинают маячить отголоски проблем.

Сидели они в пабе долго, пока не стало совсем поздно. Василисе пришлось взять под руки Блейза и Дафну — те слегка перебрали. В итоге они прицепились к ней с двух сторон, как клещи, были ужасно горячими и постоянно норовили завалиться в сугроб. Василиса вздыхала, придерживала их за бока и перехватывала покрепче. Путь был не самый близкий, но от помощи Крама она отказалась, аргументируя, что друзья её и проблема тоже её. В подземелья они добрались под ночь — гостиная пустовала, как и последние несколько дней. Старшекурсники нашли заброшенный класс для дуэлинга и активно приводили его в божеский вид. Василиса упала на диван вместе со своей ношей — усталость, как и выпитое накануне, подгибали ей ноги.

Василиса вздохнула, всматриваясь в огонь в камине. У неё же была магия, и с помощью магии она могла не напрягаясь дотащить этих глупышей, но решила действовать привычно, _как раньше_. Когда не было магии, и сама Василиса была простой маглой — незначимой, никчёмной и жалкой. Все маглы такие, признаётся она себе, да и маги тоже.

Дафна потянулась, перекинув руку через Василису, и задышала ей куда-то в ключицу. Блейз же свернулся у неё под боком и положил голову на живот. Василиса откинула голову, лениво размышляя, что делать дальше. Хотелось спать, но не оставаться же в гостиной — это неудобно, глупо и совсем не безопасно. Она должна встать и дотащить своих пьяных друзей до кроватей. Но тело, такое ватное, не двигалось. Василиса позволила себе эту мнимую слабость, это нежелание, эту томную лень. Пару минут — ей никогда не требовалось много, чтобы собраться с силами. Не ищет аргументы — нужно или не нужно. Когда за высоким окном проплыла русалка, с глухим стуком задев хвостом стекло, Василиса медленно выдохнула.

Сначала Василиса отнесла Дафну — взяла её на руки, помогая себе Левиосой, бесшумно открыла дверь, положила на кровать, сняла ботинки. Убедившись, что никто не проснулся, вернулась в гостиную. Подхватила Блейза, нашла его комнату по табличкам — как-то Василисе не приходилось раньше ходить в мальчишеское крыло, — слабо толкнула приоткрытую дверь. Осмотрев комнату на наличие пустых кроватей, она наткнулась на ошарашенный взгляд Малфоя, читавшего в свете слабенького Люмоса книгу. Тот медленно указал рукой на пустующее место в левом углу, и Василиса, перешагивая раскиданные туфли, положила свою ношу на кровать. Той же Левиосой стащила с друга ботинки, развернулась и ушла к себе в комнату. Спать хотелось невыносимо — хорошо, что завтра выходной.

На завтрак Василиса пришла слегка пьяной, успевшей догнаться, пока одевалась — сны снились кошмарные, тревожные, и она долгое время ворочалась, боясь закрыть глаза и снова встретиться со своими сводящими с ума страхами. Во сне она не могла злиться — это не реальность, в которой её способно спровоцировать что угодно. Страх во сне был необъятным, всесильным — Василиса не могла приказать ему убраться и страдала от этого. Она не могла контролировать сны, не такие — только бежать от них.

Дафна долго собиралась, слоняясь по комнате, и тёрла сухие глаза. Василиса, усевшись за слизеринский стол, мысленно прикинула, что успеет та ровно за десять минут до окончания завтрака. Блейза на месте не было — только отпускающий тихие смешки Малфой.

— Забини не хочет выходить из комнаты. Боится, что умрёт от смущения.

— Это потому что ты любезно рассказал ему, что я принесла его в комнату на руках? — лениво поинтересовалась Василиса, кое-как намазав варенье на тост.

— Да, и уложила в кровать!

— У мальчика теперь травма?

Драко прыснул, чуть не расплескав сок. Сидящие рядом Кребб и Гойл заулыбались, старательно сдерживая смех.

— Так ты дверь с ноги открыла и стояла в проходе, такая невозмутимая, с Забини на руках. Я сначала даже не понял, что происходит. И только после твоего ухода почувствовал запах.

Конечно, подумала Василиса, столько выжрать и не провонять спиртягой — надо быть фокусником. А, она же волшебница, точно. Выпив, она не всегда об этом вспоминала.

К обеду-таки Блейз появился. Всё глаза косил, да отворачивался, боялся поднять голову, будто бы Василиса его на месте покарает за один лишний взгляд. На детские игры у неё настроения не было, поэтому предпочла просто игнорировать странное поведение. Если дело в простом смущении или в, может быть, ущемлённом эго, то Василисе это было тем более не понятно. Когда у неё было плохое настроение, то чужие чувства и проблемы всегда становились ей в тягость.

Во вторник, двадцать четвёртого, все собрались на трибунах. Первое испытание заключалось, в основном, в выживании, встреча один на один с драконом. Хоть те и были прикованы мощными цепями, многие не чувствовали себя от этого в безопасности. У драконов магическое пламя, вспомнила Василиса, наблюдая, как Делакур болезненно припадает на колено и хватается за прожженный бок. Шрамы после такого останутся, несмотря на медицинскую помощь. Малфой задирал рукава рубашки до локтей при работе с зельями, и Василиса, единожды попав с ним в пару, заметила кривой рваный шрам на руке — последствия встречи с гиппогрифом. Чудо, если чемпионы переживут Турнир — с таким-то испытаниями. 

Турнир Василисе не понравился. Они будто в колизее собрались и наблюдали, как насмерть дерутся рабы. В этом было что-то неправильное, и снова Василисе бросилось в глаза различие между мышлением магов и маглов. Долгоживущим, способным на неизмеримое множество вещей, позволялось быть слегка сумасшедшими. Вот уж с кем не заговоришь о гуманности, когда детей выкидывают из окна ради магического выброса, закрывают глаза на чужие смерти и считают за животных грязнокровок — суровый, живущий по древним законам мир.

Маленький Избранный на фоне огромной зубастой твари — Василиса впервые так отчётливо для себя пожалела мальчишку, обязанного рисковать своей жизнью ради каких-то непонятных вещей и чужих стремлений. Как же глупо получится, если он умрёт сейчас — никем не любимый, изгой школы и с единственной верной ему подругой. Василиса почувствовала, как у неё внутренности под рёбрами будто бухнулись в бездонную яму — это к ней пришло далёкое, хорошо затёртое воспоминание. Тело слегка затрясло, и она вжалась в сидушку, ища хоть какую-то опору. Будто яма под рёбрами — чёрная дыра, затягивающая её внутрь.

Мальчишка выжил, снова оправдывая своё прозвище. Василиса, приняв из рук домовушки бокал вина, рассеянно следила за небом — эмоции её были глухи.

Вечером слизеринцы привычно собрались в гостиной для обсуждения случившегося. Василиса, пригревшись в кресле у камина, долгое время просидела так, не различая чужих слов. Взгляд её был слеп, холодная дрожь била изнутри тело, и хотелось закрыть глаза на долгие часы — и, возможно, забыть их открыть. Во втором часу ночи, когда самые упорные затихли и разошлись, Василиса с трудом поднялась, опираясь на кресло, и, едва держа себя в сознании, медленно побрела в комнату. Её ждал долгий тяжёлый сон.

Мокрый и ветреный декабрь сделал своё грязное дело, и Василиса пролежала полторы недели, мучаясь от озноба и температуры. Блейз, Дафна и Невилл просиживали у её кровати всё своё свободное время, когда их пропускала медведьма — и в какой-то момент, сгорая от жара и ломоты в костях, Василиса поняла, как сильно на ней зациклены эти дети — они не видели без неё досуга, спрашивали совета, искали одобрения, хвастались успехами, горевали о неудачах, жаловались на чёрствых преподавателей или глупых однокурсников. Будто никого и не было больше у них, и Василиса, поражённая этой мыслью, недовольно вытирала мокрое из-за слёз лицо. Неправильно это было, нездоровая это зацикленность. Но и Василиса понимала, что виновата сама — носится с ними, как курица−наседка, наблюдает, как они стремительно растут и сама привязывает их к себе поддержкой и плохим аналогом заботы. Не заслужили эти дети такую плохую покровительницу в лице Василисы. Она хотела бы освободить их, выбросить из гнезда, отправить в свободное плавание, подальше от её дурного влияния, но не могла заставить себя этого сделать.

Муди, которому никто не потрудился сообщить, что индивидуальное занятие временно отменяется, сам наведался в больничное крыло. Василиса не пыталась выглядеть лучшем, чем она есть — ей было хреново и морально и физически. Профессор потоптался у койки, проворчал: «выздоравливайте, мисс Браун», — и поспешно ушёл. Василиса проводила его взглядом, укуталась в одеяло по макушку и повернулась к дверям спиной — со свистом задвинулась ширма, скрывая её от мира.

Когда состояние нормализовалось, но до выписки было дня два, Невилл принёс новости о Святочном бале. Макгонагалл не пожелала позора собственного факультета и устроила закрытый кружок танцев. Дафна же, прибежавшая следом, рассказала, что декан нанял — с поддержкой Совета Попечителей — для их факультета частного учителя, делящего змей на две подгруппы — всё-таки, уровень подготовки был разным. Чистокровные, по большей части, танцевать умели, и им требовалось только освежить знания. Были также и полукровки с бастардами, кто танцевать не умел — чтобы не мешать друг другу и никому не дать почувствовать себя бездарностью на фоне тех, кто уже знаком с основами, Снейп велел обучать их именно так. Что, если так посмотреть, ставило его на пьедестал — с чем согласился даже Невилл. Их-то просто всех согнали в кучу и особо не следили, получается у кого или нет. Избранный же, обязанный открывать бал, и того ни разу не встал со скамьи, ушедший с головой в свои мысли.

Танцевать Василиса умела, но не любила — особенно, на людях. Сама идея бала была хорошей возможностью дать школьникам отдохнуть, но предполагала суету и шум. Вернувшись из больничного крыла, Василиса застала именно это — и мгновенно поняла, что ей это не очень-то и нужно.

На занятиях с Муди они больше говорили, чем практиковались в заклинаниях. Василиса была ослаблена, и магия подчинялась ей рывками, поэтому она достала домашку, которой её завалили после болезни, и делала её с презлобным выражением лица — могли бы и забить, когда такое вокруг происходит. Так что разговор с профессором был прекрасным способом отвлечься и не вписать в эссе несколько матерных. Под конец Муди подсунул ей какой-то нумерологических расчёт и спросил, что это, мол, за белиберда и нет ли ошибок. Василиса задержалась ещё на полчаса, поясняя, что, не зная точных исходных данных и на кого делается расчёт, невозможно предположить итог. И, даже без вводных данных, конструкция откровенно хилая — будто делал её последний бездарь. Муди помрачнел, и Василиса сначала подумала, что бездарь тут как раз он, но профессор только сухо поблагодарил и посоветовал не опаздывать на ужин. Зацикливаться на произошедшем Василиса не стала — мало ли, мужику стыдно у профессорки Вектор спросить, решит ещё, что он в элементарщине не разбирается. Мужское эго — дело такое, хрупкое. Василиса похмыкала и забыла.

Макгонагалл со своими морскими свинками присела на уши всему потоку. Полезное умение или нет, но Василиса не могла себе представить, когда ей придётся совершать подобную трансфигурацию в обычной жизни. Если только ей срочно нужно будет продать кому-то свинку, а под рукой, вот ужас, только цесарка. Слушая её недовольство, улыбался чуть не провалившийся с заданием Невилл — у его подопытного осталось забавное оперение.

Про бал говорили на каждом углу. Невилл повздыхал, узнав, что Грейнджер уже пригласили, и заявил, что идти на бал с кем-то, кто его ни во что не ставит, не собирается. Василиса только порадовалась, что её друг начал себя ценить. 

К её удивлению, некоторые предпринимали попытки пригласить Василису на бал, но большинство сдувалось ещё на полпути, видя её недовольный взгляд — подловить получалось только в читальном зале, а Василиса жутко не любила, когда ей мешают. У сидящего рядом Блейза всегда делалось загадочно-довольное выражение лица, а Дафна всем своим видом кричала, какие же они слабаки. Детский сад, думала Василиса, вычерчивая таблицу для задания по Нумерологии.

— Та-а-ак, — протянула Панси, когда они собрались вечером на чаепитие, — Лаванда, ты уже пригласила кого-то?

— Нет, — Василиса проследила, как Пенка расставляет на низком столике несколько пирожных Чорли, сырную тарелку и сливочное масло, — если не передумаю идти, приду одна. Полюбуюсь на красивых вас, перекушу и отправлюсь домой. А вы как?

— Пойду с Драко. Надо же за ним проследить, в конце концов, — с наигранным недовольством поделилась Панси.

— Меня Нотт пригласил, — сказала Трейси, лениво пролистывая модный каталог. 

Резко выдохнув, Милисента закрыла лицо ладонями и пробормотала: 

— Я пригласила на бал Кэти Белл, и она согласилась.

— Ого, Мила!

Поздравляли её дружно. Василиса подлила всем ликёра в чашки, довольная, что с расспросами от неё на время отстали.

С одной стороны, было интересно, но с другой — Василиса никогда не любила школьные дискотеки. Шумно, людно, десятки неприятных глазу лиц. Конечно, для многих это был первый бал в жизни, и они испытывали волнение, это понятно. Но как же надоело.

Домой хочется, подумала Василиса, отбивая посланное в неё Муди проклятье. Завтра наступят каникулы, она могла бы собрать вещи за десять минут и через пятнадцать уже спать в саду. Возможно, Василиса даже отложила бы осмотр территории на какие-то сутки. Отдохнула бы от суеты, напилась зелья сна без сновидений, постаралась выспаться. Карри бы побаловала её коктейлями и новыми рецептам.

Василиса не имела постоянной привычки уходить в себя во время тренировок, но всё чаще её состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Непроходящая, накопленная с годами усталость — больше моральная, чем физическая. Не удивительно, что она пропустила атаку.

Бой остановился — Муди опустил палочку. Василиса вытянула правую руку, отстранённо наблюдая, как кровь капает на пол и пачкает одежду. Боль была жалящей и тупой — Василиса всегда с лёгкостью терпела такую. Она залечила рану, уничтожила пятна и снова встала в стойку, бросив безразличное: «Продолжим?». Профессор кивнул — до окончания занятия его заклинания стали ощутимо слабее, но едва ли Василиса это заметила.

Мысленно плюнув на приготовления, Василиса перенеслась домой следующим днём, никому ничего не сказав. Она планировала вернуться перед Рождеством, чтобы успеть на занятие к Муди, но отчего-то сомневалась, что ей хватит на это сил. Только на своей территории Василиса могла выдохнуть и расслабиться — её постоянно тянуло в сон, аппетита не было. Сад нашёптывал колыбельные и укачивал под самыми кронами, уговаривал остаться на подольше, раствориться в нём если не полностью, то хотя бы частично. И Василиса слушалась его: позволяла лозам вплетаться в волосы, оборачиваться вокруг рогов, прорастать сквозь кожу.

Сон продлился дней пять. Василиса оставила себе время, чтобы проверить положение дел. Лютик и Мята отправляли вторую партию вина для Министра, Паприка занималась выкапываем будущего пруда, а Пенка принесла новости, что сад пророс на Скеллиг-Габрэ. Деревьев было несколько, штук десять от силы, но практически всю площадь скалистого острова покрывали корни. Василису привело в восторг, насколько её детище самостоятельное — добыть излишки магии посреди океана, пожрать несколько водоплавающих и напитаться ими — поразительное же дело. Пенка принесла красивый череп то ли акулы, то ли ещё какой твари похожей — Василиса в таком не очень разбиралась, но с гордостью приказала поставить витрину для трофеев в кабинете.

Подарки были разосланы заранее — в этот раз и Муди досталась бутылочка подарочного яблочного. Оставшееся время до возвращения Василиса посвятила тому, что всласть напивалась и писала длинное письмо Гилдерою, делясь своими впечатлениями от Турнира, расписывала в подробностях иностранных гостей и первое испытание. Василиса подумала, что, как писателю, ему было бы интересно узнать максимально точный порядок событий и мелочи, о которых не пишут в газетах. Это было своеобразным общим впечатлением — обычно они обменивались короткими записками. Василиса разрешила Гилдерою вызывать Пенку, чтобы не передавать письма через десятые руки — проблема конфиденциальности и безопасности её сильно заботила. Сначала весточки приходили редко, но со временем Василиса начала получать их так часто, что не всегда успевала сжечь после прочтения. Гилдерой мог расписаться на салфетке и спросить мнения — такие «идейные салфетки» Василиса обязательно отправляла обратно вместе со своим комментарием на вырванном из тетради листке. Но всё остальное практически сразу подвергалось Инсендио — конечно, в карманах иногда оставалось несколько оборвышей, но на них не было хоть какой-то важной информации. Василиса понимала, что общается с достаточно знаменитым волшебником и любое «личное» может повредить его репутации, как, в принципе, и её. Василиса так и не привыкла, что тоже стала своеобразной знаменитостью. Гневные письма малолетних (а иногда и находящихся в приличном возрасте) завистливых хейтеров она стала воспринимать своей обыденностью, как и написание полных желчи ответок. Правильно Муди сказал, яда у Василисы было в достатке — сливать его приходилось постоянно.

Двадцать третьего вечером, когда Василиса уже прилично набралась и собиралась поспать, прилетела школьная сова — письмо прислала Дафна, с благодарностью за подарок и беспокойством, ждать ли её на бал. Василиса с силой надавила на глаза, вызвала Пенку, приказала передать Дафне её твердое «да, буду» — и вырубилась.

Спешить было некуда. Василиса проснулась, привела себя в порядок, пообедала и отправилась в Хогвартс — к Муди она явилась минута в минуту, и даже засевший в доспехах Пивз, слагающий весёлые матерные частушки, её не задержал.

— Вас не было в школе, мисс Браун.

— Верно, — не стала отрицать всем известную истину Василиса, — я была дома. Уже попробовали вино?

Она отразила несколько особо неприятных сглазов, облизывая сухие и тёмные, из-за выпитого накануне ежевичного вина, губы. Ей вдруг стало интересно: все ли преподаватели прочухали про её алкоголизм или только Снейп? Василиса-то и не скрывалась никогда, просто держать себя в руках умела. Но Снейп всё-таки за своим факультетом следил, каждого знал по имени и с родственниками многих был близко знаком благодаря не только своей работе декана, но и Мастерству в зельеварении. Этот внимательный чёрт, подумала про себя Василиса, меня бы и на другом конце школы учуял.

— Нет, — Муди легко отразил своим щитом посланный в него Мелофорс и заметно развеселился. — Хотели превратить меня в тыкву? Моё лицо настолько утомило вас, Браун?

— Как и моё утомило вас, — Василиса выставила слабенькое Протего, которое получалось у неё через раз. — Так что с вином? Не пьёте?

— А вдруг отравлено?

— Если вы хотели меня оскорбить, то у вас получилось, профессор, — Василиса с заметным трудом увернулась от замораживающего луча и зло стёрла снежинки с бровей. — Вам поклясться? Тем более, вчера я пила вино из этой же партии и всё со мной нормально, как видите.

— Так и быть, клятву брать не буду.

Муди хохотнул, посылая два Инкарцеро подряд — первое Василиса выжгла на подлёте, под второе не успела поставить щит — верёвка хоть и отклонилась, но с силой впилась в руку. На том решили закончить.

Василиса уставши опустилась в кресло, которое трансфигурировала для себя в чужом кабинете — Муди над её наглостью всегда только смеялся. Руку жгло — кожу содрало прилично, и Василиса нехотя повела над кровящим участком палочкой, залечивая.

— У вас большие познания в медицинских заклинаниях. Часто попадаете в неприятности?

— Думала, что умираю. Второй курс был. Стимул вышел неплохой.

— И сейчас, — Муди оглядел её магическим глазом от макушки до пят, — умираете?

— Может быть, — Василиса почувствовала, как горящую руку окутывает прохлада и убрала палочку в карман; она повела плечами, отмахиваясь от лезущих в голову мыслей, — для меня это больше не имеет значения.

Муди потянулся к припрятанной меж книг бутылке, Пенка, почувствовав желание хозяйки, поставила на стол два бокала и сырную тарелку. Они пили в молчании — каждый думал о своём. Василиса не считала, что оказалась в странной или неправильной ситуации — подумаешь, пила со своим профессором. Все они люди, всё-таки, им есть, что скрывать друг от друга. Но порой так хочется единения с кем-то, хотя бы мнимого, но спокойствия. Душа у меня болит, понимает Василиса. Но ничего с этим не делает.

Василиса ни разу за обучение не оставалась на Рождество в Хогвартсе. Повсюду развесили украшения, понаставили ёлки. Праздничное оформление сильно резало глаза. Утром все хватались за подарки, которые школьные домовики разложили в ногах. Только у Василисы несколько коробочек стояло на полу — Пенка доложила, что сон хозяйки важнее местных традиций. Дафна и Блейз подарили нож со специальным чехлом, который вроде должен сливаться с одеждой — и как только прочухали, что магловская кобура ей всю кожу сдавила. От Невилла был набор для вскрытия замков и книжка с запирающими заклинаниями — скорее всего, он остался под впечатлением от её лекции про защиту личных вещей. Также Василиса получила набор разноцветных чернил от Панси, связанный чай от Трейси, сыпящее комплиментами зеркало от Милисенты, набор элитных конфет от Малфоя и кучу сладостей от остальных змеек. Но главный подарок оказался от Муди — Василиса узнала его почерк на поздравительной карточке, которая крепилась к маленькой, размером с ладонь, коробке. Внутри лежал кожаный браслет — своеобразный чехол для палочки с пространственным расширением. Василиса уколола палец с помощью нового ножа и помазала кровью выделяющиеся на браслете руны — кожа плотно обхватила запястье, сжавшись, но дискомфорта не было. Вытащенная из-под подушки палочка мгновенно оказалась спрятана внутри — теперь Василиса могла не волноваться лишний раз, ведь постоянно была вооружена.

Одно было непонятно — к чему профессору вообще дарить ей подарок. Не банальная же вежливость. Василиса подумала, пожала плечами и решила, что нужно пользоваться тем, что падает в руки. Паранойей можно себе все нервы проесть, поэтому иногда нужно просто забить.

День прошёл в бесконечном ожидании его окончания. Василиса с облегчением переодевалась к балу, понимая, что осталось пережить совсем ничего — тем более, что она не собиралась оставаться до самого конца. Наряд у неё был простенький: чёрный шёлковый топ на бретельках и высокие штаны с кожаным ремнём, на ногах балетки, на щиколотках — повязанные браслетами лозы. Василиса зацепила передние пряди маленьким крабиком сзади, открывая лицо. Порылась в шкатулке, подобрала кулон на цепочке. Серьги надела те же, что и на встречу иностранных гостей. Ощущение было непривычным — ещё не находилось повода в этом мире, чтобы принарядиться.

Василиса отодвинула ширму, которая стояла около каждой кровати. Она осмотрела пустую комнату, но не было ничего, за что зацепился бы её взгляд. Она выдохнула, собираясь с силами, и вышла в коридор. В гостиной суетились змейки в ожидании своих пар и всех опаздывающих — Слизерин привычно собирался, чтобы выйти в люди полным составом. Василиса подошла к своему потоку, не обернувшись на чей-то комплимент, но молча кивнув. Панси поправляла криво завязанную бабочку Малфоя, Милисента нервно притоптывала ногой, Трейси что-то увлечённо рассказывала Нотту, Кребб и Гойл стояли совсем рядом, соприкасаясь плечами, и молча наблюдали за остальными, Блейз и Дафна тихо переговаривались и, прежде чем подойти вплотную, Василиса увидела, как они незаметно, но очень уверенно держатся за мизинцы.

— Все готовы?

— Лаванда, тебя не узнать.

— Отлично выглядишь!

— Правда? — Василиса показательно оглядела себя, проведя руками по бокам сверху вниз. — Я не старалась, честно.

— Напрашиваешься на комплименты? — наигранно пожурил её Малфой.

— Конечно, не без этого.

— Лаванда, — вдруг позвал её Блейз, — позволь нам пригласить тебя на бал.

— Ты позволишь нам быть твоей парой? — уверенно вскинула подбородок Дафна.

— «Нам»? — выделила Василиса, внимательно вглядываясь в лица своих друзей. — Раз вы уверены — хорошо.

Дафна и Блейз обошли Василису с двух сторон и, после разрешающего кивка, взяли её под руки. Слизеринцы загудели и дружно двинулись к выходу — до начала оставалось пятнадцать минут. Чем ближе они подходили, тем тише становились разговоры. Ударить в грязь было нельзя — на бал приглашены журналисты.

Василиса спокойно продвигалась вперёд, вслушивалась и иногда незаметно скашивала взгляд вниз, к ногам, наблюдая, как ей в шаг ступают её сегодняшние партнёры по танцам. Вот же удумали, пригласили её вдвоём. Неужто пожалели меня, раз я без пары, подумала Василиса, или дело в другом? Но спрашивать не стала — решила, что не хочет портить вечер лишними подозрениями. Надо же иногда отдыхать.

Народ толпился в вестибюле. Василиса внимательно осмотрела всех и, заметив относительно знакомое лицо, повернулась к Трейси.

— Разве это не Роджер? Не думала, что он осмелится пригласить на бал саму Делакур.

Трейси вытянулась, чтобы разглядеть стоящих у дверей чемпионов получше, и недовольно скривилась, будто вступила в чужие испражнения. Рядом с чемпионкой Шармбатона действительно стоял её единокровный брат.

— Выскочка, — сказала как плюнула Трейси.

Когда их запустили в зал и разрешили сесть, чтобы, наконец, поужинать, Василиса успела пригубить полбокала вина и ещё полтора, когда ужин закончился и заиграла музыка. Бал открывали чемпионы — пестрящие нарядами, довольные, гордые — на их фоне выделялся только Избранный, неловко взмахивающий руками и наступающий своей партнёрше на ноги.

— А мы с вами как — хоровод будем водить? — чуть насмешливо спросила Василиса, обернувшись к своим спутникам.

— Опять ты как декан язвишь, — улыбнулась Дафна.

— Выбор в твоих руках, — важно сказал Блейз, поправляя воротник. — Я не против встать в очередь.

— Тогда, — Василиса поставила бокал на стол и протянула Дафне руку, — дамы вперёд.

Василиса умела танцевать, но ужасно этого не любила. Её позиция всегда была исключительно ведущей и, если попадался своенравный партнёр с особо хрупким эго, танца зачастую не случалось вообще — Василиса предпочитала контролировать движения самостоятельно, чтобы не выбиваться из ритма, за которым с таким трудом следила.

Дафна зачарованным взглядом прикипела к её открытым плечам и, кажется, погрузилась в свои мысли. Василиса оставалась спокойна, наблюдая за происходящим в зале и вовремя уходя с пути разошедшихся в танце лесничего и мадам Максим. Мимо провальсировали довольные и счастливые Кребб и Гойл — на каждом повороте они менялись ведущими ролями, отчего казалось, что двигались те зигзагами.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Василиса. Не то чтобы они были обязаны разговаривать во время танца, но всё же.

— Нет, — Дафна подняла на неё взгляд, — просто ты всегда носишь закрытую одежду, а сегодня…

— Я сделала исключение, — Василиса легко рассмеялась, невольно притягивая к себе взгляды, — ты же не думаешь, что я хожу вся такая закутанная даже в своём поместье? Вот уж где я могу не беспокоиться об одежде, там всегда идеальная температура, да и на меня смотреть некому.

Когда первый танец закончился, Василиса довела Дафну до прежнего места и протянула руку уже Блейзу. Тот слегка растерялся, но быстро сориентировался, приняв позицию ведомого. Было заметно, что он боится сделать что-то не так — постоянно опускал взгляд на ноги и считал, безмолвно шевеля губами.

— Хей, — тихо позвала Василиса, — расслабься. Ты же отлично танцуешь.

— А если я наступлю тебе на ногу? — с каким-то внутренним ужасом спросил Блейз, и в миг показался таким мальчишкой. Василиса иногда забывала, что они просто переняли её взрослую манеру поведения и пытались быть серьёзнее, чем они есть. Хотели соответствовать, показать себя ответственными. Боялись, что их прогонят.

— Тогда тебе придётся извиниться, — Василиса проводила взглядом Крама и Грейнджер, улыбающихся и цветущих, — но это не значит, что я рассержусь. Ты же не специально.

Блейз, наконец, поднял голову.

— Но если специально, то разговор уже будет другим.

Василиса подмигнула, ловко уводя партнёра с пути Хагрида. Её настроение поднялось впервые за несколько месяцев — в груди билось такое непривычное чувство окрылённости. Хотелось шутить, язвить немного, улыбаться без причины, просто так. Потому что Василиса могла.

Блейз вдруг запнулся и повис в её руках. Василиса наклонилась ниже, будто так и задумано. Песня закончилась вовремя — никто бы не ткнул в них пальцем, сказав, что они облажались. Василиса оставила своих партнёров наедине, давая им возможность станцевать, и отошла к столу с напитками. Но когда вернулась, обнаружила, что они так и стоят, болтая с подошедшим к ним Невиллом.

Василиса не спешила — она наблюдала, как шипит пунш в её бокале, и чеканила ровный тихий шаг. Друзья смеялись, делясь чем-то личным — щёки их раскраснелись, а глаза блестели.

— Мне кажется, я пахну её духами.

— Это перегар.

— Невилл!

Василису заметили, только когда она подошла впритык. Пунш отдавал душком, будто в него добавили спирт, но пился легко.

— От меня так заметно разит? — Василиса повела перед носом рукой.

— Не волнуйся, — Невилл двинулся всем корпусом в такт музыке, — не больше, чем обычно.

— Наглец. Нев, не хочешь спасти попавшую в беду даму? — Василиса показала на одну из близняшек Патил, которая была вынуждена просидеть лучший бал в своей жизни в компании рыжего невежды. — Ты слишком хорошо танцуешь, чтобы скрывать это от других.

— Только потому, что ты так считаешь.

Этот вечер Василиса бы назвала самым странным и на удивление приятным из всех, что ей удалось пережить здесь за четыре года. Словно глоток свежего воздуха — атмосфера праздника, разговоры на грани флирта, лёгкое опьянение, отпущенные на время тревоги. Василиса ни разу не вспомнила о своём винном бизнесе, ремонтных работах, странном поведении преподавателей и своих личных проблемах. Она не планировала задерживаться, но получилось так, что вернулась в комнату во втором часу — внутри будто лопались от счастья пузырьки. Василиса кое-как переоделась, помогла Дафне с застёжками на платье и легла в кровать, плотно задёрнув полог. Сон накрыл её мгновенно.

На следующий день, когда девочки ещё спали, Василиса собрала вещи и вернулась в поместье — накапливать силы в саду для второго семестра. Она не занималась ничем важным, только спала и спала, восстанавливая ускользающее, словно песок сквозь пальцы, душевное равновесие. Открыла глаза лишь раз — чтобы с глухой тоской проводить уходящий год. По пробуждению Василиса повязала на запястья длинные лозы — сад принёс ей мысль высадить их на территории Хогвартса. Когда Василиса вернулась в школу и посетила завтрак, домовушка уже прикопала их в Запретном Лесу и около поля для квиддича.

— Уже читали статью Скитер? — первым делом спросила Василиса, присаживаясь на своё место.

— Как раз начали, — помахал газетой Малфой. — Толковое чтиво.

— Она назвала его «эксцентричным», — с сожалением вздохнула Панси. — «Маразматик» ему подходит лучше.

— _Дамблдор всегда позволял себе совершенно необъяснимые вольности в подборе преподавательского состава_ , — зачитала Дафна. — Согласна, чего только стоил оборотень. Кстати, Лаванда, ты не знаешь, что с ним стало?

Конечно, она знала. Василиса лично проследила, чтобы тварь не могла вернуться к привычной жизни бесхозной дворняги.

— Его посадили на цепь и держат при аврорате. Больше он никому не навредит.

— Нет, ну вы видели? — подал голос Нотт. — Малфой, и как ты умудрился?

— _На меня напал гиппогриф, а моего друга Винсента Кребба жутко искусал бешеный скучечервь_ , — с непередаваемым удовольствием зачитал свою же реплику Малфой. — _Мы все ненавидим Хагрида, только боимся кому-нибудь сказать об этом_.

— Как ты на Скитер вообще наткнулся?

— Не наткнулся, а целенаправленно выследил.

— Ну Малфо-о-ой, ну делец. Весь в отца!

Змеи рассмеялись, чем вызвали ненавидящие взгляды со стороны грифов. 

— Я тоже так хочу, — Панси потянулась к стакану с соком, — целенаправленно её выследить. Не одному же Драко хвастаться до конца учёбы.

— Думаю, — протянул до того молчавший Блейз, — тебе ещё обязательно представится такая возможность.

После статьи, как выяснилось из сплетен, лесничего заменила специалистка Граббли-Планк — о ней отзывались исключительно с восхищением. Панси же делилась со всеми желающими, что узнала за два урока больше, чем за два года обучения — причём рассказывала так подробно, что многие захотели впервые посетить Уход по своему желанию. Василиса наблюдала за этими шевелениями две недели, с усилием отвлекаясь от дополнительных заданий по Нумерологии, Чарам и Зельям — Муди же, будто увидев зелёный свет, постоянно подсовывал ей какие-то путанные расчёты, из-за которых голова пухла вдвое больше обычного. Пришлось брать их с собой в комнату, иначе занятия банально не начинались — Василиса сидела и высчитывала, пока экс-аврор пристально на неё смотрел.

— Но как не допустить Хагрида до преподавания? Дамблдор точно уговорит его вернуться.

— Напишите благодарственное письмо, — неожиданно для всех ответила Василиса, вроде как задремавшая у камина — десять минут назад её укрыли пледом и вытянули из рук учебник, — и соберите подписи учеников, которые поддерживают назначение новой преподавательницы. Уверена, наберётся прилично, даже из гриффиндорского рассадника. Но действовать надо сейчас — Избранный почти каждый день на опушке отшивается. Скоро начнёт кидаться на дверь.

— А откуда вы всё это знаете? — спросил какой-то первокурсник — по обычаю, те всегда сидели со всеми в гостиной, слушая старших.

— У меня там лазутчик, — со смехом поделилась Василиса, убирая покрывало. — Я всё знаю.

К сожалению, это было не так. Василиса многого не знала: что-то — по независящим от неё причинам, что-то — потому что считала это неважным или слишком муторным, чтобы начинать копаться, расспрашивать и искать. Все свои домыслы Василиса выписывала в личную тетрадь, но десятки пазлов отказывались складываться — постоянно не хватало кусочков, да и собственные эмоции с привязанностями ощутимо стопорили процесс. Василиса не назвала бы себя слепой, она была достаточно подозрительна и дотошлива в некоторых — исключительных — моментах, постоянно ждала подвоха от тех, кого приближала к себе — намеренно или нет. Василиса привычно занималась своими делами, проводила время так, как привыкла и слабо надеялась, чтобы это мнимое спокойствие и размеренность задержались на как можно дольше.

Панси взялась за сбор подписей всерьёз. Старшекурсники помогли составить само письмо, которое в дальнейшем планировалось отправить членам Попечительского совета в нескольких экземплярах. За четыре дня, включая субботний поход в Хогсмид, удалось получить подписи больше половины учеников школы. Некоторые из преподавателей также не остались в стороне — Василисе пришлось лично стучаться к Снейпу после отбоя, потому что его, в отличие от Флитвика, не могли выловить весь день. Также имел место быть такой аргумент, как: «Лаванда, ты же с ним на короткой ноге, уговоришь в два счёта». И, конечно же, Василисе даже не пришлось его уговаривать — декан сам подписал документ и выгнал её в коридор.

Дурмстрангцы же ощутимо полюбили змеиный факультет — постоянно задавали вопросы, зная, что получат развёрнутые ответы, приглашали к себе на корабль (в тайне от Каркарова), угощали привезёнными сладостями и частенько мелькали в дуэльном зале, шастая в подземелья, как к себе домой. В гостиную, естественно, их никто не пускал — это была неприкосновенная зона, где змеи могли расслабиться без внимания со стороны чужаков. Крам хоть и был молчаливым парнем, но вопросы задавал толковые — иногда он подсаживался к Василисе в читальном зале, спрашивая то мелочи про жизнь британских магов, то что-то серьёзное и заковыристое — ответить на подобное для Василисы было делом чести, иначе гордость бы не выдержала.

Как-то, в особо слякотный день, Крам подошёл к Василисе с личным вопросом. Умудрился тот действительно подгадать момент, когда она останется одна или развернул на входе её друзей — Василисе было не особо важно. Что больше удивило, так это фраза: «Извини за бестактность, но вот как девушка, можешь мне сказать…». Давно к Василисе не обращались с вопросами любовными — Крама действительно покорила гриффиндорская заучка. Сложно было объяснить ему, что грязнокровка ничего не знает о порядках магов и с самооценкой у той всё плохо — из друзей только книги, рыжий невежда и Избранный.

— Не пугайся, я тебя не отговариваю, — Василиса похлопала чемпиона по плечу, — просто обрисовываю. Грейнджер достаточно умна, но ещё не научилась этими знаниями пользоваться за пределами школьной программы. С социализацией плохо, общением не избалована, поэтому как вести себя во многих ситуациях ещё не знает. Могу точно сказать, что она не испытывает к тебе неприязни — иначе не разрешила бы сидеть под носом во время учёбы.

Василиса невольно оказалась зрительницей и сторонней помощницей в делах сомнительной любовной фигуры. К делу приплели Невилла — как главного лазутчика в стане врага. Тот узнавал мелочи, вроде: чем занимается троица разбежавшихся друзей, какое у их курса расписание и другие немаловажные вещи. Василиса изрядно повеселилась, разбавив свои пресные будни, грубо говоря, слежкой, которой так любила заниматься Золотая Троица. Меж дел любовных, они с Виктором перешли на «ты» — что было не сложно, с такой-то историей.

По Хогвартсу в какой-то момент загуляла сплетня, что Грейнджер серьёзно оскорбила Скитер в «Трёх Мётлах». Все знали нрав журналистки, как и то, что она не оставит подобное без внимания. Некоторые даже делали ставки на возможный исход, и размах этого действительно поражал. Виктор только качал головой на разговоры, единожды пояснив, что это очевидная плата за популярность и собственное мнение в магическом сообществе. Василиса вдруг отчего-то порадовалась, что так редко беспричинно открывает рот. Не то чтобы она боялась негативной статьи или огласки своего мнения для более широкого круга лиц, но переносить лишние неприятности не хотелось. Спокойствие и гармония — такой редкий и ценный ресурс.

На Чарах Флитвик устроил легальную бойню подушками — их предстояло отбрасывать с помощью Депульсо. На деле, эти чары резко меняли направление движения предмета, при этом давая ему дополнительную скорость, то есть, что-то неподвижное, например учебник, отправить в полёт было вполне реально. Василиса предпочитала поймать что-то Левиосой, прокрутить вокруг себя, если предмет был тяжёлым и остановить сразу не получалось, и отправить его обратно. Но во всём был свой толк. Первые четыре подушки улетели в специальную для них корзину, а все остальные — в однокурсников. Василиса не знала, кто конкретно испортил ей причёску, но по довольному лицу Малфоя, имела на этот счёт кое-какие мысли. На паре умудрились получить по лицу подушкой все, даже Флитвик — вот кто больше всех радовался результатам, так это он. Невилл потом рассказал, закрывая ладонями горящее от смущения лицо, что запульнул маленького профессора в корзину и получил за это пятнадцать баллов. Василиса тогда смеялась, не в силах остановиться, пока её друг ходил вокруг и просил перестать — но сам улыбался.

К февралю Василиса наконец добилась от Муди конкретных чисел, с которыми можно было работать. До этого она просто правила расчёты, но теперь хотя бы примерно понимала, с чем имеет дело. А дела были откровенно не очень — пришлось требовать всё обратно и переделывать, потому что формулы, которые изначально она подставляла, не подходили от слова совсем.

— День рождения объекта?

— Объекта? — волшебный глаз Муди бешено завращался, да и тот сам будто весь подобрался.

— Да. Вот в этой строчке, — Василиса ткнула пером в длинный пример с множеством производных, — должна быть дата. Тридцать первое число, это я вижу. Двадцать шестой год, хотя цифру шесть я кое-как отличила от восьмёрки. А месяц?

— Декабрь, — как-то нехотя ответил Муди. — Это всё?

— Нет. Дата у объекта одна? — видя непроницаемый взгляд, Василиса тяжело вздохнула — ей приходилось объяснять углублённое Прорицание и Нумерологию своему учителю, какой же кошмар. — У меня три даты рождения, это не так часто встречается, но всё же не запредельная редкость. Дата рождения оболочки, дата осознания и дата перерождения. Одна из них мне ближе всего, её я использую в завершающей стадии собственных расчётов, но они все важны и должны быть просчитаны. Поэтому я спрашиваю ещё раз: у нашего объекта есть другие даты рождения?

Первые мысли, что она занимается чем-то противозаконным, посетили Василису на третьем или четвёртом подсунутом ей расчёте. Это уже не было случайным набором цифр или какими-то выписками, и, так как она уже была знакома с какой-то частью, могла понять, что всё это — связка из одного сложнейшего уравнения. Чем бы профессор не занимался — Василисе было всё равно, но она предпочитала выполнять свою работу качественно. Это сейчас он пользуется её помощью, а потом придёт с претензиями, что что-то пошло не так. Нет уж, Василиса собиралась исключить любую возможность ошибки со своей стороны. В любом случае, для неё уравнение было похоже на суперсложное фигурное судоку — кричащий в лицо вызов, который невозможно пропустить. Вот бы приз ещё с этого какой поиметь, думала Василиса, вычерчивая очередную таблицу. Она спешила, работая на износ — последнее предсказание Трелони предвещало ей скорые проблемы.

Василиса особо не следила за притоком новых клиентов, как под копирку отправляя письма с контрактами. Когда она от скуки заглянула в блокнот, то поняла, что теперь косвенно имеет связи с самыми влиятельными магами не только старушки Британии, но и мира в принципе. Послы, посетившие министерский банкет, их родственники, друзья и прочие знакомые. Если до этого Василиса считала, что Малфои, Гринграссы и мадам Забини в её списке — достаточно престижное приобретение, то сейчас она и не знала, что думать. Стоило составить список самых узнаваемых магов по всему миру, чтобы хоть как-то ориентироваться в сотне родов. Василиса изначально поставила высокую планку и ценник, предполагая, что её вино будут покупать единицы, но зато все как один богачи, которые могут себе позволить за полгода потратиться на полное обучение в высшем магическом заведении — рода−долгожители умели зарабатывать деньги благодаря своим наследственным предприятиям. Теперь Василиса всерьёз задумалась о своих финансах, перечитывая отчёт от поверенного. Даже если бизнес затухнет, а клиенты уйдут, денег хватит, чтобы прожить в роскоши всю долгую жизни магички и ещё на толпу потомков останется. Перед Василисой были открыты все двери, ранее ей никогда не доступные: путешествия в другие страны, покупка недвижимости, любое обучение, которое взбредёт в голову, курсы, репетиторы, милые глазу вещи. Сосредоточившись на вине и заполнении продуктовых залов, Василиса как-то упустила, что может позволить себе намного больше, чем уход за собственным жильём и покупка одежды. И с чего она только взяла, что ей не хватит денег на постройку ресторана — скорее всего, видела привычную глазу валюту, забывая и о времени, и о курсе. Делов-то, закупить строительных материалов, заказать специальных артефактов и позволить себе «слегка» расширить бизнес.

Василиса подняла затуманенный взгляд от тетради — она исписала планами и возможностями десять листов и к каждому пункту имелись подпункты. Это открытие было для неё незнакомым, пугающим. Никогда ей не приходилось быть при таких деньгах, и она не знала, что с ними делать — поэтому жила как раньше, просто чуть лучше. Покупала себе сладости и одежду, всё равно чувствуя, что каждый раз — как последний. Вот бы хватило, всё время думала Василиса, не понимая, что обладает огромными средствами.

Василиса не была аристократкой. Она была гордой, но простой, да, не обделённой манерами и знанием этикета, но этого недостаточно, чтобы быть на равных с потомственными сливками общества. Её друзья — наследники влиятельных родов. Какими бы ни были их характеры, они знали свои права и обязанности с раннего детства. Василиса же всегда жила тихо, ничем значимым не выделялась — помимо своего огромного самомнения. Её бы назвали выскочкой, но с факультетом повезло — здесь были такие все. Василиса вдруг почувствовала острую благодарность к змейкам и своему декану — а такое за ней в принципе водилось очень редко. Мир вокруг переливался новыми красками.

Дополнительное обучение в кружке зельеварения принесло свои плоды. Снейп отметил, что зелья под её рукой получаются лучше, чем ожидалось, исходя из стандартной последовательности действий. Виной тому личная магия или что-то врождённое — неизвестно. Декан поинтересовался, не собирается ли мисс Браун углубиться в столь тонкое искусство и найти наставника.

— Не хочу оскорбить вас, сэр, — сказала Василиса, помешивая зелье уровня ЖАБА, — но вы уверены, что вам хватит времени, чтобы уделять мне достаточно своего внимания?

Снейп моментально ливнул — уж Василиса-то знала, как он постоянно занят. Уроки, проверка домашки, личные заказы, помощь больничному крылу, кружок этот, многообещающие старшекурсники — даже предложи она декану денег больше положенного, тот выкроит ей от силы час в две недели. Это не Муди, который от скуки шарахался по всей территории Хогвартса.

Василиса убавила огонь, дожидаясь, пока зелье примет салатовый оттенок. Её беспокоило кое-что — подозрение на грани ощущений и догадок. Но она не хотела вдумываться в это больше необходимого — приносить смуту в свою жизнь собственными руками ужасно не хотелось.

Дата второго испытания настала достаточно скоро — особенно для чемпионов. Василиса не следила за временем, поэтому, когда её потянули после завтрака к озеру, очень удивилась — у неё в планах была библиотека, запретная секция и продвинутые пособия по зельеварению. Впрочем, и здесь, вместо ожидания, она занялась составлением списка необходимых покупок для будущего ресторана. Василиса примерно посчитала, что может посвятить всю себя его строительству со следующего учебного года. С вином всё было налажено, всевозможные саженцы высажены, теплица достроена и заполнена. Почему бы не взяться за новую неприятность, которая стопроцентно пожрёт всё свободное время. Василиса иногда сама поражалась, какая она идиотка.

Холодно было до ужаса. Василиса — со злости, не иначе — столько сил влила в согревающие, что от неё чуть ли не пар шёл. Повезло всем, кто сидел рядом — радиус у чар вышел приличный, поэтому большая часть слизеринцев и половина хаффлпаффовцев сидели в тепле. Некоторые даже намеренно теснились, чтобы пустить других погреться. Грифы завистливо стучали зубами, но на них никто не обращал внимания — один Невилл, обсуждающий с Блейзом какой-то ядовитый сорняк, сидел в окружении змей полностью довольный.

Через час всё закончилось. Диггори занял первое место, как и Избранный — додумался тоже, спасать сразу двоих. Хотя по виду освобождённых из озера детей было понятно, что согревающие на них никто не кидал — усыпили, зачаровали и кинули в воду, как были. Совсем с ума сошли, подумала Василиса, попивая горячий глинтвейн, и не боятся же, что ребятня от пневмонии вся передохнет. Записав начало и конец состязания, Василиса отдала омнинокль Пенке — домовушка передаст его Гилдерою.

На обратном пути в школу, Василиса заметила, что рыжий невежда решил выставить свои претензии Избранному — и что за муха его укусила. Из криков было понятно, что Поттера обвиняли в медлительности — «а вот вытащил бы меня сразу!». Вот уж ребёнок, подумала Василиса, и сама не удержалась от ребяческого поступка — толкнула плечом Уизли, когда проходила мимо. 

Когда Муди отменил второе занятие подряд, Василиса не выдержала и отправилась в дуэльный зал. Она слишком привыкла сбрасывать стресс посредством выпущенных исподтишка заклятий. Старшекурсники проводили за дуэлингом всё свободное от уроков время. Василиса выловила мальчишку с шестого курса и настояла на битве до обезоруживания противника. Ни у кого не возникло вопросов из-за возможной разницы в силах. Василиса встала в стойку и посоветовала сражаться в полную силу.

Одним из сложнейших моментов дуэлей считалась не только беспалочковая магия, но и возможность вернуть оппоненту его же заклинание — причём достаточно быстро. Перехватить в полёте сгусток оформленной магии было нелегко — для этого требовался высокий контроль, резерв и воля. Василиса вообще считала, что всё владение магией завязано на воле. Поэтому, когда она перехватила посланный в неё сглаз и вернула его усиленным, бой закончился.

В начале марта возникло несколько проблем с почтой — погода стояла ветреная, и совы сбивались из-за этого с курса, доставляя письма иногда на пару часов, а иногда и на несколько дней позднее. Только отчётность из банка доставлялась вовремя — гоблины вешали на своих крылатых почтальонов специальные амулеты. Пятого числа появилась долгожданная статья Скитер, правда, не в Ежедневном Пророке, а в Ведьмополитене. Пришёл журнал не к завтраку, как должен был, а к концу обеда, так что читать пришлось по дороге на сдвоенные Зелья. 

— «Тайная сердечная рана Гарри Поттера», — с чувством зачитал Малфой. — Да-а, это именно то, что меня интересовало последний год, и как Скитер угадала.

— Заинтересовало-таки, действительно? — поддел его Нотт. — Мы что-то о тебе не знаем, Малфой?… Ай, держи руки при себе!

— Если я найду хоть одно упоминание о себе в статье, то подам в суд, — пробормотала Василиса себе под нос, но её всё равно услышали.

— Дафна, твои пять галлеонов, — Блейз достал из кармана несколько монет. — У Паркинсон действительно получилось.

— Я же говорила.

— _Она ужасная, правда, ужасная_ , — зачитала свои же слова Панси, с превосходством поглядывая на остальных, — _но она довольно-таки умная и, должно быть, хорошо умеет готовить любовное зелье. Думаю, именно так она их и завлекает_.

— Где ты подловила Скитер?

— Я не раскрываю свои секреты.

Грифы подошли, когда Василиса дочитала журнал и успела переписать в личную тетрадь полезное косметическое заклинание. Невилл привычно отделился от толпы, и Блейз сразу втянул его в какую-то дискуссию, но много они обсудить не успели — из-за угла вынырнул Снейп. Конечно же, полпары ушло на обсуждение статьи — грифы не придумали ничего лучше, чем прочитать её прямо под носом декана. Тот, не пальцем деланный, устроил целое представление. Василиса тихо смеялась, утирая слёзы, и отчего-то не могла успокоиться. 

Аккуратно отделяя лапки скарабея от тельца, Василиса нечаянно прислушалась к возражениям Избранного — декан стоял над ним скалой, которая того гляди обрушится на пустую голову грифа. Профессор, наученный опытом, подозревал Поттера в краже ингредиентов — только к чему не блещущему умом четверокурснику шкурка бумсланга, которую используют в оборотном, было неясно. У Василисы были, конечно, кое-какие мысли на этот счёт, но ей очень не хотелось обличать их в слова — поэтому она сосредоточилась на зелье и принялась за шинкование имбирного корня. Работу удалось закончить даже не смотря на то, что оставшуюся пару с ними в кабинете провёл Каркаров — Василиса иногда поглядывала на него краем глаза, не зная, чего ожидать.

Как только дни стали в основном солнечными, Василиса засела в теплицах в компании профессорки Спраут и Невилла. Она решила для себя, что всё происходящее в школе не стоит того, чтобы отвлекаться от действительно важных дел. Спраут выслушала и про огромную зубастую герань, и про интерес к растениям, которые удобно выращивать для личного пользования. Так, совершенно неожиданно, Василиса получила несколько редких ростков из школьных теплиц — Спраут была только рада поделиться ими со своей любимой ученицей, но настоятельно попросила никому об этом не говорить.

Через неделю пришла заказная коробка с достаточно дорогими ингредиентами — Василиса наказала Пенке доставить её в определённый кабинет, но так, чтобы не потревожить находящегося в нём человека. Естественно, домовушка справилась с этим легко. Василиса только головой качала, не решаясь признаться себе, почему так поступает.

Василиса редко задумывалась о тех, казалось бы, естественных для неё вещах и действиях, которые выполняла ещё в прошлой жизни. Ей не хотелось посмотреть телевизор, не было желания узнать, в каком состоянии компьютеры и какая последняя версия Windows вышла на данный момент, не хотелось зайти в McDonald’s или Burger King. Фастфуд ей заменяла изысканная готовка Карри, а магловские приборы если кое-как и работали в магическом мире, то только на честном слове. Василиса не испытывала во всех этих вещах нужды — подходящих замен было достаточно. Поэтому если Василиса и тосковала, то причина была не в чём-то материальном. Люди, события, подтёртые ластиком воспоминания — блеклые и обрывочные, они всё равно хранились в памяти, занимали своё законное место, напоминая о себе от случая к случаю.

Дафна начала задавать вопросы на разные темы, но всё равно косвенно связанные с взаимоотношениями людей. Говорила и сама, правда за правду, следовала негласным правилам, не желая оставаться в долгу. Василиса любила отвечать на интересные вопросы и порассуждать над ними вслух, так что на вечерних чаепитиях значительно повысился градус откровенности в разговорах. Милисента рассказала, что презирает страх; Дафна поделилась, что предпочитает терпение вместо поспешных решений; Панси заявила, что ни во что не ставит задирающих нос наглецов, ниже её по уровню силы и положению в обществе; Трейси призналась, что всегда завидовала ледяному спокойствию своей матери и всегда стремилась быть на неё похожей. Это неплохо их сблизило между собой, девочки узнавали границы друг друга, повязывали себя общими воспоминаниями и раскрытыми тайнами. Очень по-слизерински.

После статьи заучке начали приходить письма от хейтеров — прямо во время завтрака ей вылился на руки буботуберовый гной из конверта. Свидетелями, как Грейнджер убежала в слезах, стали все присутствующие в Большом Зале. Крам, не дожидаясь окончания завтрака, побежал за ней следом.

— Друзья у Грейнджер, конечно, отвратительные, — протянула Панси, выкладывая на горячем тосте маленькие кусочки бекона.

— Уизли явно считает, что она заслужила, — Малфой подвинул Нотту сливочник, — мерзость.

— Теперь я понимаю предосторожность Лаванды, — Дафна покачала головой и перевела взгляд на Василису. — Ты ведь никогда не касаешься писем голыми руками, я права?

— Да, права, — ответила Василиса, размышляя, взять яйцо всмятку или вкрутую. — Всю мою почту сначала проверяет домовушка, уничтожает подобные, способные мне навредить, письма и потом передаёт их мне. Впрочем, я стараюсь не пренебрегать безопасностью даже после проверки.

— К чему такие сложности? — Гойл уже позавтракал и ждал сладкого.

— В позапрошлом году, когда Лаванда начала продажу вина, ей приходило много неприятных писем. Я помню, как она их сжигала!

— Действительно, ха, а я помню, как Браун за уши грифов таскала. Даже вопиллёры отправляла самым наглым!

— В письмах часто бывает что-то опасное? — вдруг спросил Блейз, отвлёкшись от конспекта.

— Амортенция, проклятия, порча — да много чего калечащего или смертельного, — Василиса махнула рукой, как бы показывая, что начинка её не сильно заботила. — Из ста писем важными окажутся, дай бог, пятнадцать.

Следующие занятия с Муди прошли в какой-то напряжённой атмосфере, но они хотя бы были. Василиса больше не сдерживала себя и посещала по вторникам дуэльный зал, но всё-таки занятия с профессором были на другом уровне — старшекурсники могли выучить сколько угодно заклинаний, но реального опыта их использования у них не было.

Василиса, которая не раз консультировалась у профессорок Вектор и Трелони за последние месяцы и изучила кучу дополнительной литературы, закончила с расчётами для Муди к пасхальным каникулам. Так как Василиса не любила тянуть время ненужными словесными расшаркиваниями, то вывалила информацию сразу — после успешной дуэли.

— Не знаю, для какого ритуала вам это нужно, да и знать не хочу. Вот это, — Василиса достала из сумки несколько сложенных листов разного цвета, — три благоприятные даты в этом году, это — точное время, когда нужно начать ритуал, а вот это — сколько конкретно потребуется испаряющего зелья с допустимой погрешностью в ноль целых пять сотых миллилитров. В любом случае, перед началом советую выпить Феликс Фелицис — из-за магического всплеска предугадать поведении погоды сложно, и может случится так, что придётся менять расчёты на ходу.

Муди смотрел каким-то тяжёлым, серьёзным взглядом. Он подтянул к себе листы Левиосой, внимательно их просмотрел и аккуратно засунул в карман. Молчание не тяготило Василису, но она понимала, что разговор не закончен. Это будто игнорировать слона в комнате, пока тебя придавливает им к полу, притворяться, что ничего не происходит и всё, конечно же, в порядке. У Василисы давно ничего не было в порядке, и она надеялась, что хорошо играет роль слепой идиотки.

— Ингредиенты — твоих рук дело?

— Да.

В пальцах профессора мелькнула палочка.

— Давно?

— Давно, — Василиса смотрела спокойно и чуть уставши — разговор ей был неприятен. — Я хорошо разбираюсь в зельях. И знаю, чем они пахнут.

— У тебя было много возможностей.

— Не отрицаю.

Василиса смотрела в глаза человека, носящего личину аврора Муди, и не чувствовала ничего: не было горечи или разочарования. Она наколдовала Темпус, собрала вещи и пошла на ужин, будто ничего не произошло. Василиса не собиралась делать из нынешней ситуации трагедию, тем более, причин для неё не было. И только когда удалось добраться до Большого Зала и очутиться в знакомой компании, она поняла, что её не ударили в спину и позволили уйти.

Стало больше свободного времени. Василиса и не подозревала, что расчёты занимали так много, но теперь у неё была возможность чаще посещать теплицы и клуб зельеварения, прочитать несколько отложенных книг, никак не относящихся к учёбе, написать лишний раз Гилдерою, делясь с ним мыслями и впечатлениями, оформить подписку на парочку научных журналов, вроде «Трансфигурация Сегодня» и «Проблемы чароведения». Ужасную скуку приходилось забивать хоть как-то — Василиса хваталась за всё подряд, не в силах контролировать свою нездоровую жажду деятельности.

Хоть весеннее солнце и припекало, Василиса чувствовала каждый сквозняк и умудрилась застудить шею на паре Астрономии. Она бы и промучилась дней пять, укутавшись шарфом по уши, пока боль не прошла, если бы Дафна и Блейз не затащили её в медпункт. Помфри даже предлагала остаться на ночь, ввиду особой болезненности Василисы, но та категорически отказалась, только выпив зелье. Ей-богу, будто никогда шею не застужала. Возможно, у медведьмы сложилось о ней какое-то неправильное впечатление.

На занятия к профессору Василиса пришла ровно в назначенное время — тот, судя по неубранной мебели, её явно не ждал. Василисе все равно было на чужие тайны — она здесь, чтобы получать удовольствие от дуэлей, узнавать новые заклинания и сбрасывать пар. И если у её учителя были какие-то проблемы, то ему стоило бы найти психолога. По правде говоря, им бы всем здесь не помешал хороший специалист.

— Итак, — она сбросила сумку на стул и повесила на его спинку мантию, — теперь у нас есть больше времени, чтобы махать палочками, а не перьями. Начнём?

Человек перед Василисой не играл роль: он наслаждался струящейся магией, с удовольствие творил заклинания и испытывал удовольствие даже от битвы таких скромных масштабов. Так всегда было, с первого занятия — цепляясь за эти детали, Василисе было проще принять действительность. Конечно, если бы не-Муди ей откровенно лгал, то пришлось бы довольствоваться дуэлями с одними только слизеринцами — Василиса бы не смогла принять подобное отношение к себе. Но лжи не было — только чужие тайны. И это было понятно.

Этот маг явно преступник, подумала Василиса, сбросив с себя Империо и успешно уклонившись от верёвок, — плевать, главное, что не оборотень. Страха она перед ним не испытывала.

— Благоприятных дат всего три? — поинтересовался профессор в конце.

— Да, и две из них уже прошли. Конечно, — Василиса язвительно улыбнулась, — вы можете сделать перерасчёт.

— Как насчёт помощи? — не-Муди приподнял бровь, забавляясь.

— А как насчёт платы?

В любом случае, разошлись они друг другом явно довольные.

Через месяц, двадцать второго мая в шесть утра двенадцать минут был проведён ритуал, ради которого столько старалась Василиса. Дата действительно выпала удобная — на субботу. Вероятность, что кому-то потребуется профессор в такое время, была ничтожно мала. Конечно, посмотреть на результат Василису никто не пригласил, но ей было достаточно довольно вида профессора за завтраком — значит, среди её расчётов не было ошибок.

По большей части, ученикам было не до третьего испытания — приближались экзамены, а все ранее заинтересованные старшекурсники и того махнули на Турнир рукой — им предстояло сдать ЖАБА. На стадионе для квиддича высадили кустарники — новость об этом принесли состоящие в команде змейки. Хоть матчи и отменили, они всё равно ходили тренироваться, готовя замену на следующий год. Василиса иногда таскалась с ними на свежий воздух, читая древние талмуды под припекающим макушку солнышком. Заодно проверяла ростки из своего сада, которые у стадиона высадила Пенка. Лозы — маленькие, но цепкие — почти не были заметны. Прорастая под землёй, они питались сильным магическим фоном от школы, и, когда Василиса позволила им оплести свои щиколотки, она почувствовала — километры вокруг; Запретный Лес, присутствие огромных арахнидов и кентавров, чувствующиеся, как паразиты на священной земле; подбирающиеся к Хогвартсу корни, как к единственному источнику воды на сотни километров вокруг.

«Вот моё дитё и в школу пошло», — усмехнулась про себя Василиса, делясь с ростками привычной им магией и забирая взамен ту, что они накопили. Отчего-то жажда сада её совсем не пугала — это казалось правильным.

Василиса не могла утверждать наверняка, но не-Муди стал… каким-то счастливым, что ли. Энтузиазма, по крайней мере, у него появилось с море, и занятия существенно повысили темп и нагрузку. Василиса не возражала — она часто стала пропускать ужин, увлекаясь изучением нового заклинания или обсуждением тактик.

На факультете начались едва заметные волнения. Единожды даже декан, заявившись на вечернее обсуждение «правил Тремудрого Турнира и их возможности обжалования через суд», посоветовал быть аккуратнее в своих высказываниях и постараться ничем себя не компрометировать в глазах всех остальных. При этом особое внимание он уделил Малфою и квиддичной команде — видать, как самым буйным.

— Мисс Паркинсон, проследите.

— Конечно, сэр, — Панси заулыбалась, пока Кребб и Гойл старательно сдерживали смешки, — я от Драко ни на шаг не отойду.

В первых числах июня, сидя на паре Прорицания, Василиса ощутила странное спокойствие. Учебный год должен был закончиться совсем скоро. Она пока не знала, когда сможет вернуться в поместье с этим Турниром, но уже предвкушала сладкий медитативный сон, который продлится не меньше месяца. Василису всё ещё можно было легко взбесить, но вспышки — и эмоциональные и магические — временно прекратились. Пользуясь случаем, она наслаждалась лёгкой апатичностью, которая пропадала только во время спаррингов, и лениво гуляла в компании дурмстрангцев около озера. Часто её звали на корабль — отведать деликатесов, сладостей и чего покрепче — Василиса обычно не отказывалась, каждый раз демонстрируя свою поразительную устойчивость к алкоголю. Один раз она всё-таки перебрала и заснула в ближайшей каюте — Виктор, едва соображающий, любезно уступил свою койку и свернулся на полу, укрывшись ковриком. Обеспокоенные Дафна и Блейз, выяснив у Пенки, где их загульная подруга, прокрались мимо Филча и помогли Василисе дойти сначала до школы, а там и до кровати.

Когда они собрались в читальном зале перед экзаменационной неделей, Невилл пригласил Василису в гости. Пока та раздумывала, вычерчивая очередную таблицу, от своего конспекта отвлеклась Дафна.

— А нас ты видеть не хочешь?

— Что вы! Просто бабушка…

— Я шучу, не волнуйся так! Мы всё понимаем, да, Блейз?

— Может, тогда погостите у меня? — Василиса подняла взгляд от тетради. — Места всем хватит, да и контроля, кроме моего неусыпного ока, никакого. Невилл, ты не против?

— Я, правда, рад, что ты предложила. С радостью!

Василиса достала личную тетрадь и сверилась с календарём, который прицепила на обложку.

— В начале каникул у меня дела, — она почти не соврала, сон — это тоже важно. — Пятнадцатое августа, воскресенье. Две недели до начала учёбы, думаю, нам хватит времени, чтобы немного побездельничать.

Невилл улыбнулся — единственный раз, когда он был у Лаванды в гостях, был одним из самых ярких моментов в его жизни. 

— Дафна?

— Я согласна, — голос её был торжественным.

— Блейз?

— А, что? — он отвлёкся от конспекта.

Василиса добродушно усмехнулась и подпёрла щёку рукой.

— Я приглашаю вас к себе в гости на каникулах, ты в деле?

Блейз, немного шокированный, торопливо кивнул.

— Хорошо. В любом случае, не забудьте меня известить, если что-то пойдёт не так. Пенка доставит вам за неделю письма, в которых я сообщу, во сколько открою камин, — Василиса параллельно делала пометки в тетради, чтобы не забыть самой. — Если захотите, можете сразу взять вещи для Хогвартса, отправимся на платформу вместе.

После этого отношения между ними стали совсем тёплыми, хоть Василиса и удивилась, что это возможно — ей казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Она стала часто ловить на себе долгие взгляды Дафны и Блейза, но старалась не обращать внимания, чтобы не забивать голову. Напридумывает себе ещё всякого, будет потом неловко.

Как-то Снейп попросил Василису остаться после пары и поинтересовался, не хочет ли она стать старостой в следующем году.

— Я никогда не ставлю своих учеников постфактум, как это происходит на других факультетах.

Снейп прошёлся по кабинету, осматривая его на наличие грязи или забытых ингредиентов.

— Вы одна из самых способных учениц школы, мисс Браун. Не смотря на ваши личные проблемы, — это он так тонко намекнул на её нездоровую любовь к вину и излишнюю агрессию, — вы никогда не позволяли себе лишнего, а если и позволяли, то я об этом не знаю, — значит, когда она приходила пьяной на пары, это было не в счёт. — Вы чётко понимаете иерархию своего факультета и следуете ей. У вас есть необходимый авторитет как на своём факультете, так и на факультете Гриффиндора. Истинно чистокровные ученики не смогут повлиять на вас или ваше мнение. У вас железные принципы, и вы не привыкли уступать. Также, благодаря вашим успехам в дуэльном клубе, шестые и седьмые курсы не оставят ваши слова без внимания.

Это было неожиданно, на взгляд Василисы. Её столько не хвалили последние лет двадцать, не меньше. По какой-то причине, после определённого возраста замечать личные успехи и достижения просто перестают. Или замечают, но считают это естественным, не думая, что человек приложил для этого уйму сил и хотел бы услышать пару добрых слов. Но Василиса старалась трезво — по большей части — оценивать свои способности.

— Декан, честно сказать, для меня это будет в тягость. Мой круг интересов достаточно велик, но вы это и сами знаете. Я могу оказывать поддержку старостам, но быть им…

Василиса задумалась, взвешивая все «за» и «против».

— Какую выгоду я получу?

Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся — это было очень по-слизерински. Начались торги.

— Я предоставлю вам допуск в Запретную секцию.

— Он у меня и так есть.

— Я его заберу.

— Минимум три преподавателя предоставят мне его снова без лишних вопросов.

— У вас будет возможность покидать гостиную после отбоя.

— И зачем мне это? Я ночью сплю.

— Вы сможете пользоваться ванной старост.

— Меня устраивает душ, — тяжко вздохнула. — Разве больше нет вариантов? Вы не рассматривали кандидатуру Панси Паркинсон?

— Мисс Паркинсон порекомендовала мне вас.

Василиса поморщилась и потёрла лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Мне не нужна эта ответственность.

— При этом вы брали её на себя с первого курса, заботясь о факультете. Напомнить вам случай с троллем?

— И что входит в обязанности старосты?

— Кураторство над первокурсниками, изъятие запрещённых предметов, снятие баллов и соблюдение дисциплины. Как вы и сами могли заметить, старшекурсники оказывают любую поддержку старостам, если это необходимо. Не беспокойтесь, мисс Браун, — декан будто почувствовал главную причину всех её сомнений, — вам не придётся подтирать детям сопли, если только в редких случаях. У нас здесь не ясли, на Слизерин поступают чистокровные и полукровки, уже получившие надлежащее воспитание. Вам не придётся сильно менять свой личный график. Тем более, — Снейп неприятно улыбнулся, — вам в помощь я назначу старостой мистера Малфоя, можете свалить на него большую часть обязанностей.

— Сэр, — Василиса покачала головой, — вы давно всё решили, и теперь просто пытаетесь меня убедить.

— Успешно?

— К моему сожалению, да.

— Хорошо. Для меня главное, что вы умеете действовать в непредвиденных ситуациях, остальное неважно.

Конечно, Снейп не упомянул деталей, но Василиса и так их знала — помнила, как бегала вокруг них Джемма Фарли. Был ещё один полезный момент: о том, что ученика назначают старостой, делается пометка в личном деле. Василиса не загадывала так далеко — у неё не было желания получать образование из-под палки.

Двадцать первого июня начались первые экзамены. Василиса не чувствовала волнения — вряд ли бы она отреагировала, даже если бы ей поставили Удовлетворительно или ниже. Друзья, видя её спокойствие и уверенность, сами перестали судорожно листать учебники — учились они вполне сносно, чтобы получить зачёт и не остаться на второй год. Травологию, Прорицание и Нумерологию Василисе поставили практически автоматом — она давно перегнала школьную программу, занимаясь индивидуально. С Зельями также не возникло трудностей — Снейп разрешил сделать для зачёта то редкое и в чём-то универсальное противоядие, которое она нарыла в книге пятнадцатого века.

В день третьего испытания назначили экзамен по Истории Магии. Василиса, съев на завтрак пару яиц и два тоста, чуть не опоздала к началу — голова у неё слегка болела из-за вчерашнего празднования у дурмстрангцев. Каркаров куда-то делся ещё в прошлом месяце, и студенты больше не боялись позвать к себе гостей — так что пили прямо на палубе, а с носа корабля прыгали в озеро.

После обеда Василиса нашла не-Муди, чтобы сообщить важную новость: занятий в этом месяце больше не будет.

— Я обычно не задерживаюсь в школе после экзаменов. Хочу вернуться в поместье завтра утром. 

— Не чтите традиции, мисс Браун?

— Нет, и не должна.

Оставшееся время до вечернего пира Василиса провела на улице, в неком подобие транса — корни её детища уже проросли на внутренней территории школы и легко откликнулись на тихий зов своей хозяйки.

За учительским столом сидели Бэгмен и Фадж. Третьего судьи, Крауча, не было — поговаривали, что он совсем заработался. О нём никто ничего не слышал долгое время, а письма от его имени перестали приходить в Министерство. Последний раз, когда его видели, Крауч выглядел апатично и практически не интересовался собственными делами — многие решили, что он окончательно перегорел и, возможно, уже покончил с собой.

В качестве испытания чемпионам предстояло войти в лабиринт, полный опасных тварей, и найти кубок. На трибунах собралось много народу — школьники, родственники участников, особые гости, репортёры. Гул стоял невозможный, из-за чего Василиса накинула вокруг лёгкий купол тишины, приглушающий чужие голоса. Теперь она могла спокойно почитать книгу, пока идёт испытание — каким-либо подобием экрана никто не озаботился, поэтому о том, что происходило внутри лабиринта, никто не знал. В какой-то момент читать надоело, и Василиса достала колоду карт — друзья с радостью согласились сыграть.

— Может в дурачка?

— А может в пьяницу?

— Лаванда выиграла, а мы ещё не начали.

— Ха, подъебал!

— Сойдёмся на преферансе.

Первой выбыла Флёр — как выяснилось, уже у самого финиша на неё напал акромантул. Потом Избранный — тот не справился с огромным скорпионом. В какой момент медики вытащили Крама, никто из друзей не уследил — и очень удивились, когда чемпион, с шиной на одной руке, присоединился к их игре. Желающих сыграть вдруг резко прибавилось, пришлось достать три запасные колоды, но это того стоило. Близнецы Уизли предлагали делать ставки, но их будто никто не слышал. Через полчаса, когда карты успели надоесть, перед трибунами появился Диггори с кубком в руках. Все повскакивали со своих мест, начали топать, кричать — поздравляли чемпиона. Хогвартс выиграл Тремудрый Турнир.

Отмечали с размахом. Так как Василиса отбывала раньше, она решила попрощаться с дурмстрангцами и не смогла от них уйти. Отмечали второе место Виктора и её отъезд — причём шумели так, что в школе их точно было слышно. Искать в этот раз её никто не пошёл. Василиса, от широкой души, послала каждому участнику Турнира по бутылке подарочного вина — это было спонтанное и явно пьяное решение, но она о нём не жалела. Пили они всё, что имело градус, поэтому и последствия были соответствующие — примерно в пять утра Василиса обнаружила, что её выворачивает в Чёрное озеро. Рядом лежал в одних плавках Виктор Крам и осоловело смотрел в небо. Такой обмен культурными ценностями иностранные гости точно забудут не скоро.

Вернулась в школу Василиса только к обеду, сделав над собой огромное усилие. Несколько дурмстрангцев также совершили подобный подвиг, поэтому их появление не осталось незамеченным. Василиса, намеренно не смотря по сторонам, подумала, что Снейп точно уже с десяток раз пожалел, что предложил ей быть старостой. Но слово-то не воробей.

— Лаванда.

Василиса медленно повернулась, чувствуя, будто её качает на волнах. Рядом стоял Диггори.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за вино. Это был очень… своевременный подарок, спасибо.

Диггори говорил медленно и тихо — видно, тоже вчера отмечал. Василиса вдруг подумала, что выглядит, скорее всего, как инфернал — в зеркало она ещё не смотрела, только накинула очищающие и освежающие чары.

— Не за что, поздравляю с победой.

Через несколько часов Василиса уже отмокала в ванне, в своём доме. Она собиралась отдохнуть на свежем воздухе, в беседке и выслушать отчёты домовиков. Ей некуда было спешить, поэтому осмотр территории был отложен на следующий день. Сад, будто хвастаясь, окутывал её своей магией, как одеялом — показывал, как далеко он пророс и каким могучим стал. Василиса ловила яблоки, которые падали ей прямо в руки, нежно дотрагивалась до тянущихся к ней лоз и довольно улыбалась.

На удивление, этот учебный год закончился без каких-либо происшествий. Или Василиса так только думала.


End file.
